Efectos Secundarios
by Tei X
Summary: Keigo es un agente deportivo que mete en problemas a Kuchiki Rukia, una periodista, al inventar que espera un hijo del futbolista profesional: Kurosaki Ichigo, sin imaginar la clase de efectos secundarios que todo eso les traería. *IchiRuki* *AU*
1. 5 Minutos

Hola a todas y todos!

Estoy de regreso con otro fic largo jeje ya lo tengo adelantado con varios caps así no sufriré y no les haré esperar tanto.

Este fic es súper diferente y conjunta 3 cosas que en lo personal amo a morir: el IchiRuki, el fútbol y el Inter de Milán.

Espero les guste y agradezco de antemano su lectura y sus reviews.

**Nota importante:** En algunas partes contiene lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

><p><strong>… …<strong> *** … …**

"**Efectos Secundarios"**

**Capítulo I**

**"5 minutos"**

La razón que la había llevado a aceptar ir a ese sitio había sido la misma Rangiku, su mejor amiga, la convenció de ir con la idea de que 'no había nada que perder' y añadiendo además que 'ya era momento de darse otra oportunidad' si bien no se cerraba por completo a la idea pero habiendo muchas formas de conocer gente y llegar quizá a enamorarse se preguntaba ¿porqué ahí? ¿Por qué ese lugar? Pero nada más por querer experimentar ahora estaba afueras del sitio.

Resopló resignada y sin más entró al establecimiento; a penas cruzó el umbral y los ahí presentes fijaron sus ojos en ella, en especial los caballeros, algunos descaradamente la contemplaron y la desnudaron en su imaginación, hubo quienes la ignoraron porque 'no era su tipo' y las mujeres la criticaron en su fuero interno. Rukia se sintió ajena desde el primer instante, solo saludó por educación y después se postró en un lugar cercano y ahí aguardó.

Un sujeto de fisonomía masculina pero muy afeminado apareció con todo y su abanico para después empezar a contar a los ahí presentes y después dar un aviso.

— ¡Bien, solamente nos falta uno así que esperemos unos minutos más!—

Al igual que el resto, Rukia se mantuvo al tanto aunque se sentía de lo más desencajada, así que se dispuso mejor a ver el lugar, prácticamente era una especie de cafetería pero con un toque bohemio. De ahí pasó a mirar discretamente a los hombres, siendo sincera, ninguno físicamente era su tipo, quizá cuando hablase con ellos la cosa cambiaría pero la verdad es que estaba mentalizada a no quedar con nadie para después.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos metros de ahí, a las afueras de ese mismo lugar, un sujeto alto de cabellera refulgente miraba con repulsión la fachada de la cafetería. Era una locura. Debía estar lo suficientemente urgido como para estar ahí, y en condiciones normales no estaría allí por voluntad propia.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le cuestionó Urahara — ¿No piensas entrar? —

A penas abrió la boca, justo ahora estaba dudando de hacerlo.

—Esto es ridículo… es innecesario…— Dijo Ichigo al instante, sin poder creerlo —Hay otras formas de hacerle frente a mi problema y lo sabes— acotó el ojimiel, y es que su problema se podía tratar de otras forma sin tener que recurrir a esas vergüenzas pero ese jodido rubio de mierda quería hacerlo sufrir.

—Esta es la mejor forma. Si aprendes a ser tolerante, a tener buena actitud, controlar tu ira, a tener una relación sana con desconocidos, será más sencillo para ti— Urahara así lo creía, después de todo era su psicólogo, trabajo por el cual el dueño del Gamba Osaka le pagaba.

— Si, si ya lo sé pero ¿porqué putas en un sitio de citas? ¿he? ¡Explícamelo! — Le exigió, casi a gritos, estaba de acuerdo en eso de los desconocidos pero lo que sí de plano no entendía que tenía que ver era lo de las citas. No necesitaba una cita, así se encontraba bien.

—No vayas con la idea de que son 'citas', es una manera de relacionarte y pondrás a prueba tu paciencia— Quiso dejarle en claro, después de todo sólo iba ahí a poner en práctica el efecto de sus terapias.

—Sí, sí ya entendí pero te juro que sólo lo hago porque quiero que la Directiva del Inter de Milán me fiche para su próxima temporada y nada más— Esa era la única motivación por la cual Ichigo se sometía a semejante humillación. Su sueño era emigrar al futbol Europeo y un gran club estaba interesado en comprar sus servicios.

—Sí, anda ve. Y recuerda que evaluaré los resultados de a quienes conociste, debes de tener un buen comportamiento— Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Kisuke antes de volver al auto.

El pelinaranja agarró valor, mucho valor y después entró al dichoso lugar donde ya le esperaban. De solo ver el interior y las personas, le entró un escalofrío, era perturbador, y sin decir nada se acercó a donde la mayoría se encontraba.

Aquel hombre de aspecto rudo y con abanico en mano volvió a aparecer y se varó en el centro, para después dar las indicaciones pertinentes.

—Buenas tarde a todos. Soy Charlotte y seré su anfitrión. Supongo que todos saben porqué están aquí así que pasaré a decirles la regla de oro: "Nunca decir su nombre completo ni dar su número a nadie"—

De ahí comenzaron los murmullos y las miradas coquetas comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia, aunque claro, los únicos que parecían estar en otro mundo eran la morena y el pelinaranja.

—Los caballeros van a tener 5 minutos con cada chica y viceversa. Cuando se acaben esos 5 minutos haré sonar una campanilla y se irán rotando. Al final y por medio de la página web emitirán sus votos. Si los votos a favor son recíprocos entonces les mandaremos los datos y ya verán ustedes si salen, van al cine o lo que sea— Acotó el drag queen, haciéndoles saber cómo funcionaba el programa de citas.

Así que hizo sonar la campanilla y al instante todos fueron a ocupar su lugar para dar inicio formal.

La primera persona que le tocó conocer a Rukia le resultó desagradable, era un tipo con pinta de hippie que sólo le platicaba de sus ideas a favor de la legalización de la marihuana. Le tiró un rollo enorme sobre el Gobierno y los efectos. Y no es que fuese algo que resultara aburrido, al contrario era un tema interesante, pero no quería hablar de esas cosas en esos momentos. Se supone que había ido para pasarla bien, no a que el hippie le diera toda una conferencia sobre los efectos positivos en la legalización de drogas.

De las pocas veces que le dejó hablar, fue sólo para decir 'ahh que interesante' aunque sonaba más que fingido.

Mientras tanto, Kurosaki tenía frente suyo a una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años que no hacía más que contarle sobre lo cabrón que era su ex-marido; que llegaba tarde a casa porque según él trabajaba pero en realidad era porque andaba de putas. Que una vez le quitó la tarjeta de crédito y fue su tragedia, que incluso hasta dudó que su último hijo fuese suyo y cuanta cosa más ella se acordara. Y la realidad es que a Ichigo le valía un pepino, ni siquiera fingía estar poniendo atención, de vez en cuando bostezaba con la intención de que ella notara que se estaba aburriendo pero su 'cita' era como un perico, no se callaba.

En esos instante maldecía a Urahara, ¿Cómo carajos esperaba que pusiera en práctica el efecto positivo de sus terapias si esa divorciada no le dejaba hablar? Si sus demás 'citas' seguían así, terminaría cabreándose más pero a quién le iba a patear el culo iba a ser su psicólogo.

Sonó la campanilla y con ello el cambio de pareja, esta vez a Rukia le tocó un sujeto con cara de pervertido. Platicaron de cosas normales, aunque de repente el sujeto se desvió en contarle sus fantasías sexuales, de sus experiencias y de pornografía. Y no es que le espantaran ese tipo de temas, pero joder, no tenía que ser tan explícito ni porque hacer poses y sonidos; se morían de la pena. Ella trató de ser lo más reservada posible, porque esa cosas no se las cuentas a cualquiera.

Por otro lado, Ichigo tenía ahora como compañera a una mujer anti futbolista; y desde el momento que ella se lo confesó, la odió a morir. Se echaron un completo debate sobre el fútbol, su persona lo defendía nada más ni nada menos porque era su profesión y ella le iba en contra tildándolo de estúpido. Esa mujer le sacó canas verdes, mira que burlarse de su trabajo; pero igual trató de tranquilizarse, debía poner el práctica lo de sus terapias… Contar hasta 10. Y después de que ella le echó mierda, ahora Kurosaki se encargó de tirarle tierra al trabajo de ella, el cual era en el banco. Se cansó de llamarla 'ladrona' y ella de responderle 'idiota' aunque lo hacían de manera discreta.

Una vez más sonó la campanilla y hubo de nuevo la rotación de lugares. La Kuchiki recibió a un geek, de esos que están fascinados con la tecnología. Él le contó de su trabajo en un cyber café, que su más grande amor era su iPad y si no fuera porque lo tiene prohibido, se casaba con el aparatejo ese. Le cuestionó si sabía qué era un App, que qué prefería si el Mac OS X o era de las que prefería Windows 7, que si su móvil era de última generación y cuanta cosa rara de tecnología. Rukia vio en él toda una enciclopedia de la tecnología sin embargo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Para Ichigo la cosa no fue tan agradable, ahora su 'cita' constaba de una chica a la cual no le cabía una operación más. Era notorio el colágeno en sus labios que parecía que la hubiesen agarrado a golpes y se hinchó. Y no es que fuese fijado pero esa mujer tenía tremendo escote, unas mega tetas tamaño melón que Ichigo juraba que si la tuviese en la cama su mano no alcanzaría a cubrir semejantes pechos. Ni hablar de la piel de su cara que estirada estaba de tanto botox. No era de su agrado, le parecía muy vulgar su apariencia aunque tenía una voz de hotline. Y sí, había notado que ella se le insinuaba bastante, pero no había ido ahí para eso, estaba poniendo en práctica lo de sus terapias, y aunque estuviese ahí para eso; ni de loco se citaría con esa mujer.

Para su fortuna sonó la campanilla y siguió la rotación.

La otra dos persona que a Rukia le tocó conocer fue un sujeto que se creía perfecto y solo le habló de lo genial que según él era. Ichigo por su parte le tocó la chica tímida que a penas y hablaba, no se dijeron mucho y fue irrelevante para el ojimiel.

Sin embargo y como dicen por ahí, "Lo bueno se hace esperar y lo último es siempre lo mejor", al final ambos se encontraron en la mesa. Ambos tenía en la cabeza al instante que al igual que las otras cuatro personas anteriores, esta vez igual sería una mierda.

—Antes que nada quiero que sepas esto de las citas para mí no tiene sentido— Dijo el muchacho como preámbulo, para que la otra no se ilusionara mucho.

—Para mí también así que no te preocupes— Contestó y es que en un principio le había resultado interesante la idea pero después de conocer a los cuatro imbéciles anteriores, ya no estaba en condiciones.

—Menos mal que pensamos igual… y dime ¿por qué estás aquí? — Le surgió la duda, si no estaba para encontrar a alguien debía haber otro motivo.

—Mi mejor amiga cree que es momento de que me dé otra oportunidad— Comentó sin más, las cosas tal cuales eran.

— Y ¿la necesitas? —

—No lo sé…— Esa pregunta no se la esperó, así que no sabía que decir y mejor desvió la conversación — Y tú ¿por qué estás aquí? —

—Por prescripción de mi psicólogo— De mala gana se lo hizo saber, si por él fuera ya se abría ido —No sé tú que opines pero el lugar es una mierda, empezando por el anfitrión travestí—

—Ni que lo digas. Aquí viene solo gente que desde hace años que se le fue el tren y pretenden encontrar a alguien igual de quedados que ellos para hacerse compañía— Explicó su punto de vista, aunque había sus excepciones pero la mayoría encajaban con su descripción.

—Estoy de acuerdo… por cierto… soy 'Quince'— Se presentó con el nick que eligió, señalando la plaquita que tenía.

—'Quince'… ese es tu ¿nick? — Preguntó Rukia al mirar el gafete del chico de cabellera refulgente.

—Sí—

—Que simple…— Dijo como comentario, irónica para después dar un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

— ¿Y de que va el tuyo? Chappy… ese estúpido conejo que sale en la tele, en los programa infantiles…— Y con tono de burla se lo dijo, mira que ya se veía lo suficientemente crecidita para estar con esas niñerías.

— ¡Me gusta el conejo Chappy y que! — Le contestó retadora, la molestia se podía ver reflejada en sus ojos.

—No nada… ese es problema tuyo…— No había nada de malo pero era muy extraño, en fin, desvió la conversación — ¿Y se puede saber a qué te dedicas? —

— Soy periodista ¿y tú? —

—Yo… verás… soy futbolista, portero para ser precisos. Juego en el Gamba de Osaka— Orgulloso se lo dijo, mira que no cualquiera llegaba a estar ahí.

La ojiazul-violáceo soltó una carcajada, casi le daba un ataque de risa, incrédula, le había parecido un buenísimo chiste. El futbolista la miró serio, enojado un poco de su reacción.

— ¿Porqué te ríes? — Le cuestionó duramente, sin compartir su humor.

—Es que… es que…— A penas y podía hablar, le ganaba la risa que casi se le salían las lágrimas —No te creo nada… no pareces uno—

—Pues créelo… Juego en el Gamba Osaka, Primera División. Ya has de haberme visto en la televisión— Se jactó de una ligera popularidad que creía tener, pero la realidad es una muy diferente.

— ¿En serio? Qué extraño porque nunca había escuchado hablar de ti. ¿Has estado en Selección Nacional? — Que ella supiera, su nombre no le sonaba en lo más mínimo.

—No pero he sido titular en mi club… bueno… en las pretemporadas he sido titular porqué Renji lo es durante todo el torneo regular y…— No terminó de explicar, ya que ella le interrumpió.

— ¿Renji? ¿Hablas de Abarai Renji? El mejor portero que tiene Japón… Eres muy afortunado en ser su compañero de equipo, ya quisiera que me volteara a ver, nunca me quiso dar una entrevista cuando trabajaba en J-Sports… es como misión imposible— Comentaba maravillada, y es que Abarai es toda una luminaria del fútbol japonés sin mencionar que a sus ojos era muy atractivo.

— ¿Te quieres callar? — Le pidió, enfadado y es que debía aceptar que envidiaba mucho Renji por ser el titular, el Director Técnico confiaba mucho en él. No estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando como ella se derretía en halagos a quien podía considerar compañero-amigo-rival en varios sentidos.

— Perdón — Dijo sin más — Entonces qué eres tú, ¿una especie de futbolista fracasado? —

Ichigo se ofendió al escuchar la palabra 'fracasado'. No, no era eso. Simplemente no le había llegado oportunidades en el momento adecuado.

— ¿Ya terminaste de insultarme? —

—No te insultaba, solo era un comentario. Pero no te preocupes, aunque no juegues al menos tienes un sueldo base. A mí me despidieron y no tengo dinero. Pero todavía tengo oportunidad de que me contraten, claro, siempre y cuando lleve un material buenísimo y nunca antes visto— Le contó, al menos con eso el futbolista podía sentirse mejor, al menos tenía dinero para subsistir, y no como su persona que ya debía 2 meses de renta y aún no encontraba trabajo; sobrevivía de unos ahorros que tenía.

—Me importa una mierda el dinero. Lo que quiero es estar activo— Esa mujer no entendía, creía que el dinero era lo más importante, bueno ayudaba mucho pero lo que en verdad quería era estar en el campo de juego, ser reconocido por sus habilidades y no ser un futbolista más del montón.

—Eso lo dices porque tienes mucho dinero. Pero si me preguntas, te digo que con eso me doy por bien servida— Fue sincera, después de todo el dinero movía el mundo y si tenía en exceso era una preocupación menos en la vida.

—Ponte en mi lugar…— Ichigo le quería hacer entender queriéndola poner en su lugar pero la campañilla que significaba el fin de los 5 minutos se hizo escuchar.

—Me gustaría pero ya no hay tiempo. Me has caído bien. Hasta nunca— Fueron las palabras de la morena antes de tomar sus cosas y marcharse de la mesa.

El ojimiel se quedó pasmado y con las palabras en la boca. Para después mirar hacia donde ella se dirigía y negar con la cabeza, murmurando un 'vaya tipa más extraña' y después retirarse también.

Pero la conveniencia tenía algo que los involucraría a ambos.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado un par de días desde la sesión de 'citas' en la cafetería esa.<p>

Ahora estaba ocupado, miraba con cierta molestia el ir y venir del balón, algo pensativo analizaba, siempre era lo mismo… desde que estaba ahí, siempre era así… era irritante, nunca pensó que eso le pasaría pero para su desgracia estaba inmerso en algo donde esforzarse era vital, lo malo es que parecía que sus esfuerzos nunca eran vistos o en realidad le valían mierda al técnico… Ichigo nunca pensó ser futbolista, nunca, ni en sus más guajiros sueños, sólo lo tomaba como una actividad más para mantenerse en forma, simple entretenimiento pero no imaginó que un día nada especial llegase un fulano caza talentos ofreciéndole el paraíso del balón pie japonés, ese caza talentos lo convenció de ser el mejor, el más talentoso, hasta llegó a compararlo con los grandes, le pintó el mejor de los futuros y se lo tragó… Tenía solo 16 años, su padre lo apoyó en todo momento, quería ver a su hijo siendo exitoso… pero nada es lo que parece… nada…

Kurosaki Ichigo, tenía ya 8 años en el fútbol profesional y no, no era la estrella, ni Capitán de su equipo, o titular siquiera, no, era más conocido por su mal temperamento que por lo que hacía dentro de la cancha, aunque escasas veces hacía algo, y sabía que esas cosas llevaban tiempo, que su gran oportunidad estaba por venir pero por alguna razón esta se postergaba a raíz de su actitud…

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Eso es falta, falta! — Kurosaki se levantó de la banca y gritó enérgico al árbitro asistente, quien hizo lo posible por ignorarlo.

Ichigo vio como el árbitro no marcaba nada, sólo meneó el cabeza, incrédulo y volvió a su lugar, desde ahí siguió observando el ir y venir de sus compañeros de equipo y de los contrarios, realmente le exasperaba que el puto árbitro se hiciese pendejo con algunas jugadas.

El ojimiel siguió mirando, con un gol era suficiente para llevarse el liderato aunque momentáneo del torneo. Sus ojuelos siguieron el balón, hasta que poco a poco uno de sus compañeros comenzó a ganar terreno y acercarse a la portería contraria; estaba a punto de sacar un disparo directo al arco cuando le hacen una fuerte barrida.

— ¡Penal, eso es penal, aquí y en Brasil! — Nuevamente Ichigo se levantaba de la banca, gritaba que se hiciese justicia, mientras todo el griterío y emoción se centraban en el campo.

Pero el árbitro no marcó tal cosa porque según 'no lo vio', que porqué el árbitro asistente dijo que 'no' y muchas más excusas que no dejaban contentos ni a los jugadores, ni a los aficionados, ni al Director Técnico.

Ichigo pudo volver ir a su lugar y sentarse, pero no fue así… sus ánimos terminaron apoderándose de él y sin más salió de la banca, corriendo fue directo hasta el árbitro asistente y lo confrontó.

—¡Eso era un puto penal y no lo marcaste maldito perro! ¡Eres un vendido! — Le gritoneó en su cara mientras lo provocaba a reñir con su cuerpo, cabreado, valiéndole madre todos.

El partido continuaba su curso pero gran parte de la atención tanto de los aficionados como de la televisión, estaba centrada en la escena a nivel nacional de Kurosaki con el árbitro asistente. Incluso el árbitro central al darse cuenta, detuvo el partido y fue directo a ayudar a su colega.

— ¡Asqueroso ladrón, nos robaste un gol! — Ichigo seguía con sus gritos casi al oído, aventándolo con el pecho para que reaccionara y le entrara a los golpes, pero el asistente no hacía más que poner cara de mosqueado.

Los compañeros de equipo de Kurosaki buscaban alejarlo, calmarlo, pero este los ignoraba; si no es que el árbitro central ya hastiado de la actitud del ojimiel va y le saca tarjeta roja. Sí, no era la primera vez que le jodía con lo mismo, ya hasta le daba ansia arbitrar los partidos de los Gamba Osaka porque estaba seguro que ese escandaloso y pleitista de Kurosaki iba a salir con sus cosas y a joder a sus compañeros árbitros.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Roja? ¡Porqué! ¡¿Por qué le digo sus verdades? — Ichigo escandalizó más su expulsión, no podía creerlo, le parecía una estupidez que lo expulsaran, malditos perros roba triunfos.

El central solo le hacía la seña de "fuera", para que se largara a los vestidores y dejase de dar lata, porque siempre era lo mismo.

— ¡¿Ah sí! ¡Entonces vete a la mierda! ¡Eres una mierda de árbitro, que te den por culo por vendido! — Le seguía gritando a viva voz, sin importar nada, mientras sus demás compañeros le alejaban del central y del asistente, pidiéndole a voz queda que se fuera a vestidores.

Mientras el Director Técnico se le caía la cara de vergüenza, ese puto de Kurosaki nunca sabía cuando callarse, nunca entendía que había cosas en el fútbol que no podían decirse ni por tan cabreado que estuviera, ah no, él siempre y su bocota.

A la par que los aficionados gritaban, muchos eufóricos de acuerdo con Ichigo mientras los aficionados contrarios le coreaban abucheos. Y como Kurosaki le costaba irse del campo de juego, la misma seguridad tuvo que intervenir y escoltarlo, porque si no, iba para largo y el juego nunca se reanudaría.

Cabreado llegó hasta los vestidores y pateó la puerta infinidad de veces, por la televisión vio los minutos finales del partido, el cual empataron a 1.

Al finalizar, sus demás compañeros se metieron a las duchas, a lo cual su DT aprovechó para llamarle la atención una vez más en privado.

— ¡No tenías ni 5 juegos de haber sido expulsado cuando otra vez! ¡Qué parte de cierra tu bocota todavía no entiendes! — Le vociferaba el técnico ya hasta rojo del coraje, harto de la situación que se le estaba yendo de las manos.

— ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡No iba a dejar que ese miserable se fuera así como si nada! — Ichigo se excusaba, también a gritos, y es que no concebía quedarse calladito cuando las cosas pasaban frente a sus ojos y menos cuando se trataba de su equipo.

— ¡Como pretendes que te dé minutos si te haces expulsar siempre! — El DT al menos quería que por una oportunidad de titular se callara e hiciese las cosas bien.

— ¡Pudiste meterme hoy pero no lo hiciste! ¡Estuve toda la puta semana entrenando y haciéndolo bien; y no fuiste capaz de darme un solo minuto en la cancha! — Al ojimiel ya no lo engañaba con esa táctica, no, no. Había algo más ahí que no quería decirle y que era la razón de que no le metiera al campo de juego.

— ¡La posición de portero no es algo que me pueda dar el lujo de cambiar tan fácilmente. Debo estar seguro de que harás todo en tu haber para defender el arco! — Esa fue la explicación del DT, no era algo de tomarse a la ligera el cambio de portero de un partido a otro, además no tenía la confianza suficiente en Ichigo, ¿para qué arriesgarse si puede tener a alguien seguro como Renji? Era un cambio innecesario.

— ¡Claro, y Renji hizo todo en su haber que hasta se tragó un gol sencillito! — Ichigo se burló.

— ¡Se supone que por eso ibas a tus sesiones con Urahara, para que te ayudara con tus problemas de actitud y a controlar tu ira! — Le gritoneó el técnico, sin comprender como Kurosaki parecía no tener evolución en sus terapias.

— ¡Lo he intentado pero lo de hoy fue una verdadera mentada de madre y lo sabes! —

— ¡Con esa actitud el Inter de Milán va a retirar su oferta. Si quieres que te fiche pórtate bien y no hagas escenitas como esas! — Si Kurosaki no cambiaba su explosiva actitud el club italiano lo dejaría fuera y lo lamentaría mucho —Mejor dúchate y ve a casa, ni te molestes en venir al entrenamiento mañana mejor ve a doble sesión con Urahara— Fueron las últimas palabras del DT.

Kurosaki no dijo nada… solo maldijo por debajo.

Y siempre era así, su actitud era la que muchas veces terminaba arruinando todo. Le había costado llegar al club de Gamba Osaka, todas las semanas trabajaba muy duro para ser considerado pero nunca había logrado vestir la camiseta con el número 1 estampado y tampoco estrenar aquellos guantes. Sus apariciones sólo se daban en pretemporadas cuando el puto de Renji prefería alargar un poco más sus vacaciones, en amistosos sin importancia, en partidos de relleno o cuando Renji se lesionaba. Y hace 2 meses pudo haber tenido su gran oportunidad de lograr algo mejor pero esa oportunidad se vio ensombrecida por una expulsión que lo rezagó 3 partidos, los suficientes que Renji ocupó para estar en condiciones aceptables y volver a las andadas.

Sus amigos cercanos le decían que era afortunado por jugar con el Gamba Osaka, pero al ojimiel de qué le servía estar en ese gran club y ganar bien, si ni siquiera podía hacer lo que le gustaba: jugar.

Debía hacer algo. Quería estar en el Inter de Milán. Ser el sucesor del brasileño Julio César. Ser titular. Jugar en los más grandes eventos futbolísticos. Ser Campeón del Mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario<strong>

**Gamba Osaka:** Equipo de la Primera División del futbol japonés.

**Julio César:** Arquero titular de la Selección Nacional de Brasil y del F.C. Internazionale Milano (Inter De Milán)

**Inter de Milán:** Equipo de Futbol de la Serie A Italiana. Ha ganado 18 veces el Scudetto, 6 Copas de Italia, 5 Super Copas, 3 Champions League, 3 Copas UEFA, 2 Copas Intercontinentales y 1 Mundial de Clubes. Es actualmente El Mejor Equipo del Mundo.

**D.T:** Abreviación que se usa para referirse al Director Técnico de un equipo.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llega el primero, lo estaré actualizando cada lunes ;) y me despido.<p>

Nos vemos, besos, abrazos y gracias.


	2. Propuesta

Hola de nuevo, me voy al segundo capítulo y disculpen que hasta ahora me haya aparecido pero no tenía internet xD

Y gracias a todos y todas los(a)s que leyeron el primero cap, dejaron sus reviews, ya les respondí.

Aclaro algo, jeje, si bien este fic tiene algo de fútbol pero no lo abarcará todo, tampoco me pondré a escribir todo un partido xD serán ciertos detalles nada más.

So... los dejo con el segundo capítulo =)

**Nota importante:** En algunas partes contiene lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

><p><strong>… … * … …<strong>

**Capítulo II**

**"Propuesta"**

Mientras tanto y en otra parte de Osaka, Rukia regresaba de una entrevista de trabajo y el cual la había votado. Llegó al edificio donde vivía, en una zona de no muy buen ver, la celadora le recordó que ya le debía dos meses de renta, cuestionándola que para cuando iba a liquidar pero la morena le pidió más tiempo de prórroga.

Una vez que llegó a su departamento, le recibió su gato "Chappy", un lindo gatito blanco con negro que le maullaba de hambre. Rukia lo cargó cariñosa y se fue directo a la cocina a servirle sus croquetas y su leche.

Rato después y algo desesperanzada se dejó caer en el sofá, tomó el control remoto y prendió la televisión, pero para su desgracia no había cable, se lo habían cortado por retraso. Volvió a apagar el televisor y se quedó ahí, pensando que hacer.

En un momento dado sonó su celular, la morena se apresuró a contestar cuando vio en la pantalla que se trataba de Rangiku.

— ¿Y qué tal te fue en tu 'cita'? — Cuestionó traviesa la chica de curvas prominentes, queriendo saber todos los detalles.

—Vaya lugar tan más raro. Empezando por el drag queen que había de anfitrión, terrible. Y luego mis 'citas' espantoso— Le contó de solo recordar el mal rato vivido ahí.

— Creo que no te fue muy bien. Pero cuéntame que tal los chicos ¿conociste a alguien interesante? — Rangiku estaba segura que de los cinco que conoció, al menos uno debió agradarle, era de ley.

—Te resumo: el primero un hippie, el segundo un pervertido, el tercero un geek, el cuarto un ególatra Mr. Perfecto y el último un futbolista fracasado— Comentó sin más, sin darle mucha importancia, etiquetando bien a sus 'citas'. Nadie importante.

— Bueno y ¿ya diste tus votos en la página web? — Rangiku sabía la dinámica de esas sesiones de citas, ya había ido a varias por recomendación de la amiga de una amiga.

—Sí, ayer…— Se miró las uñas, con total desgano le comentó.

— ¿Y a quienes votaste que te interesaron? — Matsumoto estaba más animada que la morena respecto al tema.

—A nadie. A todos les di puntuación negativa—

— ¡Amiga, eso es cruel… que exigente eres! — Se quejó, mira que si seguía así nunca encontraría a alguien que ella creyera 'adecuado'.

—La verdad es que hay cosas más importante para mí en estos momentos que conseguirme un novio— Y lo decía por el trabajo, era lo primordial porque era el que le daba ingresos con los cuales poder cubrir todos sus gastos.

— Sí, ya me imagino. ¿Hoy no hubo suerte? —

— No — Dijo algo desganada, soltando un suspiro —Pero no me daré por vencida, ya encontraré trabajo—

Y con esa idea se mantuvo. Esperaba encontrar uno pronto para no tener que sufrir ni rogar a la portera más tiempo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Kurosaki se apareció en el consultorio de su psicólogo Kisuke Urahara, quien se sorprendió de verlo ahí, ya que no tenían planeada hacer sesión.<p>

—Kurosaki-san no me esperaba que vinieras— Dijo al recibirlo, instándolo a entrar.

—El técnico Akira me pidió que viniera, si viste el partido ayer supongo que ya tienes idea— Explicó dejándose caer pesadamente en el cómodo diván.

—No, no lo vi pero conociéndote ya me imagino— A Urahara no le llamaba el fútbol, que trabajara tratando la salud mental de los jugadores del Gamba Osaka era algo diferente.

—Terminé expulsado…— Ya lo dijo resignado, no era una novedad.

— Bueno pues hay que aprovechar el tiempo… ¿Te parece si vemos tus resultados en el sitio de las citas? — Propuso, después de todo era algo que debían abordar.

—Sí… aunque nunca me explicaste por qué en ese lugar— Ichigo seguía con esa duda incrustada en su mente, había otros medios para relacionarse con la gente pero las citas le resultaba una exageración.

—Ah la verdad es que el pase para ese lugar de citas me lo habían regalado, ni de loco pensaba ir— Le explicó, no necesitaba de esas cosas y aunque así fuera, ese lugar sería el último en visitar.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me usaste como conejillo de indias? — Porque ese acto le había parecido así, en pocas palabras lo mandó al 'matadero', para experimentar en carne ajena, o sea su carne.

—No claro que no. Fue una 'donación' además no te fue nada mal— Comentó el rubio cenizo mientras observaba en la pantalla de su lap-top los resultados que su paciente había tenido.

Ichigo alzó una ceja como muestra de extrañeza para después ser el rubio quien hablara.

—Cuatro de las cinco mujeres que conociste votaron por ti a favor. Dicen que fuiste el mejor de todos—

El ojimiel bufó, como si las opiniones de esas mujeres le fuesen a ayudar a que el Inter de Milán le fichara. Aunque tenía la duda por saber quién fue la que votó negativamente.

— ¿Y puedo saber quién fue la mujer que al parecer no le agradé? —

—Haber, déjame ver…— Dijo Urahara buscando el nickname —A 'Chappy' no le agradaste—

— ¡¿Qué? — Y el rostro indiferente del muchacho cambió al instante. 'Chappy' era la última mujer, de cabellera negra, la periodista, la que mejor le había caído de las cinco… No lo podía creer…

—Es normal. No a todo mundo le puedes caer bien y lo sabes— El rubio psicólogo ya veía venir una de las tantas histerias de su paciente y con esas palabras quería calmarlo un poco.

— ¡Pero cómo pudo! ¡¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Con que derecho esa periodista desempleada se atreve a calificarme en negativo! — Se puso a gritar, a exteriorizar como se sentía, le faltaba poco para empezar a aventar las cosas.

Urahara sólo era testigo del drama que estaba montando su paciente, de momentos trataba de calmarlo con palabras pero Ichigo parecía ignorarle, seguía furioso con esa tal 'Chappy', y él que pensaba que la persona que lo había votado en negativo había sido la anti futbolista. No lo concebía, que alguien le explicara, esa tal 'Chappy' le había agradado, caído bien… algo pasó… y quería saber porqué una persona como ella se atrevía a hacer tan ruin acto de descalificarlo.

— ¿Y se puede saber porqué te afecta tanto que esa mujer no te haya votado para bien? — Cuestionó Kisuke, muy interesado en saber las razones.

—Fue a la única de las cinco que vote a favor. La única— Le dijo con el dedo índice en lo alto — Además ¿porqué carajos me dijo que le había caído bien si al final me voto mal he? —

—No lo sé. Pero creo que su opinión no debes de tomarla muy en serio— El rubio le aconsejó, no se podía andar por el mundo preocupándose por lo que dicen los demás pero lo que le sorprendía es que alguien como Ichigo que todo el tiempo desde que le conoce nunca le había tomado importancia a eso, justo ahora y solo con esa mujer parecía afectarle.

—No voy a estar tranquilo en todo el puto día…— Se quejó, cruzado de brazos, ceñudo. El chico sentía que le habían jodido el día, era como de esas veces que te caga una paloma y estás cabreado por eso.

—Te apetece un té, te servirá para que te tranquilices—

—No gracias. Sabes qué, iré a buscar a esa mujer… Nos veremos— Kurosaki no se lo pensó más, así que decidió buscarla, que no tenía dato alguno de ella pero quizá ese lugar de citas le podría pasar sus datos.

Urahara sólo vio la puerta de su consultorio cerrarse con fuerza. Ese Kurosaki siempre tan impulsivo.

* * *

><p>Agitado llegó hasta el lugar de las citas, cuando entró se topó cerca de la barra al anfitrión Charlotte.<p>

—Lo siento has llegado tarde el cupo está lleno— Le dijo Charlotte al verle entrar apresurado.

—No he venido a eso…— Comentó tratando de recuperar el aire.

— ¿Y se puede saber? — Cuestionó el anfitrión con las manos en la cintura.

—Necesito la dirección y el teléfono de 'Chappy'— Se sintió estúpido al mencionar el nickname de la morena.

—Lo siento si ella no votó por ti no puedo dártelos. Es parte de las políticas— Al instante se negó, y es que si alguien le pillaba yendo contra del reglamento seguro que le despedían.

—Es urgente, por favor— Pidió, y eso que le costaba decir las dos últimas palabras.

—Quiero saber los verdaderos motivos— Se puso en plan malvado y se cruzó de brazos, si no se lo decía no le daría nada y haber quién le ayudaba.

—Verás… eh… la vez que vine aquí ella me dijo que le había caído bien pero ella me votó negativo y no entiendo porqué— Lo soltó, con cuidado, en voz baja para cuando terminó tenía a Charlotte conmovido.

—Esa 'Chappy' pero que mala mujer como pudo hacerte algo así… en ese caso…— Charlotte indignado le comentó, mira que decir una cosa y hacer lo contrario.

El ojimiel sólo vio como ese grandulón anfitrión apuntaba en una hojita de papel los datos de la 'Chappy'.

—Estos son— Se los entregó —Pero hay de ti que andes diciendo que te los pasé, porque así como me vez todo hermoso y delicado— Charlotte se señaló e Ichigo hizo una gran mueca —Te puedo dar una buena paliza—

—Sí, lo he entendido. Gracias— Y fueron sus últimas palabras para después salir del lugar.

* * *

><p>Una vez más no había tenido suerte con la búsqueda de trabajo, había ido a dos entrevistas y en ambas la mandaron a volar. Y es que quería trabajar precisamente en lo que se había licenciado, pero por lo visto no había lugar para ella en esos momentos así que estaba pensando en buscar trabajo en otro giro.<p>

—Ya no sé qué hacer, tengo una gran pila de periódicos y en clasificados ya no queda un espacio libre donde pueda pedir trabajo— Se quejó la morena mientras se encontraba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo.

—No te desesperes, ya encontrarás uno— Le aconsejaba Rangiku, quien se había pasado a su departamento para almorzar juntas y platicar.

—Llevo 2 meses sin trabajo, sin pagar la renta, ni el cable… y me pides que no me desespere— Dijo con ironía mientras seguía preparando sus sándwiches.

—Bueno perdón... mejor ya no te diré nada—

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, y Rukia de un grito le pidió a su amiga que abriera y que si era un cobrador que le dijera que no estaba. Y sin más Rangiku tomó la perilla y al abrir tenía ante ella a un sujeto delgado, alto y de cabellera naranja que al instante se abalanzó a preguntar.

— ¿Está… 'Chappy'? — Preguntó con duda, con el ceño fruncido. Se sentía idiota preguntando por esa mujer con su sobrenombre.

La rubia lo meditó un poco y después de un rato habló.

— ¡Rukia alguien te habla a la puerta y no es un cobrador! —

La morena estaba extrañada, si no era un cobrador ¿qué podría ser?, así que dejó de lado la elaboración de su almuerzo para ir directo a la puerta.

Cuando fijó sus ojuelos en la entrada de su hogar, se quedó estupefacta, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca también, llena de sorpresa. Al instante se puso a hacer preguntas.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí? — Le vociferó, con paso firme hasta donde él — ¡¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? —

—No hagas dramas… Tenemos que hablar así que sé amable e invítame a pasar— Le pidió lo más calmado posible.

—No— Se negó rotundamente y se cruzó de brazos —Si quieres afuera—

—Está bien—

Rukia con una sola mirada le dijo a Rangiku que 'enseguida volvía' para después salir del departamento y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó Rukia al instante.

— ¿Porqué carajos me votaste en negativo si habías dicho que te había caído bien he? —

Y de escuchar el motivo le hizo poner una mueca de incredulidad.

— No puede ser, ¿sólo a eso has venido? Según tú habías dicho que eso para ti no tenía ninguna importancia—

—Responde a lo que te pregunté— Dictaminó serio.

— Lo dije por cortesía ¿algún problema con eso? — Lo enfrentó, ese estúpido hasta le reclamaba pero lo que más le indignaba era que le había ido a buscar a su casa.

—Sí... Eres una mentirosa— La acusó sin tapujos, era la verdad.

—Ohh gracias— Ironizó —Pero lo que opines no me importa—

—Sabes, aquella vez me agradaste al grado que fuiste la única a la que voté a favor en esa ridícula página y créeme conseguir que alguien me agrade es muy pero muy difícil— Le contó, esperando que sintiera culpa o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que haga, que te aplauda? — Rukia no entendía porque le hablaba de eso, los votos que él emitió no le importaban.

—Al menos esperaba lo mismo a cambio—

—No fuiste el único ¿he? A todos los descalifiqué—

— Los otros cuatro eran unos imbéciles, se lo merecían pero ¿yo? — Se auto señaló, aún sin creerlo —No soy como ellos—

— No claro que no eres como ellos… ¡ERES PEOR! Por eso vas al psicólogo para tratar tus traumas, sobre todo el hecho de que ninguna mujer te quiera—

—Estas muy equivocada. He tenido el amor de mujeres, y no de mujeres simples como tú, si no de mujeres hermosas, de guapas modelos…—

— Pues felicidades y si ya no tienes nada que decir te agradecería ¡SI TE LARGAS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! —

Ichigo rió con sorna, había logrado cabrearla. Al menos se había vengado por votarle en negativo. Sin más dio media vuelta y se encaminó a las escaleras, sin embargo antes de bajar, se despidió.

—Hasta nunca… DESEMPLEADA—

A Rukia le caló hondó, ese tipo no tenía porqué recordárselo, así que sólo soltó un fuerte insulto al aire antes de regresar al interior de su departamento.

* * *

><p>Una hora después de haber ido a visitarla, llegó a su departamento ubicado en la mejor zona de todo Osaka. A penas entró a lo que era su hogar y ya le esperaba en la sala su representante y su respectivo asistente, quieres eran los encargados de negociar sus asuntos.<p>

— ¡Milagro que llegas, te he estado marcando todo el día! ¡¿Dónde se supone que estabas? ¡¿He? — Dramático le recibía Keigo, su representante, quien hacía todo un escándalo.

— ¿Quieres dejar de comportante como novia celosa y posesiva? Ya ni Karolina — Ichigo le pidió que dejara de hacer tanto melodrama, era molesto, ya ni su novia se ponía en esos papeles.

— ¡Pero es que esto es algo muy importante, tiene que ver con la Directiva del Inter de Milán! — Añadió exaltándose más, haciendo exagerados ademanes algo muy común en él.

—Y que dijeron…— Preguntó, yendo a sentarse en el amplio sofá, en espera de una respuesta.

—Massimo Moratti, Leonardo Araujo y sus colaboradores van a estar presentes en la fiesta que _Kikuo Kanamori_ va a dar por motivo de su cumpleaños y va a ser fundamental que tengamos una relación agradable con ellos— Intervino Mizuiro, asistente de Keigo, haciéndole saber a Kurosaki de la importancia de su presencia y de su buen comportamiento.

— ¡Así que más te vale que te comportes y que no vayas solo como la otra vez, porque déjame recordarte que eso nos costó caro! — Keigo, con el dedo inquisidor se quejó, y es que Ichigo por su actitud algo arisca y esa tendencia de no mostrar seriedad al ir solo, les había costado el firmar contrato con el Atlético de Madrid, los Directivos después de ver como el pelinaranja parecía verse 'irresponsable y problemático' decidieron fichar a alguien más.

— Sí, sí… por cierto… ¿no se ha comunicado Karolina con alguno de ustedes? — Cuestionó, y es que su novia que no parecía serlo ya que pasaban más tiempo separados que juntos, ella por su trabajo como modelo y él por futbolista.

—Llamó en la mañana, mientras estabas en tu sesión con Urahara. Dijo que le hablaras cuando pudieras— Mizuiro respondió a su duda.

Ichigo hizo lo que debía hacer, marcarle para hablar con ella porque era un asunto importante y esperaba que ésta vez ella si tomara en serio la situación.

— Oh Ichigo, hasta que doy contigo ¿Dónde estabas cuando te marqué en la mañana? No me respondiste y mejor hablé con Mizuiro — La modelo se puso a hablar, cuestionándolo sobre donde estaba porque siempre que quería hablar con él, no respondía el teléfono.

—En una sesión con el psicólogo…—

—Pensé que ya habías salido de eso— Profirió ella.

—No… Si hubieras visto como me puse en el partido de ayer… estoy suspendido— Le hizo saber la mala nueva que le había acontecido gracias a su ira.

— ¿Otra vez? Puff… No tienes remedio…—

—Oye… Necesito que tomes el primer vuelo a Japón, necesito que estés aquí antes del viernes… Es muy importante para mí y necesito de tu apoyo— Le pidió, necesitaba de una acompañante para esa dichosa fiesta del dueño y además para sus negociaciones con los Directivos del Inter.

—No, no… lo siento… Esta semana tengo un casting para el fashion show de una firma de moda… No puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad— Al instante se negó, había esperado tanto tiempo por ese casting y no pensaba dejarle ir.

— ¡Ah y yo sí! ¡Estoy en negociaciones con un club muy importante y tienes que venir a colaborar como la buena novia que eres! — Alzó la voz, quería que entendiera su situación.

—Ichigo… También tengo sueños y una vida propia… No hables como si fueras el único que quiere superarse— Lo confrontó, y la verdad ella siempre iba a ver primero por sí misma y después si podía y si le daba la gana, por los demás.

—Lo siento… pero te deseo mucha suerte…—

El ojimiel rodó los ojos, evidentemente molesto, ya no quiso hablar más y al instante le colgó.

— ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? No puedes llegar solo y fingir que todo te va bien ¿sabes? — Asano sabía que eso no era lo adecuado, también lo sabía Ichigo… Debía solucionarlo antes del jueves y le quedaba poco tiempo.

—Ya veré que hago. Ustedes solo ocúpense de lo que les confiere—

* * *

><p>— ¡Con que el futbolista fracasado! ¡Wow, es muy atractivo! — Aceptó Rangiku después de que la morena le platicó de él.<p>

—Pero es una terrible persona… ¡Me llamó simple!— Todavía no superaba eso, aunque era normal, ¿Quién se creía que era ese tipo para hablare así? A penas y la conocía.

—No le hagas caso… Dice eso porque no te conoce… Si tiene novia ha de ser una de esas esqueléticas modelos rubias sin chiste y secas del cerebro… Tú eres bonita e inteligente— Matsumoto le levantó el autoestima, ese tipo era de tantos hombres que juzgaban a la gente de solo ver su físico.

—Pobre de ella… Soportar a alguien así… Pero cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo habrá logrado conseguir mis datos? Se supone que eso era confidencial— Rukia no lo entendía.

—Hay amiga… A ese hombre le sobra dinero… De seguro que le dio unos cuantos fajos de billetes a Charlotte, es muy sobornable— Le explicó, después de todo el dinero movía el mundo y para alguien tan vanidoso como Charlotte, un tanto de dinero significaba arreglitos estéticos.

—Es lo único que le puedo envidiar a ese tipo… su dinero…— Y suspiró la pelinegra, si tuviera el dinero de ese pelinaranja ya habría pagado sus deudas, comprado una casa y demás. Pero ese no era el caso, por desgracia.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos días y no había dado con alguien decente para que le ayudara y lo acompañara a la dichosa fiesta del dueño del Gamba Osaka. Hasta ahora tenía todas las de perder y debía conseguir a alguien lo suficientemente confiable y discreta. No supo porqué o como, pero recordó a alguien que quizá podía ser su salvación así que se fue a buscar el dichoso papelito donde le habían apuntado sus datos.<p>

* * *

><p>La morena se encontraba en casa, descansando, después de haber ido de entrevista en entrevista gran parte de la mañana y tarde. Ahora descansaba tirada en el sofá, aún con la esperanza de encontrar trabajo porque la suerte todavía no le sonreía… y todo estaba tan en paz y en silencio que el tono de su celular la sobresaltó.<p>

Lo tomó, vio la pantalla pero el número lo desconocía y fue ahí cuando a su mente llegó la creencia de que podía ser algún jefe de recursos humanos interesado en contratarla así que no hizo esperar más y contestó.

—Rukia…— Escuchó que le habló por su nombre la otra persona, algo le decía que pronto tendría trabajo.

—Sí, soy yo... —

—Soy Kurosaki Ichigo… al que tu llamas 'futbolista fracasado' — Le dolió decir lo último pero así era como ella le conocía.

La sonrisa triunfante de la morena se borró por completo, al saber de quién se trataba se puso a la ofensiva.

— ¡¿Qué demonios quieres? Déjame en paz! — Le gritó, sin importarle si le dejaba sordo.

—Necesito hablar contigo… es importante— Le habló en buena manera, pero ella al parecer seguía molesta por lo de la otra vez.

—Lo siento pero no quiero hablar contigo— Y le colgó. Fastidiada. Jamás quería volver a hablar con él después de la forma en que la trató la última vez. No se lo merecía y más le valiera no seguirla molestando.

* * *

><p>Alguien llamó a su puerta cuando estaba preparando café, al instante fue directo a abrir, ya que pensaba que debía ser Matsumoto, a quien había invitado a su departamento para platicar, algo que ya era costumbre.<p>

Cuando abrió, estaba ante sus ojos aquel alto pelinaranja, ese maldito desgraciado, y de solo verlo le cambió el humor, al instante y sin decir nada se dispuso a cerrar la puerta pero ese tarado tenía un pié para impedírselo.

— ¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz! — Gritaba ella mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas el evitar que ese sujeto entrara a su casa.

— ¡Tú y yo tenemos que hablar! — Mientras Kurosaki también hacía sus esfuerzos para poder colarse. Esa menuda mujer tenía una fuerza digna de admirarse.

— ¡No quiero, no me interesa! — Resistía con el cuerpo pegado a la puerta, empujando.

— ¡Es una propuesta! ¡Estoy dispuesto a pagarte! — Vociferó, a sabiendas que esas eran palabras mágicas para alguien que no tenía empleo ni dinero suficiente, alguien como ella.

Y con eso bastó para que la morena dejara de lado su resistencia, de solo escuchar la palabra 'pagarte' se quedó estupefacta porque eso significaba dinero y eso fue bien aprovechado por Kurosaki para vencerla, logrando entrar a su departamento.

Rukia no tuvo otra opción, así que optó por comportarse como lo hacía una dama, y le invitó al ojimiel un taza de café.

—Necesito que me ayudes…— Comentó él después de dar un sorbo a la taza.

— ¿Y por qué debería ayudarte? — Quería que le dijera un buen motivo, de otra forma ni de loca.

—Como te dije… pienso pagarte— Ichigo sabía que el dinero era el mejor motivo que había y no dudó en hacérselo saber.

—No puedo aceptar algo sin saber de qué se trata— Se cruzó de brazos. Era consciente de que era una propuesta tentadora pero su orgullo todavía no le permitía aceptar.

—Verás, mañana habrá un evento y requiero de una acompañante— Le explicó sencillo, sin nada de detalles.

— ¿Y por qué yo? No se supone que era tú el súper conquistador, que podías tener a las mujeres más hermosas… en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo que soy 'simple' vete a darle lata a una de tus 'hermosas modelos'— Rukia le recordó todas esas palabras fanfarronas e insinuaciones, en especial por como la tildó, de 'simple'.

De solo escuchar todo su monólogo le comenzó a doler la cabeza y sentirse fastidiado.

— ¿Porqué eres tan dramática? — La miró, preguntándole algo que hasta el momento no lograba comprender en algunas mujeres que conocía. Todas eran unas locas, dramáticas, cualquier cosa dicha u ocasión era perfecta para ponerse más insufribles que nunca.

— ¿Y tú porque eres tan imbécil? — La ojiazul también le cuestionó, aunque más por molestarlo que por querer saber la verdad.

—No vine a pelear contigo… además sabes de sobra que necesitas el dinero… solo acompáñame a ese evento… Te pagaré… $69,000 yenes— Le habló calmado, tratando de contenerse a iniciar guerrilla de insultos. Sabía que hacerla cabrear justo ahora no era buena estrategia para convencerla.

— ¡¿Qué? — Gritó, sorprendida por la cantidad… $69,000 yenes era ¡Un mes completo de sueldo! ¿a caso ese tipo no se daba cuenta del gran valor del dinero como para pagar tanto por solo acompañarle una noche? O sería que ganaba tanto que tan solo 69,000 yenes era literalmente 'nada' para su economía.

Ichigo no entendía su reacción, ¿a caso le había parecido muy poco?

Rukia se calmó y guardó la compostura para después mirarle con cierta preocupación.

— ¿Seguro que quieres que sea yo quien te acompañe a ese evento? —

Kurosaki asintió. Ella era su última opción.

—Está bien…— Y resopló, que ni sabía que debía hacer pero igual no parecía muy difícil acompañar a alguien a un evento.

**… … * … …**

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario<strong>

**Massimo Moratti:** Dueño del Inter de Milán.

**Leornardo Araujo:** Actual Director Técnico del Inter.

**Kikuo Kanamori:** Dueño del Gamba Osaka.

* * *

><p>Hasta quedó el segundo, lo estaré actualizando cada lunes ;)<p>

Gracias de antemano por leer y comentar.

Nos vemos!


	3. Fiesta

Hola... sí, ya sé que no actualizé la semana pasada... hubo complicaciones y no pude.

Pero ni crean que se me olvida he? por fin ya estando mejor emocionalmente me paso a dejar el tercer cap... espero les guste.

Y gracias de nuevo a todos y todas los(a)s que están leyendo este fic, y/o han dejado sus reviews. Procuro responderles lo más pronto posible.

**Nota importante:** En algunas partes contiene lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

><p><strong>… … * … …<strong>

**Capítulo III**

**"Fiesta"**

Era viernes por la noche, y en circunstancias normales en esos momentos se encontraría tirada en el sofá pensando qué hacer pero ésta ocasión no era así. Yacía frente al espejo, observando su apariencia mientras Rangiku le terminaba de hacer un peinado, un moño para ser precisos.

—No puedo creer que ese sujeto te haya invitado a salir… hasta creí que iban a matarse aquella vez que vino a buscarte— Comentó Rangiku mientras terminaba de ponerle unos pasadores.

—No me invitó a salir… sólo me contrató como su acompañante— Corrigió Rukia al instante, mientras seguía mirándose al espejo, esa mujer en el reflejo no se parecía a su persona… vaya que la ropa de marca, joyas y maquillaje hacían milagros.

—Es casi lo mismo… aunque ¿segura que solo vas a acompañarlo? Porque ya sabes cómo se la gastan gente como él, dicen una cosa y después quieren algo más— Matsumoto no era de fiarse en personas de la alcurnia de Kurosaki.

—Sí sólo haré eso… Si quiere algo más pienso mandarlo a la mierda— Añadió, si bien tampoco dejaría que se pasara de listo con sus necesidades económicas para obtener algo extra.

—Listo— Dijo la de curvas una vez terminando de peinarla.

—Me siento extraña con todo esto— Comentó al mirarse de nuevo en el espejo, ahora sí completamente lista. Y es que ese ojimiel se había tomado la libertad de mandarle un vestido de marca, unos tacones y un par de aretes; puesto que quería asegurar una buena presentación y no quería que le vieran llegar con una compañera fachosa.

—Aprovecha… no cualquier día de la vida llega alguien de dinero y te presta este tipo de cosas para lucirlas— Quería que su amiga viera el lado bueno del asunto, sólo le quedaba disfrutar del momento.

Rukia resopló. En ese instante recibió un mensaje de texto del susodicho que la llevaría al evento, dejándole claro que estaba a fuera del edificio y que esperaba que bajara pronto porque no tenía su tiempo. La morena lo maldijo por debajo.

—Me voy… espero sobrevivir— Con esas palabras se despidió de Rangiku, para después tomar un discreto bolso e ir al encuentro con Kurosaki.

El aludido yacía a fuera del edificio, con su coche aparcado cerca de la entrada mientras él estaba recargado en el mismo, esperando… sólo esperando a que esa mujer se dignara a aparecer, de vez en cuando miraba su reloj como un acto de impaciencia.

Después unos minutos la vio venir, la distinguió al instante por el color azul cielo del vestido, tenía que aceptar… ella se veía muy bien… aunque claro nunca se lo diría como un cumplido, era muy orgulloso.

— Te tardaste… ¿Quieres llegar a barrer? — Así fue como la recibió, con esas hoscas palabras que mostraban su poca paciencia y tacto.

—Estúpido… No hay elevador, tenía que bajar 3 plantas y no estoy acostumbrada a usar tacones— Al instante se quejó, dándole explicaciones de su demora, para él era tan sencillo ponerse de insufrible porque seguro donde vivía si había ascensor.

—Pues no te vez nada mal— Le aduló mirándola de arriba para abajo, causando en ella una perturbación —El patito feo se transformó… Mira que es verdad eso que dicen—

— ¿Qué cosa dicen? — Cuestionó con ceja alzada.

—Que no hay mujeres feas… si no mal arregladas y sin dinero, claro— Acotó con cinismo, y si, aceptaba en su fuero interno que Rukia es bonita pero su talón de Aquiles era los otros dos factores.

Rukia lo miró con profundo odio, maldiciéndolo internamente… vaya forma de tratarla.

—Anda, sube…— Le abrió la puerta de su lujoso automóvil del año, siendo un poco caballeroso con ella para que no se pusiera roñosa.

La morena resopló y fue directo a abordar el vehículo.

En el trayecto no hablaron, ella se mantuvo observando el panorama nocturno. Se sentía como princesa de cuento, sólo que en vez de príncipe a su lado estaba un ogro… En un momento dado, Kurosaki habló.

—Tengo que recordarte que todo eso que llevas puesto me lo tienes que devolver— Le hizo saber mientras manejaba, para que ni creyera que eran de a gratis.

—Ya lo sé, aunque al menos debiste traer un vestido que no me haga ver embarazada— Le replicó. Porque desde que se lo probó fue un dato que notó, parecía estar en estado con eso puesto, por fortuna no lo estaba.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —

—En esta parte— Se señaló un poco arriba del abdomen, Kurosaki miró fugazmente —La tela hace ver un bulto—

—Paranoica— Le dijo sin más, sin creerle una sola palabra.

—Lo bueno es que 'te agrado' no me quiero imaginar si me odiaras— También le reprochó eso, vaya forma de hablarle y tratarla y eso que le agradaba según él.

Ichigo rodó los ojos, de todo se quejaba esa mujer… Sí, ella le caía bien y así era su forma de ser, si ella no le aceptaba así entonces no era su problema.

Después de varios minutos llegaron al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el evento, y justo en la entrada principal ya estaban los del valet parking para recibirle y llevar a estacionar el vehículo. Así que antes de salir, le dio indicaciones.

—Pórtate bien, nada de escenitas o coqueteos. Recuerda que vienes a acompañarme y a apoyarme, así que habla bien de mi—

—Sí, sí, sí ya entendí— Dijo ya para detener todo su palabrerío.

Después de eso Kurosaki salió del auto y le fue a abrir su propia puerta.

Rukia tomó aire y valor antes de salir… después de varios segundos finalmente aceptó la mano del futbolista y fue así como salió, observó con detenimiento el panorama, y era demasiado… Era como cuando vez desde la televisión la cobertura de la alfombra roja de los Óscares… Había fotógrafos, televisoras locales, gente siendo entrevistada… Era un evento de gran importancia al parecer y agradecería muchísimo que nadie de los medios les interceptara porque si no se moriría de la pena… a saber lo que sus amigos y familiares pensarían al verla ahí y con Kurosaki.

Caminó del brazo de Ichigo por esa gran alfombra, los flashazos era continuos a su paso y ella estaba demasiado tensa. De momento miraba a su compañero, quien serio e inmutable se mantenía, tenía que aplaudir su autocontrol.

Una vez llegaron a la recepción, se encontraron con el representante de Ichigo y el asistente del mismo.

—Les quiero presentar a Kuchiki Rukia— La hizo dar un paso al frente, instándola a sonreír.

—Mucho gusto soy Asano Keigo, representante de Ichigo— Deliberadamente se presentó y estrechó su mano, evidentemente emocionado.

—Kojima Mizuiro, asistente de Asano, un placer— El otro chico la saludo cordial, para después seguir embelesado con su teléfono celular.

— Si no es indiscreción ¿Cuántos meses tienes? — Cuestionó Keigo señalando con discreción el vientre de la morena, que notaba abultado.

Un gran signo de interrogación la sucumbió… pero poco a poco fue acomodando las piezas del rompecabezas hasta darse cuenta.

—No, no estoy embarazada… es este vestido el que me hace ver así— Dijo amable, explicándole, para después mirar a su acompañante y reclamarle con el dedo inquisidor —Te dije que me hacía ver embarazada y me tomaste de paranoica—

El ojimiel más mosqueado que nunca fue directo y le tapó la boca con la palma, como si tratase de callar a una niña pequeña.

— Moratti y Aráujo…. ¿ya llegaron? — Ichigo preguntó al instante por el paradero de el dueño y el director técnico al cual deseaba emigrar.

— Sí, están a 2 mesas de nosotros. Nos tocó en la mesa 7 así apresurémonos, estamos junto con Abarai y Madarame— Informó Asano.

—Perfecto, en ese entonces vámonos—

Y con la dirección puesta, se encaminaron al lugar… Súbitamente él tomó la mano de la morena, quien se quedó perpleja, era una sensación muy extraña la que recorría su cuerpo en esos momentos… no entendía nada, no sabía quién era Moratti ni Araujo, estaba en un ambiente desconocido y ojalá que no hubiese preguntas incómodas.

Así llegaron al amplio salón, ubicaron la mesa que les correspondía y de apenas llegar y por las miradas que pedían una explicación sobre la morena como compañera de Ichigo, este se adelantó a presentarla.

—Ella es Kuchiki Rukia… Ellos son Ikkaku Madarame y su…. Bueno es hermana de Keigo; él es Abarai Renji y ella su… bueno eso— Torpemente le trató de presentarles, pero es que desconocía el nombre de las damas que acompañaban a esos dos.

—Mucho gusto— Fue lo único que dijo Rukia, sonriendo; para después ir a tomar asiento.

La fiesta dio un inicio formal recibiendo en medio de aplausos a Kikuo Kanamori_,_ empresario y dueño del equipo Gamba Osaka, quien en esa noche celebraba su cumpleaños y lo hacía con una exuberante fiesta en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad, rodeado de su familia, amigos y obviamente de sus trabajadores… Aunque Rukia no se sentía nada de eso, sólo estaba ahí por 'contrato' pero era normal que fuese tan querido, si se trataba del dueño, el que sin hacer mucho ganaba la millonada, por el cual ahí todos tenían casa, comida, auto y todos los lujos… hasta pensaba pedirle trabajo aunque sea como utilera porque le hacía falta algo de plata.

De ahí se vino la cena en tres tiempos, acompañados de música tranquila mientras todos disfrutaban no solo de los platillos, también de la compañía de los demás… Rukia miraba de reojo a las parejas que componían su mesa. Primero observó al hombre calvo estar tremendamente mosqueado con su ruidosa compañera castaña, después miró al representante de Ichigo que yacía como sanguijuela escamosa con la que parecía ser su esposa, seguido miró al asistente Mizuiro que estaba entrado en buena plática con su cuarentona compañera, y de ahí miró al pelirrojo que no paraba de hacer reír a la mujer que le acompañaba… y después miró al Ichigo… qué envidia… que fastidioso… eran la única pareja que no se dirigía la palabra, él parecía estar más entretenido en su plato que en su persona…

—Pienso que deberíamos interactuar más si lo que quieres en aparentar algo…— Sugirió la morena a voz baja, casi susurrándole al futbolista.

—Yo creo que si no hay nada de qué hablar en estos momentos, lo mejor es callarse— Le dijo mirándola serio, para después volver a su plato.

Rukia se quedó boquiabierta, sin poder creer el poco tacto que tenía ese idiota, para después volver a lo suyo, a sus pensamientos…

Después de la entrada, el plato fuerte y unas palabras del dueño, así como el hecho de que soplara las velas y partiera su pastel de 3 pisos, Rukia decidió ir a los sanitarios aprovechando que el ambiente serio y formal de la fiesta estaba tornándose más agradable, casi al estilo de universitarios pero no tan excesivo.

Una vez estando en los sanitarios de damas, entró al primer baño disponible que vio, estaba harta de traer esas almohadillas de silicona para los senos que Rangiku le había insistido en ponerse para que se viera con más 'pechonalidad'. Después pudo escuchar como otras mujeres entraban, platicando y riendo… en un momento dado y aún en su cubículo escuchó la conversación de dos mujeres y en la cual estaba inmiscuida sin pretenderlo.

— ¿Si te fijaste con quién vino Kurosaki? — Preguntó la mujer A, con un tono típico de los programas de chismes. Rukia de escuchar el apellido del susodicho, se puso atenta.

— Sí, con una completa desconocida… ¿Qué habrá pasado con Karolina? — Preguntó la otra, la mujer B, esperando que alguien le resolviera su duda.

Rukia frunció el ceño, con enojo y a la par con extrañeza… ¿Karolina? ¿Quién es Karolina?... se preguntó a sí misma, Ichigo no le había hablado de ella.

—No sé, pero la chica esa con la que vino es linda…— La chica A aduló un tanto a la morena, así le había resultado de solo verla desde lejos.

—Sí, no lo niego pero ¡vamos! Kurosaki ha tenido mujeres mil veces mejores que ella— La B se dispuso a compararla con las otras mujeres que el futbolista había llegado en las fiestas del club.

—Quizá la prefirió ya que ella si le dio lo que las otras no…— La chica A estaba segura de eso, quizá las otras eran hermosas pero ninguna iba a descuidarse.

— ¿Qué cosa? —

—Un hijo— Respondió la A muy segura.

— ¿Un hijo? — B Miró a su amiga con la boca abierta, incrédula —No me digas que…—

— Así como lo oyes… ¿Qué no te diste cuenta? — La mujer A le hizo que se diera cuenta.

Rukia estaba casi con la quijada en el suelo, absolutamente sorprendida… ¿Cómo era posible que esas mujeres hablaran tan libremente y con esa seguridad de sus vidas? Le entró una profundo indignación.

—No, pensé que así era su vestido…— La chica B sorprendida daba sus comentario.

—Eso pensé también pero después escuché cuando Asano Keigo le dijo al dueño del Inter de Milán…— Chismosa la chica A se puso a contarle lo que había escuchado y no había razón para mentir en algo tan serio como un embarazo.

La pelinegra observó su vestido y maldijo internamente. ¡Había tenido razón en eso de que el vestido la hacía lucir embarazada! ¡Y todo mundo lo había notado menos el tarado de Ichigo! ¡Tremendo lío!

—Vaya… al menos a ver si así a Kurosaki se le quita lo seco— La dama B esperaba eso, porque Kurosaki y por lo que sabía de él no era alguien cordial. Con eso de que algunos hombres se ponen sensibles durante esas etapas, esperaba ese resultado.

—Sí, ojalá— La otra concordó con ella y después de unos segundos más que se quedaron fijándose el maquillaje, finalmente salieron de los sanitarios.

Rukia estaba sorprendida, molesta, incrédula… tenía toda una mezcla de emociones… se olvidó de quitarse las almohadillas y prefirió mejor ir a pedirle una explicación al ojimiel ese.

Al regresar al salón, lo vio varado platicando con sus compañeros de equipo, Madarae y Abarai, y valiéndole poco, fue directo hasta él y jaloneó de su brazo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Cuestionó Ichigo más que molesto por su interrupción.

—Necesito hablar contigo— Le hizo saber sus motivos.

—Ahora no… ¿porqué no vas y comes un poco de pastel? — Le sugirió, señalándole la mesa donde aguardaba el dichoso postre.

— ¡No quiero pastel! — Le alzó la voz, causando impresión en Madarame, Renji y el mismo Ichigo, quien la miró feo.

—En seguida vuelvo— Se disculpó antes para después tomarla de la muñeca y llevársela a un rincón del salón donde pudiese hablar en privado.

—Te dije que no quería escenitas— La regañó al instante, eso se lo había dejado claro desde antes ¿porqué no entendía?

—Acabo de escuchar en el baño a un par de mujeres decir que tu estúpido representante mencionó que estoy embarazada de ti. No sé qué plan tengas pero no quiero formar parte de él— Le dejó en claro que su presencia ahí se debía solo para acompañarlo y no estaba en condiciones de participar en lo demás.

— ¿Qué? — Incrédulo respondió —Eso es mentira ¿a poco te crees todo lo que escuchas en el baño? —

—No pero…— Profirió, no era tan ingenua pero le causaba mucha perturbación lo comentado por esas dos mujeres.

Y de la nada Keigo se apareció dando un anuncio, uno muy difícil de ignorar para Kurosaki.

—Disculpen la interrupción pero Ichigo… el dueño del Inter de Milán y el DT Araujo van a ir nuestra mesa, así que por favor regresen—

Y de sólo oírlo, la ojimiel emprendió marcha en retorno a su mesa, con una Rukia que caminaba tras él siendo empujada por Asano.

—Sí, sí pero necesito que me aclares algo ahora— La morena en su trayecto quería dialogar con el representante, que le corroborara que lo escuchado en el sanitario no era más que una vil mentira.

—Ahora no linda, después ¿te parece? — Pero Asano la evadió, no tenía tiempo para eso.

—Pero…— Y no pudo hablar más porque apenas llegaron a su mesa, cuando esos dos hombres, Moratti y Araujo, dueño y director técnico de la escuadra nerroazzura italiana respectivamente, aparecieron para saludar.

—Kurosaki… Señora— Habló pausada y educadamente Moratti mirando a la pareja, asumiéndolo lo que parecía obvio al verlos.

'Señora' esa palabra resonó con eco en la mente de la morena… ¿Señora? ¡¿Señora? ¡¿De dónde sacaba semejante juicio ese sujeto?

—Un gusto verles— Acotó Araujo.

—Igualmente caballeros— Respondió muy cordial el ojimiel, mientras Rukia mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas estando del brazo del futbolista.

—Sé que usted está poniendo todo de su persona y a veces no puede evitar cosas obvias— Hablaba Araujo refiriéndose a la conducta de Ichigo hace unos días en el campo de juego y que le provocó una expulsión.

—Pero eso no es motivo para desechar mi oferta de hacer el fichaje. De hecho creo que podrá superar esa crisis de actitud que tiene, sobre todo ahora que su novia está en cinta, supongo que se ha de sentir muy emocionado con la idea de ser padre— Platicó Moratti por lo que sabía, feliz por el pelinaranja y su novia.

Por escasos segundos tanto Kurosaki como la pelinegra se quedaron de piedra… pero Ichigo fue el primer en volver a la realidad.

—Ahh… sí, claro… muy emocionado—

La ojiazul se moría por dentro, justo en esos momentos estaba incrédula a la par que sentía esas grandes ganas de patear al imbécil del representante del ojimiel… Ese bastardo había sido el causante… Pero se las iba a pagar… Ni creyera que se iba a quedar así… Por su culpa ahora todo mundo sabía de algo que ni cierto era, sólo porque el puto vestido la hacía ver así.

—Bueno, nos retiramos… Mañana tomamos el primer vuelo de regreso a Italia. Nos pondremos en contacto con Asano para seguir con las negociaciones. Que pasen buena noche— Con esas palabras finales los dos hombres se despidieron, abandonando el recinto.

Ichigo resopló aliviado, estando más tranquilo, al menos seguía con posibilidades de ser fichado y eso le daba una tremenda alegría. Pero la que no estaba para nada feliz era ni más ni menos que Rukia, quien estaba que se moría del coraje, con ganas de matar a alguien porque eso que le estaba pasando era inaudito, la estaba arruinando por completo… sabía que no era adecuado exteriorizar en esos momentos sus emociones por eso se quedó callado y seria se fue a sentar a su lugar.

Kurosaki notó su enfado, así que con una seña mandó llamar a Asano, quien ya sabía muy bien lo que había ocasionado su 'idea'.

— Tú… tu nos debes una explicación… Y si ella quiere patearte el culo ni pienses que voy a meter las manos ¿Te quedó claro? — Le hizo saber, evidentemente enfadado por su actuar. Asano sólo atinó a asentir, no le quedaba más.

La fiesta continuaba, hubo un momento en que la pista se comenzó a llenar de parejas que bailaban al compás de las melodías que un grupo tocaba y cantaba, incluyendo con las que compartía la mesa. Ichigo se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido, debió contradecir cuando pudo todo lo dicho por Moratti, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse y a causa de ello ahora su compañera estaba molesta…así que para tranquilizarla un poco fue hasta donde ella.

— ¿Quieres bailar? — Le preguntó, ofreciendo su mano…

La ojiazul le miró sorprendida… ese tonto… y aunque estaba molesta ese sencillo acto de su parte le arrancó una media sonrisa… Sin más aceptó estrechando su mano, para después levantarse e ir hasta el centro de la pista.

La tomó de la cintura y después tomó su mano, ella apoyó la mano libre que le quedaba en el hombro del futbolista; y en medio de la pista bailaron, al compás de esa tranquila y lenta canción portuguesa.

Para ambos el baile no era algo que les gustase mucho, sólo en ese tipo de eventos solían hacerlo pero de ahí en fuera era imposible. Y aunque no les agradaba ese tipo de arte, no lo hacían tan mal.

—Él nos va a explicar… y va a resolver esto— Le comentó quedo mientras bailaban, refiriéndose a la metida de pata de Keigo.

—Es lo menos que puede hacer…— Fue su respuesta.

Y después de 3 minutos del baile tanto la morena como Ichigo volvieron a sus asientos, sin decirse nada. Minutos después pasaron a felicitar al dueño del equipo y despedirse; seguido se marcharon con la intensión de aclarar lo sucedido una vez estando lejanos de toda la muchedumbre, para evitar escándalos y sospechas.

Asano mandó a su respectiva pareja a casa, para después ir a donde el automóvil de Kurosaki y Rukia e ir todos juntos a aclarar la situación en un lugar seguro.

En el trayecto fue cuando las cosas se pusieron turbias.

— ¿Ahora si ya me puedes explicar? — Inquirió la morena cruzada de brazos, sentada en el asiento y mirando fijamente.

Kurosaki resopló y mientras estaba al volante miró furtivamente a Keigo, pues había sido él quien había empezado todo.

—Tuve que mentirle a Moratti… no tuve opción… me había dicho que ya no quería fichar a Ichigo—Explicó la realidad, una a la cual Ichigo tampoco era conocedor.

— ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Ya no iba a ficharme? — Al instante se puso en alerta, pero sin descuidar su vista, eso era algo que no sabía y quería una explicación de eso.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que le hayas dicho que estoy embarazada? – Rukia no entendía aún porque su persona había sido envuelta en el asunto de semejante manera.

—Verán… Dada la actitud de Ichigo en el partido pasado me informaron que siempre han manejado una buena imagen con sus jugadores y no les interesaba tener a alguien conflictivo… y no supe qué hacer… en ese instante solo le dije que no podían hacerle eso, que Ichigo iba a cambiar su actitud porque estaba pasando por un momento muy importante ya que su novia, o sea tú Rukia, estabas esperando un hijo de él y…—

— ¡Suficiente! — Gritó la morena, ya había escuchado demasiado… y no le cabía en la cabeza como ese gusano pudo hacerle algo así — ¡¿Te das cuenta del gran problema en el cual me has metido? —

—Todo saldrá bien, puedes fingir por palabra estar embarazada y cuando finalmente fichen a Ichigo puedes deshacerte de esto— Asano sólo lo veía por ese sentido pero no contaba con futuros hecho y con la opinión de la morena.

—Tú crees que es muy fácil… y si finjo estarlo ¿Qué le diré a mi familia, a mis amigos? Por un tiempo 'estoy embarazada' y después ya no, es ridículo…— Lo puso de estar forma y es que si fingía estarlo la gente le caería encima y la tomarían por mentirosa cuando todo saliera al descubierto.

Ichigo no decía nada, solo manejaba y es que no había palabras; pensar que esa noche le informarían no estar más interesados en sus servicios y que el mismo Asano se encargó de que cambiaran de opinión por cuestiones falsas.

—Lo sé pero no tienen porque enterarse si no les dices nada… Mira mientras esto no salga de nuestras manos está bien— Explicó Keigo, estando seguro de las cosas. Mientras esa 'noticia' solo fuera conocedora por ellos y los directivos del Inter de Milán todo estaría bien.

Rukia lo analizó, tenía cierta distancia con su familia y no tenía porque decirles algo, de sus amigos había varios pero de misma forma, tampoco tendría porque decírselo aunque claro, no lo haría de a gratis porque se estaba jugando muchas cosas.

—Pienso hacerlo siempre y cuando me den un bono extra… Son 69,000 yenes por acompañar a Ichigo esta noche y por lo demás pido 40,000 yenes extras— Decidió, finalmente.

—109,000 yenes… eso es decisión de Ichigo, él es el del dinero…- Keigo no podía resolver eso, el que daba el dinero era su cliente.

—Asano aportará los 40,000 yenes extras— Puntualizó Kurosaki, después de todo era quien les había medito en el embrollo.

— ¡¿Yo? Pero porqué! — Se quejó al instante.

—Porque fue tu idea decirle eso a Moratti, nada más por ese 'pequeño' detalle— Era lo justo a criterio de Ichigo, y eso le agradó bastante a la morena.

—Pero te he dado la esperanza de emigrar a un gran club— Keigo quería hacerlo entrar en razón, que tuviera algo de compasión.

—Sí, lo sé y también has metido en un problema a Rukia…— Añadió sin más, lo cual dejó a Keigo sin palabras.

Después de minutos y con el problema aparentemente resuelto; llegaron al lugar donde Rukia vive, el vehículo se estacionó a fuera del edificio y la morena se despidió.

—Gracias por traerme. Hasta luego— Esas fueron sus palabras finales, para después salir del vehículo y caminar con rumbo fijo.

Ichigo se quedó estacionado, la contempló por unos instantes y la vio quitarse los tacones, para caminar descalza por la acera. Sonrió. Pero no se marchó, todo lo contrario, salió del auto para ir tras ella, dejando a Keigo desconcertado.

Corrió y la alcanzó a la entrada del edificio, deteniéndola por el brazo, ella se giró y le miró con seriedad.

—En verdad lo siento, no quería que las cosas quedaran así…— Se disculpó nuevamente, habían pasado cosas inesperadas que estaban cambiando el curso de las cosas.

—Yo tampoco pero lo hecho, hecho está…— Fue sincera, hubiese preferido decir 'adiós' para siempre.

—Mañana enviaré a alguien para que te dé el dinero por lo de hoy—

—De acuerdo—

—Toma— Le entregó su tarjeta de presentación, que incluía su nombre, su número de teléfono y su dirección –-Ante todo esto tendremos que estar en contacto…te avisaré cuando tengamos que reunirnos con los Directivos—acotó

—Gracias— Dijo ella con tono quedo, para tomar la tarjeta –Buenas noches-

—Igualmente—

Y una vez deseándose las buenas noches, ella se adentró al edificio y él caminó de regreso al vehículo.

**… … * … …**

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario<strong>

**Massimo Moratti:** Dueño del Inter de Milán.

**Leornardo Araujo:** Actual Director Técnico del Inter.

**Kikuo Kanamori:** Dueño del Gamba Osaka.

* * *

><p>Espero poder los lunes actualizar, si no lo pasaré al martes.<p>

Gracias de antemano por leer y comentar.

Nos vemos!


	4. Descontrol

*Se asoma temerosa* Hooolaaaa! sí ya sé, linchenme por no actualizar desde hace semanas, el motivo es sencillo: estoy por terminar la Uni y tengo un montón de cosas por entregar D: sin embargo me di tiempo para subir el cap. 4... Disculpen que esta vez no haya respondido sus comentarios.

Gracias de nuevo a todos y todas los(a)s que están leyendo este fic, y/o han dejado sus reviews.

**Nota importante:** En algunas partes contiene lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

><p><strong>… … * … …<strong>

**Capítulo IV**

**"Descontrol"**

Era sábado por la tarde, un día que pintaba para ser normal, no haría nada, sólo esperar a que viniera la persona que Ichigo le había dicho y a Matsumoto, quien por lo regular solía acompañarla gran parte del sábado entre pláticas y películas.

El timbre de la puerta principal de su hizo escuchar y al instante la morena se fue directo a abrir, topándose con un sujeto alto y robusto que seriamente la miró.

—Usted debe ser Kuchiki Rukia— Dijo con tono duro el hombre, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Ssssí— Atinó a decir con algo de nerviosismo, dudando si debía seguir hablando con ese sujeto o cerrarle la puerta en la cara porque no le daba mucha confianza.

De oírla la respuesta esperada, el fornido hombre sustrajo de un maletín un gran sobre amarillento que al instante le entregó a Rukia.

—El Señor Kurosaki le envía esto. También me pidió que recogiera las cosas que le prestó— Anunció sin mostrar una sonrisa siquiera.

Rukia recordó a que se refería, así que con ese gran y pesado sobre cargando fue a dejarlo en la primera mesita para después ir hasta donde su habitación.

Regresó cargando el hermoso vestido, limpio y perfectamente acomodado en un gancho, además de los zapatos que yacían guardados en la fina caja de terciopelo. Tal y como se le entregaron, así fue como los entregó al robusto hombre.

—Muchas gracias Señorita, con permiso—

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del sujeto para después marcharse.

Rukia suspiró aliviada después de cerrar la puerta, tremenda incomodidad había sentido con ese hombre en su puerta pero después vio el lado amable de lo sucedido. Observó el gran sobre que había recibido y sonrió al asumir que se trataba inequívocamente de 69,000 yenes en efectivo.

Abrió el dichoso sobre y en efecto, ahí estaba todo el dinero prometido. Sacó todo los fajos de billetes y los acomodó con singular alegría en la mesita de enfrente. Aunque lo que llamó su atención fue una nota, al parecer escrita con puño y letra del mismo Kurosaki.

_[__69,000 yenes en efectivo. Los 40,000 restantes se te pagaran una vez haya finalizado exitosamente el asunto que tenemos. Kurosaki Ichigo__]_

Eso decía la dichosa nota, a lo cual la morena no le tomó mucha importancia para meter la hojita de nuevo en el sobre y dedicarse mejor a admirar el dinero que se había ganado.

Lo primero que haría sería pagar los meses atrasados de renta que le debía a la portera así como el restante de sus deudas con los servicios normales como el agua, luz y teléfono. Lo demás lo administraría muy bien y lo ahorraría.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Kurosaki había llegado al Centro de Alto Rendimiento donde sus compañeros de equipo realizaban el último entrenamiento previo al partido de esa noche. Aunque esa noche no tendría acción en el campo, y raras veces la tenía, añadiendo que tenía 3 partidos de suspensión; solo estaba ahí porque tenía que estarlo, sólo debía hacerse presente para dar una especie de apoyo moral.<p>

Vio a sus compañeros dar dos vueltas a la pista, después romper filas para ir a ducharse y prepararse para el partido sin embargo no esperó que ellos al verle se le acercaran a felicitarlo. Lo saludaron expresándole también los 'felicidades', los 'en hora buena', los 'hasta que por fin te decidiste' entre otras frases similares y una que otra palmadita en la espalda pero Ichigo no sabía el motivo, lo cual realmente le daba curiosidad y extrañeza, si no fue hasta que Ikkaku se apareció con gesto hosco a reprocharle su gran 'metida de pata'.

—Habías dicho que odiabas los niños y mírate nada más… ahora estás en espera de uno… bonita manera de joderte la vida— Comentó el calvo con tono molesto a Kurosaki, quien le miró con ceja en alto, sin entender de que jodidos le estaba hablando.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? – Se le ocurrió preguntar.

Madarame sonrió irónico, sin poder creer el descaro con el cual Ichigo le cuestionaba sobre algo que él debía saber mejor que nadie.

— Todo mundo lo sabe… deja de fingir… de todas formas 'felicidades' — Fue la seca respuesta del calvo para después dar media vuelta e ir rumbo al interior del recinto deportivo.

Kurosaki se quedó pensativo, analizando la reciente conversación con Madarame y fue poco después que se dio cuenta de las cosas.

—Mierda—

Fue lo único que salió de sus labios al caer en cuenta de que todas esas felicitaciones y el reproche del calvo se debía a una sola cosa: la puta noticia del embarazo de Rukia y suyo…

Se quiso morir en ese momento y el primer movimiento que hizo fue llamar a Asano, su representante.

* * *

><p>Rukia yacía en casa comiendo cuando de repente tocaron a su puerta de manera insistente, se extrañó de eso y ese estado se incrementó cuando escuchó los gritos de Rangiku que clamaban su nombre.<p>

Los pensamientos le hicieron creer que algo malo le pasaba así que por instinto fue directo a abrirle, la de curvas prominentes entró agitada, con revista en mano y fue a dar al sofá.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó la morena preocupada al ver a su joven amiga en esas condiciones.

—Tienes… tienes que ver esto… en serio— Dijo Rangiku mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Extendiéndole la dichosa revista que cargaba consigo.

Kuchiki curiosa tomó la revista y miró la portada… en ese momento el mundo se le acabó… y ahí estaban varias imágenes suyas junto con Kurosaki, todas tomadas en la fiesta de ayer, un artículo relativo a eso y lo que era peor ¡Estaba un escandaloso titular que hacía referencia a un embarazo!

Se quedó boquiabierta, no sabía qué decir ni que carajos hacer…

—Sé muy bien que eso es mentira pero…— Profirió Matsumoto, conocía bien a su amiga y estaba segura de que todo lo que esa revista decía eran mentiras.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡¿Pero cómo? Se supone que era secreto y…! — Rukia parecía no escucharla, estaba más enfocada en su propia histeria, buscando respuestas a sus incógnitas.

— ¡¿Entonces es cierto? Pero cuando… cómo… en donde! — Abrió sus ojos como platos de tan solo oírla insinuar que había tenido al que ver con Kurosaki.

— ¡No, no… eso no… Ahh te explicaré después! — Rukia no quería tener malentendidos con ella, pero en esos momentos estaban en estado de alerta y lo primero era contactar a los demás involucrados, ya después le explicaría a Rangiku.

* * *

><p>—No sé qué fue lo que pasó, en serio…— Se excusaba Keigo, y es que no encontraba respuesta a lo publicado por esa revista de chismes, no entendía cómo fue posible que esa información haya llegado ahí.<p>

Ichigo se llevó la mano al rostro mientras con la otra sostenía el celular, ese asunto se estaba saliendo de las manos.

—Por cierto, Rukia llamó… y está igual o peor que tú— Le informó Asano de la llamada de la morena, quien ya se había puesto en contacto para que le explicaran que había sucedido.

—Diablos… no me quiero ni imaginar— Estaba molesto y harto, ahora con esa 'noticia' toda la atención estaba centrada en su persona y no estaba acostumbrado a eso, es más, ni le gustaba.

—Lo mejor será que te pongas en contacto con ella… y si vienes para acá, cuidado, hay una parvada de periodistas esperando a fuera del edificio de tu departamento—Le aconsejó e informó Asano, retirando un poco las persianas para ver a todo el gentío de periodistas haciendo bulla en la planta baja.

Después de eso, Kurosaki colgó, se puso a meditar un poco la situación que de por sí estaba algo descontrolada. Resolvió en hablar primero con Rukia sobre el asunto y después ocuparse de lo demás.

* * *

><p>Su teléfono celular sonó y al instante contestó con una queja pues sabía que quien le llamaba era el pelinaranja.<p>

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Rukia se abalanzó a preguntar, buscando explicaciones a lo acontecido.

—Hola Rukia como estás, sí gracias por saludar y preguntar que yo también estoy bien—Dijo Ichigo con tono irónico, haciéndole ver que antes de ponerse roñosa mínimo le saludara cortésmente.

—Ichigo… esto es algo serio— Sí, aceptaba que había sido muy grosera al no saludarle pero el actual asunto requería de atención.

—Ya lo sé… en fin… Ha pasado que alguien, que no sé quién es, infiltró la 'noticia' sobre 'eso— Ni siquiera quería mencionar las palabras, era demasiado agobiante y solo le dijo lo que sabía — ¿Todo bien contigo? — acotó

Suspiró resignada y después contestó.

—Estoy… molesta… sorprendida… y la portera quiere echarme— Dijo la verdad tal cual, lo cual generó una duda en Ichigo.

— ¿Echarte, pero porqué? –

—Hace unos minutos ha venido hasta mi puerta a exigirme que me haga cargo de mis problemas con la prensa, al principio no entendí a que se refería pero después me dijo que me asomara por la ventana y... hay reporteros esperando afuera del edificio, eso le molesta a la portera y a los vecinos… dijo que si esto seguía tendría que echarme porque no estaba en condiciones de soportar esa clase de cosas— Explicó ella, aún sin saber qué hacer, no esperó que las cosas se fuesen a poner tan delicadas.

Kurosaki lo pensó, era evidente que la situación se había salido de las manos pero no por un descuido o porque quisiera que así fuera más bien por accidente, alguien que debió haberse enterado y se le hizo fácil divulgarlo. Aunque si lo analizaba más a fondo, la realidad era que la culpa provenía de Asano y por no poner un alto, le estaba causando más problemas a la morena, pero ahora el punto ya no era ese, si no en buscar la forma de cómo resolverlo, debía ayudarla de alguna forma y resolvió en lo siguiente.

— ¿Hay una salida trasera de emergencia en el edifico?—

—Sí— Dijo quedo pero sin comprender la razón de ese cuestionamiento.

—Empaca lo que consideres necesario, iré por ti y te vas a vivir conmigo—Determinó, aunque no era algo que le causara satisfacción pero debía ayudarla y si la traía consigo estaría segura de todo acoso de la prensa.

— ¡Espera, no! ¡Eso solo va a empeorar las cosas!— Se alteró, vaya que le había impactado su determinación pero no podía hacerlo, el vivir bajo el mismo techo incrementaría el acoso de los periodistas, alimentarían más esa mentira y además, al parecer le causaría problemas al futbolista con la 'dichosa' Karolina.

—Todo va a estar bien, anda, empaca que paso por ti en media hora…— No quiso ponerse a discutir sobre la situación y más valiera que aceptara su ayuda.

— ¿Y los periodistas, que hago con ellos, que tal si se dan cuenta que estamos escapando por la puerta trasera? — Rukia no estaba muy segura aún, pero si bien otro problema era la prensa que estaba vuelta loca afuera del edificio. Era un obstáculos para su escape triunfal.

—Dile a la portera que llame a la policía, que están haciendo escándalo en la vía pública y demás… los obligaran a irse y si se niegan se los llevan a la Delegación—Era sencillo resolver eso, ya había hecho lo mismo en una ocasión y le funcionó bien, así le dejaron ir y de molestar también.

—Está bien— Atinó a responder, no le quedaba más que seguir sus instrucciones.

—Nos vemos en media hora, hasta luego— Y colgó, primero habría de disculparse y pedir permiso para salir, prometiendo que llegaría a tiempo para el partido.

Rukia por su parte se detuvo a ver a la ventana, notando a un gran grupo de periodistas filmando, platicando y esperando que saliera. Rangiku quien aún seguía en su casa se dirigió a ella para cuestionarla.

— ¿Y bien, ahora que harás? —

—Ve con la portera y dile que llame a la policía… mientras iré a empacar— Resolvió, después de todo esa era la mejor opción que tenía.

La de curvas prominentes la miró sorprendida, sin entender la razón por la cual le pedía que hiciera eso y además la idea que la morena tenía de 'empacar'.

— ¿Pero porqué llamar a la policía… vas a pedir que vengan a rescatarte? — Se lo tomó de burla, solo a ella podría ocurrírsele algo así.

—No, la policía se encargara de la prensa que está causando alboroto en la vía pública… Y empaco porque me voy a vivir con Kurosaki— Así, decidida y secamente se lo hizo saber, lo cual causó aún mayor impresión en su Rangiku.

—Sí que te has vuelto loca… pero bueno… confiaré en ti— Fueron las últimas palabras de la rubia para después acatar la orden de pedirle a la portera que llamara a la policía con el motivo expuesto por la morena.

Rukia al instante se fue a su habitación, buscó un par de valijas y como Dios le dio a entender metió en ropa, zapatos, artículos de limpieza personal, sus discos de música entre otros artículos que consideraba necesarios y a los cuales estaba apegada.

Cuando Matsumoto regresó de hacer el dichoso recadito a la portera, encontró a su amiga terminando de empacar, se acercó a ella y la cuestionó.

— ¿Y qué será de los muebles y las demás cosas que dejarás? —

—Sólo es temporal… mientras las cosas se calman, no quiero incomodar a la portera ni a los vecinos con esto, pero trataré de venir para ver que todo siga aquí— Le explicó su reciente plan, si se iba así no causaría problemas a nadie más y ya después una vez que todo estuviese resuelto volvería a su vida normal.

—Te ayudaré, trataré de venir de vez en cuando para cerciorarme de que nadie te haya robado— Rangiku se sumó a la idea, le ayudaría en eso y lo que necesitara.

—Gracias—

Pasaron unos 10 minutos más y seguido recibió un mensaje de texto, se trataba de Kurosaki, quien al parecer ya le esperaba en la puerta trasera; así al instante le pidió ayuda a Matsumoto para que le ayudara con una valija. La rubia se adelantó, mientras la morena buscó a su Gato 'Chappy' lo metió en casita, salió, cerró la puerta con llave, se fue a cargar su valija y la caja donde el gato. A duras penas podía, con trabajos bajaba las escaleras y si no fuera porque Ichigo apareció para ayudarla se demoraba más.

—Tardas demasiado— Le echó en cara al verla, con cara de fastidio.

—No tardaría tanto si al menos vinieras a ayudarme— También se quejó, él tenía que tomar en cuenta que tampoco podía cargas con muchas cosas a la vez.

Ichigo bufó, para después ayudarla agarrando la valija.

— ¿Qué demonios cargas aquí? ¿Piedras? — Fue su comentario al sentir el peso de la maleta en su brazo, esas mujeres siempre cargaban cosas de más.

—Cállate y camina— No iba a pelear con él así que le instó a seguir caminando. Ella cargó la caja donde su gato y ambos siguieron su camino.

En su trayecto se encontraban a los vecinos que ocupaban los demás departamentos, algunos los miraban extrañados y uno que otro reconocía al futbolista así que rezaba internamente para que nadie dijese nada porque si no lo mataba.

Al llegar a la puerta trasera ya esperaba un automóvil negro, Rangiku vigilaba que nadie les viera, con la puerta de la cajuela abierta y de solo ver que llegaban, se hizo a un lado para que el naranjito metiera la maleta.

En esos instantes escucharon las sirenas de la policía que al parecer ya estaban frente al edificio dispuestos a poner orden entre los bulliciosos periodistas.

Ichigo se apresuró, cerró la cajuela, abrió las puertas, Rukia se adentró al automóvil siendo seguida por Rangiku, Ichigo fue el último en entrar. Después arrancó el motor y sin más qué hacer, emprendieron marcha a un destino fijo.

* * *

><p>En el trayecto todo era silencio, tensión y era evidente la preocupación. Rangiku muy callada se encontraba en el asiento trasero, Ichigo manejaba tranquilo y Rukia que estaba en el asiento del copiloto no dejaba de mirar el exterior, como si estuviese ensimismada en sus pensamientos.<p>

Y ese ambiente fue abruptamente cortado por el 'miau' del gatito de Rukia, el cual estaba dentro de la caja que la morena traía en las faldas. La moren hizo un gesto amable pero Ichigo azorado y hasta asqueado miró por segundos la caja esa que ella traía.

— ¿Qué diablos traes ahí? — Le cuestionó mirando por momentos al frente y luego hacia la caja, con el ceño fruncido.

—A mi gato Chappy—Respondió con un dejo de candidez — ¿Algún problema con eso? – Le retó con ceja en alto.

—Odio los gatos—

—Ya te acostumbrarás—

—En ningún momento te permití que el gato fuese a vivir en MI departamento— Ahora le echó en cara eso, había accedido a que ella viviera con él más no el gato.

—Tendrás que dejarlo porque si no yo misma iré a la prensa y diré la verdad— Lo amenazó, después de todo él tenía mucho más que perder que su persona.

'Maldita' dijo por debajo para después bufar molesto, no estaba en condiciones de sacar a relucir la verdad en esos momentos, le arruinaría la carrera.

Rukia interpretó su silencio como una aceptación y sonrió triunfante. De ahí hasta llegar al edificio donde el pelinaranja vive se mantuvieron en silencio, sin decirse nada.

Pero el alboroto se hizo presente cuando llegaron, notaron como estaban abarrotados una gran cantidad de reporteros afueras del inmueble, seguridad luchaba porque nada se saliera de control. Afortunadamente traía los vidrios polarizados, se detuvieron en la entrada del estacionamiento y se les echaron encima, aún sin saber si era Kurosaki o no quien se encontraba dentro.

—Saldré para distraerlos… y nos dejen pasar— Dijo Matsumoto dispuesta a ayudar, a fin que se le daba bien hacer escándalo y drama.

Tanto la pelinegra como el futbolista confiaron en ella.

Abrió la puerta cercana y salió triunfante del automóvil, al instante todo se dispusieron a querer entrevistarla, tomarle fotos y demás; aunque cuando lo notaron no tenían ni la más jodida idea de quién era ella.

— ¡Esto es ridículo, quiero entrar a mi departamento y todos ustedes lo están impidiendo, si no se largan llamo a la policía! — Exclamó a todo pulmón, fingiendo vivir ahí y estar indignada con lo sucedido.

No tuvo que decir más, una vez terminó de quejarse y quienes obstruían el paso despejaron en área para así darle la oportunidad. Rangiku contenta volvió a meterse al automóvil y sin decir más, el pelinaranja se adentró a la seguridad del estacionamiento.

—Lo has hecho excelente— Eligió Rukia a su amiga, vaya que había servido de mucho.

Acto seguido se encargaron de bajar las dichosas maletas, subieron por la escalera que les llevaría al vestíbulo y después tomaron el elevador, el cual los llevó hasta el décimo piso. Recorrieron el largo y elegante pasillo hasta la que se detuvieron en la puerta número 1015.

—Ya llegamos…— Fueron las palabras previas del futbolista.

Abrió la puerta y al instante se adentraron, pero el sitio no estaba deshabitado, ya en el interior se encontraban Asano y Mizuiro, el representante y asistente respectivamente.

— ¡Mierda Ichigo, llevamos horas esperándote! — Se le aventó a hacerle drama al pelinaranja, quien fastidiado le miraba.

—Estaba ocupado— Fue su respuesta, sin dar más detalles.

Asano no se había dado cuenta de que veía con compañía, si no fue hasta que Rukia saludó a los presentes.

— ¡Oh Rukia-chan, aquí estás… es bueno verte y… tú…— El castaño saludó amable a la morena para después fijar su vista en la otra persona, pero la voz se le fue, y ahí estaba frente a él lo que consideraba la más hermosa criatura, esa mujer rubia de ojos claros y labios deliciosos, y sintió morirse cuando vio su voluptuoso cuerpo.

— ¡Bienvenida sea usted a la residencia de Kurosaki, permítame darle un abrazo de bienvenida! – Asano emocionado abrió sus brazos, yendo con dirección a Rangiku pero ella al notar las intensiones del sujeto le hizo creer que le daría el abrazo para después desencantarlo dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

— ¡Oops lo siento, no me fije! — Fingió lamentarlo, para después pasar por encima de él.

Ichigo dejó las maletas de la morena a un costado de la entrada, mientras Rukia dejaba en el suelo la caja donde su gato Chappy y abría la portezuela para dejarlo salir. El minino salió curioso y después comenzó a andar por la casa, el futbolista miraba con cierta repulsión el animal, y estaba por comenzar a quejarse cuando Rukia le mandó callar.

—Ni te atrevas a decir algo… ya sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer—

El muchacho se tragó sus palabras y fue directo a sentarse al sofá.

— ¡Ichigo! ¡No han dejado de llamar al teléfono fijo, todo mundo quiere entrevistas! — Gimoteó Keigo, esperando alguna respuesta afirmativa.

—Desconéctalo. No tengo intensión de dar ninguna—

— ¡¿Y entonces que vamos a hacer? —

—Dímelo tú, fue tu idea decirle a Moratti todo eso ¿no? — Y prefirió que él lo resolviera, después todo la 'grandiosa' idea había sido suya.

—Sí pero yo no pensé que se fuese a divulgar algo que solo nosotros sabíamos— Se excusó al instante.

—O más bien que creíamos que sólo nosotros sabíamos…— Corrigió Mizuiro, puesto que nadie pensaba que algo así fuese a pasar y por fortuna o desgracia, pasó.

— Bien, entonces… sigamos con el plan original… sólo que tenemos que ser más detallados ¿me entienden? — Propuso Asano al instante.

Todos los presentes miraron al castaño sin entender, no sabían a qué se refería.

—Rukia…— Dijo quedó el castaño, serio, mirándola detenidamente — ¡Usarás una barriga de embarazada! — Dictaminó señalándola con el dedo inquisidor.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos, la más sorprendida era la morena, quien no cabía en su asombro.

— ¡Ahhh no, no, no! ¡NO! — Se negó al segundo. No necesitaba pensarlo. No se iba a prestar a eso, eso le causaría mucho más problemas de los que ya tenía gracias a la estúpida idea de Keigo.

— ¡¿Entonces como pretendes fingir que lo estás? — Se quejó, si ella no cooperaba como pensaba que las cosas funcionarían.

— ¡Dije que fingiría estarlo pero solo de palabra! — Ratificó lo acordado, había quedado en eso y así sería.

—Tendremos que postergar esta conversación. Ichigo tiene un partido dentro de 2 horas— Mizuiro que sólo se había mantenido al margen finalmente habló dando el recado y con ello la culminación de la plática.

— ¡¿Partido? ¡¿Cuál partido? ¡Pero si está suspendido! — Asano se dispuso a gritonear.

—Juegue o no tiene que estar presente en el partido— Le dejó claro Mizuiro.

—Bien, bien como sea… lo hablaremos después— Al final eso determinó el castaño.

Los primeros en irse fueron Asano, Mizuiro y el mismo Ichigo, ya que al trabajar para él tenían que acompañarle. Rangiku se quedó junto con la morena, iba a ayudarla a desempacar pero la ojiazul-violáceo recordó que ese no era su hogar y tendría que esperar hasta que Ichigo volviera, al menos para saber si tenía un lugar libre donde poner sus cosas.

Ambas se dispusieron a explorar el departamento, era grande a diferencia del suyo, todos sus muebles y la decoración era elegante y vanguardista; tenía la más alta tecnología en equipo de audio y video. Era notorio que ese hombre ganaba mucho dinero.

—Parece que Chappy se ha acoplado muy bien a su nuevo hogar— Comentó Matsumoto al ver al felino echado en el sofá, descansando y ronroneando.

—Es un maravilloso lugar…— Tuvo que aceptar la morena una vez viendo el sitio.

—Sí, y ¿sabías que puede ser tuyo? — La rubia insinuó algo que Rukia no entendió en su momento.

— ¿Mío? ¿De qué hablas? —

—Vamos Rukia… Si te casarás con Kurosaki este sitio pasaría a ser tu hogar— Le hizo saber lo que podía conseguir si llegase a tener algo con el futbolista.

—No… creo él tiene una novia… jamás podría quitárselo— De eso estaba segura, no era de esas mujeres que andan por ahí buscando a quién le quitan el novio. Se le hacía de muy poca clase.

—Bueno y si no tuviera una ¿intentarías conseguir algo con él? — Rangiku le cuestionó llena de curiosidad, con un tono coqueto.

—Eh…eh…— Rukia no sabía que decir, la pregunta le ponía muy nerviosa —No pienso responder a eso— Acotó, librándose de dar una respuesta.

* * *

><p>El partido había estado interesante, aunque no había jugado realmente estaba contento por el rumbo que tomaba el equipo. Ésta vez les había tocado jugar de locales y obviamente la afición pesó; el marcador final se quedó en un 3-2 a favor del Gamba Osaka. Una victoria que no le sabía muy bien porque la verdad quería jugar aunque sea un partido. Todavía tendría que esperar.<p>

Después del juego se despidió de sus compañeros, al querer salir del estadio le resultó complicado, los reporteros querían entrevistarlo respecto a la noticia de su 'futura paternidad' y su 'nueva relación con una desconocida'. Era molesto que quisieran preguntarle de todo menos de lo que realmente importaba.

Una vez que logró salir, condujo hasta el edificio donde vivía, afortunadamente ya no había nadie de la prensa merodeando así que entró al área de estacionamiento sin dificultad. Y como siempre, pasó por el lobby, tomó el elevador hasta el piso 10 y llegó hasta la puerta 1015.

Con tranquilidad entró y cerró la puerta, pero un delicioso olor lo condujo hasta la cocina, donde sorprendió a la morena sirviendo la cena.

—Has llegado a tiempo— Dijo alegre mientras terminaba de servir uno de los platos.

— ¿Y esto? — Inquirió, quería saber el motivo que la llevó a cocinar.

—Es… lo que ves… la cena. Digo si voy a estar viviendo aquí por lo menos debó hacer algo y la cena en parte de ello— Le explicó y es que a Rukia le entraba un remordimiento enorme, sentía que debía cooperar en algo.

El futbolista se quedó pensativo, ese amable gesto de la cena le había sorprendido, para bien claro está, y es que Karolina, su actual novia, cuando todavía vivían juntos nunca le había cocinado o algo por el estilo, ella sólo se preocupaba por verse bonita, por no estropear sus uñas y esas cosas tan banales.

—Anda, siéntate—

La voz de Rukia le sacó de sus pensamiento y sin decir nada fue a sentarse, justo frente a ella, y sin más comenzaron a degustar del platillo y la bebida. Mientras comía el pescado desmenuzado, la miraba por segundos y después volvía a lo suyo; ella era una mujer diferente en muchos aspectos a las que conocía.

No hablaron nada, sólo al final cuando se sirvió el postre. Rukia tenía una gran duda que recorría su mente desde ayer y estaba decidida a que él se lo resolviera.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Quiso saber si podía, en primer instancia.

—Dime— Aceptó al instante, sin saber que sería aquello que ella deseaba saber.

— ¿Quién es Karolina? — Soltó de golpe, llena de curiosidad.

Kurosaki comenzó a toser, se le había quedado medio atorado un trozo de gelatina más que nada por la impresión.

— ¿Y a qué viene eso? — No era un respuesta pero le causaba mucha pero mucha curiosidad el origen de esa pregunta.

—Bueno es que ayer escuché a dos mujeres platicar y dijeron algo de Karolina y tú— Le explicó sencillo.

—Ella es mi novia— Respondió serio, sin poner dudas.

—Karolina…— Bisbiseó, ese nombre no era oriundo de ahí — ¿no es una mujer japonesa verdad? — concluyó.

—Es Ucraniana pero habla bien el japonés, le enseñé. Es modelo—

— Ahh ya… y… ¿Dónde está? —

—Está en Italia, Alemania, Francia, no sé en cuál de los tres, en un casting de esas cosas de moda— Ni sabía y ni quería saber, realmente no se interesaban mucho por lo que hacía el otro.

— Y ¿Qué pasará con esto? Digo, si se llega a enterar de lo que dicen las revistas sobre tú y yo… ¿no tendrás problemas con ella? — Ese era el gran temor de Rukia, causarle problemas en su relación con esa mujer ucraniana.

No lo había pensando, se le había olvidado. Tanto tiempo estar separado de Karolina le había hecho olvidar que tenía una relación con ella y ahora sí toda esa información llegaba a sus manos u oídos las cosas se iban a poner peores.

—Los tendré pero cuando se lo explique espero lo entienda. De todas formas ella no volverá a Japón hasta agosto— No podía decir más, solamente esperaba eso. Si le llamaba pidiendo una explicación se la daría y ojalá que no se pusiera histérica.

Después de la cena y de haberse lavado los trastos todo parecía indicar que era la hora de ir a dormir, ya que vio a Ichigo partir hacia su habitación sin embargo aún quería consultarle algo.

— Bien y… ¿Dónde voy a dormir? — Le preguntó con candidez.

Ichigo alzó la ceja, para después soltarle la respuesta sin más.

—En el sofá—

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿En el sofá? — Rukia gritó, incrédula para después echar un vistazo de repulsión al sillón que sería su cama.

Ese gesto no le gustó al futbolista, le sonaba a reclamo, ella se quejaba después de haberla recibido en su hogar, en su lugar estaría agradecido.

—Sí, ahí— Determinó serio —Voy a bañarme, ve a mi habitación, toma un par de sábanas y te vas al sofá—

Y sin mediar más palabras con ella se fue directo a encerrarse al baño. La morena evidentemente molesta esperaba más hospitalidad, no le quedó de otra que ir su habitación por las dichosas sábanas.

Al entrar ahí estaban un par apiladas en la cama, la morena las cargó pero antes de irse echó un vistazo, cuando llegó ese mismo día no se atrevió a entrar a su cuarto ya que no lo consideraba adecuado pero ahora que estaba ahí, no parecía la gran cosa, sólo estaba la cama, un librero, el closet y un tocador… aunque fue precisamente una foto de ahí lo que le llamó la atención.

Se acercó sigilosa hasta poder ver claramente, y en esa foto enmarcada yacía Ichigo y una mujer rubia de ojos azules, supuso que esa debía ser la tal Karolina y vaya que es bonita. Sonrió un poco y después partió de regreso a la sala, dispuesta a dormir.

15 minutos después de haber entrado a bañarse, salió limpio y reluciente, sin embargo antes de ir a su habitación escuchó el sonido de la televisión prendida, así que fue a pasar a la sala, le daba curiosidad saber qué programa de televisión estaba viendo la morena en esos momentos. Pero al asomarse la encontró recostada en el sofá, cubierta con las sábanas y profundamente dormida; sonrió un poco al verla de esa manera para después ir a apagar la televisión, antes de irse acarició su oscura cabellera y ella se removió entre sueños.

**… … * … …**

* * *

><p>Espero actualizar pronto :)<p>

Gracias de antemano por leer y comentar.

Nos vemos!


	5. Aparentando

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído, comentado y/o dado a favoritos esta historia!

En especial a **_mitsury sorame, Tesake, kusajishi-chiru, romaneth, Clan Yuki, CESE-yopo, MaryRebecca, alessandra08, elenita-chan, Darkrukia4, BeTtY saku-ruki chan y Gzn_**

POR FIN ME DIGNO EN ACTUALIZAR! Sí, ya sé que yo muy mal jajaja pero no tenía tiempo y en los espacios pude terminar este cap.

Espero les guste y gracias de antemano por leer y/o comentar.

* * *

><p><strong>… … * … …<strong>

**Capítulo V**

**"Aparentando"**

A penas salió el sol y Kurosaki planeó una reunión de emergencia, puesto que aún quedaban muchas cosas por resolver respecto al actual problema en el cual estaban todos inmersos para bien o para mal.

—Keigo… espero tú nos digas qué hacer porque te recuerdo fue idea tuya— Ichigo le ratificó de nueva cuenta su gran error, a espera de una resolución final.

—Lo sé, lo sé… haber… había dicho que Rukia usaría una barriga de embarazada para fingirlo de apariencia durante una semana o dos, las que necesitamos para que determine Moratti su decisión final de ficharte. Después se acaba todo y cada quien a lo suyo— Así decidió las cosas, a simple vista parecía un plan simple, fácil de poder llevar a cabo pero al menos para Rukia no lo era.

—Estás loco si crees que me voy a prestar a usar una estúpida barriga falsa…— Sentada en el sofá, molesta y con los brazos cruzados Rukia le hizo saber su opinión.

—No es la gran cosa, es sólo… una barriga falsa…— Asano quería hacerla entrar en razón, no entendía porque hacía tanto drama por algo tan sencillo pero el que al parecer no conocía los grandes efectos de eso era el mismo Keigo.

— ¡¿Qué no es la gran cosa? — Rukia se levantó de su lugar indignada — ¡Haber maldito gusano explícame tú que le voy a decir a mi familia, a mis amigos cuando se enteren de eso por los medios! ¡Peor aún si se los hago creer como explicaré después la gran mentira! —

Ichigo miraba más que mosqueado el pleito que se estaba originando en sala, aunque aceptaba que ella tenía razón, el fingir algo así es ultimadamente una mentira y dejaría marca una vez se descubriera.

— ¡Explícales la situación, que sólo estás haciendo un 'trabajo'! ¡O si quieres hacerles creer que es verdad ese es asunto tuyo! — Keigo alzó la voz, como el asunto ya era de dominio público, ella tenía de dos opciones: decirle a sus conocidos que sólo estaba fingiendo en pro de Kurosaki ó decirles que era 'verdad' y afrontar después las consecuencias.

— ¡¿Asunto mío? ¡Idiota, si TÚ fuiste el imbécil que inició todo. No puedes decir que es mi problema si escojo lo segundo! — Encolerizada se dispuso a gritarle y decirle de hasta lo que se iba a morir, y es que no cabía en su asombro la cantidad de estupideces que la 'idea' del castaño originaba.

— ¡Nada te parece, entonces ve por la primera opción… pero pídeles de favor a tus conocidos que no revelen nada, que sea secreto! — Keigo estaba harto, nada le parecía a la chica, para todo tenía un pero.

— ¡Lo haré siempre y cuando me den un bono extra de $10,000 yenes! — Se volvió a cruzar de brazos, decidida a lo que quería a cambio.

— ¡¿Otro bono? Pero si ya te dimos uno! — Asano asombrado y molesto no entendía el afán de ella por pedir más dinero — ¡Ichigo dile algo! ¡Se quiere hacer rica a nuestra costa! —

Kurosaki bufó, realmente las cosas estaban turbias, entendía los motivos de Rukia, sabía que la tenía dentro de un gran embrollo y podía ir con los medios a resolver el malentendido, liberarla de toda esa carga pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de perder esa oportunidad de emigrar a un gran equipo, si decía la verdad ni Araujo ni Moratti le tomarían en serio, de mentiroso no iban a bajarlo…

—Hecho… te daremos los $10,000 yenes— Resolvió el pelinaranja, dejando más asombrado a Keigo, quien sólo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, incrédulo.

Hubo un silencio muy efímero, el cual resultaba ser eterno, si no fue hasta que Rukia habló de nuevo.

—Hay otra cosa que quiero discutir—

Ichigo, Asano y Mizuiro, que no había hablado en todo ese rato, le miraron expectantes.

— ¿Qué se supone que haré o diré si tu novia me viene a reclamar? — Lo hizo haciendo referencia a Karolina, la pareja sentimental del ojimiel.

—Ayer te dije que ella volvía hasta agosto—

— ¿Y si llama al teléfono fijo? — Rukia quería estar segura de no tener ningún altercado con esa mujer.

—No te preocupes por eso, hablaré con ella y estará resuelto— Definió el ojimiel al instante, que ella solo se encargara de lo que le concernía, lo restante que se lo dejara a él.

—Está bien— Más relajada y confiada se mantuvo en su lugar.

Hubo otro silencio, uno muy incómodo con miradas furtivas, pero ésta vez fue Mizuiro quien habló para acabar con ese sepulcral silencio.

—Ichigo tenemos que irnos, tienes entrenamiento—

—Bien— Sin decir más se levantó de su lugar y tomó la maleta deportiva donde guardaba sus cosas para entrenar.

Los tres caballeros ya se marchaban, dando a entender que la dejarían sola porque ellos tenían cosas en que ocuparse, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, Ichigo se detuvo a mirarla y le dejó en claro las reglas.

—Por seguridad no puedes salir del departamento. Si gustas invita a tu amiga rubia a comer, que se yo y además ponte a pensar de donde carajos vas a conseguir esa barriga falsa—

Una vez dicho esto cerró la puerta y se fue.

Rukia suspiró resignada, sin pretenderlo estaba en confinamiento por el momento, sin embargo buscaría no aburrirse y así como él lo había sugerido, le llamó a Ragiku para invitarla a comer.

* * *

><p>Después de 4 largas horas de entrenamiento y de una refrescante ducha, se fue directo al consultorio de Urahara, su psicólogo, con quien tenía cita.<p>

—Ah Kurosaki que gusto verte— Saludó el rubio cenizo cuando lo vio entrar.

—Sí lo mismo digo— Fue la contestación del muchacho, aunque lo decía más por cortesía que por que fuese cierto.

El ojimiel se dejó caer en el diván con mucha pesadez, en su rostro era notorio el cansancio y la preocupación, no sólo por su situación como jugador profesional sino también por la personal, ya que no sólo la prensa también sus propios compañeros de equipo lo tenían hasta la coronilla con lo de su 'novia' y su 'embarazo'.

—Primero que nada déjame felicitarte por tu futura paternidad, no sabía que habías dejado a la rubia modelo que me presentaste hace meses por una chica… como decirlo… 'diferente'— Urahara se había enterado de todo, y era inevitable, la prensa y los medios tenían sobre explotada la 'noticia', tanto que no había programa de farándula en Japón que no le dedicara 15 minutos para hablar de la nota y sus hechos más recientes.

— ¿Sabes cuantas veces he escuchado esa maldita palabra? — Kurosaki se notaba enfadado y lo decía en referencia a la palabra 'felicidades' y sus variantes —Pero 'gracias'— Acotó, siendo amable.

—De nada… Ehhh te veo muy irritado… ¿Quieres hablar de esto? Te puedo orientar, recuerda que soy tu psicólogo— Kisuke ofreció su ayuda, después de todo para eso le pagaban, aunque también quería enterarse de primera mano todo lo que acontecía en la vida de su paciente, quien ahora gozaba de una 'popularidad escandalosa'.

Ichigo se llevó las manos al rostro, efectivamente lo que en esos momentos necesitaba era ayuda y de la buena.

—Estoy molesto, preocupado… No sé cómo manejar ésta situación, mi padre y Karolina no tardan en llamar, el acoso de la prensa me tiene harto, Rukia llevó a su gato al departamento y tiene arañado el sillón, Keigo es un imbécil y…— El pelinaranja no pudo seguir hablando ya que Kisuke le interrumpió, eran muchas cosas y no podía resolverle la vida.

—Sí que son muchos problemas pero vamos por partes…— El rubio sacó su libretita y empezó a hacer unos apuntes y preguntas —Primer punto, tu padre y Karolina, es normal si te llaman, les causó sorpresa la noticia, más que nada porque ambos te conocen y saben que para ti el tema de los hijos es intratable…—

Urahara daba consejos, razones al muy probable comportamiento de esas dos personas, aunque Ichigo no estaba preparado para dar explicaciones.

—Con la prensa, ellos son así, sólo hacen su trabajo; aquí el punto es que no estabas acostumbrado a ese tipo de exposición— Comentaba Urahara, tratando de ser lo más lógico posible.

—No tengo demasiada paciencia…—

—Respecto al gato de tu novia, no sé qué decirte… puedes optar por comprarle algo para jugar. Y de Keigo, bueno a veces es algo imbécil pero te ha traído muchos aciertos por ejemplo ahora que estás en negociaciones con un gran equipo— Fue el consejo de Kurosaki, quien aceptaba en parte ciertas cosas pero por otro lado no estaba muy convencido aunque debía aceptar que efectivamente era de mucha ayuda Urahara.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto la morena y Matsumoto ya habían terminado de comer, ahora discutían la actual situación y lo que tenían qué hacer.<p>

—Y antes de irse me dijo que pensara de donde voy a sacar la barriga falsa, como pretende que lo haga si ni siquiera me deja salir, además me mete en el lío y no me ayuda…— Rukia explicaba a la par que se quejaba de tan contrastante comportamiento y vocablos del ojimiel.

—Te haces lío tu sola… es muy simple, voy a comprar esa barriga falsa en las tiendas de maternidad y listo…— La rubia no tenía ningún inconveniente respecto a ello.

—Sí pero de donde voy a sacar el dinero. No pienso pagarlo de mi bolsillo, como te dije ellos me han metido en este problema y ellos se encargaran de pagar todo eso— Estaba decidida a ello, no tenía ninguna necesidad de pagar esos artículos.

—Está bien, allá tú. Cuando tengas el dinero me avisas para ir a comprarlo. Y cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu noche? — Comentó muy animada Matsumoto, esperando saber los detalles de su velada.

—Bien… Cenamos, platicamos sobre su novia y después me mandó a dormir al sofá— Rukia comentó sin mucho interés, pero sus declaraciones, en específico la última indignó a la rubia.

— ¡¿Al sofá? ¡Eso no es ser buen anfitrión, además por caballerosidad debió ofrecerte la cama! — Fue la reacción de Rangiku, realmente esperaba más.

—No pasa nada… después de todo, el sofá es muy cómodo…— Rukia no tenía quejas, al principio sí porque se imaginó un sofá más duro que la roca pero hasta eso estaba muy blandito y rico.

—En fin… Me tengo que ir, en cuanto te de dinero para comprar eso me avisas— La rubia tomó su bolso y se despidió de su amiga —Cuídate mucho, nos vemos—

Rukia le regresó las mismas palabras y la vio partir, lo último que escuchó fue la puerta cerrarse. De nueva cuenta estaba sola, lo peor de todo aburrida y sin poder salir si quiera un rato, suspiró resignada y lo que mejor se le ocurrió fue prender la televisión.

Así que se tiró en el sofá como cuando los niños ven caricaturas y comenzó a cambiar de canal en canal, hasta encontrar algún programa entretenido. Lo curioso es que no había nada que llamara su atención, hasta que claro, se detuvo en un mugre canal de chismes en el cual el tema de discusión era Ichigo y ella.

_"Bueno pero yo no entiendo cómo es posible que Kurosaki haya sido capaz de dejar a su novia, una modelo alta y guapa por una mujer que es todo lo contrario"_

_"Ya vez que hay hombres tan idiotas que cambian algo de clase y maravilloso por algo simple y vulgar…"_

_"El punto aquí es que la actual novia de Kurosaki está embarazada, y por las fotos que se han publicado de ellos juntos él no parece muy contento… Será que esa mujer es una caza fortunas?"_

Rukia pudo ser escucha de la gran cantidad de sandeces que esos sujetos decían, emitiendo juicios a lo idiota, ¿Cómo era posible que comentaran tan libremente la vida privada de las demás personas? Estaba muy molesta, ni siquiera la conocían y ya estaba hablando tonterías… Optó por apagar la televisión, si continuaba viendo se pondría peor.

* * *

><p>Una vez terminada su sesión con Urahara, Kurosaki se reunió para comer con Keigo, su representante, y le informara de las nuevas noticias respecto a su fichaje para el equipo italiano.<p>

—Tu fichaje va a depender de tu comportamiento en la cancha una vez termine tu castigo— Comentó Keigo de acuerdo a lo que le comentaron los directivos, si hacía las cosas bien podía estar feliz.

—Todavía me faltan 2 partidos para cumplir el castigo, y eso de comportamiento en la cancha se refiere ¿a que no me pelee o que juegue bien?, claro si es que el DT me va a dar la oportunidad— Kurosaki estaba en la mejor condición de hacer las cosas de forma correcta, con la esperanza de que el DT le dejara jugar unos cuantos partidos.

—Ambas… la oportunidad la tendrás, ya se lo comenté al DT, el resto del trabajo es cosa tuya— El castaño le dijo lo que quería escuchar, se había esforzado por convencer al DT del club que dejara jugar a su representado ya que de eso dependía su futuro en Italia.

—Gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco… Hasta que por fin— Ichigo se alegró, estaba cada vez un poquito más cerca de concretar el sueño.

—De nada, de nada que para eso me pagas. Por otro lado, ¿Cómo va lo de Rukia?— Keigo cuestionó eso también era importante, además de que había sido él quien los metió en el problema.

—No sé…— Fue su escueta respuesta, sin interés alguno.

— ¿No sabes? ¿Vives con ella y no sabes? ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? — Incrédulo le respondió, como era posible que no lo supiera si convive con ella.

— ¡Carajo! Tiene un par de días viviendo conmigo, que se supone que debo saber— Hastiado respondió Ichigo, le preguntaba de ella como si la conociera de toda la vida.

—Es buena persona, te hace desastre en el departamento, te agrada, no sé cosas así— Keigo dio una breves ejemplos de a lo que se refería, datos básicos que suponía debía saber.

— Sí es buena persona, no hace desastre, al contrario limpia y me hace de cenar y sí me agrada… ¿Ya estás contento? — Kurosaki le respondió más a fuerzas que de ganas, como si eso fuera importante.

—O sea que te gusta— Al instante el castaño asoció esas buenas expresiones como un sinónimo de "me gusta para mi" ya que digamos el ojimiel no solía expresarse bien de las personas.

—No confundas las cosas— Aclaró antes de que su representante le hiciese un escándalo y empezase a tejer toda una 'historia de amor idílica' entre la morena y su persona.

—Vamos, Rukia-chan es una mujer linda, con mal temperamento pero linda… Aunque obviamente no se compara con Karolina que…— Keigo tenía buen ojo para las mujeres, Rukia no le resultaba desagradable físicamente hablando, era bonita aunque había más bonitas como Karolina, ella era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba.

—Deja de comparar a las personas, no lo hagas que es muy incómodo y molesto— Ichigo no deseaba escuchar más, le enfadaba en demasía que comparara una con la otra, le recordaba como todo mundo le comparaba con Renji, el portero titular, y eso no le hacía mucha gracia. Además Rukia y Karolina son mujeres completamente diferentes y cada una le resultaba 'atractiva' a su manera.

Se quedaron en silencio, dando por finalizado ese tema, sin embargo el celular de Kurosaki empezó a sonar, y al ver la pantalla se dio cuenta que se trataba de nadie más ni nadie menos que de su padre, Isshin.

No quería contestarle, ya sabía perfectamente el motivo de su llamada y le haría todo un escándalo por eso; pero si no le contestaba iba a estar acosándolo todo el tiempo.

—Bueno…— Dijo a penas y al instante se vino toda la palabrería del Kurosaki mayor.

— ¡Hijo mío! Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, finalmente me harás abuelo, pero cuando me invitarás a tu casa para conocer a mi nueva nuera y a mi futuro nieto; por un momento pensé que este momento nunca llegaría y…— Pero ni le dejó terminar todo su discurso de regocijo, puesto que su hijo le interrumpió abruptamente.

—Algún día los conocerás pero ese día no es hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado mañana…— Ichigo quiso dejárselo claro de una vez por todas, tenía que esperar.

— ¡Pero porqué! — Al instante Isshin protestó, ¿quién carajo se creía para negarle la dicha de conocer a su nueva nuera y su futuro nieto?

—Hay jornada doble, jugamos de visitante así que no estaré en Osaka en una semana— Le explicó calmadamente, el trabajo se lo impedía y era algo que debía entender.

—Entonces cuando vuelvas lo acordamos y nos presentas— Isshin se calmó, era una razón lógica y comprensible, pero al instante, muy entusiasmado propuso que a su regreso les presentara.

—Sí, si como sea. Tengo que colgar— Así se despidió el ojimiel, notablemente fastidiado por el alboroto relativo a su futura 'paternidad', y podía entenderlo de Isshin, su padre cuyo mayor anhelo era tener un nieto; pero no toleraba cuando se trataba de personas ajenas a su vida como por ejemplo los medios de comunicación.

— Respecto a eso ¿le dirás la verdad a tu padre? — Cuestionó Keigo, una cosa era hacerle creer a las demás personas pero ¿a su padre? A su criterio lo correcto era decirle como estaban las cosas y pedirle que 'actuara'.

—Sí, tiene derecho a saberlo aunque no sé cómo lo tomará, seguramente hará escándalo— El pelinaranja estaba seguro de que a su padre no podría mentirle, ya lo conocía, por la forma de ser de Isshin sabía que una vez enterado de la verdad le haría todo un teatro.

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba las 9:00 de la noche cuando Kurosaki llegó a su departamento, un buen aroma lo atrajo hasta la cocina, donde se encontró a la morena, la cual terminaba de poner la mesa. Con una ceja en alto se detuvo a mirarla en el marco de la puerta, ella parecía todavía no darse cuenta de su presencia, si no fue hasta que carraspeó y añadió un comentario.<p>

—La cena huele bastante bien…—

Rukia al instante le miró y le sonrió.

—Gracias—

Él le correspondió el gesto.

Después de unos minutos ambos se sentaron en la mesa a probar los alimentos. En esta ocasión Rukia se había empeñado en preparar Gohan con condimento de camarón y elaborado una fresca agua de sandía. Ichigo hasta cierto punto estaba maravillado por el talento culinario de la morena, desde hace días que comí como Dios mandaba y agradecía en cierta forma que ella estuviera ahí.

— Y… ¿Cómo te fue hoy? — Rukia tuvo la iniciativa de iniciar la conversación, ya que Kurosaki era callado, si por él fuera nunca hablarían.

— Bien. Entrené varias horas, plantearon jugadas, las practicamos, tuve que aguantar toda una parvada de reporteros, fui con el psicólogo, me reuní con Keigo… ¿Porqué lo preguntas? — Ichigo explicó brevemente aunque le causaba curiosidad saber los motivos.

—Bueno, porque quiero saber cómo es tu vida. No es que me gustes solo que de los 2 eres el único que hace algo interesante con su vida… Yo estoy aquí encerrada, sin hacer nada productivo…— Le explicó, aunque no entendía por qué preguntaba motivos, para ella y suponía muchas otras personas era normal preguntar esas cosas.

— ¿Nada productivo? Y mantener este lugar limpio y la cena ¿a eso como le llamas? — Ichigo tampoco entendía como podía decir que no hacía nada productivo, para él no hacer nada productivo era estar todo el día tirado en el sofá viendo televisión.

—Me refiero a trabajar formalmente— La morena quiso ser más clara y dio señales de ello.

—Creo que tenemos un concepto diferente de 'ser productivo' pero está bien— El ojimiel no quiso ahondar en el tema porque seguramente saldrían de pleito y eso era lo que menos necesitaba si tomaba en cuenta el foco de atención que recientemente estaba teniendo.

No dijeron más, el hilo de plática se cortó ahí, en silencio continuaron cenando como si nada, intercambiando fugaces miradas. Después de eso, la morena se encargó de levantar la mesa y lavar los trastos; mientras Kurosaki fue a tomarse una ducha rápida, y después fue directo a la sala.

Cuando la ojiazul-violáceo terminó de lavar lo que tenía en el fregadero, la tranquila música la condujo hasta la sala, ahí se encontró al futbolista quien yacía en pants, sin camisa, recostado en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, deleitándose de la tranquila música proveniente del estéreo.

Rukia no era la clase de mujer 'ojo alegre', no cualquier hombre sin camisa le gustaba para verlo, pero en este exclusivo caso lo que veía le agradaba bastante, aunque claro, jamás se lo diría, sería inflar su ego.

—Ehh…— Fueron lo único que salió de su boca, no sabía que decirle, le ponía nerviosa verlo así.

De escucharla al instante abrió los ojos y se sentó, dándole espacio para que ella también se sentara.

—Perdón, anda siéntate… Escucharé unas 3 canciones y me voy para dejarte descansar…— Acotó al instante, recordando que ella dormía en el sofá, tampoco quería molestarla con sus cosas.

—No te preocupes, es tu departamento después de todo…— La morena ocupó lugar al lado de él, sabía que no tenía derecho alguna en reclamar lo que ese hombre hacía o dejaba de hacer en su propia casa.

—Pero toda persona debe descansar… Por cierto, se me había pasado decirte, mañana me voy y no regreso hasta en una semana— Kurosaki la puso al tanto, ahora que se podía decir dependían uno del otro, tenía derecho a saber sus planes.

Rukia al instante abrió sus ojos como platos al enterarse, estaba sorprendida, una semana, una larga semana, ¿Qué se supone que haría?

— ¿Te vas una semana? Pero a donde ó porqué — Al instante inquirió, quería saber motivos.

—Voy a Niigata y a Kashima, es jornada doble, la cual nos toca jugar como visitante. Así que te quedaras sola— El ojimiel le explicó la situación, al instante la reacción de la morena fue de tranquilidad, bueno tampoco era que le preocupara él si no el hecho de que estaría sola y no sabría qué hacer.

—Entiendo, espero a tu equipo le vaya bien— Rukia le deseó lo mejor, no estaba muy informada de cómo iba la liga japonesa pero por tratarse del equipo en el que él jugaba esperaba buenos resultados.

—Lo mismo digo, no voy a jugar porque sigo suspendido pero tengo que ir con todo el plantel… Pero pronto tendré mi oportunidad— A Ichigo se le salió decir lo último, realmente no solía hablar de eso con todas las personas, solo con Keigo su representante, Urahara por ser su psicólogo y su familia. Ni con la propia Karolina lo comentaba, pero con Rukia tuvo la confianza de decirlo.

—Claro que la tendrás… Todo mejorará— Fueron sus palabras de aliento, confiando en que así sería, la gente pasaba por malos momentos en la vida pero después todo mejora.

—Gracias— Atinó a decirle con una media sonrisa, mirándola detenidamente.

Rukia se sintió perturbada por ser en ese instante su centro de atención, y encima tenerlo tan cerca y sin camisa le abrumaba, y no era porque jamás hubiese visto o tenido a uno así ó estado con uno de forma más intima, simplemente que por el hecho de tratarse de alguien a quien tenía poco de conocer no le era común.

Además de que no podía negar que así se veía, como decirlo, ¿apetecible? Y quién sabe porqué comenzó a imaginarse cosas que al cabo de unos minutos la tenían sonrojada.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Te digo 'Gracias' y tú te quedas así como si nada — Kurosaki ni sospechó de la clase de cosas que le pasaron a Rukia por la mente, lo único que le extraño fue su repentino silencio.

—Ahh perdón, es que estaba pensando en eso de la barriga falsa y… En fin, de nada— Le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, algo nerviosa, y él se lo creyó.

No se dijeron más, se quedaron callados escuchando la última canción y cuando esta terminó, Kurosaki se levantó del mullido sofá y apagó el estéreo; antes de irse le hizo saber a la morena algo más.

—Mañana me acompañarás al edificio del club así que te quiero lista a las 9:00 a.m— Dictaminó sin dar más detalles.

—Pensé que ibas a preguntarme si podía o quería acompañarte— A la ojiazul-violáceo más que darle opciones le sonó a una orden y no pensaba quedarse callada, no estaba en su naturaleza.

— ¿Si podías? No harás nada a esa hora — A Kurosaki dijo con sarcasmo.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Dormir! — La morena se justificó, vaya que dormir era uno de los más grandes placeres en su vida.

— Rukia no se trata de si puedes o no quieres, debes acompañarme. Cada vez que el plantel va a jugar a otro lugar fuera de Osaka es costumbre que la familia vaya a despedir, y siendo tú mi aparente novia y estando 'embarazada' ¿no te resulta obvio? —

—Sí, pero debiste explicármelo antes… Si no así pienso que me estás dando órdenes y no me gusta que me den órdenes— Ella pidió un poco más de esclarecimientos para la siguiente ocasión.

—Para la próxima. En fin, buenas noches— Ichigo acordó con eso, así que antes de marcharse a su habitación se despidió.

—Buenas noches— Contestó ella sin más, para después ir por las sábanas y almohadones que le correspondían y así ir a descansar.

* * *

><p>Muy temprano en la mañana Rukia seguía dormida, pero Kurosaki se encargó de despertarla despojándole de las sábanas y mojando el rostro de la chica con un atomizador de agua, hastiándola al punto en que logró que se levantara.<p>

Después de tomar una deliciosa ducha, se dispuso a ponerse ropa acorde a la ocasión, que no era más que acompañarlo hasta las oficinas del club, optó por algo sencillo, unos leggins estampado de mezclilla, una blusa blanca corte imperio para simular su supuesto embarazo de 3 meses y zapatos de piso blancos.

En el rostro no hizo mucho, solo se delineó los ojos y un rosa tenue en los labios, finalizó su apariencia con un adornó en forma de flor en el cabello.

Cuando apareció en la cocina, ya le esperaba una taza de café caliente y un pan de dulce.

—Es para ti— Fue el comentario del ojimiel al verla, a la par que le daba un sorbo a su propia taza.

—Gracias— Atinó ella a decir, para darle un mordisco a su pan con chispitas y desayunar tranquilamente.

Ichigo mientras desayunaba la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, inspeccionándole detenidamente, su cuerpo delgado y sus finos rasgos, la piel clara y sus grandes ojos, le recordaba a una muñeca. Keigo tenía razón, Rukia es una chica linda.

— ¡Qué es lo que tanto me vez! — Le espetó Rukia algo molesta, un poco exaltada, se sentía incómoda siendo observada de esa manera tan minuciosa.

— ¡Nada! Creo que… te vez bien…— Le respondió hastiado, sí, efectivamente Keigo tenía razón, Rukia es linda pero con mal temperamento.

—Ah… Gracias— Dijo en tono más tranquilo y amable, para después muy digna y orgullosa seguir tomando de su café.

Después de desayunar, Ichigo tomó sus maleta y juntos salieron del departamento, adentrándose en el rol de pareja que habían acordado, iban por el largo pasillo tomados de la mano, siendo observados por algunos vecinos, escuchando solo murmullos, Rukia se sentía extraña recibiendo tanta atención, en especial a ese bulto que su blusa ocasionada, Ichigo por su parte iba serio, sin tomarle importancia a terceras personas.

En el elevador se toparon con una pareja ya mayor que no hacía más que mirarlos, el caballero por su parte les miraba con cierta curiosidad mientras la dama con mucha ternura observaba a la morena. Rukia solo atinaba a sonreír, ansiando que ya llegara el ascensor al estacionamiento.

Una vez ahí, Keigo, que ya lo esperaba, les hizo señas para acercarse. Después de saludarse y ser la morena elogiada por el castaño, subieron al vehículo para ir con rumbo fijo a las oficinas del club. En el trayecto, Kurosaki se dispuso a dar indicaciones.

—Me voy a ir por una semana, te dejaré la tarjeta para que compres lo que creas necesario— El ojimiel le extendió la tarjeta dorada, que Rukia ya estaba por agarrar cuando el futbolista la quitó y le advirtió — ¡Nada de comprar tonterías porque al regresar lo primero que haré será revisar mi estado de cuenta y no quiero sorpresitas! —

—No seas paranoico, solo compraré lo necesario— Quiso darle seguridad, no haría algo así, no era su dinero… Pero si que le daban ganas de despilfarrar y comprarse aquello que nunca había tenido.

—Más te vale. Keigo se encargará de llevarte a donde tú quieras, recuerda siempre salir con la barriga falsa una vez la compres que no quiero que se sospeche algo—

—Sí, sí ya entendí…— La morena le decía que sí, después todo tampoco le convenía que salieran las cosas mal.

—Y una cosa más, nada de invitar al departamento amiguitos, ex-novios, pretendientes etc— Le dejó la última advertencia, era su departamento, ella era la invitada y quería que respetara su hogar.

—Sí, no te preocupes…— La ojiazul-violáceo nada más asentía, como dándole avión, hasta se sentía como niña pequeña escuchando a su padre de lo que no podía ó debía hacer.

Una vez quedando claro todo volvieron al silencio, se sentía una tensión en el ambiente y dado que Keigo es de personalidad escandalosa y amiguera, quiso romper esa barrera de formalidad al soltar un comentario que posteriormente acarrearía toda una discusión y confusión.

—Ruckia-chan— Le habló a la morena, mirándola fugazmente por el retrovisor, la aludida enfocó su atención en él, a espera.

—Adivina que me dijo Ichigo…— Acotó sonriente, satisfecho de la maldad que iba a hacer.

El pelinaranja de solo escuchar su nombre infiltrado en el asunto puso cara de pocos amigos, ahí iba el castaño a decir una bobería.

—Uhmmm que te dijo, no tengo idea…— Ella no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba por venir.

—Me dijo que le gustas— Añadió con una amplia y pícara sonrisa, observó por escasos segundos la reacción de la chica, quien se notaba sorprendida, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, en sus mejillas había un rubor ocasionado seguramente por la 'novedad'

—No es cierto, no le hagas caso— Al instante Ichigo hizo lo posible por desmentir 'la noticia'.

— ¡Ahh vamos Ichigo, no tengas vergüenza! ¡No escondas tus sentimientos! — A voz alta y mientras conducía, Keigo seguía haciendo de las suyas — ¡Ya no te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que la razón por la cual le pediste que te acompañara a la fiesta del club era porque te había gustado! —

— ¡Carajo ya cállate yo nunca dije eso! — Kurosaki se estaba exaltando, ese imbécil y su gusto por inventar cosas, si por su culpa estaban en esa situación.

— ¡Ayer que te vi y te pregunté lo que pensabas de ella ahora que viven juntos me dijiste que sería una buena esposa, que a pesar de su mal temperamento, Rukia-chan te resultaba linda! — Keigo seguía con su verborrea, no paraba de hablar y decir cosas relativas, que en parte eran ciertas pero Ichigo nunca las había comentado, solo las había guardado para sí mismo, precisamente porque no quería se malinterpretaran.

La chica solo miraba a ese par intercambiar palabras y más palabras, no sabía que tan cierto o que tan falso era todo lo que se decía, pero si de algo estaba segura era que se sentía abrumada.

Después de un rato se callaron, dejando a media la discusión y después de un par de minutos llegaron al gran complejo arquitectónico que componía el club del Gamba Osaka. Era un lugar inmenso, compuesto por las oficinas centrales, áreas deportivas para uso exclusivo del club, estacionamiento, la sala donde se exhibían todos los títulos ganados, toda la historia del club.

Aparcaron el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo y se bajaron sin más, Kurosaki tomó de la mano a la morena y la guió a la entrada principal, entre más pasos daba y más se acercaba Rukia se ponía más nerviosa porque estaba segura sería el foco de atención.

Al entrar al vestíbulo, había poca gente, pero al irse adentrándose cada vez más al edificio, la cantidad de personas iba creciendo, y con ello las miradas. Los jugadores presentes se encontraban con sus familias, a espera del arribo de los que faltaban y así posteriormente abordar el camión oficial rotulado con los colores, eslogan y escudo del equipo.

Con las miradas y unos cuantos ademanes, Kurosaki saludó a sus compañeros para después y al igual que los demás, esperar.

— ¿Cuánto más va a durar esto? Me siento incómoda — Inquirió la morena, quien ya se quería ir, tener los ojos de mucha gente la perturbaban, no quería ser el centro de atención.

—No lo sé, 15 minutos, 30 por mucho. En lo que llegan los demás— Soltó el comentario el pelinaranja, muy tranquilo y quitado de la pena.

A Rukia le molestó su actitud desenfadada, pues claro, a él no lo estaban juzgando a cada rato por un 'embarazo', y fue tanta su molestia que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue pellizcarlo, al instante el futbolista soltó un grito, que para acabarla, llamó la atención de unos cuantos.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué me pellizcas? — Le reclamó enfadado pero sin levantar la voz, siendo sus palabras a penas audibles para la morena, quién enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya te dije, me siento incómoda y si te pellizqué fue porqué me molestó tu actitud de 'no me importa'—

—Lamento mucho que te sientas así, pero no puedo hacer nada así que te aguantas. Y para la próxima que me pellizques te lo pienso devolver—

— Y si te cacheteo en estos momentos ¿Vas a devolvérmelo? ¿Estoy embarazada y vas a maltratarme? Sabes que puedo hacer un escándalo, aquí frente a todos, luego la presa propagaría la nota de que me maltratas; y si llega a Italia dirán 'Descartemos a Kurosaki para el fichaje, maltrata a su mujer y eso no va con nuestros principios' sería una bonita forma de arruinar tu futuro en Europa— Rukia quería mosquearlo entretejiendo toda una historia y sus posibles efectos, estaba disfrutando molestarlo.

—Ya, basta. Eso no va a pasar— El futbolista la calló, no era nada bonito lo que ella estaba planteando, eso lo hundiría por completo.

Después de unos minutos, el plantel terminó de completarse, y con ello se vino la dichosa despedida justamente en la salida hacia el estacionamiento que conectaba con las canchas de entrenamiento, había una valla de seguridad propia del club que detenía a los medios de comunicación y aficionados acercarse.

Ichigo miró a su alrededor y familiares despedirse de su respectivo familiar futbolista, algunos ya iban de salida para arribar el autobús, otros se detenían en las vallas para dar alguna entrevista respecto a el próximo partido y otros para firmar camisetas a algunos aficionados.

—Nos veremos pronto— Le dijo la morena, instándolo a ir hacia su destino.

Se supone que están en el rol de 'novios' y esperaba una despedida digna de eso, por eso Ichigo no le dijo nada y tampoco se fue a ningún lado, y no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo pero si no lo hacía se vería sospechoso. Así que acortó la distancia que le separaba de la ojiazul-violáceo, y quedamente le pidió.

—Rukia… Bésame—

Sus ojos se abrieron como los de un búho al escucharle, llena de sorpresa, se puso nerviosa y su corazón comenzó a latir descontrolado.

— ¿Qué? — Atinó a decirle, pasmada e incrédula.

—Bésame— Le repitió de nuevo, quedamente, aguantándose la vergüenza.

Rukia en su mente seguía tratando de entender, fingían ser 'novios' pero eso no quería decir que debía besarlo. El ojimiel aguardaba, ella no decía ni hacía nada, sin querer echó una mirada a su alrededor y la gran mayoría ya se había despedido y él seguía ahí parado como tonto; así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue tomar la iniciativa.

Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y la besó sin más, Rukia se asombró más al caer en cuenta lo que estaba pasando y con quién, a penas y pudo mantener los ojos cerrados porque ese sutil roce la abandonó justo cuando lo estaba comenzando a disfrutar.

—Nos vemos— Fueron las últimas palabras del futbolista y luego emprendió la marcha rumbo a la salida, donde ya le esperaban.

La morena se quedó ahí varada, mirándolo partir, sin poder quitarle la mirada, con su corazón latiendo impetuoso y sintiendo aún esos labios sobre los suyos.

**… … * … …**

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llega este cap... Haré todo lo posible por tener el prox. cap dentro de una semana pero no garantizo nada.<p>

Lo único seguro aquí es que lo termino porque lo termino, aún cuando pasen años jaja ok no!

Saludos a todos y gracias :3**  
><strong>


	6. Ausencia

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído, comentado y/o dado a favoritos esta historia!

En especial a **_Lu__**, Maka-chan, Tesake, Hotaru Saturn Black, Kaoru240, danianitha99, alessandra08, BeTtY saku-ruki chan**  
><em>**

**Maka-chan:** Hola! Bueno, este fic lo publiqué hace como un año y en ese entonces el mejor equipo y campeón mundial a nivel de clubes era el Inter FC por eso he ahí la confusión.

**Lu:** Hola! Gracias por comentar, si ya poco a poco habrá cositas curiosas entre ellos :)

Actualizo de nuevo :) si no actualizaba hoy no lo haría en esta semana xD mañana es día de micheladas al 3x1 y como que no me lo puedo perder jejeje

Espero les guste y gracias de antemano por leer y/o comentar.

* * *

><p><strong>… … * … …<strong>

**Capítulo VI**

**"Ausencia"**

Se despertó tarde, aunque realmente no le apuraba mucho eso, no tenía trabajo y además estaba viviendo con el pelinaranja quien no estaba en casa así que no tenía una gran responsabilidad de la cual encargarse.

Se levantó, se preparó un café y en pijama se fue a sentar al sillón, ahí prendió la televisión y se dispuso a ver las noticias. Su gato Chappy era ahora su única compañía.

El programa ofrecía lo mismo de todas la mañana, las noticias más relevantes del país y algunas a nivel internacional, el clima, cultura, economía, política, espectáculos y deportiva.

Fue en esa última sección la que captó más la atención de la morena, en especial porque hablaron del equipo al cual pertenece Kurosaki, información relativa al encuentro y algunas entrevistas relámpago que realizaban a algunos jugadores, sobre todo a los más importantes como el Capitán Hirako Shinji, el goleador del equipo, Muguruma Kensei y el portero titular Abarai Renji. A Ichigo nunca lo entrevistaron, solo apareció algunos segundos en pantalla durante las prácticas.

Rukia se sintió extraña, en ese momento volvió a recordar lo sucedido en la mañana de ayer, ese estúpido beso no lo podía sacar de su cabeza, había sido tan repentino, tan sorpresivo y ¿agradable?... Sacudió la cabeza al instante, no debía pensar en esas cosas que no tienen nada qué ver.

Su celular sonó en el momento justo, en la pantalla se percató de que era Rangiku así que sin pensárselo le contestó.

— ¿Ya estás lista? —

— ¿Lista? ¡¿Para qué? — Rukia desconocía, si bien no había hecho planes para nada.

—Cómo que para qué, tenemos que comprar esa barriga falsa— La mujer de grandes pechos se encargó de refrescarle la memoria.

—Casi lo olvidaba… Ehhh te veo en la entrada de Shinsaibashi Shopping Arcade dentro de 2 horas ¿está bien?— Acordó con encontrarla en un centro comercial de la ciudad de Osaka.

—De acuerdo—

Una vez quedando de acuerdo, marcó al representante de Ichigo, necesitaba transporte y sabía que él iba a ayudarla.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en Niigata, Kurosaki se encontraba en el descanso antes de volver al entrenamiento, yacía sentado en el pasto del campo, con el uniforme puesto y ese par de guantes, tranquilo miraba el cielo, preguntándose a la par ¿qué estaría haciendo la morena? Esperaba que se estuviera portando bien, sin estar haciendo destrozos a su departamento o andar de imprudente.<p>

— ¿Tan pronto extrañando a esa mujer? — Shinji apareció de la nada, con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo referencia a la morena con la que sabía Kurosaki estaba saliendo.

—Claro que no… Solo pensaba en el partido— Ichigo lo negó todo, no la extrañaba pero pensaba en ella de una manera sana, por decirlo de algún modo.

— ¿En el partido? Puff — Hirako soltó una risa irónica —Si tú ni vas a jugar, no sé por qué piensas en eso— Acotó, sonaba mal pero era cierto, Ichigo no tenía de qué preocuparse.

— ¡Idiota, me preocupo por el equipo! — Le gritó, aunque no jugara debía ver siempre por el bienestar del club, si les iba bien, a él también le tenía que ir bien.

— ¡Yo ya no, ya son las últimas jornadas, aunque perdamos los siguientes partidos no estamos en zona de descenso! — Comentó un despreocupado Shinji, para él el hecho de permanecer en primera ya era todo un logro lo cual no iba muy de la mano con la ideología de Ichigo.

—Eres el capitán… ¿y nos dices eso? Deberías decir que esperas ganemos el campeonato o algo así— Kurosaki recriminó, el capitán del equipo no debía decir esas cosas, maldito el momento en que al DT se le ocurrió elegirlo como el nuevo capitán.

—Deja de decirme que es lo que debo hacer y mejor enfócate en hacer las cosas bien para que puedas jugar— El rubio ya no quería escuchar más, sus observaciones no le agradaban.

De ahí ninguno volvió a decir nada, Ichigo sabía que Shinji tenía razón, aunque tenía ya asegurada la oportunidad dentro de poco, no debía conformarse, debía esforzarse más si es que quería lograr grandes cosas.

* * *

><p>Para pasar desapercibida, la morena se ató una pañoleta a la cabeza y se puso unos lentes de sol, no quería ser reconocida, aunque andado así por los pasillos llamaba más la atención. Con Keigo esperando en el estacionamiento, se fue con Rangiku a buscar en las tiendas aquella barriga falsa.<p>

Ir de una en una no era opción, había tantas tiendas así que optaron por elegir en las que probablemente podría haber. Pero aunque había varios maniquíes usando una de esas barrigas falsas, ninguna estaba a la venta, solo eran de muestra, y el tratar de robar una no era para nada conveniente, Rukia se puso a pensar que en una de esas las descubrían con las manos en la masa, eso llegaría a los periódicos y tremendo drama y sermón que Ichigo le tiraría una vez volviendo; sin mencionar los efectos que eso traería a su carrera. Mejor olvidaron la idea de robar.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas y no daban con lo que buscaban, era más difícil de lo que creían, y además tenían hambre así tomaron la decisión de ir a la última tienda donde probablemente podría encontrar, aunque no había muchas esperanzas ya que se trataba de una tienda de disfraces pero aún así entraron.

Rangiku inspeccionó cuidadosamente, realmente iba a ser difícil encontrar algo como tal ahí, pero encontró algo similar, no era precisamente lo que buscaban pero con algunos ajustes podría quedar. Antes de ir a la caja, Rukia le dio el visto bueno, incluso lo acomodó debajo de su blusa para tener una idea de cómo se vería y le hacía lucir como esperaba, como una mujer embarazada de 3 meses.

* * *

><p>El Gamba Osaka se encontraba ya de regreso en el hotel de concentración, después del entrenamiento, algunos fueron a ducharse, otros a merodear por el lugar y unos como Ichigo, fueron directo al buffet. No estaba solo, en aquella mesa también le acompañaban algunos de sus colegas de profesión.<p>

—Oe Ichigo, hay una parvada de reporteros mosqueando la seguridad del hotel. Dicen que quieren que des la cara ante los medios— Comentó Ikkaku al sentarse a comer, pasándole el recado al pelinaranja.

—Si accedo me van a cuestionar de todo sobre mi vida privada menos de lo que realmente importa— Soltó el comentario serio, molesto por esa actitud de las estúpidas revistas del corazón.

— ¿Insinúas que el embarazo de tu mujer es un asunto de poca importancia? — Preguntó Kensei mirándolo seriamente, esas palabras del portero suplente no le eran muy agradables del todo.

Ichigo se sorprendió, esa clase de comentarios era los que se guardaba para sí mismo y está vez se le salieron de la garganta. Quiso componer.

—No quise decir eso—

—A mi me parece que sí— Atinó a añadir Abarai, quien llegaba a sentarse al lugar.

—Ante todo está la familia y después lo demás. Deberías estar contento con el hecho de que vas a ser padre— Muguruma, goleador estrella del equipo le comentó serio, era un tipo muy sujeto a lo correcto y los principios.

— ¡Lo estoy! — Exaltando Ichigo quiso convencer, aunque la actitud no ayudaba mucho.

— ¿En serio? No lo parece, siempre estás con esa cara de pocos amigos… Incluso con tu novia, ayer que te fue a despedir estabas así, no entiendo cómo es que se fijó en ti— Uno más se añadió a la conversación, Maradame, defensa del equipo, quien solo opinaba lo que el comportamiento de Ichigo le daba a entender.

— ¿O será que realmente no esperabas ser padre y por eso estás molesto? — Abarai siguió sacando opciones, esta era otra.

Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos cuando lo escuchó, realmente no había sido así, más bien lo que no esperaba era que el imbécil de Keigo fuera a hablar de más y meterlo a él y a Rukia en el problema en el que actualmente se encontraban.

Por su reacción, asumieron que era así.

—Así que fue eso he… Realmente no había mucho por hacer, o te hacías responsable o huías, pero la última opción no era viable, esa mujer te perseguiría y arruinaría tu carrera— Kensei quería 'reconfortar' al portero sustituto, haciéndole notar que había hecho lo correcto.

— ¿Así que por eso terminaste con Karolina? Ya se me hacía raro que la dejaras por otra mujer— Otro comentario fuera de lugar salió de la boca de Renji, quien ahora ya entendía las razones que había llevado a Ichigo dejar a la bella rubia ucraniana.

—Esa mujer me causó muchos problemas con Mashiro— Kensei rememoró, Karolina por su condición de extranjera, era sencillo que llamara la atención. Cada vez que esa mujer llegaba con Kurosaki a los eventos del club, Mashiro al instante le hacía todo un berrinche y lo acusaba de engañarla con la mirada.

—A mi realmente me daba igual— Ikkaku nunca le llamó la atención, tampoco le caía ni bien ni mal.

Ichigo miraba mosqueado a ese trío hablar y hablar como si supieran a fondo toda la historia.

— ¿Ya terminaron de hablar sobre mi vida e intercambiar opiniones? —

Dado a tantos murmullos, Shinji se acercó al grupo de hombres y les cuestionó.

— ¿De qué tanto hablan? —

—De la vida de Ichigo— Respondió al instante Abarai.

—Mmmm así que perdiendo el tiempo he!— Soltó el soez comentario aquel rubio, Ichigo lo quería matar con la mirada.

* * *

><p>Ya había caído la noche y Rangiku tenía minutos de haberse retirado, se encontraba de nuevo sola, bueno no tan sola, el gato Chappy le acompañaba pero no era lo mismo que tener con quien platicar. Rukia tenía que aceptar que si hacía falta la presencia de Ichigo, tenía por mucho una semana viviendo con él y se habían acoplado bastante bien, él realizaba sus actividades como futbolista y ella se encargaba del hogar, eran como un matrimonio tradicional… De solo pensar se puso nerviosa, se suponía que no debía tener esa clase de pensamientos románticos porque en primer lugar no se gustaban en ese sentido y en segunda porque el motivo de que viviesen bajo el mismo techo era por 'negocios' por llamarlo de alguna manera.<p>

La morena se puso a analizar, Kurosaki por una parte es un sujeto serio y algo gruñón pero por otro lado también es agradable y amable; si Ichigo era así siempre, si así trataba a su novia Karolina, entonces podía decir que es muy afortunada.

El sonido del teléfono fijo la sacó de sus pensamientos, al instante se levantó del sofá para ir a contestar el teléfono, cuando iba a tomar el auricular se percató en el identificador de llamadas que se trataba de un número privado, eso le trajo mucha extrañeza y dudó en contestar.

Aguardó unos segundos a que siguiese sonando y de un momento a otro la contestadora se encargó de responder.

_"Por el momento Kurosaki no puede atender tu llamada. Deja nombre, número y mensaje; se comunicará contigo más tarde"_

Era la voz graba de Keigo quien sonaba en la contestadora, y después de un tono se escuchó una voz femenina.

—Soy Karolina, tenemos que hablar, ya sabes de qué asunto. Estaré llegando a Osaka el lunes por la noche. Hasta luego. Te quiero mucho—

Esas fueron las palabras de la rubia novia de Kurosaki, con un japonés entendible pero aún con ese acento extraño, se escuchaba seria y en ese instante supuso que ya debía estar enterada de todo.

Después de 10 minutos, el teléfono volvió a sonar, Rukia ya temía levantar el auricular, no sabía quién podía ser así que aguardó a que la contestadora hiciera lo que ella no se atrevía.

— ¡Rukia! ¿Estás ahí? —

Esa era la voz de Ichigo, quien se había tomado la libertad de llamar para saber cómo estaban las cosas.

La morena al instante tomó el auricular y respondió.

—Ahh Ichigo, temía que fueras otra persona por eso no contestaba— Le explicó el motivo, aunque el muchacho no entendía muy bien porqué a ese aparente temor.

— ¿Otra persona? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Espera! ¡¿De quién más esperas llamadas he? — Después se hizo ideas paranoicas sobre si ella había proporcionado el número a terceros, no quería más problemas.

— ¡De nadie más! — Aclaró, para después ponerse seria —Pero llamó Karolina—

De oír eso al futbolista se le puso la piel chinita, ya sabía perfectamente el motivo de su llamada, quería una explicación.

— ¿Tú contestaste? — Inquirió, si lo había hecho esperaba Karolina no haya sido grosera.

—No, pero dejó un mensaje…—

— ¿Cuándo viene? — Ichigo ya sabía que ella iría, por una cosa así, era normal.

—El lunes por la noche llega a Osaka— Le pasó el recado, a sabiendas de que las cosas iban a ponerse un poco serias cuando Karolina apareciera.

—Bien. Por otro lado, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas? — Ichigo dejó de lado esa preocupación, el motivo de su llamada era otro.

—Tranquilas, ya conseguí la dichosa barriga, Keigo me transporta, no he tenido problemas… Y ¿tú?— Rukia le informó de forma breve, no había mucho qué decir.

—Igual… Entre entrenamientos, descansos, por momento salimos a recorrer la ciudad para no aburrirnos en el hotel. Mañana es el partido, es a las 8:00 pm por si gustas verlo en la televisión— De misma forma Kurosaki le hizo saber lo que hacía, la rutina, lo de siempre.

—Me da gusto… Sabes, no suelo ver los partidos completos pero estaré al pendiente del resultado— Le daba gusto que las cosas estuviese bien con él, quería transmitirle ese sentimiento de camaradería.

—Está bien. Tengo que colgar, que descanses— El futbolista se estaba despidiendo, todavía tenía que ducharse.

—Igualmente— No podía decir más, así que estaba a poco de quitar el teléfono de su oreja cuando su voz nuevamente la atrajo.

—Rukia… Gracias—

—De nada. Buenas noches—

Y colgó, Kurosaki se quedó unos segundos ahí, escuchando el timbre para después hacerlo propio y dejar el teléfono al lado del buró de la cama.

Estaba agradecido con ella, no solo por mantenerse a la altura de las circunstancias, sino también por escucharle, por darle ánimos y consejos. Sin querer soltó un suspiro.

—Quien te viera tan enamorado— Soltó el comentario Renji, su compañero de habitación —Pensé que ella no te gustaba y solo estabas a su lado por lo del bebé— Acotó, al parecer su amigo se estaba enganchando más de lo que de por sí.

— ¡Cállate! No tienes ni idea de lo que sucede — Kurosaki no pensaba aceptarlo ni negarlo, Abarai no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo compleja que era la situación con Rukia, y prefería no decir ni más ni menos para evitarse más problemas.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente la morena no hizo mucho, en la mañana limpió el departamento que bien no estaba tanto sucio, le dio una lata de atún a su gato Chappy, desayunó tranquilamente una taza de café y un pan de dulce, se bañó y se alistó; aunque no salió a dar un paseo ni nada por el estilo.<p>

Era aburrido estar así, al menos estando Ichigo en las mañana tenía con quien hablar, con quien pelear si había dejado abierta la pasta de dientes, quien la despertase a la fuerza, le hacía falta de muchas formas. Las noches también eran solitarias: cenaba sola, dormía sola y no es que deseara compartir el lecho con él, solo que al menos sabía que alguien más dormitaba en ese lugar.

Suspiró resignada, iba a tener que esperar y lo mejor que se le ocurrió para distraerse fue ver alguna de la colección de películas que Kurosaki tenía.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en Niigata, el plantel hacía la última práctica, la cual constaba en detener el mayor número de penales, a lo cual tanto Abarai como Ichigo era los principales actores.<p>

De la primera ronda de 10, Abarai había detenido 8 tiros. Mientras Kurosaki la mitad, solamente 5.

Ahora se jugaba la segunda tanda de penales, Abarai acaba de detener un tiro de Kensei y era el turno de Ichigo, quien estaba pensando en otras cosas menos en el penal que tenía que parar.

Si bien, le preocupaba saber que Karolina se aparecería el próximo lunes para hablar de lo obvio, no estaba seguro si ella comprendería la situación; y por otro lado, estaba Rukia, no entendía por qué la tenía tan presente desde la mañana en que partió a Niigata… podía ser qué… ¿la extrañaba?

Y justo en ese momento, sintió un fuerte impacto en el rostro que lo tiró de espaldas y le sacó de sus pensamientos.

¡El tiro de Hirako Shinji había dado en la cara del ojimiel!

— ¡Lo haz nockeado! — Gritó uno de los jugadores al ver al chico tirado en el pasto, sin reaccionar.

— ¡Si que te has pasado ésta vez! — Acotó Ikkaku haciendo referencia al autor del disparo, Shinji.

—La culpa es suya por no poner atención— Despreocupado y con desfachatez el rubio se deslindó, sí lo había disparado él pero no era culpa suya que Kurosaki estuviese tragando moscas en vez de concentrarse.

— ¡Pero no cuenta porqué lo detuvo con la cara! — Abarai emitió su juicio, el que haya impactado en su cara no contaba como 'haber parado un penal' porqué en primera ni lo había adivinado, ni se lanzó a detenerlo, solo se quedó ahí, mirando a la nada y le dio en la cara.

—En vez de discutir eso deberíamos llevarlo con el cuerpo médico— Atinó a decir Kensei, al notar que nadie ayudaba al pobre portero sustituto.

Después de unos minutos y que Ichigo pareció volver a la tierra, uno de los encargados del bienestar de los jugadores se encomendó de curar una leve herida que tuvo el ojimiel en la ceja debido al impacto, de ahí salió a los pasillos y se volvió a reunir con sus compañeros de equipo.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo Kurosaki? ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?— Cuestionó Shinji, no entendía por qué a esa desconcentración del muchacho.

—Nada me pasa, solo me distraje, es todo— Fue su única excusa, sí había algo que le preocupaba y tenía 2 nombres: Karolina y Rukia, pero no pensaba decírselo.

—Como portero es inaceptable que te distraigas, los otros 10 jugadores hacen todo lo posible por evitar que ese balón llegue al arco, no es justo que toda la labor de tus compañeros se vaya al diablo simplemente porque el portero 'se distrajo'. Pon más atención— Shinji como capitán lo aconsejó, el portero era la última opción de salvación.

Aunque algunas veces Shinji solo lo mosqueaba, esta vez tenía que aceptar que tenía razón, mientras estuviera defendiendo el arco, debía dejar sus problemas de lado y concentrarse en evitar que el balón traspasase la línea de meta.

* * *

><p>Después de una maratónica de películas, Rukia decidió salir a comprar insumos para hacer de cenar, la idea era tenerlo todo listo para las 8:00 de la noche y así poder ver el partido y por momento intercalar con otro programa.<p>

Por eso a punto de las 6:15 de la tarde pidió a Keigo que de favor la llevara al supermercado, para ello ya se había ataviado como consideraba adecuado: Lentes de sol, una pañoleta y sin olvidar la barriga falsa.

Ya en el lugar, Keigo cargaba la canastilla donde Rukia iba echando lo que consideraba conveniente, sin embargo en uno de los pasillos chocó con una menuda chica de cabellera.

—Disculpa, disculpa no fue mi intención— Se excusaba la chica de cabello colorido, apenada por su error.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien— Atinó a decir la morena, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

La chica la miró con detenimiento, correspondiéndole la sonrisa, se veía muy linda embarazada, aunque luego pasó sus ojuelos al acompañante de la morena. Ese sujeto lo conocía.

— ¡Asano-san que gusto verte! —

— ¡Mashiro, el gusto es mío! — Exaltado y feliz de su reconcomiendo.

De ahí los ojuelos de la peliverde pasaron a la mujer que acompañaba al castaño.

—Eso quiere decir que tú… ¡Tú eres la novia de la Fresita! ¡Kuchiki Rukia! — Gritó contenta, estaba muy enterada de lo que decían las revistas de ellos, de ahí algunas miradas se posaron en la escena y los celulares tomando fotos no se hicieron esperar.

Rukia se sintió extraña a ser el centro de atención, sin embargo no sabía quién era esa chica, como es que conocía a Keigo y porqué le decía a Ichigo, la 'Fresita'.

— ¡Soy Mashiro Kuna, novia de Kensei! — La peliverde se presentó y estiró su mano a espera de que la estrechara, la morena por cortesía lo hizo.

—Mucho gusto, aunque no sé quién es Kensei— Atinó a decir algo apenada.

— ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes, la Fresita no te lo ha dicho? Kensei juega en el mismo equipo que la Fresita, es el goleador del equipo— Mashiro 'iluminó' su camino diciéndole quién era.

— ¡Ahhh ya! — Rukia después entendió, bueno Ichigo casi no hablaba de sus compañeros de equipo.

— ¿Vas a ver el partido? — La cuestionó al instante.

—Sí, así es—

— ¿Porqué no vienes a mi casa y así lo vemos todas juntas? — Le invitó a una de sus tantas reuniones caseras.

— ¿Todas juntas? — Rukia inquirió, ¿por qué hablaba en plural?

—Bueno, cada vez que juega el Gamba Osaka invitó a las novias o esposas de algunos jugadores a mi casa a ver el partido. Me encantaría que te nos unieras—

—Suena… genial… Sí, me gustaría— La morena se animó mucho, ya tendría compañía.

—¡Genial! Keigo tú también puedes venir, Mizuho también nos acompañará— Mashiro invitó al representante, siendo cortés.

La sonrisa de Asano se borró al instante cuando escuchó el nombre de su hermana mayor, ya que en los partidos, ante cualquier falta no marcada por el árbitro o fallos de los jugadores Mizuho lo usa como saco de box.

Feliz Rukia junto con Keigo partieron a casa de la peliverde, dispuesta a pasar un buen rato viendo el partido.

* * *

><p>Antes de salir a la cancha, Kurosaki marcó a su casa, quería saber cómo estaba Rukia y además para recordarle que podía ver el partido en el cable; sin embargo el tono seguía siendo el mismo, la contestadora era la que respondía.<p>

Marcó un par de veces más pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo. No se preocupó, quizá debía estar dormida, ocupada en otras cosas, quizá había salido y aún no regresaba.

Podía marcarle al celular pero ya no contaba con suficiente crédito, y lo dejó mejor así. Más tarde se comunicaría con ella.

* * *

><p>El partido ya estaba por empezar, en la televisión se veían las alineaciones del equipo contrario, en la mesita de enfrente había una gran cantidad de bocadillos y refresco, Mashiro ya había presentado a la morena con las otras 2 chicas que por lo general la acompañaban para ver los partidos. El ambiente era muy agradable.<p>

Rukia se sentó al lado de Mashiro, en el sofá central, en el doble estaba Mizuho y su hermano Keigo y en el sillón individual Hiyori, novia del capitán del equipo.

En la pantalla aparecían ahora las alineaciones del Gamba Osaka, empezando por el portero titular, apareció la imagen de Abarai al instante y Mashiro fue la primera en soltar el comentario.

— ¡Buuuu ahí debería estar la Fresita, no el tonto de Abarai! —

Rukia rió por debajo, esa chica es muy graciosa, pensó.

Continuaron los demás jugadores, aunque el escándalo se hizo presente cuando apareció el cuñado de Keigo en la pantalla y los chillidos de Mizuho no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Ahhhh Darling, tú puedes, eres el mejor! —

Luego dio paso a la imagen del goleador estrella del equipo, Muguruma Kensei, Rukia esperaba una especie de escándalo lleno de ánimo por parte de la peliverde pero solo escucho como murmuraba que era un tonto, que esperaba esta vez sí anotara en el partido, entre otra cantidad de cosas.

Y lo mismo pasó con la chica rubia, Hiyori, quien de solo ver la imagen de Shinji, soltó comentarios hirientes, preguntando por qué siempre salía con esa cara de imbécil en las fotos.

A Rukia le daba la impresión de que esas relaciones eran estilo 'amor apache'.

Después de unos minutos hicieron mención de los jugadores de reserva de cada equipo y pasaron donde se encontraban. Rukia solo vi por segundos al ojimiel sentado, con su uniforme azul y encima la camiseta sin mangas de color amarillo que lo marcaba como suplente sin olvidar su cara seria de pocos amigos.

Y el encuentro comenzó, Rukia comía gustosa los bocadillos y por momentos miraba la televisión, además notaba como las 3 mujeres estaban muy atentas a las jugadas y Keigo miraba como si nada.

Siguió pasando el tiempo y ningún equipo anotaba, no es que Rukia estuviese aburrida, solo que no estaba muy familiarizada con ese deporte, pero le divertía ver como Mizuho maltrataba a su hermano al ver como el árbitro marcaba faltas inexistentes y como Hiyori le gritaba a la televisión.

— ¿Y cómo va tu embarazo Rukia? – Le preguntó Mashiro, interesada en saber los detalles.

—Bien, bien, tengo apenas 3 meses… Y ya sabes, mareos, antojos, algo de cansancio pero feliz—

—Lo normal, pero me da gusto… Ya era justo que la Fresita sentara cabeza— Comentó la peliverse, del tiempo que lo conocía siempre había estado indeciso en ese aspecto de su vida.

—Haber si siendo padre se le quita la cara de amargado que se carga— Comentó Hiyori, Ichigo se caracterizaba por parecer que siempre estaba molesto.

Rukia río, era cierto, siempre parecía estar enojado con todo mundo pero de vez en cuando mostraba un semblante agradable.

De pronto un grito captó toda la atención.

_"¡GOOOOOOOL!"_

Todos los presentes fijaron su rostro en la televisión, pero no hubo ningún grito de júbilo, porque quien celebraba el gol era el equipo contrario.

_"¡GOL DE KISHO YANO AL MINUTO 32 DEL PRIMER TIEMPO, __ALBIREX NIIGATA SE PONE A LA DELANTERA EN EL MARCADOR!"_

Miraron la repetición de la jugada y fue ahí cuando empezaron los gritos. Y es que de acuerdo a las imágenes, la defensa fue sorprendida por un contra golpe que terminó en gol.

Los minutos restantes para que acabara el primer tiempo pasaron sin pena ni gloria, el Gamba Osaka buscaba empatar con centros pero todos eran despejados por la buena defensa del Albirex Niigata.

En el medio tiempo, se relajaron, fue ese instante que Rukia aprovechó para despejar sus dudas.

—Una pregunta… ¿Porqué le dices a Ichigo, 'Fresita'?— La ojiazul-violáceo quiso saber, le cuasaba mucha curiosidad ese apodo.

—Muy simple, ese es el otro significado de su nombre… ¿Te molesta que le diga así?— La peliverde le explicó con mucha gracia.

—No para nada, solo era una duda— Rukia le meditó un poco, aunque realmente no le molestaba, no había motivo alguno.

—Porque si eres celosa debes de decírmelo, no quiero tener problemas— Mashiro quería evitarse ese tipo de conflictos, si a la morena le molestaba que le hablara tan bonito a Kurosaki, entonces dejaría de hacerlo.

—No, no lo soy… Por cierto… ¿Alguna vez invitaste a Karolina a una de tus reuniones?— La morena aprovechó para saber más respecto a la relación de Ichigo y la modelo.

—Sí, pero fue muy grosera, desde ese momento dejó de agradarme— Contestó siendo sincera, esa mujer no era para nada amigable.

—Esa mujer es muy arrogante y frívola. Nunca me agradó— Hiyori añadió un comentario más, Shinji se la presentó pero la modelo se mostró muy seca, además de que solo se la pasaba hablando de ella misma.

—Pues Karolina es una mujer maravillosa y…— Keigo no estaba muy de acuerdo, aunque realmente lo decía porque esa mujer era muy su tipo, le gustaba verla contonearse.

— ¡Cállate! Siempre te trató como si fueras su sirviente — Mizuho se encargó de darle un buen golpe y ponerlo en su lugar.

—Cuando supe que la Fresita salía con ella y estaba de visita en Osaka la invité, y lo que hizo fue mirarme de arriba hacia abajo y decirme _'Tengo cosas más importantes por hacer que ver un estúpido partido de fútbol con gente como tú'_— Mashiro rememoró esos instantes, quiso ser amigable y cortés pero obtuvo a cambio todo lo contrario.

—Nunca tuvo interés por ver un partido, mucho menos en ir al estadio. Hasta donde sabemos nunca pareció interesarse en el trabajo de Ichigo, solo se aparecía en las fiestas que organizaba el club y nada más— Hiyori siguió hablando, esas eran sus impresiones.

—Haber Keigo, tú la conociste más que nosotros así que dinos algo que no sepamos pero se objetivo— La castaña hermano lo instó a que soltara de una vez la información.

—Mmmm bueno es cierto eso que dicen, cada vez que Ichigo requería de su apoyo ella se negaba— Esta vez fue más objetivo, Karolina solo veía por su bien, Ichigo era más como un 'novio trofeo'.

—Siendo así no entiendo que fue lo que a Ichigo le llamó la atención— La rubia chica no lograba comprender eso, una mujer con esa actitud no era nada atractiva.

—Simple, fue ese par de tet…— Keigo sí sabía el motivo o eso pensaba que había sido el motivo, de todas formas no pudo terminar la frase porque su hermana se encargó, una vez más, de darle otro golpe.

— ¡Cállate gusano, no vez que su novia está presente, ten respeto! —

Después de eso no volvieron a tocar el tema de Karolina.

El segundo tiempo inició y con ello la atención estaba centrada en el televisor. El Gama Osaka salió al campo para replantear el juego y continúo el partido de manera normal.

Con cada minuto que pasaba la morena se sentía más a gusto, sentía que pertenecía ahí, la hacían sentir en confianza y eso le daba mucho gusto.

En los minutos que siguieron, Mizuho golpeaba a Keigo cada vez que perdían el balón, era con quien podía sacar su frustración. Mashiro no pasaba de tildar de tonto a Kensei cada vez que llegaba a la meta pero no concretaba la jugada y Hiyori se quejaba a cada instante de Shinji alegando que no hacía las cosas como se debían.

Rukia no podía decir nada de Ichigo, en primera porque no estaba jugando y en segunda, no sabía de fútbol.

En un momento dado, en el minuto 24 del segundo tiempo cayó el gol del empate.

_"¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!  
><em>

_¡MADARAME IKKAKU LE ESTÁ DANDO EL EMPATE AL GAMBA OSAKA!"_

Los gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar, la más emocionada era la misma Mizuho ya que su 'darling' había anotado.

— ¡Ahhh honey lo has hecho! —

Chillaba la castaña, exaltada, emocionada por el acontecimiento mientras mandaba besos a la pantalla donde enfocaban el rostro del rapado futbolista.

A pesar del gol del empate, en los minutos restantes no hubo mayor algarabía, perdieron oportunidades claras pero al final no se hicieron daño. 1 a 1 resultado final. Eso podía decirse que era positivo para el Gamba Osaka, ya que por lo general se pierden partidos de visitante, haber sacado un empate hablaba bien del equipo.

— ¡Esta noche invito el sake, celebremos este empate, sobre todo porque mi Darling fue el que anotó! — Muy contenta Mizuho anunciaba que esta noche el alcohol iba por su cuenta.

Era común, al menos entre ellas, que después de los partidos festejaran. Esa noche no era la excepción.

—Pero Rukia no puede tomar— Mashiro avisó, la morena estaba en cinta y no podía ingerir gota alguna de licor.

—No se preocupen, de todas formas ya me tengo que ir a casa, estoy cansada— Rukia anunció, a lo que las mujeres no tuvieron de otra que despedirla y ser Keigo quien la llevase a su casa.

* * *

><p>Antes de ir a dormir, el pelinaranja decidió marcar de nuevo a su departamento. Rukia, quien en ese entonces ya se encontraba en pijama y se lavaba los dientes en el baño, escuchó el timbre del teléfono fijo. Supuso que podía tratarse de Ichigo, así que terminó rápido de enjuagarse y contestó.<p>

— ¿Bueno? —

—Ohh Rukia, ¿te desperté?— Dada la tardanza de la chica en contestar, cuando la escuchó, pensó que la había despertado, si había sido así pensaba disculparse.

—No, a penas iba a la cama—

—Solo llamaba para saber cómo estabas, estuve marcando antes del partido y…— Le explicó el motivo de su llamada, aunque hasta el mismo sabía que era extraño llamarle a cada rato, pero es que no podía evitar sentir esa imperiosa necesidad de escucharla.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Y salí por eso no pude contestarte— Le explicó el motivo de su ausencia.

—Entiendo. ¿Viste el partido?—

—Lo vi completo. Mashiro me invitó a su casa a verlo, me divertí mucho— La ojiazul-violáceo hizo mención de sus nuevas amistades.

— ¿Mashiro? ¿Tan pronto ya te está sonsacando? — Kurosaki sabía cuan tremenda era la peliverde, era una chica extrovertida y hacía amigos fácilmente, su buen humor era contagioso.

—Es una chica agradable, también conocí a Hiyori y a Mizuho, Keigo nos acompañó también— Acotó sobre a las otras personas que había conocido.

—Así que andabas de fiesta ¿he?— Ichigo quiso mosquearla un poco, aunque no pareció lograrlo.

—No claro que no, era una reunión que es diferente— Explicó sin increparse por el tonito con el que le había hablado, estaba de muy buen humor.

—Está bien. Bueno, tengo que colgar, que descanses— Volvió a ponerse serio, por no decir sentimental, así se despidió de ella.

—Igualmente Ichigo. Buenas noches— Fueron las últimas palabras antes de colgar.

Cuando el auricular descanso en el lugar correspondiente, sonrió, le había hecho bien el haberlo escuchado.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente y luego de realizar sus labores domésticas, por la tarde la morena quedó de verse con Rangiku en el café más cercano, como ya era la costumbre tuvo que salir con todo su disfraz porque en una de esas los mugrosos paparazzis la reconocían y le arruinaba la salida.<p>

—Así que su novia la tal Karolina es una mujer insoportable— Comentó Rangiku una vez la morena le platicó todo lo que anoche Mashiro, Hiyori, Mizuho y hasta el mismo Keigo le habían contado.

—Al parecer, aunque si es tan insoportable no entiendo porqué siguen juntos— La morena no lograba entender, a menos que a Ichigo le gustara 'la mala vida'.

—Una cosa es que se hagan llamar novios porque juntos realmente no están, ella está en Europa y él aquí— La rubia de grandes atributos enfatizó esa

—Bueno pero son cuestiones de trabajo— Aunque Rukia tenía una buena explicación, aunque quisieran estar juntos si el trabajo no se los permitía era imposible.

—No nos engañemos, si esa mujer en verdad quisiera estar con él, vendría a verlo hasta acá o inversa; pareciera que solo siguen juntos por costumbre o para aparentar— La rubia estaba segura de eso, cuando uno se enamora hace hasta lo imposible por ver a esa persona, sin importar nada.

—A saber realmente que sucede entre ellos dos. Solo sé que esa mujer vendrá el lunes a hablar con él, seguro es por lo de ya sabes qué— Ninguna de las 2 sabía con certeza que sucedía, pero para Rukia era preocupante saber que esa mujer se aparecerá.

—Me imagino, bueno pero eso es asunto de ellos, no nos concierne—

Matsumoto tenía razón esos asuntos eran de ellos como pareja, ya sabrían resolverlos.

— ¿Y desde que se fue no te ha llamado? — Inquirió Rangiku después de darle un sorbo a su taza.

—Ah sí, por lo general ya en las noches— Le comentó relajada, aunque la mirada traviesa de su amiga no le agradó mucho.

—Mmm se me hace que le gustas, por eso te busca—

—No seas ridícula, si llama es porque estoy viviendo en su departamento y no quiere tener problemas, ya sabes cómo es de remilgoso— Al instante Rukia se puso a dar explicaciones y motivos a sus llamadas, era normal.

—Puede ser, pero me agrada más la idea de que te llama porque le has de gustar— El argumento era lógico pero a Matsumoto le divertía más pensar que era por otra razón.

—Tiene novia— Enfatizó la pelinegra, dándole un sorbo a su café.

— ¿Y eso qué? Eso no evita que le gusten otras mujeres, por ejemplo tú— Si bien una cosa es tener una pareja pero eso no quería decir que no le gustasen otras chicas.

—Ran… Dices muchas tonterías, en verdad— Dijese lo que dijese su amiga, le parecía tonto pensarlo.

—Que no te dé pena, ¿serás capaz de negar que te gusta?— A ella nadie la engañaba, Rukia es reservada para esos asuntos pero podía darse cuenta.

—No niego que es atractivo— Quiso dejar claro eso, si le resultaba atractivo pero eso no significaba que quisiera con él o algo así, solo sabía reconocer.

—Eso no responde lo que te pregunté— Rukia se quería ir por la tangente y no iba a permitírselo.

—No pienso responderte— Mosqueada y ruborizada se cruzó de brazos, ¿por qué le insistía tanto?

—Ay Rukia, eres tan obvia— Rangiku sentenció soltando una risita, su amiga no podía mentirle, su lenguaje corporal terminaba delatándola.

La pelinegra la maldijo en su mente, había logrado incomodarla, solo en su fuero interno aceptaba que Kurosaki Ichigo le gustaba, poquito, pero le gustaba. Y no iba a permitirse más.

* * *

><p>Llegaron alrededor de las 7:00 de la noche a Kashima, en la Prefectura de Ibaraki, ya era tarde para iniciar un entrenamiento así que les permitieron, si así lo deseaban, pasear por la ciudad.<p>

Ichigo estaba aburrido así que fue al centro comercial más cercano al hotel donde se hospedaban, para distraerse un rato. Dado los acontecimientos actual de su vida, algunas personas lo reconocieron al instante, en especial las mujeres que eran las que estaban más enterada de su vida sentimental gracias a las revistas del corazón. Una que otra se animaba para acercársele y pedirle una fotografía, accedía por cortesía.

Sin embargo hubo un pequeño que desde lo lejos brincaba y saltaba, tenía por mucho 6 años, lo que le había llamado la atención es que el pequeño parecía saber quién era su persona.

— ¡Es Kurosaki! ¡Sí es Kurosaki! — El niño gritaba alegre mientras su madre lo llevaba de la mano.

Cuando estuvo a pocos metros del pequeño, el niño se soltó de la mano de su madre y fue hasta Kurosaki a abrazarse de su pierna. El ojimiel asombrado se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura del pequeño.

— ¡Soy Kinichi y cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú, soy tu fan #1! — Le dijo el chiquillo con un brillo especial en sus ojos, evidentemente feliz por haberlo conocido.

Ese chiquillo le recordaba a sí mismo cuando era pequeño, admiraba al portero alemán, Oliver Kahn, a pesar de tener 7 años había visto en televisión algunos partidos en el club donde se había iniciado y quedó fascinado por su labor en el arco.

Recordaba que en una ocasión, el portero y el club con el que recién acababa de firmar contrato, el Bayern Munich, había ido de visita a Japón para enfrentarse en un amistoso al Júbilo Iwata. Lo esperó horas en el aeropuerto y cuando por fin lo vio, se le acercó, Oliver Kahn le sonrió, firmó su camiseta y se despidió acariciando su cabeza. Muchos de sus compañeritos de la escuela no comprendían porqué admiraba a un jugador que ni siquiera era japonés; fue después cuando Oliver Khan hizo una gran temporada y empezó a ser reconocido a nivel mundial, ahí fue cuando todos entendieron. Ese era un grato recuerdo.

—Gracias— Fueron las palabras de Ichigo a la par que acariciaba la cabeza del pequeñito, hizo el mismo gesto que en su momento Oliver Khan tuvo con él, le firmó su camiseta y le sonrió.

Los padres del pequeño le agradecieron el gesto y le desearon suerte en el partido próximo. Kurosaki vio partir al pequeño muy contento y le escuchó gritar.

— ¡Kurosaki Ichigo es el mejor portero del mundo! —

El aludido se sintió alagado, ese tipo de detalles eran también lo que le motivaban a superarse.

Continuó con su trayecto visitando tiendas pero sin comprar absolutamente nada, claro, hasta que vio en un aparador un llavero del famoso conejo Chappy, que al instante le recordó a Rukia, sonrió al verlo y sin pensarlos 2 veces fue a comprarlo, ya se lo regalaría regresando a casa.

* * *

><p>El viernes pasó sin pena ni gloria, Rukia se encargó de hacer sus labores domésticas, salió a rentar películas porque estaba aburrida en casa, con Mashiro quedó de verse para ir a comer y con Matsumoto cenó además de que pasaron largo rato charlando de trivialidades.<p>

Ichigo por su parte su labor fue entrenar, practicar jugadas, hacer el reconcomiendo de la cancha, descansar cuando era debido, salir a pasear por ahí para evitar el aburrimiento y solamente hizo una llamada de la noche a casa, la cual sin contratiempos terminó.

Sin embargo el sábado, día del partido, Rukia había planeado hacer ahora la reunión en el departamento de Ichigo, aunque este ignoraba por completo dicho plan y esperaba Keigo no abriera la boca porque si no lo mataba.

Al punto de las 7:00 de la noche Mashiro, Hiyori, Keigo y su hermana mayor llegaron al departamento de Kurosaki, uniéndose a Rukia y a Matsumoto que había decidido quedarse a ver el partido también.

Y al igual que la vez anterior, en el momento de presentar las alineaciones, se hizo el mismo escándalo cuando aparecían las imágenes de los susodichos y unos grandes abucheos cuando anunciaba la alineación de los Kashima Antlers. Rangiku parecía estar disfrutando el alboroto.

Ese partido es de mucha importancia ya que Kashima Antlers lideraban el torneo y el equipo que mayor número de ligas ganadas tiene, con un total de siete.

El partido las tenía de nervios, ya que el equipo local dominaba el terreno de juego y en más de 3 ocasiones ya había llegado al arco pero sin poder concretar la jugada en gol.

El equipo visitante, Gamba Osaka, le costaba trabajo pasar de media cancha, y de las pocas veces que llegaron la defensa de Kashima no dejaba espacio alguno que permitiera filtrar el balón a Kensei.

El que más trabajo tenía era Renji por tantos disparos a su portería, por fortuna ninguno había caído.

Al terminar el primer tiempo, seguía pero el Kashima con más posibilidades de que en el segundo tiempo anotara.

Rukia y Matsumoto, que son las 2 mujeres que no entendían como se encontraba la liga en esos instantes, Mashiro al notarlo les quiso explicar.

—Verán, el Kashima Antler va liderando el torneo con 64 puntos, le sigue el Júbilo Iwata ya que sumó 63 puntos y el tercero nosotros el Gamba Osaka con 61, restando 2 partidos para que termine el torneo. Y si ganamos los 2 últimos partidos que se juegan como locales, y el Kashima Antler empata y pierde el Júbilo Iwata podremos decir que el campeonato es nuestro—

—Son muchas combinaciones, no quiero decir que sea imposible pero así como está jugando el Kashima ¿crees que estos inútiles anoten?— Comentó Hiyori, realmente no veía que lo lograran.

—Más les vale, si no me enojaré mucho y en la vida vuelvo a ir al estadio—La misma Mizuho, acérrima fan del equipo, ya estaba amenazando con su ausencia si no ganaban.

—Como si les afectara tanto tu visita al estadio, al contrario no tienen que aguantar tus gritos— Asano le respondió, por el simple gusto de molestarla, aunque la chica le respondió con un fuerte golpe.

—Por cierto, tengo entendido que la Fresita jugará los 2 últimos partidos como titular ¿vas a ir a verlo? — Mashiro recordó las palabras que hace tiempo Kensei le había comentado.

—No sé, no creo— Rukia no estaba segura de eso, principalmente por cuestión de dinero, lo que iba ya había recibido por ir a la fiesta con Kurosaki y los ingresos que iba a recibir después ya los tenía apartado para ahorrar.

— ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Va a debutar como titular en el torneo oficial y no vas a ir a apoyarlo? ¡¿Qué clase de novia eres? — La peliverde se exaltó, no podía creer que no iba a ir a apoyarlo,

—No es que no quiera ir solo que…— No sabía qué decirle o que excusa poner, no quería comprometerse.

—Si es por los boletos no te preocupes, a nosotras nos los regalan y hasta tenemos asientos especiales— Mashiro le dio la posibilidad, si era por dinero no tenía que gastar absolutamente nada.

—Lo pensaré— Atinó a responder, para darle largas al asunto.

Con el inicio del segundo tiempo la atención se puso de nueva cuenta en el televisor. Los primero 15 minutos el Gamba Osaka se replanteó, fueron cerrando los espacios lo cual no permitía al Kashima filtrar muchos pases, todos quedaban retenidos en las piernas de la defensa.

Sin embargo al minuto 33 del segundo tiempo, Renji desde el arco tuvo la iniciativa de iniciar la jugada de contra golpe, lanzó el balón pasando el medio campo, en dirección a Kensei que nadie lo estaba marcando. El balón cayó a sus pies y corrió hasta el arco contrario, sin pensarlo dos veces dio pase a otro compañero, quien tenía más posibilidades de mandar ese balón al fondo.

_"¡GOL DE AKIHIRO SATO!"_

Es grito de gol se escuchó en toda la habitación, no solo por el comentarista, sino también por las más eufóricas ahí presentes mientras en la pantalla se podía apreciar la celebración de del equipo y las reacciones tanto del técnico como de los suplentes.

Pero la dicha duró poco, tan solo 7 minutos después, Kashima Antlers anotaba el gol del empate, cortesía de Yuya Osako.

Ninguno de los dos equipos estaba conforme, Kashima no podía darse el lujo de empatar un partido contra un equipo que no había mostrado mucho fútbol en gran parte del enfrentamiento. El Gamba Osaka, sabía que jugar como visitante ante Kashima era escenario difícil, el empate no les ayudaría a acercarse al campeonato. Tenían que ganar. El problema era que ya no había mucho tiempo, faltan 5 minutos más lo que árbitro quisiese agregar.

Pero fue faltando solo 2 minutos para que terminase el tiempo regular del partido, en un tiro de esquina que Hirako Shinji alcanzó a rematar y fue a dar al fondo de la red.

_"¡GOOOOL DEL GAMBA OSAKA!_

_¡EL CAPITÁN ANOTA A UNOS CUANTOS MINUTOS DE TERMINAR EL PARTIDO!"_

Los gritos se escucharon de nuevo, felicess por la ya victoria, Shinji ni celebró, siguió con lo suyo y el partido continuó, aunque ya faltaba menos de 3 minutos que al Kashima no le alcanzó para siquiera empatar.

Silbatazo final con marcador a favor del Gamba Osaka, sumando ya 64 puntos, quedando igualados con el Kashima y el Júbilo Iwata pisándole los talones con 63 puntos.

Rukia comenzaba a entender cómo se manejaban los puntajes, incluso a entender jugadas, parecía sencillo y hasta eso divertido. Después de la victoria y con mayor razón, las invitadas estaban más que dispuestas a celebrar con sake, el cual Hiyori tenía que poner porque Shinji era el que esta vez había anotado; sin embargo tuvieron que irse a festejar a otro lado porque Rukia parecía estar preocupada por eso, puesto que no quería tener ebrias en una casa que en principio ni suya era.

Cuando sus visitas se retiraron y limpió poco, fue a tomarse un tranquilo baño en la tina acompañada de su mini-mp3.

Sumergida en la tina se puso a pensar, llevaba casi 15 días viviendo con Ichigo, y había conocido personas increíbles, ese estilo de vida era maravilloso, le agradaba mucho, iba a extrañar eso una vez regresara a su vida normal.

* * *

><p>Era domingo, y para variar, ya pasaban de las 11:00 de la mañana y Rukia todavía no se despertaba, seguía profundamente dormida y hubiese continuado así si no fuera por Chappy, su queridísimo gato, la estaba despertando a mordidas porque tenía hambre. Más a fuerzas que de ganas, se levantó y le sirvió su leche y sus croquetas al gato, para después prepararse una taza de café caliente.<p>

Después de eso, inició la aprendida rutina de limpieza, empezando por la habitación de Ichigo que sin su permiso había tomando como lecho desde su partida, después de tender la cama, ordenar y aspirar el piso, pasó a la sala donde por lo general estaba el mayor desastre, residuos de comida y demás basura se encargó de echar en una bolsa, mientras platos, vasos y otros utensilios los llevó al fregadero. Pasó la aspiradora por el alfombrado piso y se encargó de aromatizar la habitación con un spray.

Antes ir a limpiar la cocina, que era otro espacio sucio, fue directo al baño para hacerle su debida limpieza. En este solía tardase un poco más, tenía que desinfectar el escusado, limpiar la tina, los espejos, checar que el haya suficiente shampoo y jabón para manos, entre otra cantidad de cosas indispensables.

Después de terminar esa área, pasó al último espacio: la cocina. Ahí limpió la mesa, las sillas t los demás superficies que ocupaba a menudo; lavó los trastos del fregadero y después de dejarlos escurrir y secar, los acomodó en las gavetas, observó que hubiera suficientes insumos para el desayuno, la comida y la cena de los días siguientes, aunque todavía alcanzaban por mucho para la mañana siguiente y lo adecuado es que fuera a comprar más, pero era domingo y Rukia no tenía muchas ganas de salir. Barrió y trapeó el piso, dejando olor a pino en el lugar.

Al final, echó toda la basura en bolsas pláticas negras, sin embargo antes de ir a dejarla a donde correspondía, tuve que ir a la habitación de Kurosaki a ponerse la dichosa barriga porqué no podía salir al pasillo así como si nada y pobre de ella si se daban cuenta que todo era mentira.

Asegurándose de traer las llaves, salió con todo y bolsa de basura, no era muy pesada pero no podía cargarla con una sola mano, así que con las dos era un poco más sencillo. Caminó con cuidado por el pasillo, el recorrido era largo ya que el departamento de Ichigo era de los últimos en ese piso y la escotilla donde deslizaban las bolsas de basura estaba al principio, a un costado del elevador.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Escuchó que le preguntaron, la morena se detuvo y miró a su interlocutor.

—No gracias— Respondió con una ligera sonrisa adornando sus labios y siguió caminando.

El chico sin hacerle mucho caso, la detuvo y tomó su bolsa de basura y la cargó junto con la suya, para después seguir caminando. Ella le siguió.

—En tu estado no deberías cargar cosas— El chico le hizo el comentario, observando su abultado vientre.

—No estaba pesado, no era necesario— Dijo ella echándole una mirada fugaz.

— Eso dices tú. Por caballerosidad debía ayudarte ¿no crees? — Acotó él, independientemente si la carga era pesada o no, como caballero que se consideraba era su deber.

—Supongo—

—Si no es indiscreción… ¿Cuántos meses tienes? — El sujeto le preguntó deliberadamente, esperando no se molestara.

—3 meses— Respondió sin tapujos, tocando su falsa barriga.

Hubo silencio, no había mucho de qué hablar, prácticamente eran dos desconocidos. Rukia le miró de reojo, ese sujeto físicamente le recordaba a Ichigo, la diferencia es que su cabellera era azabache y los ojos claros, como verde-azules.

Minutos después llegaron a los inicios del pasillo, la morena abrió la escotilla y el otro chico se encargó de poner y empujar las bolsas para que se deslizaran.

Con la basura puesta en su lugar, caminaron juntos de regreso, cada quien a su departamento.

—Vives en el 1015 con el futbolista ¿cierto?— Una vez más preguntó, tenía la sospecha de haberla visto salir de ese departamento un par de veces pero no sabía si era solo una visita o vivía con él, podía enterarse de ello en las revistas pero no se podía confiar en ellas.

—Así es— Confirmó al instante la morena con una sonrisa.

—Desde que vivo aquí, él siempre está como apartado, de mal humor, la mayoría de los inquilinos de este piso tenemos buena relación…— El pelinegro comentó, Ichigo no era un sujeto muy sociable que digamos, nunca asistía a la junta de inquilinos.

—No se relaciona tanto ya que viaja muy seguido, no tiene tiempo— Rukia dio las posibles razones a ese comportamiento huraño, aunque Ichigo también es un poco antisocial.

—Ya veo…— El hombre dijo serio, para después mirar a la joven y acotar —Pero vaya que tuvo tiempo para hacer un bebé—

La ojiazul-violáceo lo miró con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y eso que en verdad no había pasado.

— ¡Es broma! — El hombre alto le hizo saber antes de que se molestara por el comentario, acariciando la cabeza de la chica, removimiento sus cabellos.

Rukia aún ruborizada, más por el gesto del chico que por sus palabras, echó una risita.

La acompañó hasta la puerta de su departamento y antes de verla entrar a su departamento, le dijo:

—Ni siquiera me presenté… Soy Shiba Kaien, vivo en el 1018—

El chico con gracia señaló el rumbo donde quedaba su departamento para que ella ubicara y acto seguido estiró su brazo a esperar del saludo.

—Mucho gusto. Kuchiki Rukia— Atinó a decir la morena, estrechando su delicada mano con la de sujeto de hebreas negras.

—Bien Kuchiki. Que tengas buen día. Nos vemos—

Sin decir más el chico se retiró de regreso a su departamento. Rukia solo le miró partir, con un débil "Igualmente" entre los labios.

* * *

><p>Llegó a Osaka alrededor de las 11:30 p.m, el plantel se detuvo unos minutos en alguna de las oficinas del edificio del equipo, después de un par de comentarios por parte del cuerpo técnico y de despedirse de sus compañeros; Kurosaki se subió a su auto, donde Asano ya lo esperaba.<p>

—Parezco más tu chofer que tú representante— Se quejó Asano, recientemente eso había notado.

—Solo fue por esta vez, o acaso ¿Rukia te traía de arriba para abajo?— Sabía a lo que se refería, desde que Rukia era ya partícipe en el asunto, Keigo parecía tener nuevas actividades.

—Regular— Dijo el chico a media sonrisa, no le molestaba, solo era un comentario equis para no soportar tanto silencio.

De ahí no dijeron nada, el viaje había sido largo y eso fatigaba, Ichigo no estaba en condiciones de pelear ni de nada, solo quería llegar a casa y tirarse en la cama.

Una vez llegó al condominio residencial y de aparcar el coche, Asano se despidió para ir a su respectiva a casa a descansar. El ojimiel tomó el elevador y marcó en dirección al décimo piso. Una vez ahí, caminó por el largo pasillo, estaba completamente solitario, algo normal si se tomaba en cuenta que en domingo y a esas horas ya todo mundo dormía porque al día siguiente había que trabajar.

Con las llaves abrió la puerta que marcaba el 1015, apenas entró y estaba todo oscuro, prendió las luces de la primera estancia antes de cerrar la puerta tras su espalda. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y ordenado, fue directo a la cocina para servirse un vaso de leche y una vez que terminó, apagó las luces y fue directo a su habitación.

Una vez en su sagrada habitación, prendió un pequeño foco que apenas alumbraba, se descalzó y sin fijarse dejó a un costado del closet su maleta, y estaba por quitarse la camiseta cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

Ahí en la cama yacía la morena, profundamente dormida, tapada hasta la cintura con la colcha y con el gato Chappy durmiendo a sus pies. La miró detenidamente y sonrió ligeramente, sí que le había hecho falta en esa larga semana, era bueno volver a casa, y lo era más si ella estaba ahí, su compañera de esa loca aventura en la que Keigo los había metido.

Sin decir nada, tomó una colcha del closet, apagó el pequeño foco y cerró la puerta tras su salida. Esta vez le tocaba dormir en el sofá.

**… … * … …**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Albirex Niigata, Kashima Antlers son equipos de la primera división de la liga japonesa de fútbol.

Kisho Yano (Albire Niigata), Akihiro Sato (Gamba Osaka) y Yuya Osako (Kashima Antlers) son jugadores (delanteros) reales de dichos equipos.

Oliver Kahn, portero que militó con el Bayern Munich y la selección alemana de fútbol.

* * *

><p>Pues aquí quedo el capítulo :) espero les haya agradado y aquí sigo he!<p>

Saludos!


	7. Días Libres

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído, comentado y/o dado a favoritos esta historia!

En especial a **_Kiaru87, Yukime-san, Maka chan, Alessandra08, a un invitado, Clan Yuki, Bettysakuruki-chan, Tesake, Hotaru Saturn Black, yoxxa, Kuchiki RukiRuki y Kusajishi-Chiru.__  
><em>**

Una disculpa por no responder sus reviews en esta ocasión, ando sin tiempo.

Por fin pude actualizar! Me tardé más de lo que creí, pero aquí está :)

Espero les guste el cap 7, uno largo (ya se me está haciendo costumbre) y gracias de antemano por leer y/o comentar.

* * *

><p><strong>… … * … …<strong>

**Capítulo VII**

**"Días Libres"**

Los rayos del sol la despertaron, observó el reloj que yacía en la mesita de al lado, eran tan solo las 9:00 de la mañana, se iba a volver a acostar cuando una maleta muy particular llamó su atención, la observó detenidamente y abrió los ojos como platos cuando se percató que era la del futbolista. Apresurada se levantó de la cama, tenía una especie de miedo, quizá mal infundado, y mucha sorpresa.

En pijama salió de la habitación, muy cuidadosamente, camino de puntitas buscando al susodicho pelinaranja, y no fue hasta que llegó a la sala cuando lo encontró profundamente dormido en el sofá, a penas cubierto con una colcha.

Se acercó sigilosa, seguramente debió haber llegado muy tarde y como la debió haber visto durmiendo en su cama, en la cual no había pedido permiso previo para hacerlo, no le quedo de otra que ir al sofá. Se sintió apenada, seguramente él le haría todo un drama por eso.

Lo observó con cuidado, era de las pocas veces que podía verlo con el rostro tranquilo, siempre parecía estar molesto por algo. Rukia observó la escena aún con más detalle, era evidente que su gatito Chappy la había cambiado en el transcurso de la noche y había terminado ahí, en los pies de Ichigo, muy acurrucado.

Se le hizo curiosa la escena, así que se le ocurrió ir a buscar su celular y al regresar a la sala, les tomó una fotografía, observó con una sonrisa la obra maestra y echó un par de risitas, si Ichigo viera que Chappy estaba durmiendo con él, no estaría tan sereno como en la foto.

Kurosaki comenzó a removerse entre sueños y con ellos comenzó a mover al gato con los pies.

—Pero qué diablos…— Balbuceó sin abrir los ojos, al parecer aún somnoliento.

La morena al instante agarró a Chappy entre sus brazos y se detuvo a observar los consiguientes movimientos del futbolista.

Todo volvió a la calma, Ichigo continuó durmiendo y la morena creyó prudente dejarlo así, seguramente había sido un largo viaje y prefirió iniciar sus labores domésticas en la habitación oficial del ojimiel.

* * *

><p>A él también lo despertaron los rayos del sol y en especial, el aroma a café, abrió los ojos lentamente y encontró frente suyo una taza de café caliente y un plato con panes de diversos tipos. Se incorporó y se sentó, era la primera vez que recibía el desayuno en la cama, bueno en el sofá. Pero comenzó a dudar, quizá el desayuno ni era para él y Rukia lo había hecho para sí misma, así que se levantó y fue hasta la cocina, donde supuso que estaba, tomando en cuenta que la mayor actividad provenía de ahí.<p>

—Oe… Rukia…— Dijo el chico asomándose por el marco de la puerta.

—Oh gracias por saludar, buenos días Ichigo— Irónica la morena le saludó, mientras lavaba unos platos.

La cara le cambió al ojimiel, esas palabras y ese tono eran indicativos de su sarcasmo.

—Buenos días… Una pregunta, eso que está en la sala, ya sabes, el café y el pan…— Después de saludarla hizo la pregunta obligada pero no terminó de formulársela, ella se apresuró a contestarle.

—Sí, son para ti—

— ¿En serio? — Con una ceja arqueada el futbolista volvió a inquirir.

—Sí, pero si no los quieres…— Rukia tampoco pudo completar su frase ya que el ojimiel se adelantó a explicarle.

—No, no es eso… Solo que, no me lo esperaba—

Sin decir más el chico se retiró en retorno a la sala, para saborear el apetitoso desayuno que la morena le había preparado.

Minutos después y mientras ella limpiaba uno de los platos, se asomó por la puerta tan solo un poco para ver al ojimiel desayunar tranquilamente y sonrió contenta. Aunque su escrutinio fue descubierto por el futbolista, que al sentirse observado, fijó su vista en la morena y ella al instante se escondió, pero soltando el plato de porcelana que limpiaba, rompiéndose este en miles de pedazos contra el piso.

— ¡Espero que eso qué escuché no haya sido un plato! — Gritó Kurosaki desde la sala por el simple gusto de molestarla.

— ¡No como crees! — Exclamó la ojiazul-violáceo negando todo.

— ¡Lo pagarás! — Respondió entre molesto y en broma, era obvio que se le había caído uno de los platos.

—Desgraciado— Murmuró la morena mientras recogía los trozos de porcelana del suelo. Ese hombre ahora le quería cobrar el plato roto, nada más faltaba que le quisiera cobrar el uso de su cama para dormir.

Después de que la morena terminó toda su labor doméstica y se fue a dar una ducha; Kurosaki terminó de desayunar, lavó sus trastos, dobló su colcha y después de que ella salió del baño, se metió a hacer lo propio.

Ella se encontraba en la sala viendo televisión cuando Ichigo se apareció ya limpio y fresco, ahora solo se secaba la cabellera con una sencilla toalla.

— ¿Hoy no vas a ir a entrenar? — Preguntó Rukia sin mirarlo, mientras buscaba un canal interesante.

— ¿Me estás corriendo? — Alzó una ceja, inquiriendo a la joven invitada, sus palabras le sonaba a algo así como '¿aún sigues aquí?'.

—No. Solo quería saber— Incrédula de su comportamiento, Rukia le dio los verdaderos motivos de su cuestionamiento.

—Tengo un par de días libres— Se limitó a responder, había sido una semana larga y pesada, por disposición del club tenía descanso de dos días.

—Que bien, entonces así podrás acompañarme a comprar la despensa de la semana— Profirió ella contenta, no le gustaba ir sola a comprar los insumos semanales.

— ¿Qué no la fuiste a comprar ayer? — Preguntó el de ojos miel, según esto, Rukia quedó en hacer esa labor el domingo.

—No—

— ¿Y se puede saber porqué? — Quería razones lógicas, no tonteras pero ella le salió con el pretexto que más odiaba.

—Porqué… porqué tenía mucha flojera… A parte era domingo, ¿Quién va en domingo a comprar la despensa? — Fue sincera, el domingo para ella era día de no hacer absolutamente nada de provecho, era para relajarse.

—Las persona que no son flojas como tú— Ichigo tenía un alto sentido de la responsabilidad. Además, hacer las compras no era difícil.

—Bueno, me vas acompañar ¿sí o no?— Quiso zafarse del problema, de todos modos discutir no iba a hacer que la despensa apareciera mágicamente.

—Está bien, además aprovecharé en el cajero para ver que movimientos hiciste en la semana, espero no hayas comprado tonterías—

Rukia rodó los ojos, era increíble lo mucho que se preocupaba por el dinero, después de todo recibía un muy jugoso sueldo.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al supermercado a hacer las debidas compras para la semana, Ichigo se vio obligado a empujar el carrito no solo por presión social, sino también porque Rukia alegaba en voz alta que estaba embarazada. No tuvo otra opción, Rukia por lo tanto observaba en la estantería y veía que productos comprar de acuerdo a lo que tenía planeado cocinar.<p>

Mientras iban por los pasillos, las miradas y las fotos por celular los seguían dado a la escandalosa popularidad originada por las revistas además de que la colorida cabellera del futbolista y el abultado falso vientre de la morena no ayudaban mucho a encubrirse.

Una vez pasando por todos los pasillos, comprando lo necesario, el carrito estaba casi lleno, Ichigo solo pensaba en lo que todo eso le costaría y Rukia, bueno, ella parecía estar encantada en comprar y comprar cosas.

—Sólo nos llevamos esto y terminamos— Dijo muy contenta la morena metiendo al carrito 2 litros de helado de fresa.

—Eso no es necesario y lo sabes— El ojimiel no veía como 'esencial' dos litros de helado, se negaba a comprarlo.

—Es un antojo. Acuérdate que estoy embarazada— Se excuso la joven con una sonrisa, abusando obviamente de la situación.

—No juegues conmigo, tú y yo sabemos muy bien que no— El ojimiel bajó la voz y se lo recordó, aunque no surtió el efecto esperado, todo lo contrario.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Kurosaki Ichigo, no vas a comprarme estos 2 litros de helado a mí, tu novia embarazada?! — Dramática exclamó la chica, haciendo una escena, enfatizando fonéticamente el nombre del muchacho y su condición de mujer embarazada, llamando al instante la atención.

Otra vez las miradas, los murmullos, la presión social comenzaba a instarlo a dar una respuesta positiva.

—Échalo al carrito— Dijo a regañadientes, sudando frío, esa mujer es tan linda como manipuladora y abusiva.

—Muchas gracias 'amor'— Profirió contenta la ojiazul-violáceo para pararse de puntitas y darle un beso en la mejilla a su 'novio'.

Kurosaki estaba apenado por la escena que estaba protagonizando en pleno sper mercado y con un público especial, a ella parecía no importarle mucho que la viesen haciéndole arrumacos, se notaba encantada con el hecho de lo mal que se lo estaba haciendo pasar al naranjito.

* * *

><p>Una vez regresando a casa y habiendo acomodado las compras en los lugares que les correspondían, Rukia tomó iniciativa para hacer la comida, estuvo en la cocina por 2 horas preparando algo delicioso. Kurosaki por su parte, estuvo en el sofá leyendo un libro, prefería eso a prender la televisión y ver programas tontos.<p>

Un rico olor lo llamó hasta la cocina, al asomarse la encontró sirviendo.

—Siéntate, si quieres…— Le dijo la morena, solo faltaban unos detallitos y listo.

Ni tardo ni perezoso el futbolista fue a tomar su lugar, Rukia bajó dos vasos del estante, los dejó en la superficie de la mesa y después los llenó de agua de melón.

Poco después ella le hizo compañía en la mesa, orgullosa miró su obra maestra, definitivamente había valido la pena que su Nii-sama la haya inscrito en esos cursos de cocina.

Ichigo no podía quejarse, no comía tan bien y tan delicioso desde que se había independizado de su familia, claro hasta que Rukia llegó a vivir a su departamento.

—Sabes, en la semana que me fui esto fue unas de las cosas que más extrañé— Le confesó, no tenía idea lo mucho que extrañó su comida.

— ¿Y por qué? — Para Rukia no era nada extraordinario, incluso le parecía raro su comentario.

—La comida de los hoteles no me gustó, y los viajes en el camión era de bajarse en el primer minisúper a comprar rancios sándwiches— Le platicó breve lo de la comida cuando se trataba de viajar a otras ciudades.

—Aprovéchame porque cuando me vaya volverás a comer mal— Pudo expresar un 'gracias por tus palabras' pero quiso ser orgullosa.

—Puedo contratarte como mi cocinera particular— Le dio la opción, si bien iba a irse de su departamento, podía pagarle para que hiciera su desayuno, su comida y su cena cuando estuviera en la ciudad.

Ella no aceptó ni rechazó la oferta, no era mala idea pero lo suyo, lo suyo era el periodismo y no pensaba dejarlo de lado por nada del mundo.

Comieron tranquilamente, muy a gusto, sin peleas ni nada por el estilo, lo cual era raro, aunque a finales de la comida Rukia no pudo evitar evocar algo.

—Karolina viene está noche, no se te olvide— Dijo quedo, mirándole de reojo, observando cómo su expresión se hacía seria.

—No claro que no— Respondió, algo así no se olvidaba, solo quería dejarlo de lado un rato.

—Si lo prefieres, puedo ir a dar una vuelta para que puedan hablar solos— Propuso la morena, era un asunto de pareja y sentía que su presencia sería un estorbo.

— ¿Dar una vuelta tú sola y en la noche? ¡Olvídalo! Algo puede pasarte. Te quedaras, le guste a ella o no— Lo adecuado sería que hablara a solas con Karolina, pero tampoco podía permitir que Rukia anduviese en la calle sola y a altas horas de la noche solo para ganar tiempo.

La ojazul-violáceo no dijo más, y volvieron al silencio para terminar de comer.

Después de la comida y de haber lavado juntos los trastos, Rukia fue directito al sofá a recostarse.

Ichigo en su habitación desempacaba, había algunas prendas que tenía que meter a la lavadora, acomodar su cepillo de dientes y su pasta de nuevo en el baño y tirar la basura acumulada en su maleta.

Al revisar las bolsas pequeñas de la maleta, encontró una bolsita de terciopelo y ene se momento se acordó de que le había comprado a Rukia un llavero del famoso conejo. Dudó un momento en dárselo, después del bochorno que le hizo pasar en el supermercado, no se lo merecía; pero después se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba ayudando mucho en cosas que no consideró desde el principio, así que resolvió en entregárselo.

La chica seguía tirada en el sofá para cuando se apareció en la sala.

—Oe Rukia… Tengo algo para ti—

Extrañada por sus palabras, la morena se incorporó y aguardó.

El chico le extendió la bolsita de terciopelo negro y ella la tomó entre sus manos, llena de curiosidad por su contenido. Al tacto, la pieza era seguramente de un material fuerte, y poco a poco fue sacándolo de la bolsita hasta que vio en su totalidad la pieza.

Se quedó sin palabras, era un llavero de Chappy, y estaba impresionada por semejante acto de su parte.

—Lo vi en una tienda en Ibaraki, pensé que te gustaría…— Se rascó la cabeza mientras le contaba parte de la historia.

—Muchas gracias— Rukia pasó de mirar el llavero a mirar al ojimiel, quien se sintió un poco abochornado, como cuando un adolescente le regala algo a la chica bonita que le gusta.

—De nada— Atinó a decir el futbolista antes de marcharse a continuar con sus cosas.

* * *

><p>Al caer la noche y después de cenar, alguien llamó a la puerta con mucha fuerza e insistencia. Ichigo miró a la morena, como calmándola, diciéndole que siguiera en lo suyo. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y volvió a fijar sus ojos en el libro que esa noche se había aventurado en leer.<p>

El ojimiel abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella, Karolina, tan glamorosa, bella y fría como siempre.

—Buenas noches Ichigo— Saludó la rubia en japonés. Ni le sonrió como usualmente lo hacía cuando le visitaba, seria se adentró al departamento.

—Buenas noches— Dijo el ojimiel cerrando la puerta.

De escuchar su voz, la morena a penas asomó un poco su cabeza y ahí estaba ella.

Karolina es una mujer alta, incluso unos centímetros más que Ichigo, pero supuso eso se debía a los altos tacones que la chica calzaba. Su cabello era largo, sedoso, lacio y rubio hasta la cintura. Su piel blanca, ojos grandes y azules, muy bien delineados, pestañas rizadas, sus labios carnosos y matizados en rojo. Su cuerpo, aunque diferente a la idea que tenía en mente, era delgado pero con sus debidas curvas, senos no muy grandes y caderas un poco anchas pero daban armonía a su cuerpo. Traía puesto un blusón rojo con detalles brillantes, unos leggins negros y tacones negros con pedrería, sin olvidar su bolsa de marca.

De solo mirarla se sintió intimidada por la belleza y seguridad que irradiaba. Ahora entendía muy bien porqué Kurosaki se había fijado en ella.

—Me gustaría conocer personalmente a mi reemplazo— Dictaminó seria la rubia, evidentemente molesta, comenzando a pasear por el lugar, buscando con la mirada a la nueva novia.

—No hay reemplazo— Ichigo quería que se calmara, que había una buena explicación para todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Karolina parecía no escuchar.

La rubia vio a la susodicha apenas asomarse, la cual al percatarse de haber sido descubierta, al instante se escondió.

Muy decidida, Karolina fue hasta la sala y encontró a la menuda morena sentada en el sofá, leyendo. La inspeccionó detenidamente, era de baja estatura, delgada, cabellera corta color azabache, ojos grandes entre azul y violetas, no usaban maquillaje pero era bonita, no tanto como su persona claro. Llevaba jeans, zapatos de piso y un blusón de maternidad. De solo verla una tremenda furia la invadió. A paso firme caminó hasta ella y fue ahí cuando perdió el control.

— ¡¿Por esto me cambiaste?! — Gritó furiosa, señalando a la morena con el dedo acusador.

El ojimiel apareció al instante para callar sus gritos.

—Cállate y déjame explicarte— Le pidió sereno, tratando de no alzarle la voz.

— ¡Explicar qué! ¡¿Qué como no estaba contigo se te hizo fácil meterte con la primera estúpida que se dejó?! — La mujer no limitó sus palabras, sacó todo aquello que tenía que decir.

— ¡Las cosas no son así! —

— ¡No. Son mucho peor! —

Rukia simplemente estaba al margen del asunto, había dejado de leer y solo miraba asustada.

—Rukia vete a mi habitación por favor— Pidió sereno el ojimiel a la morena, no tenía necesidad de presenciar algo así.

La ojiazul-violáceo se levantó con cuidado del sillón, dejando ahí el libro, miró unos segundos a Karolina, pudo sentir los ojos de la rubia clavarse en todo su cuerpo, en especial en su vientre, aunque bien no llevaba la barriga falsa, llevaba una blusa que le hacía verse como si estuviera en cinta.

Una vez solos, el futbolista quiso dialogar con la rubia pero ella no quería escuchar sus excusas.

— ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?! — Pidió le respondiera eso, o es que si ella no le llamaba y le buscaba él seguiría como si nada con esa mentira.

—Te has puesto como paranoica y no me has dejado explicarte lo que realmente pasó— Le costaba estar calmado, no quería 'explotar' contra ella.

— ¡No necesito que me lo expliques ¿Sabes que me gritaron una ocasión que estaba paseando en Berlín? Me gritaron 'Cornuda'. Me has hecho quedar en ridículo ante todo mundo! — No quería escucharlo, se sentía tan avergonzada, desde que esa noticia llegó a Berlín, no pasaba día que la gente se lo echara en cara, tildándola de tonta.

—Ya veo por donde va todo este teatrito…— Murmuró el pelinaranja al comprender, tristemente, el motivo de su enojo — ¡Solamente te ha importando lo que digan y piensen de ti! ¡Como siempre!—

El rumbo de la discusión había cambiado de súbito, al futbolista ya no le importaba explicarle, ya no quería hacerlo, pensó que Karolina había ido a 'resolver' la situación porque quería permanecer a su lado, porque le dolía el corazón, pero vaya sorpresa se había llevado al entender que todo era por su egoísmo.

Con un par de lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos, Karolina lo miró, él no entendía esos sentimientos, desde que estaba enterada de ello no pasaba momento en que le hiciesen sentir mal llamándola 'Cornuda', haciéndole comentarios hirientes, haciéndola quedar mal ante todos. Lo que le dolía no era precisamente el engaño del futbolista, porque estaba consciente que el cariño que alguna vez le tuvo se había esfumado, sino que haya puesto sus ojos en alguien que ella consideraba nada agraciada, que la hubiese cambiado por alguien miles de veces inferior a su persona en todos los aspectos, lo que dolía era el ego.

—¡¿Ahora me echarás en cara lo egoísta que he sido?!— Nada más eso le faltaba, pensó la rubia, que después de la estupidez de Kurosaki viniese a reclamarle cosas.

—¡Wow al menos lo aceptas!— Dijo el futbolista con gesto sarcástico.

—¡Qué tiene de malo pensar en uno mismo, en cumplir sus sueños ¿he?!—

—¡Nada, no tiene nada de malo porque yo también tengo sueños! El problema es cuando no es recíproco, yo te di mi ayuda y mi apoyo cuando lo necesitabas para entrar en una agencia aquí en Osaka, y cuando yo necesité de ti ¿qué hiciste? Me diste la espalda!— Ichigo sacó el enojo que tenía hacia ella contenido desde hace tiempo.

Karolina no dijo nada, no pudo siquiera refutar algo que sabía era cierto; él siempre estuvo para ella, pero cuando él necesitó de su apoyo, la rubia prefirió ignorar, y no se arrepentía, porque gracias a eso ahora estaba donde estaba, en la mejor agencia de modelos de Berlín, Alemania: Mega Model Agency. Si se hubiera detenido a ayudar al futbolista, habría perdido esa oportunidad y seguramente seguiría estancada en Cosmopolitan Agency.

La morena recluida aún en la habitación escuchaba la discusión, no esperaba que las cosas fuesen a tomar ese rumbo y que una simple mentira destruyera una relación.

— ¡¿Crees que esa mujer va a ser suficiente para ti? Tan sólo mírala y date cuenta de la poca cosa que es!— Karolina fue dura, altiva, sintiéndose muy superior a la chica de cabello azabache.

—¡Esa mujer a la que le dices 'poca cosa' ha hecho mucho más por mí de lo que tú y con eso me basta!— Ichigo no iba a permitir que insultara a la morena, que era quien menos la debía en el problema.

—Aparte de ciego, eres tonto… Habiendo tantas mujeres hermosas como yo que podías elegir, y mira donde fuiste a acabar— La rubia ojiazul seguía en sus intentos por terminar con su paciencia.

—Cuida tus palabras— Advirtió, era un caballero que jamás lastimaría a una mujer pero si seguía provocándolo, se vería en la penosa necesidad de sacarla a la fuerza de su departamento.

—Creo que al final, cada quien tiene lo que se merece…— Presuntuosa acotó, queriendo hacer hincapié en que él era tan poco cosa, por eso es que esa chica estaba a su lado.

—Sí, tengo a una gran mujer a mi lado y a causa de eso tú tienes el orgullo y el ego hechos trizas—

Con tales palabras terminó de sepultar su veneno, la rubia lo miró llena de rabia.

—Vete al diablo—

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Karolina Kurylenko, para después marcharse azotando la puerta principal tras su salida.

Kurosaki resopló, había terminado, no de la manera que esperaba pero era un peso menos de encima, se sentía hasta cierto punto aliviado.

Cuando todo quedó en silencio, la morena salió de su confinamiento, caminó hasta la sala y encontró al muchacho sentado en el sofá, muy pensativo.

—Yo…— Quería decirle algo, ofrecerle su apoyo de alguna forma.

—Te pido una disculpa por lo sucedido con Karolina esta noche— Se apresuró a disculparse por los gritos, por los insultos, por todo lo recién acontecido.

—Lamento que las cosas hayan terminado de esta forma— Rukia no supo decirle otra cosa.

El ojimiel no dijo nada, solo la miró unos segundos más y volvió su atención a la nada, fue ahí cuando Rukia entendió que no tenía nada qué hacer ahí, Ichigo quería estar solo y sin mediar más palabras con él, se retiró a la habitación.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Kurosaki estuvo como si nada hubiese pasado, no quería volver a hablar del tema, quería que quedara sepultado en el pasado y así poder continuar con su vida.<p>

Hubo silencio en el desayuno, aunque Ichigo se encargó de romperlo.

—Para evitarnos más problemas como los de ayer ¿Tienes un novio con el cual debas hablar? — Más que nada, para que la morena aclarara la situación si es que había algún hombre en su vida.

—Un novio no— Dijo segura y eso calmó a Ichigo —Aunque hay otra persona— Acotó, dejando al futbolista algo desconcertado.

—¿Se puede saber quién es?— Inquirió, le causaba mucha curiosidad saber quién podía ser, tenía una idea, pensaba que podía ser su padre o incluso su madre.

—Mi hermano— Comentó ella, sin decir más al respecto.

—Deberías apresurarte a hablar con él, para evitar que se complique— Le sorprendió oír eso, le daba a suponer que padres no tenía y ese hermano del que hablaba es su único soporte.

—Lo sé, pero no sé donde se encuentre ahora, viaja mucho— Aunque deseara verlo, Nii-sama siempre estaba de un lado a otro, no tenía un sitio fijo, podía estar en esos momentos en Sapporo y mañana en Tokio.

—Llámale y quédense de ver en algún lugar— Sugirió, tampoco creía que fuese misión imposible que se reunieran, además por ser familiares habría más prioridad.

—Sí, tienes razón— Respondió decidida la morena, después de terminar sus labores se pondría en contacto con él.

* * *

><p>Había terminado sus deberes como 'ama de casa', se había arreglado como lo hacía normalmente y se había prometido a sí misma hacerle la llamada a su Nii-sama una vez estuviese libre, sin embargo, ya que lo estaba sentía que no podía marcarle.<p>

Llevaba 10 minutos sentada en el sofá principal, mirando su teléfono celular puesto en la mesita del centro, pensando si debía o no.

Ichigo estaba sentado al lado suyo, pero ocupado en su computadora portátil viendo videos y leyendo su correo electrónico personal.

—Deja de torturarte y márcale de una vez— Le dijo Ichigo con cara de poco amigos, mirando de reojo como ella parecía 'sufrir' por una simple llamada.

—Es que tú no sabes cómo es Nii-sama—

—No puede ser peor que una novia enojada ¿o sí?— Estaba seguro que no podía ser tan malo, además tarde o temprano tendría que comunicarse con él.

La morena lo miró angustiada, el futbolista bufó ante su indecisión y aunque sabía que lo iba a odiar, tuvo que hacerlo. Tomó el celular de la morena, le dio click en el nombre de "Byakuya Nii-sama", se fijo en la pantalla que comenzara a marcar y después le pasó el celular a la chica.

—¿Qué hiciste?— Le preguntó ella contrariada, las manos le temblaban.

—Lo que tú no te atreviste a hacer— Respondió serio para después volver a fijar su atención en la pantalla de su laptop.

Más a fuerzas que de ganas a chica tomó el celular y lo puso en su oreja, aguardó un par de timbres para después ser atendida por su respetable hermano.

—Buenos días Rukia. ¿A qué se debe el motivo de tu llamada?— Saludo el mayor al saber de quién se trataba.

—Buenos días Nii-sama. Hay algo que debo comunicarte y explicarte, pero no puedo hacerlo por teléfono. Así que quería saber cuándo y a qué hora podemos reunirnos— Profirió la morena con tono serio, esperando una respuesta positiva a su petitoria.

—Ya veo. Es complicado lo que solicitas, me encuentro en Tokio y hoy por la noche sale mi avión rumbo a New York. No puedo atenderte— Byakuya tenía negocios por atender en el continente americano, no disponía del tiempo suficiente.

—Entiendo—

—Dispongo de un par de horas, podemos hablarlo por teléfono— Le ofreció esa opción, a sabiendas de que no era lo adecuado según su joven hermana.

La morena no quería decírselo así, necesitaba decírselo frente a frente. En ese momento y sin querer vio a Ichigo y su computadora, se le ocurrió algo que podía servir pero quién sabe si su Nii-sama aceptaría.

—Podemos hablar por videoconferencia, como cuando sueles hacerlo con tus clientes—

—Está bien. En 5 minutos— Accedió, era incluso más simple.

Rukia colgó, ya tenía acordado platicarlo por medio de la tecnología, ahora el asunto era convencer al naranjito.

—Ichigo, préstame tu laptop— Le pidió sin tapujos, en verdad lo necesitaba.

— ¿Qué? No, de ninguna manera, estoy ocupado — Ichigo se escucharla frunció el ceño, pues ¿Qué se estaba creyendo? Se negó al instante.

—Por favor, es urgente, ya acordé con Nii-sama que hablaríamos por videoconferencia— Le hizo saber sus motivos, era un asunto importante y el idiota no quería.

— ¿Y porqué por videoconferencia si pueden hablarlo personalmente? —

—Ya te dije que viaja mucho, hoy no es posible reunirnos y sabes que no puedo dejarlo pasar— Le reiteró como estaba la situación, además y por el bien de ambos, debían hablarlo de ya con su hermano.

—Arghh está bien, pero me deberás un favor— Hastiado le prestó la portátil, esperaba no se tardara mucho.

—Por supuesto—

Algo nerviosa, la morena se puso frente a la computadora, tratando de que la cámara interna la enfocara bien, después hizo conexión con su Nii-sama y los nervios la invadieron cuando lo vio, tan serio como de costumbre.

—Te escucho— Fueron las palabras del Kuchiki mayor.

Rukia pasó salva con dificultad, hablar con él del asunto en el que estaba envuelta no era sencillo, esperaba no se molestara tanto.

—Verás Nii-sama, los medios de comunicación están informando desde hace dos semanas que…— Las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta, pero se armó de valor para decírselo —que estoy embarazada de Kurosaki Ichigo, un futbolista—

—Ya lo sabía—

—Si lo sabías Nii-sama ¿porqué no te comunicaste conmigo para preguntar?— Se apresuró en cuestionar.

—No me correspondía. Esperaba que fueses tú quien se contactara conmigo y me lo hiciera saber. Te tardaste— El pelinegro pensó que era responsabilidad de su hermana decírselo.

—Lo sé— Agachó la cabeza al caer en cuenta que fue al primero que debió haberlo dicho sobre el asunto.

—Lo importante es saber qué harás una vez des a luz— Eso consideraba Byakuya más importante, la cuestión de hacerse cargo del bebé era lo primordial para su joven hermana.

—No será necesario ya que es mentira que estoy embarazada— Antes de que se hiciese más ideas la morena le confesó.

—Explícate— El Kuchiki mayor enarcó una ceja, empezaba a no entender de qué se trataba todo ese asunto.

—Es complicado… El representante de Ichigo, nos metió en ese lío. El plan es aparentar que lo estoy. Eso de alguna forma ayudará a Ichigo a alcanzar un fichaje con un equipo importante— La ojiazul-violáceo le resumió lo que básicamente constaba el 'trato'.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué beneficio obtienes al prestarte a este montaje?— Le inquirió, esperaba que si se estaba arriesgando de esta manera por lo menos debía tener una recompensa.

—Es económico Nii-sama—

—Supongo que estás viviendo donde ese tal Kurosaki Ichigo ¿o me equivoco?— Supuso y preguntó, no tenía tiempo para ponerse a leer lo que las revistas o programas de televisión de espectáculos decían sobre su hermana.

—Así es— Confirmó con mucha seriedad.

— ¿Cómo te ha tratado? — Más allá de la situación en la que estaba envuelta Rukia, le importaba su seguridad y si es que el trato que ese futbolista le daba era el adecuado.

—Muy bien—

—Si necesitas de seguridad privada puedes decírmelo, me encargaré de enviar algunos de mis hombres para que estén a tu cuidado— Ofreció ayudarla de esa manera, la prensa y sobre todo la del corazón tiende a ser insistente, acosadora e incluso violenta, no quería que tuviese un altercado.

—Te lo agradezco pero no será necesario— A Rukia internamente le agradaba la idea de tener todo un séquito de corpulentos hombres cuidándola, pero mientras menos personas se vieran involucradas en la mentira, mejor.

— ¿Algún otro tema que quieras tratar? —

—Solo pedirte un favor—

—Si está en mis manos te ayudaré— No podía negarle nada, se trataba de su hermana y debía ayudarla todo lo que pudiera.

—Sea quien sea que te pregunte de esto, diles que es verdad— Pidió de su cooperación, sabía que sería extraño que le preguntaran sobre ese tema, ya que Byakuya no era un sujeto abierto a hablar de esos temas con cualquier persona.

—Así será—

—Es todo Nii-sama, muchas gracias— Más tranquila agradecía de su gesto de solidaridad.

—De nada. Rukia, solicito hablar con el chico en cuestión. Te pediré que te retires. Son asuntos privados — Pero para el pelinegro aún faltaba un detalle, y pidió hablar con el otro partícipe.

—Claro—

Rukia se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Kurosaki, quien yacía recargado en el librero, a espera de que la morena terminara de usar su laptop.

—Nii-sama pide hablar contigo— Seria le comunicó, lo cual sorprendió al futbolista quien se puso a hacer preguntas.

— ¿Conmigo? ¿Para qué? —

—No lo sé. Dijo ser sobre asuntos privados— Rukia no le dijo, realmente no sabía de qué que quería hablar.

El futbolista se extrañó, ¿Por qué habría de querer hablar con su persona?, se alzó de hombros y fue al encuentro.

—Kurosaki Ichigo— Musitó imperturbable el pelinegro, sonando muy formal.

— ¿Si? —

—Estaré al pendiente de su comportamiento. Si se sobrepasa con mi hermana le aseguro que lo pagará caro. Así que piénselo dos veces antes de intentarlo— Le advirtió, velaría por la seguridad de Rukia así que más le valía no ponerla en peligro ó bien no sacar provecho de 'otras formas' que no quería mencionar.

—No te preocupes. No haré nada que ella no quiera— Ichigo sabía a qué se refería, quiso darle calma al hermano paranoico con tales palabras, no prometía nada, pero trataría de no hacer nada 'extraño'.

—Sin otro asunto a tratar, me retiro. Que tenga buen día— Kuchiki se despidió, no le dio ni tiempo para que el pelinaranja le devolviera las palabras porqué cortó la conexión.

Igual y llevaba prisa, pensó Kurosaki. De solo haber interactuado con él hermano de la morena por unos minutos se dio cuenta de lo extremadamente serio, frío y calculador que es.

—Tu hermano es bastante… extraño— Comentó a la joven, quien regresaba a la sala.

—No eres el primero ni el último que dice eso—

— ¿A qué se dedica tu hermano? Si se puede saber — El ojimiel tenía mucha curiosidad, tenía pinta de ser hombre de negocios.

—Es contador. Fundador de 'Kuchiki & Asociados' tiene 2 despachos en Tokio, uno en Osaka, y otro en Nueva York— Le resumió las labores del pelinegro, orgullosa de él.

—Entonces no es cualquier persona— De eso estaba seguro el pelinaranja, muchos podían graduarse de la facultad de contaduría pero pocos llegar a tener despachos en 2 países distintos.

—Es un hombre exitoso—

—Sí, se nota… ¿Y por qué no vives con él?— Eso le causaba mucha curiosidad, ella al parecer provenía de una familia acomodada, ¿Qué necesidad tenía de andar sufriendo con gastos si podía vivir plácidamente con su hermano?

—No puedo seguir dependiendo, debo aprender a mantenerme sola— No estaba en su ideología continuar viviendo a expensas de su Nii-sama, suficiente había sido con mantenerla gran parte de su vida y haberle pagado la Universidad, ahora ya toda una Licenciada debía trabajar para pagar sus cosas aunque no le estaba saliendo muy bien que digamos.

No le dijo nada más, entendía el punto al que quería llegar.

—Por cierto, iré a ver a mi familia en un par de horas ¿Quieres venir?— La invitó, si bien su padre le había pedido de favor que la llevara, pero primero quería preguntárselo, igual y no tenía ganas.

Rukia lo meditó un poco, de eso a quedarse en casa sin hacer nada y aburriéndose, prefirió aceptar la propuesta del ojimiel.

—Sí, será divertido—

—Entonces iré a reunirme con Keigo por asuntos del fichaje, paso por ti en 2 horas— Ichigo le avisó y quedó de acuerdo con ella, había algunas cosas que tenían que comunicarle.

—Que te vaya bien— Lo despidió la morena sin más.

—Gracias— Respondió tranquilo, para después tomar las llaves del auto y partir hacia su destino.

* * *

><p>— ¿Y bien? Que noticias me tienes — Preguntó Kurosaki una vez llegando a la oficina de Keigo.<p>

—Unas bastante buenas— Dijo muy entusiasta el castaño a la par que se acomodaba en su asiento, tras el escritorio.

A Ichigo le agradó escuchar eso, sus sueños poco a poco se estaban materializando, solo hacía falta de un empujoncito más y podría decir que las cosas estaban saliendo como lo esperaba.

—Como ya te había dicho, el viernes es tu debut como portero titular, Moratti y Araujo me confirmaron su asistencia al partido para ver tu desempeño, no solo en este, también en el del martes— Lanzó la primera buena nueva, eso era buena señal, por lo general los clubes si estaban realmente interesados en un jugador, viajaban hasta donde fuese a ser su participación para evaluarlo de la mejor manera. Si el jugador no era tan interesante para los clubes, se conformaban con ver sus acciones por televisión.

—Es… perfecto— Ichigo sonrió, eso ya era decir mucho.

—Y de acuerdo a lo que me comentaron, posiblemente Julio César salga del plantel así que buscan un nuevo portero titular— Keigo lanzó la segunda gran noticia esa sí que Kurosaki no se la imaginó, era evidente su sorpresa, pensaba que siendo Julio César un portero con tradición en el Internazionale, sería complicado que se fuera pero ahora, estaba a pasos de ser una realidad que no tenía muy contentos a los fanáticos.

— Y que hay sobre sus porteros sustitutos, Castellazzi y Orlandoni— El oimiel quería indagar más, si bien lo de Julio César era bueno para su carrera pero ¿Qué había respecto a los otros 2 porteros suplentes? Aunque emigrara al club italiano suponía que Castellazzi y Orlandoni debían tener cierta preferencia.

—Araujo dice que no están en el nivel deseado además rebasan los 32 años de edad. Quieren ver qué nivel traes tú, no solo para tomar la decisión de ficharte o no, si no también, suponiendo que te aceptan y les pareces mejor que Castellazzi u Orlandoni, te pondrían de titular— Le explicó de acuerdo a lo que había hablado telefónicamente con Araujo, muchas cosas estaban a su favor pero todo dependería de las habilidades que Kurosaki mostrara en los próximos partidos.

Era un escenario prometedor dándose cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, se estaría evitando lidiar con Castellazzi y Orlandoni por ese puesto. Su futuro en Europa pronto se definiría.

— Y en el peor escenario, que no le agrade mi desempeño a los directivos ¿Qué otras opciones tengo? — El pelinaranja no quería nada por sentado, así que se adelantó, quería saber que tan prometedor o que tan terrible podría ser decepcionar a los directivos del Inter FC.

—Seguir con el Gamba Osaka otra temporada o bien hay opciones con el Bayern Leverkussen, pero solo estaría como reserva, por si algo le pasa a alguno de sus porteros sustitutos— Asano le explicó el otro escenario, uno que realmente ningún jugador podría querer. Ser el suplente, del suplente, del suplente. Que desastre.

El ojimiel lo meditó un poco, la prioridad es con el club italiano, en caso de que las cosas no salgan a lo esperado, tendría que tener un plan B y elegiría donde tuviese más actividad la cual sin duda estaba del lado del Gamba Osaka.

—Suponiendo que me quede con el Gamba Osaka otro año más, ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que Renji emigre a otro club?— Kuroaki tenía muchas cuestiones rodando por su cabeza, quería tener más certeza de su futuro en el balompié, mientras Renji estuviera en el club iba a ser complicado.

—Hasta donde sé, un club ruso lo busca pero desconozco si hay negociaciones. Deberías preguntarle, es más sencillo que te diga a ti que a mí— Asano se basaba en rumores, en cosas que había escuchado y ese dato era uno.

—Si le pregunto yo se dará cuenta que solo estoy esperando a que se vaya para quedarme en su lugar— Mosqueado, el ojimiel se negó a preguntárselo, sobre todo porque Renji era muy perspicaz, se daría cuenta enseguida.

—No hay que preocuparnos por eso, lo importante ahora es que todo salga bien en los 2 últimos partidos— Acotó el castaño, realmente no había necesidad de hacerlo, no aún, había que concentrarse en lo esencial de esos instantes.

—Si es todo, me retiro— Notando que ya no había más por conversar, Kurosaki se despidió, locual trajo el reclamo de su representante.

— ¿Tan pronto? —

—Sí, quedé en pasar por Rukia para ir a visitar a mi familia— No se iba porque quisiera irse, si no porque tenía otros asuntos por atender.

—Ustedes dos se están tomando muy en serio las cosas— Keigo le comentó, tomando en cuenta todos los hechos recientes entrambos.

—Claro que no—

— ¿Entonces por qué la invitaste a visitar a tu familia? — El castaño cuestionó, si realmente no se lo tomaban en serio, ¿por qué la invitaba? No había motivo para eso.

—Por cortesía, además el viejo quiere conocerla— Ichigo lo vio de esa forma, tampoco podía irse y dejarla ahí como si nada, aunque si llegaba a casa de su familia sin ella, el viejo le haría todo un drama por eso.

—Insisto, están dejándose llevar demasiado— Asano estaba seguro de eso, y no solo era por parte de Ichigo, también de la pelinegra al aceptar.

—Te recuerdo que fue culpa tuya de que ahora estemos en esta situación— Kurosaki se estaba mosqueando, nada de eso estaría pasando si a Keigo no se le hubiese ocurrido mentir.

—Soy culpable de eso, más no de sus escenitas y arrumacos en el supermercado— Asano estaba casi harto de que siempre se lo echasen en cara, ya sabía que la había regado olímpicamente pero de lo otro, de eso sí no era culpable.

— ¡¿Cuáles escenitas?! — Sorprendido exclamó el futbolista, fingiendo no saber nada aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

—Las que salen en los programas de espectáculos, en las revistas, hasta en redes sociales— Le informó, le recordó, y es que estaba muy al pendiente de todo eso.

—Lo del supermercado… Ella lo hizo a propósito, no lo malinterpretes— Dijo la verdad, Rukia fue la que se puso toda cariñosa pero nada más por molestarlo, por desgracia, las imágenes parecían decir otra cosa.

—No tienes porque darme explicaciones, si ella te gusta está bien—

Ichigo se quedó callado, para qué seguir discutiendo, mejor se despidió.

* * *

><p>— ¡Rukia, vámonos ya! — Gritó el ojimiel una vez llegó a su departamento, presionándola.<p>

La morena seguía arreglándose, encerrada en la habitación de Kurosaki cuando escuchó su voz, sorprendida detuvo toda acción, abrió un poco la puerta y se asomó.

— ¡Dijiste que llegarías en 2 horas! ¡Te adelantaste! — Le exclamó enojada. Había repartido esas 2 horas para arreglarse.

—Y eso qué ¿acaso 40 minutos no son suficientes para que estés lista?— A Ichigo le parecía inaudito, hasta con 15 minutos tenía para estar lista, jamás comprendería a las mujeres.

—No—

—Apresúrate— La instó a apurarse, quería evitar el maldito tráfico de la tarde y ella con sus calmas.

La morena sin más regresó a su confinamiento para terminar de arreglarse.

Para cuando salió, Kurosaki se veía mosqueado, se preguntaba por qué las mujeres siempre tardaban tanto en arreglarse, era desesperante.

Salieron del departamento tomados de la mano, como debía de ser, caminaron por el amplio pasillo que los llevaría al ascensor, en el trayecto la morena pudo distinguir la figura de su vecino, Shiba Kaien, acercarse a ellos.

— ¡Buen día Kuchiki-san! — Saludó el pelinegro con la mano y mostrando una sonrisa.

A Kurosaki le cambió la expresión facial, de ir serio, pasó a fruncir el ceño y mirar de desagradable forma al sujeto ese que se había atrevido a saludar a Rukia.

— ¡Igualmente Kaien! — Respondió muy animada la ojiazul-violáceo, devolviéndole el gesto y la amplia sonrisa.

Ichigo se sorprendió más al ser testigo de cómo su aparente novia saludaba con singular alegría a ese atrevido pelinegro. No pudo evitar mirar mal al tal Kaien, no sabía por qué pero no le agradaba. Lo que mejor pudo hacer fue guardar silencio y jalar a la morena para que apresurara el paso.

Kuchiki sintió el tirón, se extrañó bastante de la actitud del ojimiel, lo único que le quedó por hacer fue mirar con cierta pena a un Kaien que al igual que ella, se preguntaba internamente qué le pasaba al futbolista.

Ya iban en camino a su destino, en el interior del auto no había palabras, solo se escuchaba la música del estéreo, Ichigo mantenía la vista al frente, concentrado en el volante, mientras Rukia tenía los ojos puestos en el paisaje citadino.

El futbolista la miró de reojo, se estaba muriendo de ganas por preguntárselo así que de una vez dejó caer la bomba.

— ¿Quién es ese sujeto que te saludó? — Inquirió serio, con la vista de regreso al frente.

—Es uno de tus vecinos. Vive en el 1018— Respondió tranquila, aún mirando la ciudad.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces? — Quiso saber. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, le preocupaba la cordialidad con la que ella y el pelinegro se hablaban.

—Desde la semana pasada. Me ayudó a cargar las bolsas de basura— Le contó desenfada.

El futbolista quería hacer la siguiente cuestión, sabía que eso le traería ciertos problemas con la morena, pero tenía el deseo de saber los motivos.

— ¿Te gusta? — Soltó la pregunta atómica en tono serio, sin mirarla.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Una vez que tal cuestionamiento llegó a sus oídos, dejó de mirar la ciudad y dirigió sus ojos a su compañero, con gesto incrédulo.

—¡Te gusta sí o no!— Exclamó con fuerza, quería una respuesta de ya, sin rodeos.

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo… Además ¿por qué me jalaste?!— No pensaba responderle, y aprovechó para preguntarle por qué le había tratado de esa forma en el pasillo.

—Por qué tenía prisa— Respondió sin tapujos, mintiendo en parte. Sí, sí te nía prisa pero aparte lo había hecho por impulso, porque no le había gustado la interacción entre ella y el chico ese.

Rukia le miró con cierto enfado, sin aún poder entender por qué a esa actitud, en cuestión de minutos había cambiado su trato.

—Lo siento…— Dijo el ojimiel, mirándola con cierta devoción, mirada que ella le correspondió, sonriéndole de lado.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al domicilio de la familia de Kurosaki, ya les esperaba en la entrada el padre de éste, Rukia lo vio desde la ventana del auto, el padre de Ichigo es un hombre alto, moreno y se notaba agradable. Muy animado el mayor de los Kurosaki se acercó a recibirlos, en especial a Rukia, a quien le abrió la puerta y le extendió la mano para que se apoyase.<p>

—Muchas gracias. Kuchiki Rukia, un placer— Dijo la morena sonriente, saliendo del automóvil con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Kurosaki Isshin, el placer es mío—

A su salida Isshin observó con ahínco el abultado vientre de la morena, en ese instante la emoción le ganó.

— ¡Ahh mi hermoso nieto! — Chillaba Isshin, sintiéndose muy orgulloso. Finalmente su testarudo hijo le daba la dicha de ser abuelo —¿Puedo?— Inquirió, haciendo referencia así podía palpar el vientre de Rukia.

—¡No!— Al instante y con voz fuerte, Ichigo se adelantó a responderle.

— ¡¿Pero por qué? Soy su abuelo! — Se quejó del poco tacto de su hijo mayor, mira que prohibirle tener un encuentro cercano con la criatura que crecía en ese vientre.

—Primero hay algo importante que tengo que explicarte, anda vamos adentro— De una vez por toda, Kurosaki quería dejar en claro la situación, antes de que su padre empezara a encariñarse o cosas por el estilo.

Desilusionado, Isshin tuvo que acatar, ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo después.

Entraron a la casa siendo guiados por Isshin, se encargó primero de enseñarle la casa a la morena, ya que era ella la invitada especial. Después de darle el recorrido, fueron a la sala, Ichigo y la morena ocuparon el sillón doble e Isshin el individual, fue ahí cuando empezó el discurso.

—Supongo que has estado al pendiente sobre lo que dicen los medios de mi— Empezó el pelinaranja a comentar, esperando que estuviese al tanto de la situación.

—Así es— Muy gustoso Isshin afirmó. Como buen padre debía estar al pendiente de su hijo.

—Bueno, pues es mentira— Le soltó sin más, era mejor que lo supiera de una vez.

— ¡¿Qué? Pero cómo! — Isshin ya no entendía, ¿qué parte de todo lo que decían de él es mentira?

—Muéstrale— Ichigo indicó a la morena, quien levantó un costado de su blusón para que pudiese ver un poco de la barriga falsa que usa.

— ¿Por qué? No entiendo— Estaba por hacer un drama, mira que jugar con sus sentimientos de esa manera tan cruel.

—Conoces a mi representante, Keigo, bueno se le ocurrió meternos en este lío— El pelineranja empezó a dar detalles de la situación.

—Explícame— Exigió Isshin a su hijo.

—Ya te había dicho que un equipo italiano quiere ficharme, pero ya estaban desistiendo de ello por mi actitud así que Keigo les lavó el cerebro diciéndoles que yo iba a cambiar porque iba a ser padre y quería ser un buen ejemplo para mi hijo—

—Ya veo… ¿Y qué se supone que haré con todos los recortes de revistas donde salen juntos? — Desde el momento en que apareció la primera foto de esos dos juntos, Isshin se dispuso a recortarlas y guardarlas, ya tenía un montoncito.

—No sé, es más, ¿porque tienes esos recortes?— Se apresuró a preguntarle, ¿qu clase de persona guarda ese tipo de cosas?

—Como recuerdo… pensaba enseñárselos a mi nieta ó nieto pero como no va haber bebé…— Isshin pensaba hacer un álbum de recortes para después mostrárselo a su futuro nieto(a) pero le habían arruinado los planes con la reciente revelación.

—No tienes remedio… Solo te pido que actúes como si fuese cierto, si te preguntan o algo diles que sí… También díselo a Yuzu y Karin—

—Está bien, fingiré… A tus hermanas les hablaré más tarde para decirles la triste realidad— Estaba por ponerse dramático, después de todo había jugado con sus sentimientos.

—Y hablando de ellas, ¿Por qué no las invitaste?—

— ¡Lo hice! Solo que son malas hijas y se negaron porque según me dijeron, ya están terminando el curso en la universidad y tienen mucho por entregar— Le pasó los motivos de la ausencia de sus hermanas, razones lógicas y que dejaba pasar por ser de gran importancia.

—Bien… Y bueno, tienes algo de comer… muero de hambre—

—Solo hice bocadillos—

—De eso a nada— Ichigo se encogió de hombros, eso no le llenaría el estómago pero al menos serviría para calmar por un rato el hambre. Así que se levantó con rumbo a la cocina para ir por ellos.

Isshin y la morena quedaron a solas por un rato, el Kurosaki mayor observó con detenimiento a la joven, le resultaba una muchacha muy linda.

El ojimiel regresó en instantes con una bandeja de bocadillos, la dejó en el centro de la mesita de estar y tomó un par para saboreárselos.

—Y ¿Dónde se conocieron? — Inquirió el mayor, le causaba mucha curiosidad ese asunto.

—En una sesión de citas rápidas… Urahara me llevó ahí para ponerme a prueba— Ichigo le respondió sin chistar, aclarando con ello los motivos de haber ido a una de esas sesiones.

—A mi me llevó una amiga para que conociera alguien nuevo— Rukia hizo lo propio, tal cual como habían empezado las cosas.

—Entonces… ¿Realmente no está saliendo?— Soltó otra pregunta que creía crucial le resolvieran.

—No, solo somos amigos— Se apresuró a responder Ichigo, aclarándole de una vez el estatus de su relación.

Aunque claro, Isshin se preguntaba internamente como era que les salía tan natural sus actuaciones de pareja feliz ya sea en las fotos o cuando eran captados en las calles.

El teléfono celular de morena comenzó a sonar, al ver la pantalla se percató que se trataba de Rangiku así que siendo educada se disculpó para salir a contestar y una vez aprovechando que padre e hijo estaban solos, Isshin se dispuso a soltarle los reclamos.

—Ichigo… Me decepcionas— Le reclamó el Kurosaki mayor, muy desilusionado de su hijo, pensaba que tenía más habilidad para las mujeres.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué?— Extrañado con una ceja en alto, Ichigo lo cuestionó.

—Viven juntos ¿y no sales con ella?— Isshin no concebía esa idea, ¿Cómo era posible que no la haya invitado a salir sin es una muchacha tan linda?

—Tú lo has dicho, vivimos juntos, convivimos todo el tiempo ¿Qué necesidad hay de que salgamos?— Ichigo respondió desenfadado, para qué se tomaba la molestia si la tenía todo el tiempo ahí, además tampoco tenía tiempo para eso.

—Una cosa es vivir juntos sin ninguna posibilidad de ser algo y otra es vivir juntos y gustarse— Para Isshin había una abismal diferencia en eso, pero su testarudo hijo parecía no verlo.

—Viejo, por favor… Ni siquiera le gusto— Con fastidio Kurosaki le respondió, de acuerdo a lo creía, ella no mostraba interés romántico en su persona.

—¿Pero a ti si te gusta?—

Ichigo puso cara de pocos amigos, no quería contestar, y su salvación fue ver a Rukia regresar a la sala para sentarse a su lado.

—¿Y bien de que estábamos hablando?—

—Oh le preguntaba a Ichigo que si le gustas y está a punto de contestar— Isshin quería hacer sentir incómodo a su hijo, y lo estaba logrando.

La morena pasó la mirada al ojimiel, quería saber la respuesta, y es que Keigo anteriormente ya se lo había dicho, igual Rangiku, pero una cosa era lo que los otros pensaban y una muy diferente la verdad, Ichigo es el único que la sabía.

El aludido maldijo en sus pensamientos a su progenitor, mira que ponerlo en semejante dilema, además estaba la inquisidora mirada de Rukia que no ayudaba en nada y solo lo ponía nervioso y rojo.

—Creo que…— Dijo a penas, buscando las palabras correctas —mejor te enseño mi habitación, vamos— Acotó sin responder la pregunta, cambiando el tema de súbito y tomando de la muñeca a la morena para conducirla al segundo piso.

— ¡Oe Ichigo, responde, no seas cobarde! — Gritoneaba Isshin mientras observaba como su hijo desaparecía de la escena junto con la ojiazul-violáceo.

Una vez en lo que fuese la antigua habitación del ojimiel, este último se encargó de mostrarle los trofeos y las medallas que ganó junto con su equipo de primaria y secundaria en los torneos inter escolares, así en los que participó a nivel distrital y prefectura. No solo eso, también las fotos que le habían tomado.

—Fue en el torneo nacional de preparatorias cuando un observador de fuerzas básicas del Gamba Osaka me dijo que tenía el potencial. Y tomé la decisión de dedicarme al fútbol—

—Quién fuera a imaginar que llegarías hasta dónde estás ahora… Y lo que aún te falta—

Permanecieron unos minutos más en su habitación, platicando de sus cosas. Ichigo hubiese deseado tener más tiempo para estar ahí, en casa, solo quedó un rato más para seguir charlando con su padre y mostrarle a la morena como era su vida antes de convertirse en jugador profesional.

No pudieron siquiera quedarse a cenar, tenían que volver a la ciudad pero acordaron regresar cuando hubiese más tiempo y cuando sus hermanas también pudiesen estar presentes.

Había sido una visita relámpago pero Isshin se había quedado feliz por conocer a su nuera, aunque solo fuese fingido, le daba la impresión de que si quisieran, ese par podría llegar a ser algo más.

* * *

><p>Ya pasaban de las 8:30 de la noche cuando llegaron a la zona central de la ciudad, dado a que Rukia no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar llegar al departamento y puesto que los bocadillos de Isshin no había llenado sus estómagos, decidieron pasar a comer a un restaurante de sushi.<p>

De solo llegar a la recepción, el ojimiel y la morena fueron reconocidos por el personal del lugar, el sitio estaba lleno pero se las arreglaron como pudieron para tener una mesa disponible. Al ser conducidos por el anfitrión hasta su lugar, en el rincón del establecimiento, lo cual no le agradaba mucho al pelinaranja puesto que tenía que pasar por todo el sitio sin poder evitar que los reconocieran.

Una vez sentados, podían sentir las miradas de las personas, escuchar los murmullos y ver uno que otro flash de cámara.

—De saber que esto iba a pasar mejor nos íbamos a casa— Comentó de mal humor el ojimiel, tanta atención era detestable.

—Ve el lado bueno, si fuéramos unos desconocidos hubiésemos tenido que esperar mucho tiempo por una mesa— Si bien a Rukia tampoco le gustaba mucho el acoso, pero debía aceptar que eso traía sus ventajas.

—En eso tienes razón…—

El mesero se apareció con la carta y aguardó a que hicieran su pedido. Después de eso esperaron otros minutos más que le resultaron eternos al pelinaranja por que no faltaba el que aprovechaba para acercarse y pedir una fotografía o un autógrafo, no le molestaba darlos pero había ido ahí a cenar.

Las bandejas de rollos apareció y con ello la joven pareja se dispuso a cenar, no hablaron mucho, solo intercambiaron opiniones de lo buena que es la comida ya que no podían hablar de otra cosa sin que la gente estuviese al pendiente de sus palabras.

Una vez terminaron y les trajeron la cuenta, Ichigo hizo hasta lo imposible para pagar con la tarjeta y le entregaran la misma. Sin embargo lo que Ichigo buscaba evitar desde el principio fue imposible de lograr.

Al salir del restaurante ya había toda una manada de reporteros que desde hace minutos estaban abarrotados en las afueras, esperando su salida para tomar fotografías y cualquier palabra dicha. Seguramente alguien del restaurante pasó la voz a los medios y he ahí su presencia.

A Ichigo no le quedó de otra que tomar la mano de la morena y juntos salir y abrirse camino entre todos esos reporteros tanto de deportes como de espectáculos que buscaban dar la nota, mientras los flashes los deslumbraban y los gritos aturdían.

_¡Kuchiki Rukia, ¿Cómo va su embarazo? ¿Ya sabe que sexo va a ser sus bebé?!_

_¡Kurosaki ¿Cómo tomó Karolina__Kurylenko__ lo de su futura paternidad?!_

_¡Rukia-chan ¿es cierto que una vez naciendo su bebé va a dedicarse al modelaje?!_

_¡¿Kurosaki-san es cierto su eminente salida del Gamba Osaka se debe a problemas con el técnico y no por contrato para el Inter FC?!_

Ninguno de los 2 respondía a las interrogaste que en el trayecto al automóvil se les hacía. Al llegar, Ichigo se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a la morena, quien con rapidez se adentró y cerró la portezuela. El ojimiel rodeó el carro para entrar al asiento del piloto, sin embargo antes de cerrar la puerta un reportero se le acercó a hacer lo que consideraba la única pregunta coherente.

— ¡Kurosaki ¿Cómo se siente ahora que va a debutar como titular en el partido del viernes contra el Kashiwa Reysol?! —

—Muy bien, bastante ansioso. No los decepcionaré— Respondió seguro, para después subir a su vehículo, encender el motor y marcharse.

Mientras la parvada de reporteros gritaba y hasta exigía una entrevista y resolución a todos los rumores e incógnitas. Cuando vieron que tan lejos iba el vehículo, dejaron de hacer barullo y cada quien volvió a lo suyo.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a casa, cada quien se dispuso a hacer lo suyo, una vez que Rukia salió de bañarse y se fue a poner su pijama, Kurosaki se metía al baño precisamente para darse una ducha ya que mañana regresaba a los entrenamientos.<p>

Para cuando Ichigo regresó a su habitación dispuesto a dormir, se encontró con la morena cargando una colcha y una almohada, con la ceja en alto el ojimiel la miró y no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas con eso? —

—Mmm a la sala… a dormir— Rukia muy extrañada le respondió a la pregunta que hasta considera absurda, después de todo y con él de regreso, la sala era su 'habitación'.

—Deja eso, dormirás en la cama— Dictaminó serio, sin darle opciones a elegir.

—No— Respondió tajante, no iba a dormir en esa cama.

— ¿Porqué? —

—Por qué tú duermes ahí— Y no había otra mejor razón que esa.

— ¿Y eso qué? Podemos compartirla— Muy quitado de la pena el ojimiel propuso, después de todo no tenía nada de malo que durmieran juntos.

—¿Es acaso un truco tuyo para aprovecharte de mí?— Con su propuesta la morena se imaginó hasta lo que no, su invitación le parecía una buen pretexto para hacer otras cosas.

—¿Y porqué querría aprovecharme de ti?— Ichigo se cruzó de brazos, no era como los demás, bueno, no tanto pero tampoco se atrevería a hacer algo así o quién sabe.

—Por qué eres un pervertido— Profirió la morena, no tenía fundamento pero la mayoría de los hombres que conocía eran así, unos pervertidos, sería un caso raro si Ichigo no lo fuera.

— ¡Claro que no, solo estoy siendo considerado! — Ofuscado por el adjetivo que la morena le dio, el chico dio los motivos para pedirle que compartieran el lecho, que ella lo viera de otra forma no era su culpa.

— ¡Si te atreves a manosearme juro que te rompo los dientes! — Le advirtió señalándolo con el dedo inquisidor, podía ser más ligera y bajita que él pero tiene un puño poderoso.

—Sí, sí lo que digas…—

Una seria Rukia dejó la colcha y la almohada de regreso a su lugar de origen, para después ir a meterse bajo las sábanas. Ichigo por su parte fue a cerrar la puerta de la habitación y a apagar la luz. De ahí y con ayuda de la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, fue directo a la cama y se metió bajo la colcha.

Era la primera vez que dormían juntos, la primera vez que compartían el lecho, realmente no existía desconfianza por parte de Rukia respecto a las intenciones del pelinaranja al pedirle que compartieran la cama. Si hubiese deseado tener algo más íntimo con ella, hubiese sucedido desde el principio y no hasta ahora.

Kurosaki mientras tanto pensaba en la morena que tenía a su costado, realmente no pretendía hacerle nada, aunque no podía negar que su cercanía le incomodaba y no porque fuera mal compañía, si no que, era desesperante que estuviese a su lado y no pudiera siquiera poder rozar su cuerpo. Pero también pensaba en los asuntos de su carrera futbolística, la inminencia de su debut como titular lo tenía muy pensativo y necesitaba hablarlo, que alguien le escuchara, así que giró su cabeza para ver el cuerpo de la morena dándole la espalda y soltó las palabras.

—Te debo confesar que estoy nervioso por el debut, pero al mismo tiempo ansioso por demostrar lo hábil que soy como portero—

—No te preocupes. Lo harás muy bien— Aún de espaldas, Rukia le quiso dar confianza con tales vocablos, es bueno en lo que hace así que no existía motivo para dudar.

—No quiero ser negativo pero… aún si fracaso…— Ichigo apreciaba sus palabras, pero por momentos lo atormentaban ideas e imágenes mentales donde le fallaba a ella, a su familia, a su equipo, al técnico, al dueño, a su representante, a los aficionados y así mismo.

La ojiazul-violáceo se giró para quedar boca arriba y fijó sus ojos en el rostro de perfil del muchacho, a penas y gracias a la luz de la luna, podía ver su preocupación. El muchacho ladeó el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de la joven, se trataba de una mirada llena de fe.

—Aún si fracasas y todos hablen mal de ti, voy a estar ahí para apoyarte… Si estás en problemas te ayudaré, si no te puedes mover yo lucharé en tu lugar, si estás sufriendo yo te reconfortaré... Somos… amigos— Profirió con voz tranquila, sin dejar de mirarlo, dejando salir las palabras que le nacían del corazón. Llevaban prácticamente casi 3 semanas de conocerse y sentía que podía confiar en él.

Ichigo se quedó pasmado por sus vocablos, era la primera vez que la escuchaba decirle ese tipo de cosas, y de alguna forma le daban mucha calma, le daban el aliento que necesitaba y se sentía afortunado de tenerla.

—Claro. Gracias— Le musitó quedó, sonriéndole a penas, era bueno poder contar con ella.

La morena le devolvió el gesto y solo atinó a decir:

—De nada. Buenas noches—

Y después se giró con la firme intensión de dormir.

—Buenas noches—

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Ichigo le dirigió esa noche.

Una amistad con ella, con Kuchiki Rukia, con la chica que finalmente y en su fuero interno se dignaba reconocer que le gusta. Ni el mismo lo hubiera imaginado. Pero cosas como esas pasan y le tocaba a él hacer lo mejor con lo que se apareciera en su camino.

**… … * … …**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Luca Castellazzi & Paolo Orlandoni son 2 veteranos jugadores del Inter FC que han jugado en la posición de portero, sustitutos del titular Julio César.

Kashiwa Reysol, equipo que pertenece a la primera división de fútbol de Japón.

* * *

><p>Creo que a este ya le falta poco, aunque no sé cuantos caps más... pero bueno en fin.<p>

Ojalá les haya gustado y gracias por todo :)

Saludos!


	8. Celos & Debut

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído, comentado y/o dado a favoritos esta historia! Y me di a la tarde en la tarde en responder los reviews de quienes están registrados aquí y los que no, pues acá contesto.**_  
><em>**

**kiaru87:** Hola! Me algra que te haya gustado :) y trataré de no desaparecer tanto tiempo. Pues se viene esa part del debut y Rukia a su lado, entre otras cosas. Espero este cap tmb te guste! Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar.**_  
><em>**

**Guest:**Hola :3 Ya van aceptando las cosas, y su cercanía es más palpable, aunque los celos harán de las suyas. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Dejo el que sigue, saludos y gracias!**_  
><em>**

**PURAH NABERIUS: **Hola! jajaaja pero a cualquier cosita que Ichigo le haga a Rukia, Byakuya aparece para defender jajaja me alegra que te esté gustando el fic y ya actualizo. Gracias por leer y coentar, saludos!**  
><strong>

**Guest #2: **Hola! Me da gusto que el cap haya sido de tu agrado, espero este tmb te guste. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review. Saludos!**_  
><em>**

Sí que me tardé! Ya tenía listo el cap desde hace días pero algo no me convencía, le hice el cambio y ya jejejejej

Sin más que decir, dejo el capítulo 8 :) y gracias de antemano por leer y/o comentar.

* * *

><p><strong>… … * … …<strong>

**Capítulo VIII**

**"Celos & Debut"**

Ichigo se despertó alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, no tenía ganas de levantarse ni de ir a los entrenamientos, pero si realmente quería ver resultados y luchar por ser considerado en Italia, debía hacer lo que le correspondía.

Se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentado, miró a su costado izquierdo y ahí seguía la morena, durmiendo tranquilamente, vaya vista tan agradable que tenía. Tenía ganas de despertarla para que le acompañara a desayunar pero prefirió que ella siguiera durmiendo, capaz que la despertaba y se ponía de mal humor.

Realizó su aseo personal, empacó el uniforme de entrenamiento y otras cosas de uso regular, una vez estando listo, fue a la cocina a servirse zumo de naranja y agarrar un par de bollos. Desayunó lo más rápido que pudo, iba contra reloj, quería llegar antes que todo al entrenamiento.

A penas terminó y salió disparado de su departamento, por el pasillo hasta el elevador iba con paso rápido, para su molestia el ascensor estaba ocupado y no le quedó de otra que esperar. Algunos segundos después, las puertas metálicas se abrieron de par en par, se adentró y pulsó el botón con la letra "L" que le llevaría al lobby. Las puertas empezaban a cerrarse cuando alguien intervino para alcanzar a entrar, Ichigo se quedó atónito cuando vio que se trataba del pelinegro ese que ayer había saludado a Rukia.

—Buenos días Kurosaki— Dijo Kaien con una gran sonrisa una vez estando dentro del elevador, siendo cortés con el novio de la morena.

—Buenos días… seas quien seas— Saludó Ichigo pero de mala gana, con el ceño fruncido y con actitud huraña.

—Me llamo Kaien— Se apresuró a presentarse el pelinegro —Mucho gusto— Extendió su brazo y esperó un estrecho de manos.

El ojimiel le miró con fastidio de arriba para abajo, sin embargo no estrechó su mano, solo atinó a responder.

—Mucho gusto— Para después volver su mirada al frente, lleno de seriedad.

Kaien notó el desagrado del futbolista así como la tensión que se estaba forjando en el ambiente, la musiquita del elevador tampoco ayudaba mucho.

— ¿Vas a entrenar? — Cuestionó Kaien con tono afable, queriendo ser amistoso con el futbolista.

De tan solo escucharlo Ichigo rodó los ojos y pasó a mirarlo con desgano.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? — Respondió con otra pregunta, ¿a caso ese sujeto es idiota?, se preguntó a sí mismo, lo estaba viendo ir con el equipaje del entrenamiento y todavía preguntaba.

Kaien ya no dijo nada, era evidente que su presencia no estaba siendo de su agrado así que solo esperó a que el elevador le llevara hasta el lobby.

Para Ichigo el tiempo se le estaba haciendo lento, muy lento. Ese tal Kaien no le agrada, el motivo es obvio, Rukia había entablado alguna especie de relación amistosa con ese sujeto en su ausencia y eso le enojaba.

Un par de minutos después llegaron a su destino, el pelinegro se despidió educadamente pero Ichigo no le regresó tal cortesía, solo se limitó a ir al estacionamiento por su vehículo.

* * *

><p>Rukia se despertó un par de horas después, el lado derecho estaba vacío así que supuso que Ichigo ya se había marchado. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue servirle de comer al gato y prepararse un café.<p>

Se sentó en la mesa con la taza en mano y miró a Chappy comer feliz sus croquetas.

Tan temprano y ya estaba aburrida, eso era lo que odiaba de vivir con Ichigo, no tenía nada divertido por hacer, solo estaba encargándose de las cosas el departamento y ni siquiera él estaba ahí para después incitarlo a que le llevara a dar un paseo o salir a algún sitio.

Una vez terminó su café, fue a la habitación a tender la cama y doblar las sábanas, de eso solo pasó la aspiradora, aromatizó el lugar y abrió la cortinas.

De ahí se pasó al baño, a desinfectarlo como debía de ser y hacerle la limpieza y checar de nueva cuenta los suministros de jabón y shampoo.

Luego fue a la sala, limpió las superficies y pasó la aspiradora, de igual forma aromatizó con spray y en la cocina solo se limitó a lavar trastos y acomodarlos en sus gavetas una vez secos. Barrió el suelo y limpió la mesa.

Realmente en el departamento no había mucho por limpiar, la única vez que si tuvo mucho por hacer fue cuando invitó a Mashiro y compañía a ver el partido, de ahí en fuera, el lugar permanecía limpio aunque debía siempre darle una pasadita por cualquier cosa.

Al cabo de medio día, Rukia ya había terminado su labor doméstica y ahora solo le quedaba encargarse de sí misma, así que fue a tomarse una refrescante ducha.

Cuando salió del baño, fue a cambiarse de ropa, resolviendo en ponerse unos ajustados shorts y una holgada camisa de tirantes. Luego optó por llamar a Rangiku para quedar en ir a comer a algún sitio, lo que quería era salir de ahí, así que fue a su encuentro con la dichosa barriga falsa y gafas oscuras, según, para evitar ser reconocida algo que le funcionaba bien porque no la acosaba la prensa.

Llegó al punto de reunión alrededor de las 2:30 de la tarde, la rubia de prominentes curvas ya le esperaba en la zona de comida. Terminaron comiendo en el local de las ensaladas.

—Así que te llevó a conocer a su familia…— Profirió Rangiku al saber los nuevos acontecimientos en la aparentes vida de pareja de su amiga.

—Bueno, solo conocí a su padre… sus hermanas estaban lejos de casa— Aclaró, por desgracia no había conocido a las hermanas del futbolista, le hubiese gustado.

— ¿Y por qué te invitó? — Inquirió la rubia, dándole un sorbo a su botella de agua, era curioso que le invitara así como así, debía haber un fuerte motivo.

—Mmmm ¿por cortesía? — Rukia lo meditó un poco, a ciencia cierta, tampoco entendía por qué la había invitado, y se le ocurrió lo último.

— ¿Segura? Yo pienso que fue por otra cosa… No le presentas a tus padres a cualquier persona, sólo a personas que son especiales para ti y en quienes confías— Rangiku estaba más que segura de sus palabras, después de todo la familia en el circulo social más importante que tienen las personas y el hecho de que alguien externo sea presentado ahí debía ser porque esa persona es de alguna forma importante.

— ¿Crees que soy especial para él? — La morena le preguntó, ella misma no podía resolver eso, pero Rangiku que pensaba es un poco más objetiva podía decírselo.

—No solo eso, también confía en ti… La pregunta aquí es ¿a ti te gusta y confías en él?— Le resolvió sin recatos, Kurosaki es de esos tipos cerrados con sus sentimientos y poca gente tiene su estima, y después de las cosas que él había hecho por ella, más allá del interés por salir bien librado en su carrera futbolística, estaba que efectivamente él le tiene en alta estima.

—Confío en él… de lo otro, no estoy segura— La ojoazul-violáceo solo podía responder a una interrogante, sí confiaba en él —No me es indiferente ya que es atractivo pero… Karolina es una mujer increíblemente hermosa, alta, rubia, ojos claros, ese es el tipo de mujer que le gusta— Un sujeto como Ichigo es atractivo, para ella lo era, le agradaba verlo, en especial cuando se acaba de salir de bañar, sí, sí le gusta solo que ahí el punto era otro, digamos que a él le gustan mujeres diferentes, muy llamativas como Karolina, y su persona que es todo lo contrario, quedaba fuera de su liga.

—La insoportable esa…— Con gesto molesto comentó Rangiku y luego se atrevió a preguntar sobre el asunto pendiente —Por cierto ¿Qué pasó con eso? —

—Ella llegó al departamento, se puso histérica, pelearon y al final se mandaron al diablo— Resumió, no quiso dar detalles, realmente no quería darlos, le hacía sentir extraña.

—Demasiado drama… pero ve el lado bueno, ya lo tienes todo para ti— Matsumoto de solo escuchar se imaginó toda una novela, demasiado melodrama, lágrimas, gritos y esas cosas. Pero el punto bueno para Rukia es que por fin podía tener su atención.

—Muy gracioso…— Comentó con una sonrisa burlona, si podía decir que eso era bueno, pero ¿Cómo obtener su atención si a él le gustaban otro tipo de mujeres?

* * *

><p>Ya llevaba horas de entrenamiento, y aceptaba estar ya cansado, eso de tenerle una rutina preparada y especial porque iba a debutar como titular no era tan bueno pero debía entender que de esa forma podría hacer bien las cosas en el juego.<p>

Desde que llegó lo tenían con especial trato y atención. Hizo su calentamiento como debía de ser, para cuando todo el planten se completó, empezó lo bueno.

Mientras los demás realizaban las prácticas normales y algunas jugadas, a él y a Renji los tenían aparte haciendo ejercicios de técnica, coordinación y velocidad de reacción. Los ejercicios más pesados los tenía Ichigo por obvias razones, por primera vez tenía el entrenamiento del titular y aunque era cansado, era necesario.

Al final, se practicó en conjunto algunas jugadas donde todos los jugadores quedaban involucrados, el DT no satisfecho con eso, decidió que se jugara un partido sencillo, de 11 contra 11 en la cancha grande del conjunto deportivo del Gamba Osaka.

Y aunque era un partido de cero importancia, Ichigo se lo tomó en serio, imaginó que se trataba del partido del próximo viernes, que contra quienes jugaba no eran sus mismos compañeros, si no el Kashiwa Reysol.

El DT y sus colabores miraban desde el banquillo las acciones, de vez en cuando daba indicaciones a jugadores que veía estaban arruinando todo. Aunque su atención estaba de forma especial con Ichigo, y hasta el momento estaba conforme con su actuación. Ya habían llegado un par de veces a su portería y él había resuelto bien.

La escuadra A la que Ichigo pertenecía fue la primera en anotar, con un poderoso remate de cabeza de Shinji que fue a dar al fondo de la red. Aunque 20 minutos después la escuadra B anotó, Ichigo sintió mucha ira al ver como ese balón entraba en su portería, al instante culpándose, aunque la culpa había sido de sus defensas y a quienes el DT les llamó la atención.

En los 10 minutos siguientes, la escuadra A anotó un par de goles más aunque las llegadas de la escuadra B se intensificaron, habiendo una en particular que dejó al DT un poco más tranquilo de lo que Ichigo podía llegar a hacer en la cancha.

La jugada involucraba la llegada del delantero a el área chica, sin defensas que pudiesen evitar el gol cantado, solo que la reacción de Kurosaki al momento de que el delantero pateara el balón en dirección a la portería, fue tapar con la pierna izquierda y atrapar con ambas manos la pelota, para evitar algún contra remate.

Con eso fue suficiente para el DT, el ojimiel es muy inteligente y notaba que le dolía mucho que le anotaran, por eso se esforzaba tanto en evitarlo a toda costa.

El partido terminó con 3 tantos a favor de la escuadra A, la escuadra B se quedó con solo 1 gol a favor.

Mañana sería el ultima día de prácticas, el viernes harían reconocimiento de cancha y algunas jugadas básicas, y ese mismo viernes en la noche jugarían ante el Kashiwa Reysol, si ganaban ya estarían a solo un partido de ganar el campeonato.

* * *

><p>Rukia se había pasado toda la tarde entretenida con Rangiku, después de comer, visitaron varias tiendas sin comprar absolutamente nada, después pasaron al cine y de ahí de regreso a casa. La morena caminaba por el pasillo del piso 10 en el cual vivía junto con Ichigo, esperaba y él todavía no hubiese llegado.<p>

Llegó a las afueras de la puerta 1015 y estaba buscando las llaves en su bolso cuando el pelinegro vecino suyo apareció.

—Buenas tardes Kuchiki— Saludó el pelinegro al ver a la joven frente a la puerta.

—Buenas tardes Kaien ¿Qué tal tu día?— Rukia sonrió al instante al saber de quien se trataba.

—Bien, trabajando ¿Y el tuyo? — Resumió el chico de ojos claros.

—No trabajo pero fue divertido, estuve con una amiga— Aclaró la morena con gracia, acotando un adjetivo que describía su día.

—Me alegra que te la pases bien. Por cierto, hoy en la mañana me encontré con tu novio y fue cortante conmigo. Se nota que es bastante celoso— Kaien hizo el comentario sin mala intención.

— ¿Crees? — A Rukia le extrañó, en especial porque a su criterio no había motivos para que se comportara de esa manera.

—Por su manera de actuar ayer que te saludé y hoy en la mañana que lo encontré, pienso que sí— Kaien lo creía, el novio de la chica además de protegerla bastante, que eso es bueno, también es celoso.

—No me corresponde pero soy su novia y lamento su actitud— Las ojiazul-violáceo se disculpo en su nombre, ya hablaría después de eso con él, no había motivos para ser grosero.

—No te preocupes—

Kurosaki acababa de salir del elevador, venía caminando en dirección a su departamento, estaba muy cansado y lo único que quería era tirarse en la cama y dormir; pero al ver de lejos a la morena y a ese sujeto pelinegro platicar muy alegres frente a la puerta, le quitó todo el cansancio que se convirtió en enojo.

Con el ceño fruncido y mirada seria intervino.

— ¿Ya terminaste? —

—Ichigo…— Murmuró la chica con los ojos abiertos de par en par, llena de sorpresa.

El futbolista aprovechó el estado de desconcierto de la Kuchiki para plantarle un beso en la boca. Después agarró sus llaves, abrió la puerta y miró a la morena.

—Rukia, entra…— Le pidió con tono serio, no quería verla ahí platicando con ese sujeto.

—Pero…— Rukia no encontraba nada de malo en hablar con Kaien, después de todo era su vecino.

—Entra— El ojimiel se estaba hartando así que le volvió a pedir de forma amable que entrara al departamento.

Ichigo al notar que la morena no le hacía ningún caso, que seguían con su expresión de estupor, la tomó de la mano y ambos entraron al departamento, dejando al pelinegro ahí varado.

—Oye pero…— Kaien levantó la voz, dispuesto a enfrentar al futbolista malhumorado que no le permitía siquiera hablar con ella por un rato.

Pero el ojimiel se asomó un poco y le soltó fuertes palabras.

— ¡Piérdete! —

Y después le cerró la puerta en la cara. Sin importarle si eso no había sido educado. Simplemente no quería verlo ahí tratando de conquistar a la que ante los ojos de todos es su mujer.

— ¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! — Preguntó a gritos la morena, su actitud estaba siendo insoportable, ¿Qué tenía de malo hablar con él?

—No me gusta que hables con él— Le dejó en claro, con tono serio.

— ¿Y por qué? — Rukia quería razones, buenas razones, y esperaba escucharlas pronto.

—Por qué…— Ichigo lo pensó, no podía decirle que porqué le daban celos ya que ella le gusta, no podía decirle eso, sería echarse la soga al cuello —Por qué la gente va a pensar otra cosas…—

— ¿Van pensar que te engaño?— La morena sacó su conclusión sin estar segura, por eso lo mencionó, esperando él le sacara de la duda.

—No es eso… solo que— Ese argumento para Ichigo era irrelevante, no le importaba si la gente pesaba eso, simplemente no quería decirle la verdad.

—Supongo que no quieres que se manche tu reputación y tu imagen— Continuó suponiendo la morena ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? El que se hablara bien de él también era parte importante para que lo fichara un club.

—No puedo decírtelo— Fueron sus últimas palabras, no podía confesarse, quién sabe si algún día podría decirle que le gusta.

—Está bien. Sea lo que sea ha de ser importante para ti pero no es motivo suficiente para que deje de hablarle así que lo seguiré haciendo te guste o no— La ojiazul-violáceo entendía, motivos para guardárselo debía tener. Pero ella tampoco podía dejar de hablarles a las personas nada más porque alguien más se lo pedía.

De escucharla maldijo a ella y a ese pelinegro, pero igual no iba a obligarla a dejar de hablarle a ese sujeto, simplemente trataría de sobrellevarlo.

De ahí hubo seriedad, a la hora de la cena a penas y se hablaron, sin embargo, a la hora de dormir y ya acostados en la cama, fue Rukia quien habló.

— ¿Cuándo te dará respuesta el Inter FC? — Inquirió la morena, quería saber cuánto faltaba para que toda esa aventura terminara.

—Una semana después de que termine el campeonato— Es fecha aproximada, el torneo terminaba a finales de junio, quedaba una semana. La resolución final la tendría la primera semana de julio.

—Falta poco…— Dijo la morena, su estancia estaba por terminar y era extraño sentirse nostálgica, le había tomado cariño a ese estilo de vida y a él, obviamente.

—Sí… — Solo atinó a decir, dentro de poco ella se iría y quién sabe si la volvería a ver.

—Buenas noches— Así quiso finalizar la morena la conversación, para después darle la espalda y cerrar los ojos.

—Buenas noches— Respondió el futbolista, quedándose unos minutos más despierto.

* * *

><p>Lo que la despertó esta vez no fueron los rayos del sol, sino varios roces, abrió los ojos y la habitación seguía a oscuras, entonces todavía no amanecía, sin embargo tenía un masculino cuerpo muy pegado a su espalda y una mano se estaba paseando por su abdomen, ese Ichigo y sus sueños… Le dio un codazo que hizo que en sueños el muchacho quitara su mano y se diera la vuelta para darle la espalda.<p>

La morena soltó un suspiro al tenerlo lejos de ella y de nueva cuenta volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormir.

Pero al cabo de 20 minutos, ese roce volvió a despertarla, pero esta vez no era el hecho de tener su mano en el abdomen ni su cuerpo pegado a su espalda, sino su aliento soplando su nuca y lo que era peor, su cuerpo frotándose con el sueño como si nada. Rukia quería mantener la calma, pero esos roces no se lo permitían, y ahora parecía estar peor porque parecía que a Ichigo le crecía 'una tercera pierna' y rosaba con su trasero, y se puso un poco más subido de tono al sentir como la mano que hace instantes se paseaba en su abdomen, ahora yacía en uno de sus senos. No pudo soportar más esa situación, así que gritó y manoteó sin control.

— ¡¿Qué diablo te pasa?! — Exclamó incorporándose, quedando sentada en la cama, mirando de manera fulminante a un Ichigo que no podía entender nada dado a que entre los manotazos uno le había dado justo en la nariz.

— ¿A mí? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? — Preguntó el muchacho sentado en el lecho, con la mano puesta en la nariz, sintiendo como goteaba la sangre.

— ¡Me estabas toqueteando! —

— ¡Fue inconscientemente, estaba soñando que…! — Esa fue su excusa, a la par que prendía la lamparita del buró de su lado y se cercioraba de que efectivamente, ese golpe le hacía sacado sangre de la nariz.

—Ya sé lo que estabas soñando y se sigue notando— Dijo la morena molesta, pasando la mirada a la abultada entrepierna estilo 'casa de campaña' del muchacho.

— ¡Oh mierda! — Exclamó apenado, agarrando una almohada y poniéndosela encima, según para cubrir.

— ¡Eres un pervertido! — Lo acusó al instante, vaya mañas del muchacho, ahora entendía porque la insistencia en que compartieran la cama.

—Ya te dije que fue sin querer, además no de soy piedra— Quiso explicar, si bien no lo había hecho con alevosía y ventaja, aunque también tenía que aceptar que tenía deseos y esas cosas.

—Ve a encargarte de eso el baño…— La morena le mandó a que pusiera 'eso' en su estado normal, pero no en su presencia y le indicó con el dedo inquisidor la salida del cuarto.

—Y tú te encargaras de curar mi nariz, tú fuiste la que me golpeó— Antes de marcharse, también le tenía una encomienda, que curara las heridas ocasionadas.

—Sí, sí solo vete de aquí con 'eso'— Aceptó a la primera, simplemente no quería seguir viendo 'eso'.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos Kurosaki regresó, la morena ya le esperaba sentada al borde de la cama con agua, gasas, hisopos, ungüento y yodo.

El chico llegó y se sentó a su lado, la morena aún molesta empezó por limpiar la sangre seca que yacía en la nariz, las puntas de los hisopos los mojó el yodo y untó en las cortaditas, las gasas las remojó en agua y con cuidado limpió las fosas nasales absorbiendo la sangre.

—Lo siento, en verdad…— Dijo el chico mientras era atendido por la morena, quien detuvo toda acción y le miró directamente a los ojos.

—Está bien... Pero si vuelve a pasar te juro que no será la nariz, si no los dientes— Le advirtió, para la próxima sería más ruda.

El futbolista soltó una risa, si la creía capaz, por eso esperaba poder contenerse. La morena le devolvió el gesto para después seguir curando su lastimada nariz.

* * *

><p>El jueves transcurrió de forma normal al igual que la mayoría de los días, Rukia se encargaba de lo relacionado al departamento, realizar las labores domésticas que la hacían sentir como una ama de casa.<p>

Ichigo por su parte, se encargó de practicar de forma individual y en equipo con sus compañeros, tratando de estar en las mejores condiciones posibles para el partido de mañana. Pero no todo fue practicas, por la tarde-noche se realizó la habitual conferencia de prensa de parte del Gamba Osaka donde hablaba el técnico y algunos jugadores respecto al partido contra el Kawisha Reysol. Ichigo ésta vez fue uno de los convocados para hablar del tema, en especial por su debut como titular, tuvo que enfrentarse a muchos cuestionamientos a los cuales respondió con mucha seguridad, no quería que se dudase de su calidad como jugador.

Al caer la noche y antes de regresar a su departamento, Kurosaki llamó a la morena para avisarle que llegaría tarde, que no se molestara en dejar de cenar y que tampoco le esperase, sin dar siquiera una razón para su ausencia.

Rukia al recibir tal noticia tuvo las inmensas ganas de reclamarle, pero no podía hacerlo, él no es ni su novio ni sale siquiera con él, es su amigo y si él no quería ir a casa ni cenar ahí tenía que entenderlo y tampoco tenía por qué darle explicaciones.

Al final cenó sola y aunque Kurosaki le había dicho que no le esperara, lo hizo.

Sin embargo le había esperado por 3 horas, al final resolvió en ir a la habitación, ya que al parecer ese tonto no pensaba volver pronto.

Faltaba poco para las 11 de la noche, yacía recostada en la cama leyendo un libro, cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrir y cerrarse así como dos voces masculinas, una que pertenecía a Ichigo y la otra a quien sabe quién.

Se levantó sin hacer ruido, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación para abrirla pero ene se mismo instante la abrió le ojimiel, ocasionando que la chica se asustara y soltara un grito.

— ¡Idiota! — Le exclamó molesta por el tremendo susto que le había metido.

—Shhhh cállate que tengo visitas— Le pidió el ojimiel a la morena, bajando la voz.

La chica puso cara de pocos amigos y se cruzó de brazos, no le daba de otra que guardar silencio mientras sea quien sea estuviese en casa.

—Además ¿Qué haces despierta? ¿Me estabas esperando?—

—Claro que no. Estaba leyendo y escuche un ruido— Negó todo, decirle que sí que lo estaba esperando era admitir que le interesa, lo cual es cierto pero él no debía saberlo.

—Si vas a salir de la habitación no se te olvide ponerte esa barriga—

—Ya lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo— Dijo a regañadientes, no tenía que recordárselo — ¿Y quien vino contigo? — Preguntó, queriendo saber.

—Renji— Respondió serio con un pié fuera de la habitación.

—Ohh… Saldré a saludarlo— Determinó la morena, quería ser cortés. Así que fue directo a buscar la barriga falsa para ponérsela y poder salir.

Al cabo de unos minutos la morena apareció en la sala para saludar al invitado.

— ¡Buenas noches Renji! — Saludó muy animada la morena al pelirrojo, quien al instante enfocó su atención en ella.

— ¡Buenas noches Rukia! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va tu embarazo? — El pelirrojo sonriente le regresó el gesto a la chica, haciendo las preguntas obvias.

—Bien, de maravilla—

—Me da mucho gusto… ¿Ya ibas a dormir? — Le inquirió, pensó que su presencia estaba importunando.

—No, para nada. Estaba leyendo—

—Entonces únetenos, anda ven y siéntate— Abarai la invitó a que les acompañara un rato, siendo amable con ella, incluso moviéndose a un costado para que ella alcanzara lugar en el sofá a su lado.

Ichigo desde la cocina los escuchaba hablar y hablar, parecía que se llevaban bien. Siguió buscando en el refrigerador las cervezas para invitarle una a su compañero de profesión, aunque no debían beber previo a un partido que exigiría bastante, pero esta vez sería la excepción, para desestrezarse un poco.

Al dar con las preciadas botellas verdes de Heineken y destaparlas, se fue de regreso a la sala, pero apenas se asomó un poco y vio algo que no le gustó para nada.

Ese astuto pelirrojo yacía inclinado hacia Rukia, bastante cerca de ella y por la forma en que le hablaba y la miraba le daba a entender que la estaba conquistando o algo por el estilo, lo peor es que la pelinegra parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto todo eso, al contrario, le sonreía y reía, podía ver como ella en juego hacía contacto con las mano de su compañero. Eso llenaba a Ichigo de rabia, de mucho coraje, mira que coquetearse con total descaro y en su casa. Así que tuvo que intervenir al aparecerse en la sala con las cervezas.

El pelirrojo y la morena al verlo acercarse dejaron de hablar y se enfocaron en el ojimiel.

— ¿Y porque no me trajiste algo? — Se quejó la chica al verlo aparecerse sin algo para ella, era inevitable echárselo en cara.

— ¿Querías que te trajera cerveza? ¿Acaso quieres hacerle daño a nuestro hijo? Madre desconsiderada— Comentó Ichigo entregando una botella al pelirrojo a la par que trataba de hacer consciente a Rukia.

—Obvio no, solo quería jugo…. Pero está bien, iré por él— Dijo la morena, indignada por la actitud del futbolista. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó a la cocina, en busca de su ansiado jugo.

Tanto Ichigo como Renji la vieron partir, aunque era el pelirrojo el que sonreía con cierta picardía mientras la miraba de arriba para abajo, y es que traía puestos unos ajustados shorts que dejaban a deleite de todos unas muy bonitas piernas. Kurosaki se percató de eso y no pudo evitar ver de muy mala gana a su compañero.

Cuando la morena desapareció, Abarai volvió su vista hacia el frente, en la mesita del centro donde reposaba su botella de cerveza. Se sintió hostigado con la mirada, fue hasta que ladeó el rostro y se encontró con el particular ceño fruncido y ojos asesinos de Ichigo.

—Que tanto me ves ¿Te gusto?— Preguntó Renji con sarcasmo al sentir la mirada de su compañero.

— ¡Te vi! — Le exclamó, acusándolo.

— ¿Eh? — Atino a decir Abarai, sin comprender a que se refería o de qué le hablaba.

—Nada de 'Eh' Has estado coqueteando con ella desde que llegaste— Le soltó las cosas tal y como las había visto, no era tonto.

—Claro que no— Negó Abarai al instante, aunque en su fuero interno aceptaba que si lo había hecho —Solo la miré, no tiene nada de malo, para eso son los ojos… Sobre todo si el paisaje es hermoso—

—No te atrevas porque juro…— Ichigo ya estaba lanzando advertencias, más le valía no intentar algo porque capaz que lo golpeaba.

—Tranquilo hombre. Sabes que sería incapaz, después de todo ella te eligió a ti— Renji sentía que exageraba su amigo, aunque le gustara ella no le haría caso porque evidentemente ella quería al pelinaranja.

Rukia regresó con un vaso de jugo y se sentó en medio de ambos. La charla era tranquila y la morena era el centro de atención de ambos caballeros, de vez en cuando Ichigo lanzaba miradas asesinas al pelirrojo o abrazaba a la joven como método para 'marcar territorio'.

La convivencia era buena aunque era odioso para el ojimiel que Rukia se mostrara tan alegre con el pelirrojo, también lo era con su persona pero digamos que no le gustaba que compartiera era regocijo con otro sujeto que no fuera él.

Iba a dar la 1 de la madrugada cuando Renji se retiró. La joven pareja lo despidió y al cerrar la puerta empezaron los reclamos.

— ¡Te vi! — Exclamó el ojimiel, acusándola.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Rukia no entendía el motivo de esa expresión y sin hacerle mucho caso se fue de regreso a la sala, donde dejó la barriga falsa y se puso a recoger las botellas de cerveza.

—No te hagas— A Kurosaki le parecía ridículo que fingiera sobre las cosas que hacía.

Ichigo aún en reclamos la siguió hasta la sala y de ahí hasta la cocina donde la vio vaciar en el fregadero lo que restaba de las botellas y tirarlas a la basura.

Rukia lo escuchaba parlotear, sin entender porqué le acusaba de tantas cosas que ni en cuenta.

—En verdad no sé de qué me hablas, así que me voy porque tengo sueño— Le dijo cuando el muchacho se calló, pasando de largo a su lado con la firme intención de ir a la cama.

Pero Kurosaki no se iba quedar de brazos cruzados, la detuvo sujetando su brazo y aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la pared, ella se quedó estupefacta por su actuar.

—¿Cuál es tú problema?—

—Tú eres mi problema, tú y ese coqueteo— La señaló con el dedo inquisidor, ella parecían aún no darse cuenta.

— ¿Cuál coqueteo? — Preguntó, ella no estaba coqueteando con nadie, así es su forma de ser.

—Estuviste coqueteando con el imbécil ese de Kaien y luego con Renji— Le refrescó la memoria, aunque creía que olvidaba a propósito.

—Claro que no, estaba siendo amable— Lo negó rotundamente, y era verdad, nunca se dirigió a ellos con esa actitud.

—Además mírate como andas, contoneándote por ahí con esos minishorts— Ichigo hizo un ademán con ambas manos para que viera sus ropajes, eran insinuantes.

—Ultimadamente no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, si coqueteo o no con Kaien o con Renji es asunto que no te incumbe, y me visto como se me dé la gana— La morena se cansó de esas acusaciones sin sentido y le puso un alto ¿qué se estaba creyendo?

—Es que… tú no entiendes…— Le soltó, ella seguían sin darse cuenta de las causas que lo tenían así y reclamándole.

—Hueles a alcohol— Comentó al percibir ese ligero aliento a cerveza, en ese omento pensó que la actitud que tenía esa noche se debía a los efectos de tal bebida.

—Tú no entiendes…— Repitió bajando la cabeza, meneándola de un lado a otro.

—Entender qué— Dijo Rukia, él solo hablaba de que no entendía pero no le decía precisamente qué y se sintió con la libertad de que se despejara esa duda.

—Que…— Ichigo quería decírselo, quería decirle que le gusta mucho y no puede evitar sentir celos, pero no sabía porque las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta ¿Y si mejor se lo demostraba?

La morena comenzó a notar como el chico acortaba cada vez más la distancia entre ambos, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndola, su respiración y su aliento, pudo ver sus labios acercarse a los suyos con toda la intención de apresar los suyos, podía sentir una de sus manos tocar su cintura… Eso era inesperado para ella, le ponía nerviosa, podía jurar que se le iba escapar el corazón, el pasar saliva era dificultoso y sus mejillas se encendían conforme más cerca lo tenía.

El chico estaba por hacerlo, pero se contuvo… Se separó de ella paulatinamente y solo atinó a decir:

—Olvídalo…—

Para después retirarse.

La ojiazul-violáceo se quedó ahí, sin hacer ningún movimiento, se sintió aliviada cuando él se fue aunque en su mente daban vueltas muchas ideas, muchas sensaciones, muchas emociones. Era la primera vez que tenían una cercanía de ese tipo, él a conciencia tocándola y ella a conciencia permitiéndolo.

Esa noche y derivado de lo sucedido, no compartieron el lecho, Ichigo le dejó la cama a la morena mientras él se fue al sofá. Ninguno de los 2 pudo dormir bien, ambos pensando en lo ocurrido, y como extra para Kurosaki, estaba la preocupación de su partido debut que estaba a horas de hacerse realidad.

* * *

><p>Viernes por la mañana, cuando la pelinegra se levantó, ya no encontró a Ichigo en el sofá, al instante pensó que debió haberse ido a sus entrenamientos así que le restó importancia y se fue a dar inicio a su labores del día.<p>

Al cabo de las de las 3 de la tarde, recibió una llamada de un número desconocido, si bien podía no contestar pero la curiosidad la incitaba así que cogió el teléfono y se llevó la sorpresa de que se trataba de Mashiro Kuna, aquella vivaracha peliverde.

—Irás al partido ¿cierto? Anda di que sí—

—Ehh no sé, no sé si sea buena idea— Profirió la morena, y es que no sabía que tan buena o mala podía ser su presencia, sobre todo con lo que había pasado anoche.

—Claro que es buena idea, ¡tienes que apoyar a tu novio!— Pero esos eran detalles que Mahiro ignoraba, ella solo se quedó con que Rukia es la novia de Ichigo y por ende debía estar presente.

—Está bien… ¿Dónde te veo?—

—Paso por ti. Kensei y yo hemos ido varias veces al departamento de la fresita así que ya sé donde es. Te espero en el estacionamiento a las 7:00 pm— Pactó el lugar y la hora sin problemas.

—Bien, te veré entonces—

Una vez acordado todo, colgaron. Rukia continuó con sus labores domésticas.

Mientras tanto en el Centro de Alto Rendimiento del Gamba Osaka ya finalizaba un sencillo entrenamiento, Ichigo se apresuró a ir a las regaderas quitarse el sudor y olor originados por la actividad física. Después fue a los comedores para ingerir algo ligero para su estómago y frutas así cono suficiente agua para hidratarse.

De ahí y al igual que sus compañeros, estuvieron descansando en el interior del lugar, faltaban solo 3 horas y media para que diera inicio el partido y parecía que los nervios en Kurosaki aumentaban paulatinamente.

A las 7 en punto Rukia bajó hasta el estacionamiento y aguardó uno instantes a que la peliverde pasara. Tan solo unos 5 minutos después escuchó un claxon, la morena se asomó un poco, y fue ahí cuando vio a una camioneta suburban del año acercarse hacia donde estaba y estacionarse en frente. Mashiro bajó el vidrio y abrió la puerta, saludando a su nueva amiga.

—Hola Rukia, que tal… anda sube que se nos hace tarde, Hiyori me marcó y me dice que ya está allá con Mizuho—

La pelinegra sonrió y abordó el vehículo.

Iba camino al estadio, para variar había tráfico ya que muchos aficionados llegaban casi a la hora que empezaba el partido, Mashiro se la pasaba a cada rato tocando el claxon porque no avanzaban los demás vehículos. De vez en cuando se metía en el carril sin permiso alguno, ocasionando toda una orquesta de claxons que le mandaba saludar a su progenitora.

— ¿Trajiste tu camiseta? — Le preguntó la peliverde, quien yacía engalanada con el jersey negro y azul del Gamba Osaka y sus dos mejillas pintadas con rayas, una negra y la otra azul.

—No. De hecho no tengo ninguna—

Mashiro aprovechando que estaba adorada en el tráfico tomó del asiento trasero una bolsa, de ahí sacó una camiseta del club y se la entregó a la morena.

—Póntela—

Rukia no iba a sacarse la camiseta que en esos momentos traía, si lo hacía se descubrirían la mentira de su embarazo, así que primero se puso el jersey del equipo y luego hizo todo tipo de maniobras para despojarse de la otra.

Cuando lo logró, ya había llegado al estadio, el cual estaba a reventar y no había sitio de estacionamiento, pero eso no era problema para Mashiro, solo mostró a alguien de seguridad uno de sus pases especiales y dejaron estacionarse en la zona exclusiva.

Obviamente por tener pases especiales no iban a entrar por donde la mayoría de los aficionados, lo hicieron por otra puerta para aquellos que desde principios de temporada habían adquirido la membrecía para todos los partidos de local.

Subieron varios niveles hasta llegar a la zona que les correspondía. Rukia se quedó impactada al ver la cantidad de gente que había en el estadio, la gran mayoría con camisetas del equipo local y una zona con camisetas amarillas, con los colores del Kawisha Reysol.

Aún no empezaba el partido y había tan buenos ánimos. Mashiro se encargó de conducir a la morena hasta sus asientos, los cuales se encontraban hasta en frente de la zona preferencial, lo único que separaba los asientos de la cancha era un pequeño barandal y el ancho de la pista de atletismo. Ya iba bajando escalones para sentarse cuando Keigo se apareció y se llevó a Rukia de nuevo hacia arriba, a uno de los palcos.

Ahí le presentaron una vez más a Massimo Moratti, dueño del Inter FC y a Araujo, el técnico en gestión. La joven saludó, siendo cordial, le hicieron algunas preguntas respecto a su embarazo y también le comentaron que esperaban Kurosaki hiciese un gran labor en el arco ya que tenían muchas esperanzas en él. Después varios minutos más de charla, Keigo la acompañó de regreso a su asiento.

Al llegar ahí saludó a Mizuho y a Hiyori, para después tomar asiento en su almohadillado y cómodo lugar. Mashiro y Mizuho eran de las más animadas, no paraban de tomarse fotos juntas, por separado, con algunos aficionados, gritando y haciendo escándalo. Hiyori era un poco más seria, la hacían enojar tomándole fotos de sorpresa. Rukia tampoco pasó desapercibida, también se encargaron de tomarle fotos y tomarse fotos con ella, haciéndola parte de su grupo de novias de futbolistas.

Ichigo por su parte yacía aguardando en el túnel, solo a uno cuantos minutos de que iniciara el partido, trataba de calmar la emoción y los nervios que ese evento le traía. Un par de minutos más vio al equipo contrario llegar al túnel y formarse como habitualmente se hace. Después vio pasar a los jugadores suplentes tanto de su equipo como del visitante, lo cual indicaba que iba a tomar su lugar en las bancas.

Se hizo la formación para salir, adelante iba Shinji como Capitán del equipo y detrás de él Kurosaki por ser el portero. Se hizo la señal y ambas escuadras salieron a la cancha.

El ojimiel quedó maravillado al ver desde ahí la inmensidad del estadio lleno de gente, no es que no lo haya visto antes desde la banca pero esta vez era una sensación diferente.

Cada equipo por su lado se tomó la típica fotografía del 11 titular y mientras Hirako iba hasta donde los árbitros y el Capitán contrario para intercambiar el banderín con el escudo de su equipo y hacer el volado obligado; un locutor del estadio daba los nombres de las alineaciones, siendo abucheados todos los jugadores del Kashiwa Reysol y vitoreados los locales. Además, las cámaras que estaban transmitiendo el partido, aprovechaban para hacer enfocar a algunos aficionados en el estadio.

El volado salió a favor del Gamba Osaka, pateaban primero.

Hirako llamó a sus compañeros para hacer una pequeña reunión antes de iniciar el partido, intercambiado palabras de ánimo y después de eso cada quien tomó su posición.

Kurosaki corrió hasta la portería, dejó a un costado unos aguantes de repuesto, una pequeña toalla y una botella de agua, después hizo algunos movimientos para destensar sus músculos y aguardó al silbatazo inicial.

Sin embargo esa concentración que tanto ansiaba, se fue de repente cuando en la pantalla grande del estadio, apareció la cara de Mashiro, Hiyori y Mizuho, pero no era ellas las que captaron su atención, sino Rukia, quien ruborizada saludaba aunque por dentro se moría de pena mientras las otras 3 chicas hacían escándalo.

Ichigo sonrió de verla ahí, se veía muy bonita ataviada con la camiseta de su equipo, le daba mucho gusto que estuviese acompañándole en ese momento tan importante en su carrera y eso le daba muchos ánimos para dar lo mejor de sí en el partido.

Se escuchó el silbatazo inicial y con ello la acción en la cancha.

Toda la acción estaba pasando de la media cancha del oponente, se estaba encargando de llegar lo antes posible al marco de Kazushige Kirihata, portero del Kashiwa. Sin embargo su defensa se encargaba de alejar el balón de esas posibilidades de anotar tan pronto.

El partido iba tranquilo, el Gamba Osaka estaba dominando aunque aún no concretaban la jugada final. Si bien al minuto 35 del primer tiempo se vino la primera gran oportunidad del Kashiwa y con ello el que Ichigo demostrara su calidad.

Un jugador del Kashiwa corrió en dirección hasta la portería, burlando a un par de defensas, hizo el pase a otro de sus compañeros cuya única labor era disparar con todas sus fuerzas y poder cantar el gol, sin embargo Kurosaki haciendo uso de sus reflejos se dio cuenta a que dirección iba la pelota y apenas rosándola con los dedos logró sacarla y quedara fuera de peligro. Esa acción trajo consigo los aplausos de los hinchas e Ichigo se sintió aliviado.

Rukia por su parte al ver lo que su aparente novio había hecho le trajo calma y le dio gusto, estaba segura de que lo haría bien y no se equivocó. Pero también pasó su mirada a la parte de arriba, donde Keigo veía el partido en compañía Moratti y Arajo, quienes aplaudían la acción realizada e intercambiaban comentarios que esperaba fueran alentadores.

La segunda oportunidad del Kashiwa apareció a tan solo 5 minutos de terminar el primer tiempo, pero a causa de un tiro de esquina. Se hizo el cobro del tiro y su capitán, Hidekazu Otani, hizo el remate que Kurosaki supo detener al taparlo con ambas manos y quedarse con el balón. Una vez más esa acción había traído aplausos para el ojimiel y porras para el equipo.

Los 5 minutos restante no hubo mucho, al término de los mismos dio inicio el medio tiempo y con ello ambos equipos regresaron a los vestidores, para replantear las jugaras y como se iba parar el equipo en el segundo tiempo.

Lo que Ichigo no esperó es que al regresar a los vestidores, sus compañeros y el mismo técnico se encargaron de felicitarlo por la labor hecha en los 45 minutos, esperando continuara con esa misma actitud, concentración y buen trabajo durante los 45 minutos y pico siguientes.

En el medio tiempo, la morena estuvo platicando con sus amigas de rol, tomándose fotos como si nada, eso de ir al estadio era divertido, la estaba pasando muy bien.

Después de 15 minutos, los jugadores volvieron a la cancha reanimando al público, Ichigo fue hasta la otra portería y entró de nuevo en calor.

Cuando ambas escuadras estuvieron en el campo, se reanudó el partido y con ello los gritos en apoyo.

Los primeros 10 minutos fueron dominados por el Kashiwa Reysol, las llegadas a la portería que Kurosaki defendía estaban siendo cada vez más constantes, por fortuna se libraba de que se convirtieran en gol gracias a sus defensas, a sus reflejos y a la suerte.

Había un claro desentendimiento en el Gamba Osaka, de las veces que robaban el balón, los pases no eran tan exactos y terminaban saliendo del campo o en las piernas de los oponentes.

La más clara en los 20 minutos del segundo tiempo para el equipo local fue descaradamente desaprovechada por Kensei. Hirako ya había burlado al defensa y había hecho el pase a Kensei, quien solo tenía que empujar el balón pero el toque de su pié con el balón fue más potente y terminó volando la pelota a la tribuna. Tal acción generó incredulidad en los asistentes y en sus mismos compañeros, Hirako no era de los que se quedaban callados y aprovechó para echarle bronca.

El árbitro detuvo la acción al ver como ese par peleaba a palabras en la cancha, el resto de sus compañeros se acercaron para evitar que se convirtiera en una riña física y tratar de bajar los ánimos, sin problema se reanudó el juego y 10 minutos después finalmente cayó un gol.

Muguruma Kensei recibió un pase y solo le quedó por burlar al defensa para soltar un fuerte disparo que ni el más experimentado arquero hubiese podido detener debido a la potencia.

_¡GOOOOL DEL GAMBA OSAKA AL MINUTO 37 DEL SEGUNDO TIEMPO!_

Gritó a viva voz uno de los cronistas. El estadio se inundó en aplausos y gritos, Rukia y compañía no fuera la excepción, pues al ver como ese balón entraba a la portería al instante se levantaron y gritaron.

El resto de los jugadores se acercaron a Kensei para celebrar el gol de la ventaja mientras Kurosaki celebraba desde su arco.

El partido siguió su curso sin mucha variedad, para el minuto 40 ya estaba por segura la victoria y con ello cada vez más cerca del título, pero a veces no es bueno confiarse y ese fue el error del Gamba Osaka.

Faltando solo 1 minuto para que finalizara el partido, la defensa se distrajo y un delantero del Kashiwa robó el balón, sin problemas llegó hasta el área chica para soltar un disparo al que le faltó potencia. Se pensó que la situación estaba controlada, que era un disparo sencillo de que Kurosaki atajara… Pero no fue así… Ésta vez la técnica le falló, en vez de atrapar el balón con ambas manos para quedarse con él, lo que hizo fue tapar con las palmas, el balón rebotó y eso fue aprovechado por otro atacante del Kashiwa para hacer el contra-remate y mandar el balón al fondo de la red.

En el estadio hubo silencio y después abucheos, no solo dirigidos a los jugadores del Kashiwa Reysol que festejaban el gol del empate en la zona donde se encontraban sus hinchas, también esos abucheos eran para el portero por haber fallado algo tan simple.

Escuchó el silbatazo final que indicaba la finalización del partido, quedando como resultado final Gamba Osaka 1 – 1 Kashiwa Reysol. Con ese resultado se quedaban en 2do lugar con 65 puntos, el Kashima Antlers seguía en el primer puesto sumando 67 puntos, ya que habían ganado su partido de visitante y en tercer lugar el Júbilo Iwata con 64 puntos. El Gamba Osaka ahora está obligado a ganar en el último partido y esperar a que el Kashima pierda, esa es la única opción para llevarse el campeonato.

Ichigo se quedó de rodillas en el pasto, impactado, les había fallado a todos, un error como esos no se perdonaba tan fácilmente, reflejaba la falta de técnica, quedaba como un incompetente ante sus compañeros y el técnico. Se sentía culpable, frustrado y a la vez estaba tan molesto consigo mismo, con todas sus fuerzas incrustó su puño en el suelo de tierra y herbaje.

Rukia se preocupó, aunque algo lejos, podía ver que el ojimiel se encontraba en mal estado, lo veía ahí de rodillas, con la mirada gacha y los puños cerrados, era consciente de cómo debía estarse sintiendo en esos momentos, además de que los abucheos de los asistentes no estaban siendo de ayuda, incluso ella que estaba en la tribuna le dio mucho coraje ver como trataban a Kurosaki después de lo mucho que se había esforzado, parecía que un error no se le podía perdonar, en su mente los llamó ingratos y si tan simple era detener un balón así ¿por qué no lo hacían ellos?

En medio de abucheos, cabizbajo y decepcionado, se incorporó y caminó por el campo hasta llegar al túnel que le llevaría hasta los vestidores.

* * *

><p>Junto con Mashiro y las demás, Rukia aguardó en el largo pasillo por donde entraban los jugadores, estaban a espera de que salieran sus respectivos para poder ir cada quien a casa. Pasó 15 minutos y salieron casi todos, conforme iban apareciendo sus compañeras se iban despidiendo. Al final la morena se quedó sola, Ichigo no salía, pensó que igual lo había detenido el técnico para tener una charla especial por el error final.<p>

Después de esperar otros 5 minutos más, Ichigo finalmente apareció pero en vez de ir a la salida, lo vio dirigirse al túnel rumbo a la cancha. En silencio lo siguió, se detuvo al verlo caminar de regreso al campo, con dirección a la portería donde se paró a pensar. Ella sin dudarlo dejó que sus pies avanzaran hasta donde él.

El futbolista aún no la había visto, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percataba de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. La morena estando a escasos metros, fue y se varó tras él, para después mirar desde ahí la inmensidad del estadio, era una vista impactante, aún estando vacío.

Kurosaki al notar que no estaba solo, dio media vuelta y encontró a la chica ojiazul-violáceo.

—Ya me imagino todas las cosas que han de decir de mí…— Comentó, conocía muy bien a la prensa deportiva, un error así era escandaloso y aprovecharían para tildarlo de incompetente.

—No dejes que este error te afecte tanto— Rukia quiso aminorar su preocupación pidiéndole que no hiciera mucho caso a los comentarios.

—Es inevitable, muchos confiaban en mi y les fallé— Y aunque Ichigo quería ladearlo, sería difícil. Pero lo que más le dolía en esos instantes era el haberles fallado a las personas que confiaron en él, aún cuando el técnico y el equipo lo respaldaron, añadiendo que era juego de conjunto y el precio de ese error recaía en todos, seguía sintiéndose culpable de todo.

—Eres humano… Cometes errores como todos, pero también tienes tus aciertos, siempre das lo mejor de ti, no te desanimes solo porque esta vez no salió como esperabas, la próxima ocasión será mejor— Esas fueron las palabras que la morena soltó sin pensarlas mucho, nacidas desde el fondo de su corazón, solidarizándose con el joven.

Ichigo la miró directamente a los ojos, esas palabras le daban esperanza, lo reconfortaban, le subían el ánimo… Y justo en ese instante se sentía tan afortunado de tenerla como amiga, no pudo evitar mostrar una cálida sonrisa.

La morena le correspondió el gesto, al menos sus palabras le servían para arrancarle una sonrisa y con eso le bastaba.

Kurosaki sin pensarlo, abrazó a la pelinegra, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. La chica se sorprendió al ver como el futbolista le arropaba en sus brazos y percibía su calor y su aliento.

—Muchas gracias por venir— El futbolista le murmuró al oído su más profundo agradecimiento, significaba mucho para él.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer— Le contestó en un susurro, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Así se quedaron un rato, sin importarles el tiempo, simplemente compartiendo un momento especial para ambos.

* * *

><p>Por la mañana y parte de la tarde del sábado, Kurosaki tuvo entrenamientos junto con el equipo para el último partido de la liga que se jugaría el próximo martes al punto de las 7 de la noche. Las actividades fueron las mismas que en el entrenamiento anterior, aunque había especial atención en la defensa.<p>

Alrededor de las 4:00 de la tarde, llegó a su departamento, para ese entonces Rukia se encontraba viendo la televisión mientras devoraba un chocolate y al mirarla se acercó hasta donde ella y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — Cuestionó la chica enfocando su atención en él.

—Bien, mucho trabajo duro. Evité a mucha prensa tanto de espectáculos como de deportes— Le platicó en resumen, después de entrenamiento a las afueras del Centro de Alto Rendimiento, había una gran cantidad de reporteros y de fans, a los primeros los ignoró a toda costa y a los segundos, se encargó de darles autógrafos a quienes lo solicitaban.

—Pues en los programas de deportes se la pasan hablando y hablando de ti— Le hizo el comentario, solo para que lo supiera, sin ningún afán de molestarlo.

—Te lo dije ayer… ya lo esperaba— No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, conocía muy bien a los medios —¿Y qué tanto parlotean? —

— ¿En serio quieres saber? — No estaba segura de si era bueno sintonizar el programa, sobre todo por el temperamento del chico.

—Sí… total me paso por el arco del triunfo todo lo malo que digan—

—Mmm… Esas palabras me agradan, ese es el Ichigo que conozco— Con una sonrisa orgullosa la morena le hizo saber, estaba feliz por ese cambio de actitud.

Rukia cambió el canal y lo dejó en J-Sports TV, en el programa en turno donde varios expertos y cronistas futbolísticos discutían en mesa redonda sobre el partido del Gamba Osaka vs Kashiwa Reysol.

Ichigo se detuvo a escuchar todo lo que decían. Resaltaban muchos comentarios, un cronista parecía estar muy indignado con la labor de Kurosaki, pues no paraba de decir que el error que había cometido era imperdonable, que si se supone que es un profesional por qué utilizó una mala táctica al final, otro cronista defendía diciendo que no se le podía juzgar a Kurosaki por ese error, que por qué todo se encargaban de resaltar lo malo en vez de resaltar las buenas atajas que hizo. Otro experto argumentaba que el puesto de portero titular le había quedado muy grande y si cometía uno o varios errores como el de anoche en el último partido, echaría a la borda todo el trabajo realizado en el año por sus compañeros y por el técnico.

Había mucho más comentarios, como el que con la labor de Kurosaki de anoche no entendía como un gran club italiano lo pretendía, no comprendían por qué el DT lo había alineado en el 11 titular en un partido importante si con Abarai estaban más que perfectos, inclusive dejaron un encuesta donde preguntaban a los televidentes si creían que Ichigo debía ser titular en el último partido, cuyos resultados era de un 70% en contra de que lo fuera y un 30% a favor.

Lo que ellos desconocían es que por acuerdo interno con el Gamba Osaka, Ichigo jugaría el último partido y eso seguramente les caería como un balde de agua fría al saber el lunes por la tarde cual sería la alineación del DT.

—Cámbiale— Pidió el pelinaranja seriamente, Rukia le hizo caso y cambió de canal.

Ichigo no quiso escuchar más, sí, aceptaba que le daba mucho coraje que le juzgasen de esa forma basándose en una sola acción cuando antes de eso hizo muchas atajadas importantes y solo menos preciaran su labor. También odiaba que dijeran que no era digno de ser el titular, ¿que sabían ellos de lo mucho que había trabajado para eso? Nada, no sabían nada. Por el momento los dejaría hablar todo lo que quisieran, pues el martes les demostraría a todos esos bastardos que estaban equivocados y ya quería verlos de lame botas cuando consiguiera el título de liga para el Gamba Osaka.

—Los haré tragarse sus palabras— Comentó el futbolista a la pelinegra, quien sonrió antes sus palabras.

De ahí y después de comer juntos, cada quien se dedico a hacer sus cosas, aunque habían acordado ir al cine por petición especial de la morena, por eso ella nada más aguardaba a que él chico diera la señal para ir juntos.

La morena observaba un programa de moda mientras Ichigo seguía pegado a la laptop para ese entonces, revisando su correo personal y enviando e-mails a su padre y a sus hermanas.

De un momento a otro, Kurosaki fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, dejando el celular en la superficie de la mesita del centro, en ese instante comenzó a vibrar, Rukia se percató de ello, teniendo mucha curiosidad por saber de quién podía tratarse, y como el dueño del celular no estaba presente se le hizo fácil asomarse para poder ver en la pantalla.

—Karolina— Murmuró la chica al leer el nombre de quien llamaba. En ese instante se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Esa mujer seguía buscándolo. Sin decir nada más volvió a su lugar como si nada.

Ichigo volvió con un vaso de agua en mano y continuó en su labor con la laptop, en ese instante una vez más el celular volvió a vibrar, el futbolista agarró el celular y observó la pantalla, en su mente mencionó el nombre de su rubia ex novia y sin poder evitarlo echó una mirada fugaz a la morena, quien se hacía la que veía la televisión y fingía ignorar de quien se trataba.

—Voy a contestar, en unos minutos regreso— Anunció el pelinaranja para levantarse de su lugar y agarrar camino a su habitación, a la par que se llevaba el teléfono celular a la oreja.

La morena estaba sorprendida de que el chico haya respondido al llamado de esa mujer, y a la vez le preocupaba. Se suponía que ya habían terminado y en muy malos términos ¿por qué seguían en contacto?

Haciendo caso a su curiosidad, la pelinegra muy cautelosa se encaminó al dormitorio, se dio cuenta de que hasta había cerrado la puerta, pero si se acercaba un poco a esta podía escuchar al futbolista hablar.

Frases como _"Ni se te ocurra"_, _"Quédate ahí",_ _"Voy para allá"_ y _"Ya lo hablamos con calma"_ eran las palabras que la morena escuchó. No le decía mucho pero de todas formas no le agradaban por el simple hecho de que tenían que ver con Karolina.

La chica escuchó que el chico se acercaba y corrió hasta la cocina tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible, para cuando Ichigo apareció, la morena salía de la cocina con un vaso de néctar.

— ¿Quién era? — Rukia le cuestionó, siendo muy discreta, ya sabía quien había sido pero quería poner a prueba al muchacho.

—Ahhh… un amigo— Pregunta inesperada, pero contestó lo menos nervioso posible.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, un poco decepcionada por la falta de confianza de su parte.

—Tengo que salir, es urgente…— Le anunció a la par que se dirigía a la entrada para agarrar del muró más cercano las llaves del automóvil.

—Pero…— La chica sorprendida lo siguió, quería poner una excusa para evitar que viera a la rubia, porque eso era un hecho, ella estaba de nuevo en Osaka y la iba a ir a ver.

—No me tardo— Kurosaki estaba seguro no le llevaría mucho tiempo, así que le dejó claro que no se preocupara, que llegaría pronto para cumplir con su promesa de llevarla al cine —Enseguida vuelvo— Llevaba prisa y con esas palabras se despidió, cerrando la puerta.

Rukia no le alcanzó para decirle algo, se quedó ahí varada frente a la puerta, aunque las cosas entre Karolina e Ichigo habían terminado mal, una sola llamada de esa mujer lo había puesto así, anteponerla ante cualquier situación. Fue ahí cuando Rukia se dio cuenta que sin importar qué, Karolina es aún para Ichigo una prioridad y eso le partía el alma, le daba mucha envidia, no podía evitar sentirse perturbada y amenazada ante la posibilidad de que esa rubia le quitara al hombre que quiere tener a su lado.

¿Ir tras él o quedarse ahí?

No sabía qué hacer.

**... ... * ... ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Kazushige Kirihata, arquero real titular del Kashiwa Reysol.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí lo dejo, espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente cap.<p>

Espero le haya gustado, gracias y saludos!


	9. Sueños & Confesiones

**Darkzuryan:**Hola! Ohh hay un motivo por el cual le ha llamado. Y de la mentira, jum! ya verás, ya verás! Acción habrá, después pero habrá. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Saludos!

**Loen:**Hi! Ohhh la curiosidad le haría ir tras él, aunque no debería. Gracias a ti por leerlo y dejar tu review, saluditos!

**kiaru87:** Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap :) sip, pero así son las cosas en el fútbol lástima que ay críticos que dicen lo que se les dala gana. Entre Ichigo y Karolina uhmm habrá algo pero será bueno en parte para Rukia. Y ya alguno de los 2 tendrá que tener valor. Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos!

Una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, la inspiración se me fue y el trabajo lo tenía a tope así que no había muchas opciones.

Gracias a **BeTtY saku-ruki chan, Soul Neko-Natsu, Darkzuryan, Loen, kaoru240, kiaru87, alessandra08, elenita-chan, mitsury sorame, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Tesake, amelie-ru14ku13, Clan Yuki, ichi-kia-chan, rukiakuran y NeePulgaah-Chan.**

Y muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer/comentar esta historia y también a quien le da a favoritos.

Los dejo con el capítulo 9, espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>… … * … …<strong>

**Capítulo IX**

**"Sueños & Confesiones"**

Los motivos que habían orillado a Kurosaki a ir a donde Karolina fueron simples: El primero, ella le comentó que le esperaba en el lobby del edificio donde vive, lo que menos deseaba es tenerla ahí y le provocara un malentendido, el segundo, ella quería disculparse por lo de la última vez y estaba dispuesto a escucharla. Sin embargo no le dijo nada de eso a la morena, para evitar preguntas incómodas.

Lo más rápido que pudo bajó hasta el lobby, la buscó con la mirada y la encontró esperando sentada en uno de los mullidos sillones. La joven extranjera al verlo, sonrió ampliamente y se levantó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le preguntó Kurosaki sin tomarse la molestia de saludarla, estaba molesto por la actitud de ella al ir a fuerza hasta ahí para buscarle a sabiendas de que su presencia podía causar todo un alboroto.

—Hola, gracias por saludar y preguntar como estoy, eres muy amable— La rubia soltó el comentario sarcástico al denotar la actitud del chico para con ella.

—Responde lo que te pregunté— Dictaminó serio el futbolista, no estaba para tonterías.

—Lo que te dije por teléfono, vine a disculparme— Karolina también se puso seria.

— ¿Y era necesario que vinieras hasta acá? Podíamos quedar de vernos en otro lugar— Inquirió enfadado, ¿acaso no sabía que su presencia podía traerle una serie de malentendidos? Por un momento pensó que lo hacía a propósito.

—Lo sé pero creí más conveniente venir—

Ichigo bufó molesto, más que conveniente, creía que lo había hecho con toda la intención de enfadarlo. Pero se controló, más que nada porque no quería llamar la atención, aunque era difícil ya que las personas que residen en el edificio que salían y entraban se les quedaban viendo y otros tantos murmuraban cosas.

—Siento mucho haber dicho todas esas cosas, tanto a ti como a ella— Karolina se disculpó, sintiéndose apenada por su actuar.

—Entiendo, yo también lamento haberte hablado de mala manera— Ichigo hizo lo propio, él tampoco se le había dirigido en buen tono.

—Creo que, estábamos tan enojados que perdimos el control— La chica quiso romper un poco esa tensión, justificando con tales palabras las acciones de ambos.

—Sí, supongo— Kurosaki se rascó la cabeza, quizá se habían dejado llevar por las emociones de ese entonces.

—También me gustaría disculparme con ella… ¿Te molesta si…?— La rubia habló de nuevo, haciendo una especial petición, de ir a verla hasta el departamento y decirle un par de cosas.

El futbolista no estaba muy seguro de eso, suficiente había sido que algunos inquilinos la vieran ahí, pero era consciente de que Rukia merecía una disculpa de su parte después de todas esas feos palabras que le dirigió.

—Está bien—

—Gracias— Profirió con sus labios rojos, sonriendo.

Se dirigieron al área de ascensores, ahí aguardaron a que estuviese uno libre, fueron solo escasos segundos de espera. Entraron solos a uno vacío, donde Ichigo se encargó de apretar el botón del piso 10.

— ¿Dónde la conociste? — Cuestionó Karolina, deseosa por saber esos detalles.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? — Frunció el ceño a escucharla preguntar algo así, después de todo que le podía importar a ella.

—Es curiosidad— Dio su justificación. No veía nada de malo en eso.

—En una fiesta, Keigo nos presentó— Inventó al rápido, tampoco le diría el verdadero trasfondo de su historia juntos.

— ¿Y porqué llamó tu atención? — Volvió a preguntar la rubia, a su criterio, algo muy interesante debió haber notado porque físicamente no encontraba encanto alguno, y mucho menos en las fiestas a las que Keigo asistía, ya que estaban infestadas de hermosas mujeres.

—Es diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido, no pretende ser alguien que no es, no pretende ser perfecta— Esta vez fue sincero, si había algo que tanto le gustaba de Rukia era eso, no era superficial, no buscaba imitar a nadie, era ella misma.

— ¿Y la quieres? — Volvió a preguntar, una cosa es que alguien te guste y otra muy diferente es tener un especial cariño a esa persona.

—Por supuesto— Respondió sin dudarlo, siendo sincero.

—No lo entiendo— Karolina suspiró profundamente, sin comprender por qué a un sujeto como Ichigo, que podía tener a su lado a la mismísima Miss Universo, prefería a alguien muy por debajo de ese estándar.

—Eso es porque eres muy superficial— Le respondió sin tapujos, la rubia solo se fijaba en factores como la apariencia física y las posesiones, pero nunca en lo que realmente había en el corazón de las personas.

Ella se quedó callada, aún le molestaba que el futbolista le haya cambiado por alguien menos atractiva, su ego no le permitía superarlo. Con toda intención, buscó la mano del ojimiel, quien al sentir el contacto ladeó el rostro para poder verla pero ella le sorprendió atrapando sus labios y después rodear con los brazos su cuello. Ichigo estaba estupefacto, no esperaba que hiciera eso después de lo que habían hablado en el lobby, no sabía qué hacer, donde poner las manos, si debía o no corresponderle el beso.

Pero justo en ese instante llegaron al décimo piso y las metálicas puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando a vista la escena que protagonizaban. El problema fue que la única persona que presenció eso fue la morena.

Rukia, quien se había puesto la dichosa barriga falsas, había decidido ir tras Ichigo para saber a dónde iba y con qué objetivo, la respuesta la obtuvo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Sus ojos observaron la comprometedora escena que rompía todas sus ilusiones, fue un fuerte golpe para sus sentimientos ver a Kurosaki besando a esa mujer, ahora entendía por qué a tanto misterio con esa llamada, a su rápida salida de su departamento, era para verse con ella.

—Ichigo… Yo…— Fueron las palabras que apenas pudo pronunciar porque se le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta y sentía como se le humedecían los ojos.

El futbolista distinguió esa voz y enmudeció, por instinto alejó a Karolina, Rukia lo había pillado con Karolina en una situación desfavorecedora pero que no tenía ningún significado para él.

La morena agachó la mirada y sin decir nada se fue. Ichigo sin perder el tiempo quiso ir tras ella para explicarle, no deseaba que se quedase con esa imagen, quería resolver ese malentendido; pero Karolina de nuevo haciendo de las suyas no se lo permitió, le detuvo agarrando su brazo.

—Creo que mi forma de "disculparme" no le gustó mucho—

El ojimiel ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin poder creer lo que había hecho, por un momento se tragó ese cuento de disculparse, pero todo había sido con la intención de joder más las cosas. Con fuerza se soltó del agarré y sin decir más, fue directo a buscar a la morena.

Mientras Karolina sonrió, orgullosa de lo que había hecho y del resultado, vaya que a veces Kurosaki es muy ingenuo para creerle las cosas, disculparse con ella, eso jamás, solo quería una excusa para ir al departamento y arruinar lo que estuviese a su alcance. Sin hacer más, apretó el botón de regreso al lobby, una vez haciendo la maldad ya podía marcharse.

Ichigo por su parte vio entrar a la morena al departamento, así que fue hasta donde ella, la encontró en la sala, guardando unas cosas en una bolsa, se acercó hasta donde ella y habló.

—No es lo que tú crees— Trató de excusarse, para que no hubiese duda alguna.

—No tienes porque darme explicaciones— Seria la morena le profirió, no había nada entrambos, no había necesidad alguna de eso.

—Tengo qué… No quiero malentendidos— Y aunque Kurosaki estaba consciente de que no era nada, por el simple hecho de que ella le gustaba tanto, no quería que pensase otra cosa.

—No los hay. Es decisión tuya y lo entiendo— Rukia quiso quitarle ese peso de encima, entendía que Ichigo ya había tomado una decisión y por ella no había problema alguno.

— ¿Porqué huiste? — Le cuestionó, debía haber un fuerte motivo por el cual ella se marchó cuando los encontró en el ascensor.

—Me sorprendió nada más, además estaba siendo inoportuna, no quería interrumpir— Mintió, ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos.

—Es que no es lo que crees, ella…— Quería que le escuchara, había una lógica explicación.

—En verdad, lo que sea que tengas que decirme respecto a eso, no quiero escucharlo— Pero Rukia lo interrumpió, dejando en claro que se callara.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Le cuestionó el ojimiel al vrla con intención de irse.

—A casa… Tiene tiempo que no voy, quiero cerciorarme de que todo esté bien— Atinó a decir, en parte verdad, en parte mentira, lo que quería era salir de ahí.

—No te vayas…— Le pidió tranquilo, con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras.

—Vuelvo mañana por la tarde—

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? —

—No. Tomaré un taxi. Solo te encargo que cuides de Chappy, su comida está en la alacena— Le pidió de favor, volvería, claro que lo haría, por ahora quería estar sola.

Ichigo se resignó a eso, ella no quería escucharlo, no quería estar ahí, a su lado, tampoco iba a obligarla a permanecer.

La morena una vez terminando de guardar algunas cosas, tomó la bolsa y se encaminó hasta la puerta, con Ichigo acompañándola, ya en la salida ella le dirigió una mirada y lo acotó con un 'buenas noches'.

Ichigo vio perder su silueta en el pasillo. Maldijo por debajo a Karolina y se maldijo así mismo por ser tan crédulo, no sabía si las cosas volverían a ser igual con Rukia, de alguna forma esperaba que sí.

La morena bajó en ascensor hasta el lobby, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percataba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, si no hasta que saliendo del edificio Rukia recibió un ligero golpe que la sacó de sus reflexiones.

Por instinto, se giró para ver a la persona que le había dado el golpe con el hombro y su sorpresa fue mayor al identificar a Karolina como la autora de la agresión.

—Ten más cuidado— Le dijo Rukia en tono severo.

Karolina también la reconoció, y cómo olvidarla si esa menuda mujercita es por la que Ichigo la cambió e incluso le había rechazado. Llena de glamour la miró de arriba para abajo a la par que se acercó a la joven japonesa y con desfachatez se le dirigió:

—No te vi… Estás tan pequeñita— Con un japonés fluido la rubia le hizo el comentario, sonriendo hipócritamente, queriendo añadir el _'eres tan poca cosa'_ y hacerla sentir mal.

—Deberías disculparte— Rukia no le importó sus palabras, si tan educada es debía pedirle una disculpa.

—No me agradas ¿Por qué habría de ser amable y disculparme contigo?— Le dio sus motivos, sonriendo burlonamente, había chocado con ella a propósito para que la viera y se sintiera mal puesto que estaba segura que ya asumía que su adorado novio la engañaba con su persona puesto que los había encontrado besándose en el ascensor mientras ella estaba en casa cuidando de su hijo.

Rukia se quedó callada, no quería hacer una escena ahí en pleno edificio y empeorar las cosas que al final solo la lastimarían.

La rubia Ucraniana interpretó su silencio como una victoria, así que dio la media vuelta y siguió con su camino.

Lo primero que vino a la mente de la morena al verla partir es que seguramente iría a reunirse con Ichigo, y eso sin duda le causaba dolor.

* * *

><p>Se había quedado solo, lo único que tenía de ella en esos momentos era el gato Chappy, así que lo cargó y se fue a sentarse al sillón, donde acarició al minino por tendido tiempo. Demasiado silencio, demasiada soledad para alguien como él que se había acostumbrado a tener a Rukia en casa, se sentía vacío. Lo que de alguna forma le sorprendía era la actitud que ella había tomado al verlo con Karolina, era una especie de enojo y decepción, quizá se debía a que pensó que la había perdonado después de lo ocurrido en su relación, que a pesar de lo que le hizo estaba dispuesto a regresar con la rubia, y no era así, los lazos con Karolina ya estaban rotos sin posibilidad de reanudarse, e Ichigo sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de decírselo, de explicárselo, que no le quedara duda alguna y quizá de una condenada vez poder confesarle lo importante que Rukia es en su vida.<p>

La morena por su parte y para sorpresa de la portera y los inquilinos, llegó al edificio donde hace tiempo vivía, en medio de murmullos, fotos y algunos saludos, llegó hasta la puerta de su departamento. El ir para saber cómo estaban las cosas había sido pretexto para no tener que estar con Kurosaki, no quería verlo por el momento, quería estar sola, pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, calmar a solas su enfado, y le costaba aceptar que lo correcto es hablar sin dejar al descubierto las emociones que le traía todo ese embrollo, no tenía derecho alguno para hacer reclamos, simplemente y dada la aparente decisión de Kurosaki en regresar con la extranjera, solo tenía que estar a la altura de las cosas y dejar de hacerse ilusiones, a fin que ya faltaba poco para que todo eso terminara.

Esa noche para ambos fue difícil conciliar el sueño, los sentimentalismos y las dudas no les permitían estar tranquilos y esperaban que pronto las cosas mejoraran por su propio bien.

* * *

><p>Gran parte del domingo Rukia se dedico a hacer limpieza en su propio departamento, sus pocos muebles ya tenían polvo, de solo verlo parecía un lugar fantasmal. Aspiró y trapeó las habitaciones, hasta dejarlo reluciente y listo para cuando volviera, que sería pronto.<p>

Con tanto ajetreo doméstico se olvidó de Kurosaki, de Karolina, de sus sentimientos hacia él y del daño que le causaba. Si bien solo le preocupaba Chappy, su lindo gato, esperando que estuviese bien.

Rangiku por la tarde se encargó de llevar algo de comer para ambas, y fue ahí donde la misma Rukia tuvo que evocar los recuerdos de anoche.

—Entonces es verdad… Al final regresó con ella— Comentó Rangiku, impresionada por lo relatado por Rukia, quien asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? — Cuestionó la soleada, esperando que no le afectase tanto.

—No sé, es tristeza, decepción, asombro… son muchas cosas— Respondió Rukia sin estar muy segura de cómo se sentía.

—Que tonto es ¿no crees? A pesar de todo lo que ella le hizo, aún así…— Rangiku solo hallaba esas palabras para describir lo de Kurosaki.

—Yo solo espero que esto ya termine— Acotó la morena, no quería saber más. Lo único que deseaba es que el tiempo pasara muy rápido.

— ¿Y no te dijo nada? —

— ¿Para qué? Ya está claro— Respondió la morena. Lo que vio no necesitaba explicación, como bien dicen, una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

— ¿Y cuando volverás? —

—Hoy en la noche. El martes se termina el torneo, de ahí tomara días para que le den resolución a su fichaje y después adiós—

Matsumoto le dirigió una mirada lastimera, le apenaba que las cosas en la vida de su amiga no estuviesen saliendo bien, pero estaba segura que lo superaría porque ella era fuerte.

* * *

><p>Era domingo y no tenía nada qué hacer, no tuvo prácticas ya que los domingos los ocupaban la mayoría de las veces en estar con sus familias, y a pesar de que tenía una, no era lo mismo si Rukia no estaba ahí. Se preguntaba dónde estaría, con quién, que estaría haciendo, si se acordaba de su persona, eran preguntas abiertas sin ninguna respuesta.<p>

Le marcó al celular solamente para saber cómo estaba pero ella jamás le contestó la llamada.

Lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer para distraerse fue dar una vuelta por la ciudad, aunque después fue la misma Mashiro quien le llamó para invitarlo a comer a su casa.

—Pensé que vendrías con Rukia-chan— Comentó la peliverde haciendo un puchero mientras aguardaba en la mesa la comida.

—No pudo venir. Fue a ver a su familia— Mintió el ojimiel, justificando la ausencia de la menuda morena.

— ¿Y por qué no fuiste con ella? Una mujer embarazada no puede andar sola en la calle— Siguió preguntando los motivos.

—No quiso que la acompañara— Respondió, muy sincero y evidentemente decepcionado.

—Ahh bueno… Pero aún así no debes permitir que ande así— Acotó Mashiro velando por la seguridad de Rukia.

— ¡Deja de fastidiarlo! — Intervino Kensei con el vaporoso sartén en la mano y una cuchara grande en la otra.

— ¡No lo estoy fastidiando! ¡Le pregunto porque me importa! — Se justificó la peliverde.

—No es asunto tuyo— Le contestó el peligris mientras servía un primer plato de comida.

— ¡Kensei eres un tonto, te portas así porque nunca has tenido amigos! — Con tono de burla la peliverde lo molestó.

— ¡Ichigo es mi amigo pero no me ando metiendo en su vida privada! — Aclaró el goleador estrella del Gamba Osaka, había marcadas diferencias, lo de Mashiro es ser amigo metiche.

— ¡Los amigos se cuentan sus problemas y se ayudan! — Al menos así lo veía ella, debían ayudarse en lo posible, y para poder ayudarse debían saber la situación. Eso no es ser metiche.

Ichigo los miraba pelear por simplezas, esa escena le evocó cuando pelaba con Rukia por nimiedades.

— ¡Pero tu abusas, como no tienes nada mejor que hacer, no trabajas y estás de mantenida! — La discusión la cambió de términos, ahora la acusaba de ser metiche por los mencionados motivos.

— ¡Tú me acostumbraste! ¡Me dijiste que no me preocupara, que simplemente me encargara de cuidar a nuestros hijos! — Y Mashiro le echó la culpa de su comportamiento, después de todo él la instó a ser así.

— ¡Ni siquiera tenemos hijos! — Soltó lleno de sorpresa, ella le hablaba de hijos ¿Cuáles?

— ¡Y el Sr. Babú y Binky que son! — La peliverde metió ahora en el problema a los 2 perros, un Cairn Terrier gris con blanco que era de Kensei llamado Sr. Babú y el peludo Pomeranian beige que pertenecía a Mashiro de nombre Binky, ambos perros los habían adoptado en la Asociación Protectora de Animales.

— ¡Mascotas, son mascotas! — Le dejó claro, que al menos para él, los 2 peluditos eran las mascotas de la casa, no hijos.

— ¡¿Vez? Eres un insensible, ¿y así me vienes a exigir hijos? — Una contrariada Mashiro le echaba en cara lo cruel que era.

—¡Ni siquiera te los estoy exigiendo! Solo fue un comentario— Le aclaró una vez más, Mashiro se contradecía mucho, en ningún momento le estaba exigió hijos, además fue ella quien lo sacó a tema.

—No los exiges porque sabes que no puedes darme uno… Eres tan toooontoooo Kensei— La peliverde con son de burla empezó a molestarlo nuevamente a sabiendas de la poca paciencia de Kensei.

— ¡Hija de tu…! —

—Ya, ya cálmate… Mejor sírveme de eso que preparaste— Kurosaki esta vez intervino cuando lo vio molesto.

Kensei por educación y por su propio bien le hizo caso, ignoró las caras que Mashiro le hacía y sirvió un plato a Kurosaki.

Trataron de comer lo más tranquilos posible y al término Kensei se sentó con Kurosaki en el sofá, mientras Mashiro bañaba a sus adorados 'hijos'.

— ¿Cómo va lo de tu fichaje? — Preguntó el peligris, queriendo saber cómo le iban las cosas profesionalmente a su amigo.

—Hasta el momento sigue en pié. Tengo respuesta una semana después de que termine el torneo—

— ¿Crees que te fichen? —

—No lo sé, lo que pasó la última vez… Dudo que lo hagan—

—No te dejes llevar por lo que dicen los dizque 'cronistas expertos'. Un error lo comete cualquiera, eres tan bueno como Abarai, solo te falta confiar un poco más. Yo sí creo que te ficharan—

—Gracias— Respondió, escuchar palabras así, era reconfortante — ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes ofertas? —

—Sí, algunos clubes rusos, un club coreano, 2 americanos y… se supone que no debo decírselo a nadie, ni Mashiro lo sabe, pero Rose me comentó que el Bayern Munich de Alemania está interesado—

—Que suerte la tuya… Si se concreta, seguro irás al Bayern Munich—

—No sé, no lo creo… Digo, cada futbolista sueña con emigrar a grandes clubes y sería una oportunidad maravillosa pero… Mashiro no querrá ir conmigo a vivir a Alemania pero sé que no querrá que me vaya de Japón—

—Pero es una oportunidad que…—

—Lo sé pero piensa, supongamos que un importante club busca de tus servicios, sabes lo importante que es eso en tu carrera pero también hay una persona importante que no puede ir contigo pero no puedes dejarla sola, esa persona que desde los inicios, desde que no eras nadie, estuvo a tu lado y te apoyó ¿Serías capaz de irte sin importar nada?—

—No… Porque habría traicionado su lealtad. Además la carrera en nuestro caso se acaba rápido—

—Rose me dijo que lo pensara, que se lo planteara a Mashiro pero la conozco perfectamente. Y prefiero quedarme en vez de arruinar lo que tanto trabajo me costó construir con ella—

—Pero la carrera también te costó construirla, no llegó de la nada—

—Lo sé, lo sé… Pero hay prioridades— Atinó a responder Muguruma, fiel a sus principio y sus creencias.

— ¡Keeensei! ¡Miraaa! — Apareció Mashiro en gritos de alegría, captando la atención de ambos futbolistas, el aludido puso una cara de horror al ver lo que la peliverde había hecho.

La vivaracha chica después de bañar a los que consideraba sus 'hijos' se dispuso a secarlos y vestirlos, el perro que pertenecía a Kensei, el Sr. Babú yacía con un gracioso moño rosa adornando su frente y una capa lila.

— Pero el Sr. Babú es MACHO, ¿por qué le pones cosas de niña? — Dijo muy serio, enfadado en tanto por lo que había hecho con el perro sin su consentimiento.

—Y eso qué, se ve muy lindo ¿Verdad Ichigo? — A Mashiro no le importaba, era muy creativa, le gustaba vestir a las mascotas y estaba segura de que el Sr. Babú se veía divino.

—Se ve… se ve bonito— Dijo el ojimiel sin comprometer mucho su respuesta.

—Vez, Ichigo está de acuerdo…— Presumió la pelverde al escuchar el juicio del ojimiel.

—No me interesa, no quiero que mi perro use eso— Al peligris le importaba poco esa opinión, simplemente no quería que SU PERRO usara esos atuendos femeninos.

— ¡¿Porqué eres tan amargado? Si el Sr. Babú se ve precioso con su nuevo look! — Mashiro se quejaba, le estresaba que Kensei a todo le pusiera un pero ¿Qué tenía de malo poner bonito a su perro?

—Quítale esas porquerías al Sr. Babú— Decidió Kensei serio y molesto.

—Osh… Vámonos Sr. Babú, tu padre es un toooontoooo, un grandísimo tooooontoooo— La chica muy indignada cargó al perro y se fue de regreso a la habitación de donde había salido.

Kensei luchaba por calmarse, ella le sacaba canas verdes, más que su novia parecía su hija, tenía que estar al pendiente porque si no hacía quien sabe qué cosas.

—No me voy a enojar, no me enojaré— Se decía así mismo el futbolista estrella, respirando profundamente.

—Mmmm sabes, creo que no aceptarás la oferta de ir a Alemania porque sabes que no podrás aguantar estar separado de ella— Con cierto son de burla Kurosaki le hizo saber su impresión.

—Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí, a la Dra. Corazón— Con ironía y ceja en arco Mugurma hizo el comentario.

— ¿O me equivoco? —

—Solo cállate—

Kurosaki se quedó un rato más, al cabo de las 6 de la tarde, regresó a casa. Al abrir la puerta, no había nadie, muestra evidente de que Rukia aún no había regresado, así que resolvió en llamarle.

Esperó uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco tonos y lo llevó a buzón de voz, frustrado se dejó caer en el sofá y prendió sin muchos ánimos el stereo.

Se quedó un rato mientras escuchaba una canción romántica, se quedó escuchando y pensando en Rukia, como si para ella fuera tal canción pero de la nada se extrañó y cambió de estación.

—Estúpidas canciones de amor— Murmuró con tono molesto.

Pasaron 2 horas más y Rukia no llegaba, así que se dignó a pedir sushi cenar. Habían pasado 15 minutos desde la llegada del sushi cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y después volverse a cerrar, un poco más animado fue a ver pero no solo Rukia estaba ahí, también el tal Kaien que la había ayudado a cargar la misma maleta con la que se había ido anoche.

—Buenas noches Kurosaki— Saludó el pelinegro mostrando una amplia sonrisa, dejando la maleta a un costado de la puerta.

—Buenas noches— Saludó serio, sin dejar de sentir cierto repudio hacia él.

—Muchas gracias Kaien— Le dijo la morena a su amigo de piso, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

—De nada Kuchiki, lo que sea que necesites ya sabes donde vivo— Contestó el otro con el mismo tono afable que ella había utilizado.

Antes de partir, el pelinegro se despidió de Kurosaki con una mirada y una vez Kaien se retiró, Ichigo no pudo evitar soltar el comentario.

—Si necesitabas ayuda pudiste haberme llamado—

—Lo hice, pero nunca contestaste— Fue la respuesta de ella, ya sin sonrisa, muy seria.

El futbolista se quedó contrariado, sacó su celular y ahí estaba registrada la llamada de la morena hace 20 minutos.

—Rayos, seguramente lo dejé en modo vibración. Lo siento— Se excusó y se disculpó, sin poder evitar sentirse estúpido.

—No te preocupes— Dijo Rukia sin ánimos, quitándose la barriga falsa para dejarla en el buró más cercano.

—Pedí sushi ¿Quieres?— El futbolista le invitó de su cena.

—Si gracias— Atinó a responder con tono serio, para ir sentarse al sofá y descansar un poco.

Ichigo la notaba muy seria, muy distante, y eso lo hacía sentirse no solo incómodo, también mal. Sabía que la culpable de esa actitud había sido Karolina, y la odiaba por eso.

—Hoy por la tarde fui a comer con Mashiro y Kensei— Habló Kurosaki, contándole lo que hoy había hecho en el día y tarde.

—Que bien…— Respondió sin muchos ánimos la ojiazul-violáceo.

—Te mandaron saludos— Acotó, al menos esperaba una sonrisa o algo.

—Ahh gracias— Pero Rukia no sonrió, solo respondió con todo tranquilo, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Ella parecía no tener muchas ganas de hablar, y prefirió mejor no molestar más, en silencio cenaron los rollos de sushi en la sala mientras la música del stereo armonizaba el ambiente.

A la hora de dormir, Ichigo resolvió en darle la cama y él prefirió irse al sofá. No hubo más palabras. Solo silencio.

* * *

><p>Para cuando Kurosaki se fue el lunes por la mañana a entrenar, ella seguía dormida como si nada.<p>

Llegó 10 minutos antes al Centro de Alto Rendimiento, se cambió con los ropajes adecuados, hizo calentamiento mientras el resto de sus compañeros llegaban.

Cuando el cuadro estuvo completo, inició el ajetreado día de entrenamiento, el último del torneo, mañana solo se hacía reconocimiento de cancha horas antes del encuentro.

Rukia por su parte, se dedicó a asear la casa, al término se dedicó a sí misma, al cabo de las 2 de la tarde ya no tenía gran cosa por hacer. Se sentía extraña, parecía que todo lo hacía en modo automático, y todo desde el sábado por la noche que vio a Ichigo y la mentada rubia en el elevador en pleno arrumaco. Le molestaba bastante. Tenía unas ansias enormes de llamarlo ó de ir a verlo hasta el Centro de Alto Rendimiento del equipo pero no estaba segura, había prometido mantenerse al margen para no hacerse ilusiones pero no podía. Debatió un buen rato entre lo que la razón le decía y lo que su corazón le dictaba, al final, se puso la barriga falsa y decidió ir a hasta donde él.

El equipo se encontraba en el primer descanso, iban del pasillo principal a la zona de comedores, lo curioso es que no se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo en el edificio, si no un total bullicio, puesto que la prensa estaba aglomerada en las afueras exigiendo entrevistas. Cuando Ichigo pasó y los reporteros lo divisaron, los gritos y empujones se hicieron mayores aunque desconocía el motivo. No le prestó mucha atención así que siguió con su camino.

Semejante sorpresa se llevó al ver en los pasillos a Rukia, quien pedía indicaciones a los de seguridad, ahora entendía por qué tanto jaleo afuera, seguramente la vieron entrar y para lo 'popular' que se había vuelto, querían unas palabras o algo por el estilo.

—¡Rukia, ¿Qué haces aquí?!— Le preguntó con voz alta, deteniendo su andar a mitad del pasillo.

La morena al escuchar su voz y su nombre no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, una especie de alegría y nerviosismo. La joven caminó hasta donde él y con todo valor, le saludó con una tierno beso en la boca.

El futbolista se quedó sorprendido por tal acción, aunque después sonrió al percatarse de que lo hizo porque al ojo público son una pareja.

— ¿Qué te hizo venir hasta aquí? —

—Estaba aburrida... Espero no te moleste o te cause problemas— Rukia, muy apenada le hizo saber los motivos, esperaba no la corriera o algo por el estilo.

—No, para nada… A penas iba a comer ¿Quieres algo?— La invitó sin más. Ella debía estar loca sin creía que su presencia le molestaba, todo lo contrario.

—Sí—

Sin mediar más palabras la tomó de la mano y juntos se encaminaron al área de comedores. Al entrar por el umbral de dicho lugar y ante la mirada de algunos de sus compañeros y sobre todo de las encargadas de la cocina que solo cuchichiaban entre ellas; fueron a sentarse. Kurosaki, solo se levantó para llenar una bandeja de comida y regresar a su asiento para compartirla con la morena.

— ¿Irás al partido mañana? — Preguntó el ojimiel mientras comía del plato de fruta picada.

—No lo sé… — Respondió la morena llevándose un trozo de sandía a la boca.

—Es el último partido—

—Lo sé— Dijo ella a sabiendas de eso, quería ir pero ¿y si se encontraba a Karolina ahí?

—Le diré a Mashiro que reserve uno y pase por ti mañana— Resolvió Kurosaki, para dirigirle una sonrisa antes de seguir comiendo.

Rukia le correspondió el gesto para después seguir comiendo.

Empezaba a sentir cierta melancolía, pronto esos momentos se acabarían, pronto tendría que marcharse de su departamento y seguir con su vida. Se había acostumbrado a convivir con él la mayor parte del tiempo, y aunque quisiera pensar que un lazo mucho más fuerte que la amistad los unía, tenía que entender que no era así, él al parecer ya había hecho su elección y no tenía por qué intervenir.

Después de la comida, Rukia regresó a casa, se encontró con el departamento sumido el silencio, Chappy el gato estaba acostado en el sofá y con tranquilidad se sentó a su lado y lo acarició.

* * *

><p>Al caer la noche, Ichigo llegó a casa con una bolsa de comida, le extrañó no ver a Rukia en el sofá viendo televisión, o en la cocina, así que fue hasta la recámara y la encontró durmiendo, ni siquiera se había quitado la barriga falsa, verla así le dio algo de gracia.<p>

Silencioso se acercó al borde de la cama, acortó la distancia y la movió un poco para despertarla.

—Rukia despierta, es hora de cenar—

Rukia con muchos esfuerzos abrió los ojos y murmuró.

—Tengo demasiado sueño, trae la cena hasta aquí—

—De ninguna manera, levántate, anda— Volvió a moverla para que se levantara, ni de loco iba llevarle la cena hasta ahí, se iba a mal acostumbrar.

—No quiero…— Hizo capricho, haciéndose bolita.

Sin avisárselo siquiera, la agarró y la cargó en sus brazos hasta la sala.

Una sorprendida Rukia no pudo evitar sonrojarse, hasta el sueño se le había esfumado ante inesperado acto.

El futbolista la depositó en el almohadillado asiento y luego él tomó lugar a su lado.

—Anda come, lo traje especialmente para ti, no me lo desprecies— Acotó el pelinaranja en un regaño, sacando de la bolsa de asa una caja de obento con forma del conejo que sabía tanto le gusta a Rukia

La morena, maravillada por el detalle del futbolista, se dispuso a comer lo que le había comprado.

Sin decirse mucho, cenaron tranquilamente, aunque en un momento dado, el futbolista miró a su joven compañera y no pudo evitar hacerle el comentario.

—Así como estás. En verdad parece que estuviese esperando un bebé—

Y lo dijo precisamente porque la Rukia comía con tanto empeño mientras la barriga falsa sobresaltaba en su esbelta figura, le daba la sensación de que así se vería ella cuando estuviese en cinta.

Rukia se miró así misma por unos instantes, a su criterio no le parecía extraño o algo por el estilo, así que solo le echó una mirada burlona y siguieron cenando.

A la hora de dormir, Rukia a penas acababa de entrar a la habitación cuando encontró a un pensativo Kurosaki sentado al borde de la cama, con algo de intranquilidad se acercó y se paró frente a él.

— ¿Qué tienes? — Cuestionó la joven con tono preocupado, buscando la mirada del chico.

—Estoy nervioso… Tengo miedo de que las cosas vuelvan a salir mal como la semana pasada— Se sinceró, solo a ella podía contarle ese tipo de cosas, su mayor miedo era no ser lo suficientemente capaz de hacer bien su trabajo.

— Olvida lo que pasó en el partido anterior. Solo tienes que confiar más en ti. Yo sé que puedes— Soltó las palabras, quería darle calma, trasmitirle confianza.

—Y luego todos esos cronistas, cuando supieron que me habían alineado nuevamente, hicieron comentarios tan desagradable que…— Aunado a eso añadió lo que había escuchado regreso a casa.

—Ignóralos, como dijiste antes, demuéstrales que están equivocados— Sugirió al instante, no valía la pena abrumarse por lo que digan otros, eso lo hacen para que pierdas la confianza en ti mismo.

Kurosaki levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Rukia, esa mirada que le expresaba total honestidad, que confiaba en él ciegamente, sus palabras como la vez pasada, le levantaron el ánimo y le estaban dando las fuerzas suficiente para enfrentar lo de mañana.

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba las 2 de la madrugada para cuando la morena se despertó, le costaba trabajo conciliar bien el sueño teniendo a Kurosaki compartiendo el lecho con ella. Lo contempló en su dormitar por unos minutos, se veía muy tranquilo, aunque intentase no podía ignorar lo que sentía por él, no podía suprimir esos sentimientos nada más porque sí, aunque sabía que él tenía a Karolina, quería de alguna forma hacerle saber lo mucho que lo quiere.<p>

Tenía que hacer algo antes de que las cosas terminaran y volvieran a su curso normal, mientras más rápido mejor, pero era consiente qué decírselo frente a frente le sería muy complicado, siempre había sido una mujer directa pero con él le costaba trabajo.

Así que siendo sigilosa, salió de la cama y fue a buscar a uno de los cajones sus lapiceros y papeles.

Pensó que lo mejor sería decírselo por escrito, así que en una hoja pequeña cuadrada escribió con su puño y letra lo que sentía. Después metió dicho papelito en uno de los guantes que Ichigo usaría para el partido, con la esperanza de que cuando se lo pusiera, diera con su confesión.

Sabía que era algo cobarde de su parte decírselo así, pero era la única forma que hasta el momento consideraba más loable.

En silencio regresó a la cama y un poco más tranquila pudo dormir.

* * *

><p>Para cuando Rukia despertó, Kurosaki ya se había ido a entrenar, al ir al refrigerador para tomar un vaso de leche, se encontró con una nota en la puerta del la nevera.<p>

_"Gracias por lo de anoche. Nos vemos en el partido"_

Eso sin lugar a dudas le arrancó una sonrisa, para después seguir con la rutina del día, aunque al parecer él aún no había leído la nota de su confesión.

Siguió con sus cosas de manera normal, pero sin olvidar que hoy a las 7 de la noche tenía una cita en el estadio.

Cuando terminó todos sus labores, se metió a bañar y después a ponerse algo adecuado para la ocasión, sin olvidar ponerse la camisa que Mashiro le había regalado la vez pasada.

Una hora antes del encuentro, la peliverde le llamó al celular para notificarle que la estaba esperando en el estacionamiento del condominio.

Salió del departamento sin olvidarse de la dichosa barriga.

Una vez con Mashiro en la camioneta, emprendieron camino al estadio, y para variar se encontraba el tráfico, había muchos automóviles que iban a ver el encuentro y era desesperante que la vía de acceso estuviese muy lenta.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al estadio, las filas para entrar estaba larguísimas, inclusa por donde ella entraban que era V.I.P. tenía un fila de unas 15 personas, así que aguardaron algunos minutos.

Cuando finalmente pudieron accesar, emprendieron marcha hasta llegar a sus añorados asientos, los cuales estaban hasta en frente, eran la primera fila de la zona preferente, en una especie de balcón que estaba a un metro sobre el nivel de la cancha. Ahí ya les esperaban las otras dos compañeras que por tradición siempre iban a los partidos.

Aún faltaba media hora para que diera inicio el partido y el estadio ya se veía lleno, desde ese lugar Rukia podía verlo tapizado de camisetas de color negro con azul, y a lo lejos una mancha de aficionados del equipo visitante con sus camisetas blancas.

Rukia siguió observando el panorama, al echar una mirada hacia arriba de donde se encontraba sentada, pudo ver a Keigo platicando con el dueño de Inter FC, Moratti y el técnico en turno Araujo. Pareciera como si les explicara algo, y cuando notaron la mirada de la joven, al instante le sonrieron y saludaron agitando la palma de la mano. La ojiazul-violáceo regresó el gesto y luego volvió a mirar al campo.

Mientras tanto en los vestidores, el equipo recibía las indicaciones y palabras de ánimo de su entrenador, todos estaban bastante animados ya que la victoria del equipo y una derrota o empate del Kashima Antlers significaba quedarse con el título de liga de esta temporada.

Unas minutos más y después de un fuerte grito de victoria, el equipo salió del vestidor rumbo al campo. Los suplentes y cuerpo técnico fueron los primeros en salir con dirección al banquillo. Mientras en el túnel, el once titular aguardaba el arribo de los titulares del Júbilo Iwata y la señal de los árbitros.

Al cabo de 5 minutos, ambas escuadras estaban completas y listas para salir al campo, los árbitros una vez dando las señales y como el protocolo lo indicaba. Salieron a la cancha siendo encabezados por los capitanes, Hiroki Yamada del Júbilo Iwata y Hirako Shinji de Gamba Osaka.

Mientras el sonido del estadio daba las formaciones oficiales, la del Gamba Osaka era vitoreada mientras el equipo rival era abucheado.

Ambos equipos posaron para la fotografía oficial y seguido el característico intercambio de banderines y el volado que favoreció al equipo local.

Rukia de alguna forma estaba nerviosa, no solo por el ojimiel, por el equipo entero. Esperaba hicieran un gran partido y se fueran con la ventaja lo más pronto posible, ya que un gol tempranero les daría más confianza.

Una última reunión del Gamba Osaka antes de iniciar el encuentro, intercambio de palabras y muchos ánimos, todos con el sueño de levantar la copa.

Se dispersaron y tomaron las posiciones que les correspondían. Kurosaki fue a dejar a un costado de su portería, unos guantes de repuesto, una toalla y un cilindro lleno de agua, para después hacer algunos movimientos para destensar los músculos.

El árbitro dio el silbatazo de inicio y la pelota rodó.

El Gamba Osaka estaba intentado anotar pronto ya que después d toques, el más cercano a la zona soltaba el tiro que por desgracia acababa en manos del guardameta o bien era desviado por algún defensa.

Pero no fue la primera ni la segunda o tercera vez que se intentó hacer la misma acción, ya sea yendo por la banda derecha o por la banda izquierda, el disparo no llegaba a su destino.

Antes de que dieran los 10 minutos, el Gamba Osaka tuvo la más clara. Se pateó un tiro de esquina que llegó al centro del área, un jugador local hizo en cabeceo en picada que estuvo a poco de entrar a la portería del Júbilo Iwata, pero los reflejos y la experiencia de su portero, Yoshikatsu Kawaguchi, fueron superiores y sacó la pelota del área de peligro.

Los aficionados del Gamba Osaka ya estaba cantando el gol de ventaja, pero al ver que el marcador electrónico no se movió y luego la repetición en cámara lenta de la acción en las pantallas gigantes, soltaron un sonoro 'Oh' y algunos se llevaron las manos a la cara.

Incluso el mismo Ichigo, se quedó pasmado al verlo por la pantalla, pero a su criterio era normal tal acción ya que Kawaguchi es de los mejores porteros de todo Japón, ubicado en entre los primeros 3 y no por nada había sido el titular de la Selección Nacional en partidos de clasificación y torneos internacionales. Se sentía un poco intimidado.

Pero la primera prueba para Ichigo llegó al minuto 25 del primer tiempo. El Júbilo Iwata se apoderó del balón, dando a mitad de media cancha pases corto pero conforme se avanzó, los pasos fueron largos, la defensa marcaba a su jugador más desequilibrante quien era quien traía el balón y quien se pensaba sacaría el tiro a portería, pero no lo hizo, mandó un pase alto a la otra banda y sin ningún marcaje un delantero llegó justo a tiempo a rematar con la cabeza. La potencia con la que llegó a penas le dio a Kurosaki de rozarla con la yema de los dedos pero no fue suficiente.

_¡GOOOOOOOL DE RYOICHI MAEDA_

_SIN NINGUNA MARCA, LLEGÓ Y ANOTÓ EL PRIMERO DE ESTE ENCUENTRO!_

La pelota se quedó en el fondo de la portería mientras los jugadores del Júbilo celebraban el gol de la ventaja en el estadio visitante.

El DT del Gamba Osaka comenzó a dar indicaciones, a gritar y con señas mandó llamar al defensa que había cometido el error de no marcar a delantero que les anotó el gol y lo regañó. Después pasó su mirada a Kurosaki y solo levantó el pulgar en señal de buen trabajo.

Y aunque Ichigo sabía que el error había sido del defensa, molestaba, incomodaba y dolía ver al equipo perder en el primer tiempo y a esas alturas del torneo.

Hirako reagrupó y puso orden en la cancha con el fin de evitar que anotasen más goles.

Los otros 20 minutos faltantes fueron tranquilos, la posesión de pelota comenzó a repartirse en mitades para ambos equipos pero sin ninguna acción peligrosa para ninguno de los arcos.

Se marcó el medio tiempo y con ello ambas escuadras regresaron a vestidores. Los aficionados descansaron un poco y trataron de asimilar tanto la atajada de Kawaguchi como el gol del Júbilo. Además de eso algunos aficionados aprovecharon para comprar botanas, cerveza o refresco, así como para tomarse fotos y/o escuchar por radio como iba el partido del Sanfrecce Hiroshima vs Kashima Antlers que se jugaba con diferencia de 5 minutos en el Hiroshima Big Arch y que para desgracia, el Kashima iba ganando 1 a 0.

Rukia en medio de charlas aguardo al inicio del segundo tiempo.

Al cabo de 15 minutos, los jugadores regresaron a la cancha para dar inicio.

Kurosaki un tanto más animado, cambió de portería y se dispuso a esperar.

Los primeros 10 minutos estaban repartidos, por momento la posesión de pelota era para el Gamba Osaka, luego era robada por el Júbilo Iwata, era un constante cambio de dueño el balón.

Pero poco a poco las llegadas del Gamba se hicieron más constantes, la labor de Kawaguchi defendiendo su portería era buena pero en algún momento tenía que claudicar. Y ese momento llegó al minuto 23 del segundo tiempo. Al pasar la media cancha, Hirako al ver que no subían sus compañeros quiso hacerla a lo grande, se aventuró a avanzar hasta el área pero 2 defensas se lo estaba complicado. Mantuvo la pelota por un rato hasta que vio a Muguruma al costado del campo. Lo mejor que pudo hacer Hirako fue filtrar un pase largo que desfiló por las piernas de los otros 2 defensas que marcaban a Kensei, quien solo aceleró la marcha y al estar frente a frente a la portería, picó el balón, pasando este por encima del guardameta, cayendo en el fondo.

_¡GOOOOL DE MUGURUMA KENSEI! ¡CON ESTO LE DEVUELVE A GAMBA LA ESPERANZA DE LLEVARSE EL CAMPEONATO!_

Se escuchó a todo pulmón y alegría en el estadio.

El peligris y sus compañeros celebraron el gol enérgicamente, Kurosaki aplaudió y gritó de entusiasmo desde su meta.

Los aficionados aplaudían la acción y las grandes barras de hinchas cantaban y ondeaban sus banderas del club.

Rukia celebró feliz el gol del empate, espero las cosas mejorara para el equipo. Quería ver a Ichigo feliz cargando la copa del torneo.

Los siguientes minutos fueron intensos, las barridas por parte del Júbilo Iwata comenzaban a ser con doble intención, no solo de detener y robar balón, también, si era posible, lastimarlos. El árbitro veía la acción pero no marcaba amarilla, solo hacía llamados de atención que los asistentes empezaban a abuchear.

Cuando por fin se dignó a sacar una amarilla fue en una barrida hacia uno de los jugadores locales que por desgracia no pudo continuar y tuvo que ser sustituido por el debutante Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Las jugadas continuaban pero no trascendían como se esperaba, con el paso de los minutos, el Júbilo comenzó a desesperarse y fue en esa consternación que comenzaron a desconcentrarse y a abrir espacios. En uno de tantos, finalmente el Gamba tomó ventaja.

Toshiro se fue por toda la banda izquierda, burlando jugadores, cuando vio difícil poder filtrarse con todo y balón, hizo el cambio de juego y mandó el pase a la otra banda, donde ahí estaba en el momento perfecto una vez más Muguruma, y un gol de tijera fue lo que sacó y terminó en la portería.

_¡ EL SEGUNDO GOL DEL GAMBA OSAKA Y DE MUGURUMA KENSEI AL MINUTO 35 DEL SEGUNDO TIEMPO!_

Una vez más el equipo celebró, dando especial crédito al recién ingresado Toshiro por excelente pase.

Entre los aficionados no cabía más emoción, estaba a poco de llevarse el campeonato, era cuestión de minutos para que el sueño se consumara.

Pero no todo fue tan tranquilo, el Júbilo Iwata comenzó a ponerle las cosas difíciles con un par de cambios que realizó el técnico. Ahora, todo se basaba en el contra golpe. Al minuto 37, agarró al Gamba Osaka desprevenido, mientras casi todo el equipo estaba arriba, el arquero Kawaguchi sacó una pelota larga, pasando la mitad de cancha, el delantero Ryohei Yamazaki la alcanzó, solo un defensa lo separaba del portero, así que los burló y sacó un disparo que para sorpresa, pegó justo en el travesaño.

Yamazaki se llevó las manos al rostro, frustrado e impresionado de que haya pegado ahí.

Kurosaki respiró profundo, ya lo había burlado y realmente pesó que los iba a liquidar, pero por fortuna o vaya a saber qué, ese balón pegó en una de las barras de la portería y era saque de meta.

Pero Ichigo en un momento dado también le toco quedar lesionado. Fue en el minuto 42, a poco del final, una vez más por contragolpe, el delantero del Júbilo, Yamazaki fue por la banda derecha, hizo el pase al otro costado donde alcanzó a llegar uno de sus compañeros, solo era cuestión de empujarla con el taco pero cuando lo hizo, el ojimiel se lanzó para atrapar la pelota y el tacó le rozó en el rostro.

El partido se detuvo cuando vieron que Kurosaki no se levantaba y se quejaba de algo mientras con una mano se tapaba el rostro y con el otro a penas sostenía la pelota.

La angustia se apoderó de Rukia en esos instantes, su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido y sentía que le faltaba el aire. Mashiro y las demás al verla en ese estado, trataron de calmarla.

Sus compañeros de equipo y uno que otro rival hacían un círculo alrededor de él mientras el cuerpo médico lo auxiliaba. El taco por simple roce le había abierto la ceja al pelinaranja, brotaba sangre de manera considerable y esta ya le escurría por el rostro.

Ichigo se quejaba de dolor de cabeza y de punzada en la zona de la ceja, sabía que algo fuerte le había sucedido cuando pudo ver en la manga de su jersey que tenía sangre.

Después de unos minutos le ayudaron a levantarse y cuerpo técnico le cuestionó que si se sentía bien para continuar, si no para pedir su cambio por Abarai.

Ichigo se sentía un poco mareado pero eso no le impediría jugar, así que respondió estar bien.

Cuando la ojiazul-violáceo lo vio de pié y charlar de algo con el cuerpo médico, se sintió mucho más tranquila.

El partido se reanudó con todo y aplausos para Kurosaki, con el fin de darle ánimos y además porque parecía que se estaban quedando con el campeonato.

El tiempo reglamentario se estaba terminando, más no las ganas del Júbilo Iwata de arruinarles la fiesta. El último gran acontecimiento dentro del partido sucedió a escasos minutos del final.

El Júbilo Iwata llegó con todo su poderío hasta la zona del Gamba, el equipo se había confiado en exceso, una vez más por una de las bandas, un eje de ataque mandó un centro y otro delantero del equipo visitante remató con un cabezazo. La reducida hinchada del Júbilo ya estaba festejando un gol cantado pero tuvieron que callar sus gritos cuando Kurosaki con sus reflejos apenas logró desviarlo con un puñetazo; pero el balón no salió de zona de peligro, todo lo contrario, otro delantero del Júbilo llegó para hacer el contra remate sacando un zurdazo a la portería, pero una vez más el ojimiel se lanzó a un costado y con la yema de los dedos desvió la pelota, yendo esta vez afuera del campo.

El público estaba sorprendido de increíble atajada, la rapidez con la que Kurosaki se movía y sus buenos reflejos los estaban salvando.

Se jugaron los últimos segundos y cuando el árbitro dio el silbatazo final, la afición se volcó en gritos y por el momento en celebración. Aunque otros aficionados se limitaban a ver preocupados.

Las pantallas gigantes del estadio comenzaron a transmitir los últimos 5 minutos del encuentro del Sanfrecce Hiroshima vs Kashima Antlers, cuyo partido estaba empatad en el marcador y un solo gol del Kashima le estaría quitando el campeonato al Gamba.

El cuerpo técnico y los mismos jugadores se notaban nerviosos, aguardaban en el campo, algunos viendo la pantalla y otros simplemente sin ver porque les perturbaba.

Ichigo miraba desde la portería, su corazón palpitaba acelerado y los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo.

Lo desesperante era que el Kashima estaba haciendo todo lo posible por anotar el gol de la victoria, arruinarle la fiesta al Gamba Osaka y llevarse la Copa.

Pero en un descuido el Kashima Antlers después de varios intentos anotó su ansiado gol…

_"GOOOOL DEL KASHIMA ANTLERS, LE ESTÁ ARREBATANDO LA COPA AL GAMBA!"_

Ante tal acción la afición dejó de gritar y ondear banderas, el cuerpo técnico se miraba con pena e incredulidad.

En el rostro de Rukia había sorpresa, de un momento a otro las emociones cambiaban y no quería imaginarse cómo debía sentirse el equipo.

Los jugadores por su parte no podían evitar sentirse defraudados, fueron segundos de pesadumbre que cambiaron de súbito cuando el comentarista deportivo anunciaba algo diferente.

_"¡GOL ANULADO DEL KASHIMA, EL JUEZ DE LÍNEA MARCA QUE ESTABA ADELANTADO! VEAMOS LA REPETICIÓN DE LA JUGADA"_

Las miradas de todos por instinto regresó a la pantalla, devolviendo una luz de esperanza, mientras pasaban las imágenes de la jugada y se marcaba con la tecnología el dichoso fuera de lugar.

Se podían ver en las imágenes que el técnico y los mismos jugadores reclamaban al arbitraje la decisión de anular el gol, perjurando que era válido, pero si el juez de línea lo había anulado entonces no había nada qué hacer.

_"¡EN EL OSAKA EXPO '70 STADIUM HAN DE ESTAR CELEBRANDO ESTA DECISIÓN!"_

Se escuchó el comentario del cronista de dicho encuentro.

Y era tan cierto. La hinchada volvió a ondear banderas y a llenar el estadio con sus cánticos.

Cuerpo técnico y jugadores estaban ansiosos y felices de ver el sueño cada vez más hecho realidad. Algunos incluso ya se habían puesto las camisetas que habían mandando hacer con la frase "Gamba Osaka Campeones".

La última jugada y los últimos segundos, cuando estos pasaron y se dio el silbatazo final, la música empezó a sonar en el estadio, haciéndole honor a los campeones precisamente con el tema _"Stand up! (For the Champions)"_, el recinto del Gamba Osaka se llenó de más gritos y aplausos, mientras jugadores y cuerpo técnico se felicitaban con mucha euforia por el campeonato que ahora sí ya les pertenecía.

Las televisoras que cubrían el evento no paraba la transmisión mientras reporteros daban sus comentarios respecto al drama y euforia que se vivía en el estadio. La prensa se aglomeraban donde los protagonistas para tomar infinidad de fotografías y buscar algunas palabras.

Kurosaki muy contento caminaba por el campo para reunirse con sus compañeros, quienes se acercaban a él y lo felicitaban. Había hecho una gran labor esa noche y sentía el hombre más feliz del planeta. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a donde el resto del grupo, siendo felicitado por cuerpo técnico y el mismo DT que resaltó su excelente labor en el arco.

Dio una caminata por la barra de los hinchas, aplaudiendo la fidelidad de los mismos, sin embargo, por cuestiones del destino, al aplaudir se dio cuenta cuando de uno de sus guantes de repuesto cayó una hojita amarilla. Lleno de curiosidad la levantó del suelo de herbaje y se detuvo a leerla.

_"__Te quiero. - Rukia"_

Esbozó una sonrisa al leer su declaración, esas palabras eran las más lindas que Rukia le había dedicado, tomando en cuenta su temperamento, era sorprendente y lo apreciaba mucho.

Él también quería darle una respuesta, sabía que estaba en los lugares de enfrente de la zona preferencial, así que comenzó a buscarla. A pesar de que los fotógrafos y los reporteros lo seguían a cada paso, él no se perturbó y buscó con la mirada a Rukia, y cuando la divisó en la primera fila, decidido llegó hasta ella. La morena al darse cuenta que le miraba y se dirigía hacia su persona, le devolvió una sonrisa sin evitar sentir tantos nervios y como su corazón repicaba.

A Kurosaki sin importarle nada, pasó por encima de las vallas publicitarias y escaló el balcón que le separaba de ella y cuando estuvo a la altura de su presencia, la misma Rukia fue la que rompió el silencio.

— ¿Leíste mi nota? — Preguntó la morena con cierto nerviosismo haciendo referencia a la hojita que metió en uno de sus guantes.

—Sí. Y yo…— Ichigo bajó la mirada, también le costaba trabajo decírselo pero se armó de valor suficiente —También siento lo mismo— Se sinceró, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

No esperaba esa respuesta, realmente pensó que le diría una respuesta negativa pero de solo oírlo, de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, Rukia sonrió con ternura.

Por cuestiones de tiempo y por el entorno no pudieron hablar mucho, pues Ichigo tuvo que volver al campo para la premiación, pero ya tendrían tiempo de sobra. Por el momento bastaba con saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

En el centro de campo ya se había montado un escenario especial para llevar a cabo la premiación, personalidades importantes del fútbol así como directivos y miembros del comité serían los encargados de entregar las medallas.

El estadio seguía lleno, aún entre gritos, entre vitoreos, a espera de ver como el equipo que tanto apreciaban se alzaba con el trofeo, mientras los medios de comunicación seguían transmitiendo lo que sucedía en el estadio.

Minutos después, se pudo ver a la escuadra y todo el equipo técnico formar una fila, y cuando el anunciador pidió aplausos para los campeones, el público se volcó en ellos. Uno por uno, los jugadores fueron subieron al escenario, recibiendo su respectiva medalla, estrechando las manos de los invitados y recibiendo felicitaciones de ellos.

La satisfacción para Kurosaki era inmensa, al recibir su medalla se sintió demasiado contento, todo absolutamente todo le estaba saliendo de maravilla, sus sueños se estaba haciendo realidad y esperaba esa buena racha continuara por mucho años más.

Una vez todo recibieron sus medallas, hicieron un círculo alrededor de donde se encontraba el trofeo que los certificaba como campeones de la torneo. El Presidente de la Asociación de la J-League entregó el trofeo al capitán Hirako Shinji, quien dio un beso a la copa y después la levantó en señal de victoria, causando mayor furor en los hinchas. La música empezó a escucharse todo el estadio y varias maquinas comenzaron a lanzar cientos de miles de papelitos de los colores del equipo.

Los fotógrafos tomaron las fotos oficial, aquella que saldría en las primeras planas mañana a primera hora.

Todos los jugadores querían cargar el preciado trofeo que les había costado años volver a ganar. Como escuadra celebraron a su gusto. El técnico también tuvo la oportunidad de levantar la copa lleno de orgullo por haber logrado el objetivo, porque no hay mayor deseo de todo DT que hacer campeón al equipo que dirige.

La prensa no paraba de tomar fotografías, a cada paso que daban los jugadores, era perseguidos por muchos flashes y así mismo, los reporteros buscaban llamar la atención con la esperanza de obtener una entrevista.

Pero la celebración no solo se limitó a los jugadores y quienes trabajaron en las estrategias toda la temporada, las familias de los mismos jugadores fueron invitadas a entrar al campo y gozar de esos momentos ya que el apoyo, confianza y compromiso de su parte también había sido importante en el proceso.

Las familias de cada jugador se reunieron con ellos en la cancha, se podía ver a los padres y hermanos de los jugadores más jóvenes, a las novias y/o a las esposas de otro futbolistas y en algunos casos hasta lo hijos pequeños. Lo que tenía todos en común, era el estar orgullosos de esos logros.

Si bien Kurosaki tenía a su padre y a sus dos hermanas, quienes no pudieron viajar para estar presentes, pero sabía que desde la lejanía ellos le apoyaban.

La morena también había bajado hasta el campo para reunirse con el ojimiel, quien al verla acercarse, atinó a sonreír.

—Felicidades— Dijo la joven en tono jovial estando a unos pasos del futbolista.

Ichigo, guiado por el corazón, acortó la distancia que los separaba, la envolvió en sus brazos y se quedó un rato ahí. Ella le correspondió el abrazo rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos.

—Gracias por estar aquí y por confiar en mí— Le murmuró el ojimiel al oído.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer— Le respondió con tono suave, sonriendo, feliz de escucharle.

Se separaron tan solo un poco y sin percatarse de la escena que estaban protagonizando, unieron sus labios en un dulce y tranquilo beso.

Semejante escena propició toda una algarabía, los fotógrafos aprovecharon y lanzaron los flashes para capturar ese momento mientras la prensa del corazón que había logrado colarse, miraban un capítulo más de esa perfecta historia de amor.

Minutos después Keigo se apareció para felicitar a su representado y para tomarle infinidad de fotos con su cámara, parecía una madre orgullosa de su hijo.

Después de tiempo considerable, los jugadores y sus familias abandonaron el campo, retirándose a los vestidores, siendo seguidos aún por la prensa y la hinchada seguía festejando, ahora por su cuenta en el graderío.

En el camino a vestidores, y sin soltar de la mano a la morena, Kurosaki se topó con el Presidente de Inter FC, Massimo Moratti y el DT en turno, Araujo.

—Muchas felicidades Kurosaki, un muy merecido triunfo— Lo felicitó el Presidente del club con mucho respeto.

—Gracias a ustedes por venir— Regresó el agradecimiento, ya que no cualquiera se tomaba ese tipo de molestias.

—De lo mejor que te hemos visto hacer— Acotó Araujo convencido de lo que esa noche presenció.

—Gracias—

—Ha de estar muy orgullosa de él ¿o me equivoco Sra. Kurosaki? — El dueño de equipo pasó a interactuar con la que a sus ojos, es la futura esposa del ojimiel.

—No, no se equivoca— Respondió la morena siendo afable, aunque no le agradaba mucho que le dijeran 'Señora'.

—Nos retiramos. Con su permiso— Fueron las últimas palabras de Moratti para la joven pareja, para después dirigir su mirada al presentante del ojimiel —Sr. Asano… Por favor— Acotó haciéndole una señal de que les acompañara a la salida del estadio.

Por 15 minutos hubo una conferencia de prensa oficial del equipo donde se habló del partido y obviamente del campeonato recién ganado. Rato después todo el plantel salió del estadio, el cual estaba siendo resguardado por la policía ya que tanto periodistas como aficionados rodeaban el lugar.

De ahí, algunos compañeros prefirieron ir a casa y otros tantos acordaron ir a celebrar a otro lugar.

Ichigo junto con Rukia prefirieron ir a casa. Al llegar ahí, algunos inquilinos del piso, felicitaron a Kurosaki por los logros de su equipo. Una vez dentro de su departamento, llegó y lo primero que Kurosaki hizo fue bañarse. Cuando salió, fue turno de la morena.

Una vez listos y antes de ir a dormir, la morena se ofreció para limpiar y curar la herida que Kurosaki recibió en la ceja durante el partido.

—Si fue un corte largo, y eso que solo fue un roce— Comentó la morena mientras limpiaba la herida pasando un algodón con agua oxigenada.

Ichigo no decía nada, se limitaba a tratar de mantener los ojos abiertos, estaba cansado, y además apenas asimilando que sus sentimientos eran mutuos.

Rukia ante el silencio, continuó curándole sin hacer comentario alguno. Mojó un algodón con yodo y lo pasó por encima de la herida, después agregó un polvos e hizo unos vendoletes, los acomodó para que la herida cerrara y cuando terminó, se quedó en ese mismo lugar, mirando al ojimiel.

—Este día ha sido muy emocionante. Jugué un partido importante, gané un campeonato y la mujer que quiero está conmigo—

Rukia sonrió al escucharlo, en esos momentos quería preguntar qué había pasado con Karolina, pero sus ganas se desvanecieron cuando Kurosaki la besó y en el transcurso de ese roce la fue recostando en el colchón, hasta lograr tenerla bajo su cuerpo.

Continuaron ese beso sin siquiera despegarse, las manos fueron participando cada vez más en el acto, primero ayudando a despojar únicamente las camisetas de ambos, recorriendo sin prisas el cuerpo del otro.

Los labios del futbolista comenzaron a dejar su rastro sobre el níveo cuello de su compañera, quien a cada beso sus piraba y su cuerpo se estremecía.

Ichigo ya iba emprendiendo camino a los senos, aún cubiertos por el sostén, cuando sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse por voluntad propia. Rukia dejó de sentir sus cálidas caricias y al mirar al chico, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido abrazado a su cintura.

—Ichigo…— Murmuró quedo su nombre.

—Estoy muy cansado… Lo siento— Dijo con voz somnolienta, disculpándose por quedarse dormido por unos instantes, acomodándose en el colchón.

—Está bien, descansa…—

Las tranquilas palabras de la morena fueron suficientes para que Kurosaki pudiese dormir, se encargó de acariciar su cabellera y lo contempló en su tranquilo; después de un rato, ella también se quedó dormida.

Había sido un largo y maravilloso día, lleno de tantas emociones que al final trajeron grandes cosas. Aún quedaba camino por delante y esperaban pudieran recorrerlo juntos.

**… … * … …**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

-Júbilo Iwata, Sanfrecce Hiroshima otros 2 equipo pertenecientes a la 1ra división de la liga japonesa (J-League)

- Maeda, Yamazaki y Kawaguchi jugadores reales japoneses.

- _"Stand Up (For he Champion)"_ de Patrizio Buanne es un tema que en el Mundial del 2006 se escuchaba en el estadio al finalizar cada partido.

* * *

><p>Haré lo posible por no tardarme tanto en actualizar.<p>

Espero le haya gustado, gracias y saludos!


	10. Dudas

Hola de nuevo... tanto tiempo!

Disculpas por tardarme mil de tiempo en actualizar. Ha habido mucho de todo y no me alcanzaba el tiempo.

El fic ya va en su recta final así que haré todo en mi haber para ctualizar lo más pronto posible.

Agradezco como siempre a** NeePulgaah-Chan, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, alessandra08, Soul Neko-Natsu, mitsury sorame, clan Yuki, Tesake, kaoru20, Guest 1, Reela, Guest 2, ichiruki4ever.n.m, Shanafate, ALEXZHA, ruki91** y a todas y cada una de las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer y/o comentar este fic, y sobre todo por la paciencia. MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Les dejo el capítulo 10, advirtiendo que hay una escena algo subida de tono, así que si no les agrada ese tipo de contenido pues saltenselo.

Espero les guste :) y gracias de antemano por todo.

* * *

><p><strong>… … * … …<strong>

**Capítulo X**

**"Dudas"**

El insistente timbre del teléfono fue lo que terminó despertándolo, más a fuerzas que de ganas abrió los ojos y se incorporó, quedando sentado en la cama, miró la pantalla y divisó el nombre de "Keigo", así que se vio en la necesidad de contestarle.

—Que sucede…— Dijo con somnolienta voz, soltando después un bostezo.

— ¡¿Porqué tardas tanto en contestar?! — Le recriminó Asano en la otra línea, con su típico y escandaloso tono de voz.

—Estaba dormido… ¿No te parece obvio?— Le echó en cara que le había despertado de su delicioso sueño.

—Son las 10 de la mañana, no son horas para seguir durmiendo— Pero Keigo tenía contestaciones para todo y no se le hacía lógico que Ichigo siguiera dormido a lo que consideraba altas horas del día.

—Hey… Anoche tuve demasiado, un buen descanso es lo que me merezco— Kurosaki estaba convencido de que merecía descansar mucho más, el rendimiento en la cancha lo dejaba muerto al final del día.

—Yo también hice mucho anoche y mira que me levanté a las 6 de la mañana— El castaño no lo creía, todo tenían algo que hacer más no significaba que por eso no debía levantarse temprano.

—Pero tú no jugaste 93 minutos— Ichigo tenía un punto, no podía comparar las actividades de Keigo en el día con las suyas que significaban un esfuerzo físico mucho mayor.

—Calla…— Y notando Keigo que tenía razón, paró la pelea verbal con semejante palabra.

—Bueno y para qué tanta insistencia— Dejando de lado la pelea verba, quiso saber los motivos que habían llevado a Asano a despertarlo.

—Ohh… Verás, el Presidente del Gamba va a realizar una cena-baile en honor al equipo y al campeonato que se ganó ayer…— El castaño informó del próximo evento a realizarse. El Presidente Kanamori estaba que rebosaba de felicidad y orgullo por el logro del equipo que ya tenía en la agenda preparada una buena celebración.

— ¿Cuándo es? — Cuestionó Kurosaki en automático.

—El viernes, y tienes que pasar por tu invitación a las oficinas centrales— Resolvió su duda dando algunos detalles.

—Iré más al rato—

—Bien. Y avísale a Rukia-chan que necesito verla, hay un par de cosas que quiero hablar con ella— Acotó Asana, pidiendo de diera el recado.

—Sí, se lo diré— A Ichigo le causó cierta curiosidad el saber que era aquello que su agente quería hablar con la morena, pero al parecer no pensaba decirle nada a su persona pues al término de sus palabras terminó la llamada.

No quiso hacerse más embrollo con eso, así que puso de nuevo el celular en el buró y se tiró de nuevo en la cama, se tapó por completo con la firme intención de dormir otra hora más cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a una Rukia que no paraba de parlotear.

— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? —

—No molestes…— Le dijo con fastidio, todo lo que quería era descansar ¿a caso era mucho pedir?

—Párate ya— Le ordenó al instante cruzada de brazos, una de las cosas que tenía por hacer es tender la cama y no podía hacerlo si Ichigo seguía tirado ahí.

—Diablos Rukia… Déjame dormir un rato más— Le pidió algo molesto, sin intención de hacerle caso.

—Tienes 3 segundos para levantarte— Dictaminó, estaba aplicando la técnica que toda madre ocupa con sus hijos cuando no quieren hacer las cosas.

—Y qué si no lo hago— Sus palabras la desafiaron ¿Qué cosas terrible podía hacerle? ¿Golpearlo con la famosísima chancla para que obedeciera?

—1…— Rukia comenzó a contar, dándole tiempo para que lo considerara pero el futbolista seguía ahí tirado en la cama —2…— Continuó aún esperando que se levantara, pero nada —3…— Finalizó el conteo sin que el chico hiciese caso.

Ichigo seguía tapado de pies a cabeza, escuchándola e incluso cuando terminó de contar vio que nada pasaba, así que permaneció en la cama, igual y se había dado por vencida.

"Darse por vencida" esas palabras no figuraban muy a menudo en el diccionario de Kuchiki, lo que hizo fue tirar con todas sus fuerzas de las sábanas que cubrían al futbolista y después mojarlo con el agua del spray que por lo general ocupaba para el cabello.

Kurosaki se levantó como rayo al sentir toda esa agua fría caer por su espalda, y aún así cuando ya se había levantado, ella siguió rociándolo sin piedad alguna hasta que por algún extraño motivo, la llavecita se descompuso.

La morena pudo ver en los ojos del chico cierta malicia y era seguro que iba a vengarse, así que hizo lo que mejor se le ocurrió: Correr.

La persiguió por todo el departamento pero sin poder atraparla, dada su complexión era muy escurridiza y él siempre terminaba golpeándose con algún mueble ó atorándose.

El último recurso que se le ocurrió a la morena fue encerrarse en el baño, así que puso el seguro y aguardó, con la esperanza de que el futbolista se fuera, porque estaba segura de que saldría a la calle, no sabía a qué hora pero lo haría.

—De todas formas voy a vengarme, tarde o temprano, así que abre la puerta y no prolongues más tu tortura— Decía el chico afuera del baño, Kurosaki no era de los que dejaban pasar ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo cuando no le había hecho nada y ella llegó con toda alevosía y ventaja a atacarlo.

—De ninguna manera… Me quedaré aquí— No iba a ceder, de ninguna manera, iba a 'dar pelea' antes de que pudiese vengarse.

—¿Todo el día? No creo resistas mucho…— Ichigo no le creía nada, en algún momento iba a tener que salir a comer.

—Ya lo verás…— Aceptó el desafío, sin decir más.

—Mmmmm allá tú… Yo me quedaré aquí, esperando que salgas para darte tu merecido— Con tono despreocupado le comentó sus planes, no tenía nada que perder.

—Sí… Seguro— Se mofó la morena, Kurosaki era un desesperado, no iba a aguantar tanto ahí, era más fácil que se aburriera.

Los dos son un par de testarudos que hicieron de ese juego algo interesante, ella estaba sentada en el excusado, sin hacer ruido, esperando los ruidos le dieron un indicio seguro de que se había ido.

Ichigo por su parte se había ido a hacer un sándwich a la cocina, regresar a las afueras del baño, comer y esperar recargado en la puerta a que ella saliera.

Cualquiera persona que los viera pensaría que se trata de un par de niños.

Pasaron por mucho media hora haciéndose los tontos en esa situación, hasta que el celular de Kurosaki sonó desde la recámara, dudó mucho en si debía ir a contestar, pero al final resolvió en ir hasta la habitación por él.

Kuchiki al oír el tono y segundos después la voz del futbolista contestar con cierta lejanía, decidió salir del baño e ir a otro sitio del departamento para esconderse, pero en una de esas y sin querer pisó la cola del gato Chappy, soltando este un sonoro chillido, Rukia maldijo su error y hasta disculpas le pidió al gato.

El ojimiel sonrió con malicia, al parecer ella había salido, así que terminó la llamada y se armó del spray para que una vez encontrándola, poder devolverle la que le hizo.

Con cuidado, sin hacer mucho ruido el ojimiel salió de la habitación, armado del spray, apuntando a todas partes como los agentes en las series policiacas, caminó tranquilo hasta llegar a la cocina, no vio nada sospechoso así que se pasó directo a la sala.

La morena estaba detrás del sillón grande, iba a gatas tratando de no hacer ruido, con la idea de salir corriendo en algún momento a encerrarse a la habitación aunque no sabía si Ichigo estaba en esa estancia o le buscaba en otro lugar.

El futbolista seguía indagando, debía estar escondida por ahí, por un momento creyó que se escondía en un recoveco que separara el librero y una planta, pero no había nadie ahí. Aún sin hacer ruido, se dio cuenta donde estaba gracias a Chappy, quien olfateaba a algo o a alguien tras el sillón.

La ojiazul-violáceo rezaba porque Chappy se alejara, trataba de ahuyentarlo pero el minino la olfateaba y le maullaba. Sabía que no podía permanecer más ahí y con Chappy delatándola, así que se armó de valor y rezó porque Ichigo no la estuviera asechando, entonces a penas se irguió un poco y cuando quiso correr, sintió el agarré en su brazo.

—Se acabó el juego— Y acto seguido, Kurosaki se dispuso a rociarla con el spray, sin soltarla, sin piedad, sin importar que ella gritara.

Poco a poco esos gritos de auxilio se volvieron en risas, dejó de rociar agua prefiriendo tirar el spray en el suelo, deshizo el agarré del brazo de la chica y mejor la tomó por la cintura para después devorarla a besos, sin que ella pusiera resistencia alguna.

A penas se separaron centímetro para mirarse a los ojos y silenciosamente estar de acuerdo en seguir con la faena, para volver de nuevo a los besos fogosos.

El sillón grande era lo más cercano que tenían, así que ahí fueron a parar entre respiraciones entrecortadas y roces apasionados entre sus cuerpos que solo incrementaban el deseo. A esas alturas ya no importaba si el sillón se humedecía más.

Kurosaki tenía completo dominio de la situación, teniendo bajo su cuerpo a la joven Kuchiki. Sus cuerpo estaban friccionándose de tal forma que las ropas empezaban a estorbar, así que la primera acción del ojimiel fue ayudar a la morena a deshacerse de su camisa, quedando ella en brassiere, solo se detuvo un poco a observarla de esa forma, le gustaba la que veía y no quiso darle tregua alguna. No podía, sabía que estaba en deuda con ella por lo de anoche y hoy estaba dispuesto a recompensárselo con creces. Así que se encargó de saborear la nívea piel de su cuello, sus manos presurosas viajaron por su cintura y sus pechos, sus besos descendieron poco a poco hasta llegar el origen de su seños y se detuvo ahí para hacerlo más interesante, la forma en que el futbolista la tocaba le provocaba un gran goce, su respiración se agitaba y retenía algún gemido mordiéndose los labios.

Por unos breves segundos, el chico dejó de tocarla y provocarla pero solo para verlo despojarse de la camisa y verlo volver a la acción. Regresando a las andanzas de besarla como loco, de recorrer su cuerpo y mordisquear hasta escucharla gemir.

Mientras el cuerpo de Rukia se aferraba al de él, aún estando ambos vestidos de la cintura para abajo, podía sentir la erección del muchacho y refregaba su pelvis en esa zona, para lo que Kurosaki significaba una exquisita sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo y eso que solo era una roce. A Rukia le daba satisfacción ver el rostro del futbolista cada vez que repetía ese movimiento y bueno, a ella también le causaba placer.

Subieron las cosas un poco más de tono, ahora haciendo un cambio de la situación, puesto que ahora quien permanecía recostado en el sofá era el futbolista, mientras la morena yacía a horcajadas encima de él, aún vestidos de la cintura para abajo pero ella friccionando su pelvis en la ya notoria erección del futbolista, mientras este solo hallaba en atraer la cabeza de la chica y besarla sin parar, con la otra mano acariciando su espalda y buscando ese odioso broche del brassiere.

La Kuchiki dejó de lado los besos y los mordisqueos en su cuello para ver desde su posición al pelinaranja, sin dejar de friccionar su pelvis en esa área tan sensible del muchacho, por un momento sintió que lo torturaba de esa manera, pero a él le encantaba eso, se reflejaba en su rostro gozoso y en la forma en que clavaba las uñas de su mano izquierda en su cintura, sin embargo a su perspectiva quiso 'premiarlo' así que desabrochó el pantalón del mayor e introdujo su mano para acariciar por encima de la ropa interior su virilidad. Kurosaki soltó un ligero gemido al contacto, a la par que finalmente logró deshacerse del broche del sujetador, quiso despojárselo por completo pero prefirió mejor colar su mano derecha en una de las copas y tocar la firmeza, suavidad de ese pecho.

La morena sentía esa mano cálida apoderarse de uno de sus montículos. Se miraron por unos segundos, entre el sudor, los jadeos y las respiraciones entrecortadas, podían ver en los ojos del otro lo mucho que estaban disfrutando esas caricias y que esos arranques, ese comportamiento que estaban teniendo nunca antes lo habían experimentado y no sabían cómo carajos le habían hecho todo ese tiempo desde que vivían juntos para no sucumbir.

En ese instante Ichigo estaba seguro de que ese día por nada del mundo saldría del departamento, iba a quedarse ahí haciendo el amor con Rukia hasta el anochecer, para descubrir los placeres y el cariño que ella guardaba en su cuerpo.

Pero la fiesta se vino abajo cuando la puerta principal del departamento se abrió por completo, dejando entrar a un muy animado Asano Keigo y tras él a Mizuiro, su asistente.

— ¡ICHIGOOOOO! — Gritó a todo pulmón muy entusiasmado pero la voz se le apagó y la sonrisa se le escapó del rostro al ver desde su posición a una colorada y sorprendida Rukia en brassiere, con una mano que apretujaba uno de sus senos y encima de quien parecía ser Kurosaki, lo descifraba por unos mechones naranjas que sobresalían del sofá.

Rukia al instante se quitó de encima y con los brazos se tapó, justo en esos momentos quiso que la tierra se la tragara, la había pillado Asano y Mizuiro en una situación indecorosa con el pelo pincho. El futbolista al reconocer la escandalosa voz se incorporó un poco para ver hacia la puerta y observar el pasmo tanto de Mizuiro como de Keigo.

— ¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo aquí?! — Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se apresuró a preguntar a gritos, colorado por la pena y por el enojo mientras se abrochaba el pantalón.

—Te dije que iba a venir…— Se excusó el castaño sin saber qué hacer porque era evidente que la había regado colosalmente al entrar de manera deliberada sin pensarlo.

— ¡¿Y tenían que entrar así como si nada? ¿Qué no saben tocar?! — Sí, sabía que iban a venir pero lo que ignoraba es que fuesen a entrar como si de su casa se tratase.

—Discúlpanos Ichigo. No pensamos que estuvieras ocupado. Le dije claramente a Asano que es de mala educación entrar sin preguntar y bueno ya viste lo que pasó— Un calmado Mizuiro se disculpaba en nombre de ambos, y sí, desde que iban en el ascensor le comentó a su compañero que lo adecuado era tocar la puerta pero el castaño se puso como loco diciendo que no tenía por qué hacerlo, que ya había confianza entre otras cosas.

—Mierda— Balbuceó el ojimiel mientras caminaba hacia ese par —¡Dame la copia de la llave! — Acotó, exigiéndole a gritos la copia de la misma, había sido una pésima idea entregarle una copia a su agente, dizque por si ocupaba algo, no había tenido problemas hasta ahora que lo pilló en una situación vergonzosa y lo peor, lo imperdonable, no le dejó terminar lo que empezó.

Asano con cierto temor extendió la mano y con ello la dichosa llave, el futbolista al instante se la arrebató sin poder evitar echarle una mirada asesina.

—Hola Rukia-chan… Te ves… bien— Saludó Keigo tratando, según él, de disminuir la tensión en el ambiente.

Mizuiro solo negó con la cabeza, reprobando el comportamiento del castaño, en vez de "componer" las cosas, las estaba poniendo más incómodas.

La morena ni le saludó, estaba tan apenada que solo se limitó a ir a esconderse en la habitación que compartía con el futbolista.

Las visitas pasaron a la sala sentándose en el sillón doble. Por cortesía Kurosaki fue a la cocina a servir dos vasos de agua, al ir de regreso a la sala vio a Rukia salir de la habitación con inequívoca dirección al baño con todo y toalla en mano.

Entregó los vasos de agua a ese par y se sentó frente a ellos.

—Dile a Rukia-chan que vine a hablar con ella— Pidió el castaño, a eso había ido exclusivamente, a charlas con la morena respecto a un par de cosas.

—Se acaba de meter a bañar tendrás que esperarla— Le informó Kurosaki después de haberla visto entrar al baño eso supuso.

Aunque la verdad es que Rukia se había metido a bañar principalmente porque no quería ver a Keigo y a su asistente, había sido bochornoso que la encontraran en esa situación con el pelinaranja.

—Ohh bien— Fueron las palabras de Keigo, dándole un sorbo a su vaso, si así estaban las cosas, tendría que esperar.

— ¿Han tenido noticias del Inter de Milán? — Soltó la pregunta el futbolista, necesitaba saber si había algo de lo cual debía enterarse, estaba ansioso de saber la respuesta.

—Ninguna por el momento pero ya se comunicaran— Contestó Mizuiro sin más, realente no habían hablado ni nada por el estilo, Ichigo debía aprender a ser paciente, no tenía ni 24 horas desde que el dueño y el técnico del equipo italiano se había ido cuando ya estaba preguntando por ellos.

Una vez más volvieron al silencio, una bastante incómodo, no había nada de qué hablar después de la escenita que a Mizuiro y a Asano les tocó ser testigos, además no parecía buena idea sacar el tema a flote por la aún molestia de Kurosaki.

Sin embargo el castaño agente no creía lo mismo, era curioso por naturaleza y quería saber qué relación existía entre su representado y la Kuchiki, así que se armó de valor para hacer la pregunta obligada.

—Oye Ichigo… ¿Desde cuándo Rukia-chan y tú son novios?—

Ichigo al escucharlo le echó una mirada llena de fastidio y se apresuró a contestar.

—No somos novios—

—¿Amigos con derechos?— Insistió el castaño, pues si no eran eso, entonces debía haber una especie de acuerdo que involucraba sexo sin entrometer los sentimientos y esas cosas.

—Tampoco— Respondió huraño y rápido.

—Entonces ¿porqué…?— Pero Asano no se cayó, así que quiso seguir preguntando todo el propósito de saber la verdadera relación entre esos dos.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe— Resolvió con tono serio y molesto, acabando con ello los cuestionamientos de su agente, esos eran temas que no le importaban, su trabajo era encargarse de su carrera no de su vida privada.

Asano ya no dijo nada, era evidente que no se lo diría pero esperaba después poder saberlo de Rukia, consideraba que era más flexible para dar información.

Pasó media hora y Rukia no se aparecía, fue entonces cuando el ojimiel fue a buscarla. Se asomó notando que el baño estaba desocupado, así que fue a la habitación, la cual estaba cerrada, tocó muy quedo.

—Rukia… Abre— Fueron las palabras del futbolista.

Después de un par de minutos la puerta se abrió, Ichigo acceso y después volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Kurosaki vio a la pelinegra arreglada y muy quitada de la pena acostada en la cama leyendo una revista de moda.

— ¿Cuánto más piensas hacerlo esperar? — Soltó la pregunta hacia ella al notar que no hacía mínimo esfuerzo para pararse y hacer algo.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? — Cuestionó la pelinegra aún con la vista puesta en la revista.

—Keigo vino porque quiere hablar contigo—

— ¿Y de qué? — Aún sin abandonar la mirada en las hojas de la publicación contestó con esa pregunta.

—No lo sé— Ichigo se alzó de hombros, si lo supiera se lo diría.

—No pienso salir de aquí hasta que se vayan— Dictaminó con tono muy serio, hojeando la revista como si nada.

— ¿Y se puede saber porqué? — El utbolista no entendía su actitud.

— ¿Disculpa? Con que cara voy a salir después de cómo nos encontraron. ¡Qué vergüenza! — Una indignada Rukia le hizo saber los motivos, está vez posando su mirada en el rostro del mayor. No iba a salir después de lo ocurrido, la había pillado con las manos en la masa y de su parte aún existía algo de decoro.

— ¡Sólo fue Keigo y Mizuiro! — Espetó sin darle mucha importancia, sólo habían sido ellos, hasta cierto punto era algo digno de alegrarse, malo que fueran otras personas.

— ¡A ti no te da vergüenza porque los conoces de años, pero ¿yo?! — La chica se auto señaló, a ella si le daba vergüenza porque prácticamente no los conocía de mucho tiempo y a saber ahora en qué concepto la tenían.

— ¡¿Crees que no me dio pena?! — Gritó, en parte indignado. Se comportaba como si fuera la única persona en la habitación que había sido avergonzada y no era así. El hecho de que la relación con Asano y Mizuiro fuera de años, no quería decir que no sintiera pena por las circunstancias en las que fue hallado, pero debía dejarlo pasar y superarlo ¿Por qué hacía tanto drama?

— ¡Pero si te hubiera visto Nii-sama seguro estarías como yo! — Rukia le puso como ejemplo un escenario diferente, seguramente la actitud de Ichigo sería diferente, sin ganas de ver a la cara a Byakuya si hubiese sido él el que los hubiera encontrado.

El pelinaranja lo meditó un rato. Si hubiese sido el hermano de ella… Definitivamente hubiese pedido disculpas, aunque no sabría porqué, quizá por haber tocado a su hermana en su presencia ó algo así. Y sí, se negaría a mirarlo por tremenda pena pero no era el caso, aunque comprendía.

—Buen punto…— Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, masajeándose la barbilla —Sólo quiere hablar contigo, si menciona algo de lo que pasó lo golpeas— Acotó, mostrando la mejor oferta que había.

—Mmmm— La joven lo pensó, si Keigo decía algo inadecuado relacionado a eso podía darle un puñetazo en la cara —Es un trato justo— Acotó, estando de acuerdo.

Después de un par de minutos más, finalmente Rukia sailó a su encuentro con Asano y Mizuiro. Mientras Ichigo aprovechó para asearse.

— ¿Y bien? De qué quieres hablar…— Rukia fue al grano, sin dar oportunidad a preguntas raras de lo ocurrido.

—De tu arreglo para la fiesta del viernes y de lo que vamos hacer una vez todo este asunto del fichaje se termine— Keigo ya tenía bien definido de lo que quería hablar con ella, esos detalles que tenía que pulir para que todo saliera impecable.

— ¿Fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta? — La primera cosa que mencionó Asano le causó mucha sorpresa. ¿De qué fiesta hablaba?

—La que el dueño del Gamba va a ofrecer por lo del título— Le hizo saber de manera breve, sin dar más detalles.

—Oh ya—

—Ya te agendé la cita con la estilistas y maquillista para el viernes en la tarde y mañana tu y yo vamos a ir a elegir un bonito vestido y zapatillas— Asano había hecho todo un itinerario para los dos siguientes días, lo cual implicaba hacer cosas que al menos Rukia no estaba acostumbrada a realizar.

—¿Tú y yo? Sin ofender… ¿Qué sabes tú de esas cosas?— La morena no cabía en su asombro, le parecía genial eso de ir de compras pero ¿con Keigo? ¿Qué podía saber él de estilo, glamour, elegancia y esas cosas cuando él no reflejaba ni la mitad de eso?

—No me ofendo, pero sé más de lo que te imaginas… He vestido a todas las ex parejas de Ichigo en los eventos— Al instante se apresuró a presumir la labor que había hecho al orientar a las ex-novias del futbolista en las ocasiones especiales, se jactaba de tener un exquisito gusto para esas cosas.

—Excepto a Karolina, ella elegía lo suyo— Mizuiro se inmiscuyó en la plática al hacer la debida corrección, siendo la rubia la única que ignoró por completo la ayuda de Keigo, después de todo ella sabía más de moda que el castaño en toda su vida.

—Pero si gustas puedes invitar a alguien más para que dé el visto bueno— Acotó un emocionado Keigo, si la morena no se sentía cómoda podía traer a otra persona siempre y cuando fuera mujer.

—Que quede claro, no pienso desembolsar ni un quinto— A la menor todo eso le sonaba muy bonito para ser verdad, alguna trampa debía de tener, el dinero debía de ser y por eso quiso dejar muy en claro que no gastaría ningún yen en nada.

—Serás patrocinada— Mizuiro al instante le hizo saber que todos los gastos iban a cuenta de sus patrocinadores, lo que sea que Rukia fuese a elegir, debía dar a cambio publicidad al posar para las fotografías y mencionar la marca en ciertos momentos.

—De acuerdo. Y lo otro, de lo que vamos hacer después de lo del fichaje—

—Eso…— Asano se masajeó la barbilla, poniéndose a pensar —Bueno, independientemente de la decisión que tome el dueño del Inter, estaba pensando que podíamos hacer creer que te sentiste mal, te llevamos al hospital y ocurre un aborto espontáneo—

— ¿Y cómo piensas manejar lo del médico? — La idea no le era descabellada pero había ciertos detalles que no debía pasar por alto, si quería hacerlo de esa manera, tenía que comprar la complicidad de un médico.

—No te preocupes, tengo a alguien en mente que me debe unos favores, no se negará en ayudarnos— Asano ya lo tenía todo planeado, era cuestión de hacerle algunas llamadas a este médico y ofrecerle una buena suma.

—Lo que no quiero es tener a más gente involucrada en esto— Para la ojiazul-violáceo ya era suficiente con que Nii-sama, Matsumoto, Keigo, Mizuiro y la familia de Ichigo estuviese metidos en el plan, mientras más gente se viera envuelta en la farsa más conflictivo sería.

—Tranquila, no dirá nada, su silencio está asegurado— Dijo despreocupado, tranquilo y muy confiado, sabía que contaba con esa persona.

—No lo sé, déjame pensarlo…— No conforme con sus palabras se limitó a pedirle que le dejara pensarlo, quizá podía haber otra forma de realizar las cosas sin meter a extras.

—Está bien… Pero no te demores mucho— Accedió, igual y se le ocurría algo mejor pero por si las dudas, ya tenían ese plan bajo consideración.

Siguieron charlando de otras cosas y aunque Asano por momentos mencionaba el incidente de hace rato, la morena no reparaba el pellizcarlo y darle un pisotón, advirtiéndole que cada vez que lo mencionara lo haría.

Ichigo finalmente salió preparado, anunció que iría por la invitación al evento, Mizuiro resolvió en acompañarlo mientras la morena se quedaba en compañía de Keigo, quien le enseñaba algunas fotos en su celular respecto a los vestidos que tenía pensados para ella así como el peinado.

En camino al estacionamiento, Kurosaki se topó con Shiba Kaien, quien al verlo se detuvo a saludarlo y a felicitarlo por el triunfo de su equipo, el ojimiel solo se limitó a darle las gracias con toda la seriedad que podía.

— ¿Y como está Rukia? — Inquirió el pelinegro con una cálida sonrisa.

—Bien— Atinó a decir Kurosaki, muy serio, sin dar detalles de nada porque ultimadamente a él que le importaba.

—Me da gusto. Pasaré a verla— Respondió, sabía que Ichigo no lo tenía en su gracia, pero no por eso dejaría de verla o hablarle, eran amigos después de todo.

—No va poder atenderte— De sólo oír que ese sujeto iba a tener el descaro de ir a verla le puso esa traba, Kaien aguardó ahí varado, como esperando saber el porqué Rukia no iba poder atenderlo —Está ocupada en una charla sobre maternidad— Acotó con tal mentira, tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible.

—Bueno… Con permiso— Kaien no dijo más, si estaba ocupada lo entendía, más tarde pasaría a verla, cuando creyera conveniente.

Al ver la conversación finalizada, Ichigo se retiró, yendo tras él un Mizuiro bastante confundido con lo recién ocurrido, aunque no era escandaloso y metiche como Keigo, si le causaba cierta curiosidad la actitud de su compañero para con ese sujeto.

En menos de 5 minutos llegaron al estacionamiento y con ello arribaron el vehículo perteneciente al futbolista, sin mediar palabras emprendieron marcha a las oficinas centrales del club.

—Ese tipo es amigo de Rukia ¿Cierto?— Soltó la primera pregunta el joven, mirando de reojo a su compañero.

—Al parecer… y no me agrada— Respondió sincero el ojimiel, dejando claro sus sentimientos respecto a ese sujeto que ninguna confianza le daba a pesar de Rukia le había dejado claro que a quien quería era su persona.

—¿Porqué? ¿Qué te hizo?— Al menos para Kojima debía haber una razón especial para que no le cayera bien el chico.

—Nada, pero tiene intensiones raras— Sin querer Ichigo se estaba sincerando. La cercanía que Kaien buscaba con la morena significaba intensiones raras que no le agradaban en lo absoluto.

—No se ve así…— Kojima emitió su juicio de solo verlo, se veía como un chico relajado y agradable.

—Las apariencias a veces engañan…—

—Se ve que es un buen sujeto. Podría ser un buen novio para Rukia— Comentó siendo honesto, aunque su honestidad increpaba mucho al ojimiel.

— ¿Estás bromeando? — Soltó la pregunta con cinismo, con expresión burlona. Le parecía un muy mal chiste.

—No. Además ¿por qué te molestas? Rukia solo es tu amiga ¿no? Bueno amiga con derechos después de lo que vi hoy esta mañana— Mizuiro finalmente sacó el tema a relucir, sin vergüenza y miedo a la reacción de Ichigo, quien se caracterizaba por ser explosivo cuando algo no le agradaba y para muestra estaban los partidos en los que agredía árbitros y jugadores.

De oírlo mencionarlo la sangre le hirvió. Quería gritarle que Rukia es mucho más que su amiga, es una persona especial e importante en su vida, y que lo visto esa mañana había nacido por el cariño y el deseo que sentía hacia ella. Pero se calmó, no debía perder los estribos, no ahora que su comportamiento estaba impecable, no ahora que estaba en negociaciones con el club de sus sueños, mucho menos ahora que estaba manejando y eso podría terminar en un accidente.

—No quiero hablar de eso— Dictaminó con suma seriedad, la suficiente para dejar a Mizuiro sin palabras, dejándole claro que ese era asunto del cual jamás quería volver a saber.

Mizuiro comprendió, respetó y se quedó callado.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto la morena seguía analizando las propuestas de look que Asano le mostraba desde el celular, ahora que estaba viendo lo que el castaño había elegido, bueno era evidente que posee un sofisticado gusto que le simpatizaba.<p>

En un momento dado, escuchó el timbre, se puso a meditar sobre quien podría ser ya que no era de visitas, así lo que mejor se le ocurrió fue ver por la mirilla de la puerta y al asomarse vio a Shiba Kaien esperar frente a su puerta.

Tratando de no hacer tanto ruido, fue hasta donde Keigo y le pidió de favor que abriera e hiciera pasar al chico, mientras ella iba a la habitación a ponerse la dichosa barriga falsa.

Keigo acató la orden, sin embargo la cara del castaño no era algo que Kaien esperaba ver.

—¿Está… Rukia?— Preguntó pausadamente.

—Sí, pasa, en unos minutos viene— Invitó el castaño.

—Gracias— Con algo de seriedad agradeció el pelinegro. Keigo por su parte cerró la puerta tras la entrada del invitado.

Después de un rato, la morena apareció haciendo gala de una blusa de maternidad que escondía muy bien la prótesis de silicona que simulaba ser su barriga.

—Hola… ¿A qué debo el gusto?— Preguntó la morena dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa, ver a Kaien siempre era bueno.

—Hola… solo pasé para dejarte esto— El pelinegro le extendió una bolsa de regalo, a lo cual una Rukia asombrada tomó el presente.

—Oh gracias... ¿No te molesta si lo abro ahora?—

—No para nada, adelante—

La joven quitó las tiras de cinta que cerraban la bolsa, después metió la mano topándose con una gran cantidad de papel china y confeti, y justo hasta abajo dio con lo que suponía era el regalo y lo sacó.

La bolsa de regalo la colgó en su muñeca, y después con ambas manos y despacio lo extendió, encontrándose con una manta color amarillo y con el conejo Chappy bordado en el centro. Los ojos de Rukia contemplaron detenidamente, esa farsa estaba desencadenando otras cosas, Kaien estaba gastando dinero y tiempo en una mentira, en algo que no existía, estaba comenzando a sentirse culpable.

—Muchas gracias… es muy bonito— Sólo atinó a decirle, sonriendo débilmente.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado— Kaien se sintió complacido con saber que el regalo había sido de su agrado —¿Ya sabes que va a ser?—

—No aún no, pero cuando lo sepa te lo diré— Respondió serenamente, tratando de sonar segura. La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, no había pensando en ese detalle y en muchos otros, por ejemplo, las consecuencias de su falso embarazo en su relación con Kaien.

—Gracias. Bueno, supongo estás ocupada con tus pláticas de maternidad y esas cosas, así que me voy— Sin querer, al pelinegro se le salió mencionar lo que Ichigo le comentó.

—Ahh sí, las pláticas…— Rukia le siguió la corriente aunque se preguntaba de donde había sacado que estaba en pláticas de maternidad. En fin, lo acompañó hasta la puerta —Gracias por venir y por el regalo— Acotó con tono afable.

—Hasta luego— Fueron las últimas palabras de Kaien dirigidas a la morena y al castaño antes de salir del departamento.

La ojizul-violáceo sólo vio como la puerta se cerraba y por unos momentos se quedó vagando en sus pensamientos.

—Como te decía Rukia-chan, lo ideal es que uses un vestido de corte romano— El castaño se encargó de sacarla de sus cavilaciones al volver al tema del vestido.

—Ahh sí… sígueme diciendo— Profirió sin hacerle mucho caso, pareciera que Asano no se había percatado de su reacción y los sentimientos que ese detalle de Kaien le habían traído. Y eso era bueno porque no tendría que lidiar con preguntas incómodas.

* * *

><p>Kurosaki llegó a su destino y ya le aguardaba una parvada de periodistas, quienes al reconocerlo, corrieron como locos y a base de empujones buscaban obtener la nota del día. Los deportivos preguntaban sobre cómo se sentía después de haber ganado la liga, sobre qué planes tenía y respecto al fichaje a lo cual el futbolista se limitaba a responder muy breve. Pero cuando lo cuestionaban los de la prensa rosa y del corazón no decía ni pío y los ignoraba, lo cual causaba cierta molestia y revuelo entre los periodistas.<p>

Cuando finalmente se libró de ellos, entró al edificio encontrándose con varios de sus compañeros que al igual que él iba a recoger su invitación. Sin embargo a quien no creyó encontrarse fue a su psicólogo, Urahara.

—Kurosaki-san, que gusto verte de nuevo, lo del embarazo de tu novia y tu titularidad te alejaron de mi consultorio—

—Hay prioridades—

—Lo sé, pero no creo que necesites más terapia. Te he visto relacionarte bastante bien, aunque si me gustaría que vinieras un día de estos. Tengo que dar un reporte final— Urahara quería platicar con él, más que nada quería enterarse de todo porque es muy cotilla pero era cierto que tenía que hacer un reporte final.

—Gracias, el lunes puedo pasar sólo dime a qué hora— Accedió sin protestar, pues ahora ya tenía más tiempo libre.

—A las 5 de la tarde ¿Te parece?—

—Sin problemas—

—Te veré en la fiesta y salúdame a Rukia-san— Esas fueron las últimas palabras del rubio cenizo, quien también atendería a la fiesta.

—Claro—

Ichigo vio partir tranquilamente al Dr. Urahara, para después acercarse a recepción y pedir su respectiva invitación al evento del club. La encargada de entregarlas, ni su nombre pidió, ya que tenía bien ubicado al futbolista desde que era popular por los medios. Eso le trajo cierta sorpresa al pelinaranja, antes el trato era diferente, para los eventos como las cenas, fiestas y demás no le ubicaban por su apariencia, y por su nombre tenían que buscarle para entregarle la dichosa invitación. Era curioso como en cuestión de meses y por ciertos detalles como sus idas al psicólogo, su reciente titularidad, el embarazo falso y sus sentimientos por Rukia cambiaban las cosas para bien. Le habían dado un lugar en la mente de las personas, un prestigio entre sus compañeros de equipo y los aficionados, confianza en sí mismo y la fortaleza para enfrentar los obstáculos.

Después de haberle entregado su invitado, firmo una papeleta donde avalaba haberla recibido y estaba a punto de irse cuando la dama que atendía le detuvo en seco con su voz.

—Sr. Kurosaki, el Presidente Kanamori me pidió le entregara esto— Dijo la mujer entregándole una bolsa grande de regalo.

—Oh gracias— Sorprendido recibió dicha bolsa y dio las gracias, aunque se preguntaba el motivo por el cual el dueño del Gamba Osaka se había tomado esa molestia y también sobre qué podía contener la bolsa.

— ¿Puedo pedirle un favor? — Soltó la pregunta la recepcionista, nerviosa y apenada.

—Si está en mis posibilidades—

— ¿Podría darme su autógrafo? — Preguntó con cierto temor a que el futbolista se negara —Es para mi hijo, hoy en su cumpleaños y lo admira— Explicó, esperando se tentara el corazón y le ayudara.

—Claro— Accedió sin chistar, al parecer aún había quienes lo consideraban una persona grosera.

La mujer sacó de una bolsa la camiseta del club que había comprado como regalo de cumpleaños para su hijo. Kurosaki tomó un plumón indeleble y estampó su nombre y firma, además de un breve mensaje para el pequeño hijo.

—Muchas gracias— La mujer contenta le agradeció el gesto.

—De nada— Fueron las palabras en retorno en compañía de una sonrisa tranquila. Saber que una simple acción de su parte podía hacer feliz a otra persona, le llenaba de satisfacción.

Entre reporteros y seguridad, Mizuiro y Kurosaki salieron del inmueble, ya en camino al departamento, Mizuiro se dispuso a preguntar.

— ¿Qué hay en la bolsa? — Cuestionó el chico con curiosidad al ver la gran bolsa acomodada en el asiento trasero.

—No lo sé, me dijeron que es de parte del Presidente Kanamori— Respondió Kurosaki, sin darle mucha importancia.

— ¿Puedo? — Eso llamó aún más la tención de Mizuiro, así que pidió permiso para poder abrirla, quería saber que había adentro.

—Supongo que sí…— Accedió sin más.

Mizuiro se dio a la tarea de deshacerse de un par de grapas que resguardaban la bolsa, una vez quitándolas removió entre el papel china de colores y el confeti, hasta dar con uno de al parecer tantos objetos contenido ahí.

Lo primero que sacó fue una caja, al verla se dio cuenta que era una de sábanas, sacó otro de los obsequios y se trataba de una pequeña y suave almohada, siguió viendo que más traía y encontró 3 biberones, ropa y demás cosas.

Ichigo por momentos veía de reojo, sorprendido por cuanta cosa había ahí.

—Te ha regalado un kit completo para el bebé— Mizuiro soltó con gracia el comentario.

— ¿Y que se supone que haré con eso? — Preguntó, en realidad no había ningún bebé en camino, ¿Qué uso le podía dar a un biberón si no tendría un hijo?

—Guardarlo para cuando tengas uno— Dijo el chico, si no era ahora o en unos meses, quizá en unos años podía darle ese uso a todas las cosas del kit.

—Puede que ese día nunca llegue— La idea de los hijos resultaba para Ichigo muy lejana, igual y nunca los tendría.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa, Mizuiro y Kurosaki encontraron a Keigo haciendo experimentos raros con el pelo de la morena y a esta misma vuelta en una sábana que según Keigo era su idea del vestido que debía llevar.<p>

—¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo?— Preguntó con fastidio el futbolista, sin entender que estaba pasando en la sala de su departamento.

—Diseñando el look de Rukia-chan para la fiesta del viernes— Explicó rápido y breve un muy animado Keigo.

—Está envuelta en una sábana y su pelo tiene adornos hechos de papel— Le echó en cara esos detalles, como para que Keigo se diera cuenta de la porquería de 'look' que estaba haciendo.

—Es un ensayo, mientras tenga una idea previa será más fácil saber que buscar mañana en el centro comercial— Le volvió a explicar, era obvio que no la andaría así tal cual la veía a esa fiesta, que vergüenza.

—Lo que digas—

—Keigo, debemos irnos. Ichigo está de vacaciones, nosotros no y tenemos cosas qué hacer— Mizuiro habló, exigiendo que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo porque había otras cosas, otros detalles que arreglar.

—Cierto… Déjame tomar sólo un par de fotos y listo— Pidió unos minutos de prórroga, pues no quería irse así sin nada, quería tener el fruto de su labor plasmada en fotografías.

Con mucho fastidio Ichigo observó al castaño tomar fotos de su intento de peinado y obviamente a Rukia en el dizque vestido que había diseñado, según para que no se le olvidara y fuera la referencia para mañana.

Después de eso, el agente y asistente de Kurosaki se retiraron del departamento, dejando por fin a la pareja a solas.

— ¿Y esa bolsa? — Cuestionó la pelinegra al ver lo que su compañero cargaba.

—Un regalo del Presidente del Gamba Osaka—

Rukia al escuchar la palabra 'regalo' esbozó una sonrisa y al instante tomó la bolsa, fue a la sala a sentarse y se dispuso a husmear.

No le costó mucho trabajo sacar la gran canasta que incluía todos los artículos, ahí observó maravillada el detalle, la dichosa canasta tenía todo lo necesario para un bebé: ropa de diseños variados, mantas, gorros, guantes y zapatos de tela polar, aceite, talco, toallas húmedas, esponjas, shampoo especial, biberones, baberos, juguetes y dos muñecos de peluche.

—Es precioso…—

—El problema es que sobre qué vamos a hacer con todo eso—

—No sé… Chappy puede dormir en la canasta, podemos usar algunas cosas para uso cotidiano como el shampoo y feliz me quedo con los 2 peluches—

—No tienes remedio… —

Rukia siguió hurgando y viendo los regalos, hasta que se encontró con una tarjeta.

— ¡Mira hasta una tarjeta trae! — Gritó la chica para pararse e ir hasta donde el futbolista, quien sostuvo la tarjeta y la leyó en voz baja.

_Sr. & Sra. Kurosaki:_

_La llegada de un bebé siempre es motivo de felicidad. Muchísimas felicidades por este acontecimiento tan especial._

_Atentamente: Kikuo Kanamori & Familia._

Ichigo al terminar se la devolvió, la morena decidió leerla y después soltar su opinión.

—Es un bonito mensaje—

— ¿Y esto qué es? — Inquirió el ojimiel señalando una bolsa de regalo que estaba acomodada en uno de los buros.

La ojiazul-violáceo al instante posó la mirada donde señalaba el futbolista y puso cara de susto.

—Un regalo— Atinó a decir poniéndose tranquila.

— ¿Y de quien? — La curiosidad estaba matando a Kurosaki, quería saber quién le había dado ese presente mientras él no estaba.

—Kaien— Susurró, a sabiendas de que él se molestaría y no es que no le importara, pero no veía nada de malo que Kaien se tomara esa molestia.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y aún así tuvo el atrevimiento de venir a buscarte cuando le dije que no lo hiciera porque estabas ocupada?! Ese bastardo — Gritó enfadado por el arranque de Kaien, era un sinvergüenza, no sabía respetar y todavía iba y le daba regalitos. Sin querer había hablado de más y eso Rukia lo notó.

—Así que tú fuiste el que le dijo que estaba 'en una plática de maternidad'— Se cruzó de brazos y le miró enfadada, ahora todo tenía sentido.

—Sí… ¿Algún problema con eso?— No lo negó, le molestaba que la rondara mucho, no podía confiar en un sujeto como Kaien.

—No eres nadie para prohibirme a mi o a él que nos hablemos o nos veamos ¡Sólo somos amigos!— Le dejó las cosas en claro, no había motivo para que Ichigo pensara otras cosas, su inseguridad le hacía ponerse en esa actitud insoportable.

—No me gusta que él sea tu amigo— Le confesó, como esperando que ella hiciera algo para quitarle esa desazón.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada al respecto— Sin embargo Rukia no pronunció las palabras que él quería. Siguió firme a su creencia, Ichigo tendría que aprender a lidiar con ello.

El enfado del futbolista se hizo evidente al soltar un bufido, para después dar la media vuelta y emprender marcha hacia la habitación.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, Rukia se encontró sola en el lecho, había un profundo silencio en el departamento, lo cual le dio a entender que Ichigo había salido desde temprano.<p>

Se levantó, se bañó, se alistó y se apresuró en limpiar, puesto que Keigo y Matsumoto, a quien había invitado, pasarían por ella a las 3 de la tarde para ir de compras. En lo que limpiaba no había encontrado una nota siquiera de Ichigo, cuando salía por lo general le decía a donde, pero esta vez ni rastro. Al parecer seguía molesto, desde anoche que habían peleado sobre lo de Kaien, él se encargó de ignorarla todo el tiempo, era tan sentido, y no iba a pedirle disculpas porque no había hecho nada malo. No sabía si el futbolista era tonto o se hacía, si escasos días atrás le había confesado sus sentimientos ¿Por qué ahora dudaba de su persona? No puedes dejar de querer a una persona de la noche a la mañana.

Siguió con sus cosas y buscó la manera de dejar de pensar en ese conflicto. Al cabo de las 3:15 de la tarde, Keigo y la rubia ya la esperaba en el estacionamiento para ir a su destino.

Fueron al distrito Umeda, a las plazas donde por lo general se venden artículos de lujos valuados en cientos de miles de yenes, por primera vez en su vida Rukia entró a esos centros comerciales y quedó maravillada con todas las cosas tan lindas que veía en los aparadores.

Lo curioso, al menos para la morena era ir por los pasillos del centro comercial con su falsa barriga bajo la blusa y la gente le mirara y murmuraran, al parecer la reconocían y lo más extraño era ver de repente como algunas de esas mujeres glamorosas acostumbradas a comprar en esas caras tiendas sacaban sus celular y le tomaban una que otra foto, se daba cuenta porque escuchaba los obturadores de las cámaras.

El trato en las tiendas era especial, le tenían como una especie de celebridad, bastaba con que Keigo le explicara a la encargada para que esta buscara las mejores prendas, alhajas y zapatos. Estaba siendo patrocinada por tiendas de prestigio, y su única labor en el día del evento es dejarse fotografiar y mencionar de qué diseñador era su vestido y accesorios, al día siguiente devolverlo y si el dueño lo permitía terminaría con algún regalo de cortesía, según Asano, por lo regular regalaban la joyería.

Keigo las llevó de tiendas en tienda, con una Rukia probándose vestido tras otro y Matsumoto que la ayudaba en el vestidor, pero nada terminaba por gustarle, siempre había un detalle, que si el largo del vestido, que si los tirantes, que le quedaba grande, que no había del color etc.

Y después de visitar tantas tiendas, al final Rukia se quedó con un vestido azul marino de corte romano con incrustaciones de diamantes, aunque sabía no iba a pagar un solo centavo, tuvo la curiosidad de ver la etiqueta del precio y de leer la cantidad se quedó pasmada, el vestido tan hermoso como caro. Para los zapatos y la joyería no tuvo mayor problema, ya sabía lo que buscaba: aretes largos de diamantes y un calzado de tacón mediano plateados. Asano junto con Rangiku adquirieron otros accesorios que podía ser útiles para que Rukia luciera radiante mañana por la noche.

Las horas en el centro comercial se les habían ido volando, para cuando iban de regreso a casa, ya pasaban de las 7:00 de la noche.

Lo curioso fue que al llegar no había rastro de Ichigo, lo cual le extrañó mucho a la morena y lo que mejor se le ocurrió fue llamarle.

Mientras tanto, Kurosaki yacía en casa de su padre, desde temprano se había ido manejando hasta lo suburbios, con la idea de pasar un rato con su familia a la cual no veía muy a menudo, si bien al único que encontró fue a su padre, sus hermanas seguían en la ciudad con sus estudios.

—Te han marcado 2 veces a celular y no contestas, no seas maleducado— Le comentó Isshin a su hijo, mira que esos modales no le había enseñado.

—No quiero hablar con ella— Profirió Ichigo al ver que las llamadas provenían de Rukia, y era verdad, no tenía ánimos de escucharla.

—¿Te has enfadado con Rukia-chan?— Inquirió el Kurosaki mayor con cierta sorpresa.

—Algo así…— Confesó con tono tranquilo, para después darle un sorbo a su vaso de whisky.

— ¿Y se puede saber el motivo? — Isshin quería enterarse de todo, y si era posible, ayudarlo.

—Bueno… Le he dicho que la quiero— Se atrevió a decirle, fuera de Rukia y él, era la primera persona a la que se lo decía.

— ¿Y te ha rechazado? — Isshin se alarmó, quizá ese era el motivo del estado de ánimo de su hijo.

—No, al contrario… Sólo que me molesta la cercanía que Rukia tiene con un sujeto y hemos peleado por eso— Le profirió sus inquietudes, sabía que su padre no le juzgaría ni nada.

— ¿De celos? ¿Sólo por eso estás así? Pensé que era más grave…— Con mucha gracia soltó el comentario, sin poder evitar echarse a reír.

—No le veo la gracia…— Ichigo lo fulminaba con la mirada, mira que burlarse de sus desgracia.

—Perdón pero, diablos, hijo eres un idiota—Isshin no pudo evitar decírselo, dio un trajo a su whisky y luego habló —Rukia-chan como todo mundo tiene derecho a tener amigos y conservarlos. Dices que te corresponde, ¿entonces porque tanto drama? cuando te preguntes si es verdad lo que siente por ti o si le interesa el sujeto ese, recuerda: Ella ya dijo que te quiere, cuando pudo haberte rechazado, eso significa que eres la única persona en su corazón. Tu trabajo es no arruinarlo con tu inseguridad—

Ichigo lo meditó, y poco a poco cayó en cuenta de cuan ciertas eran las palabras de su padre, si Rukia quiere tener de amigo a Kaien no había nada que pudiera hacer, tenía que respetar eso y confiar. Dudar de lo que ella sentía, poner en tela de juicio sus sentimientos era ridículo, Rukia es una persona directa y sincera, si no le quisiera se lo habría dicho. Sin darse cuenta la estaba alejando, y si continuaba así, terminaría por perderla, y ahí estaría Kaien para confortarla. No podía permitir eso.

—Si no quieres hablarle, por lo menos mándale un mensaje, debe estar preocupada— Acotó Isshin soltando una fumarola, echándole una mirada de complicidad.

El futbolista sonrió de lado, después tomó el teléfono y se dispuso a escribir el mensaje.

Por otro lado, después de despedir a Matsumoto y a Keigo, la morena preparó algo de cenar y se fue al sofá a comérselo. Veía el noticiario de las 9:00 de la noche, aunque su mente estaba en otra parte, estaba preocupada y hasta cierto punto molesta de que Ichigo no tuviera la decencia de contestarle.

Lo curioso es que nada parecía estar a su favor, pues en la televisión ya se habían pasado a la sección deportiva, y cómo era de esperarse aún se seguía hablando del fin de temporada del fútbol japonés. Pasaban imágenes del encuentro entre Gamba Osaka y Júbilo Iwata, en las cuales esporádicamente aparecía Ichigo en acción. Hablaban de su buen desempeño y su brillante futuro, que esperaban siguiera en tan buena racha, entre otros comentarios.

Sin imaginarlo, escuchó el timbre de su celular lo cual atrajo su atención, con calma lo tomó, levantó la tapa y ahí estaba: "1 nuevo mensaje recibido de Ichigo". Le dio gusto ver que se trataba de él así que lo abrió.

_"Disculpa por no avisar, estoy en casa de mi padre, me quedaré aquí a dormir. Te veo mañana. Te quiero."_

El saber que estaba bien le trajo más calma y el 'te quiero' de al final apaciguó su enojo. Sonrió por el detalle. Ahora podía ir a dormir más tranquila.

* * *

><p>— ¿Y cómo va lo de tu fichaje? — Preguntó Isshin cambiando de tema radicalmente.<p>

—Creo que bien, dice Keigo que se ven convencidos— Comentó Ichigo con seriedad. Keigo le había hecho ese comentario con base a lo platicado con ellos, que tenía la corazonada de que pronto formaría parte de las filas del Inter FC.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? — Isshin quiso saberlo, algo en el rostro de su hijo no le cuadraba, parecía estar turbado.

—Nervioso y preocupado— Se sinceró, con muy pocas personas era así, y su padre era uno de los pocos. Por una parte quería saber de ya la respuesta pero por otra parte le preocupaba, le daba miedo saber dicha respuesta pues muchas cosas dependían de eso.

—Todo saldrá bien— Isshin le dio ánimos al darle unos cuantos golpecitos en la espalda. Su hijo tenía todas las herramientas para hacer que las cosas salgan bien.

—Eso espero— Atinó a responde, a penas sonriendo.

—Sabes, cuando yo jugaba fútbol…— La expresión de su hijo y la actual situación le recordó los momentos cuando también jugaba ese deporte aunque nunca lo mencionara, no le gustaba andar alardeando de esa cosas.

De escucharlo Ichigo dejó de lado la preocupación y puso cara de asombro, fijando la mirada en su padre, sorprendido por esa revelación y acotó:

— ¿Jugabas fútbol? ¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado? —

—Nunca jugué profesionalmente. Sólo en la selección de la secundaria, preparatoria y todavía en la Universidad, jugaba como defensa, pero era muy vago… Odiaba los entrenamientos— Rememoró con una sonrisa, esos tiempos habían sido increíbles aunque detestaba el trabajo duro, el correr por la pista, hacer calentamientos y esas cosas.

— ¿Eras bueno? — Se atrevió a preguntar, quizás y su padre era de esos cracks que hacen la diferencia en sus equipos.

—No lo sé. Supongo que sí ya que siempre fui titular, con los equipos gané varios campeonatos— Muy quitado de la pena contestó Isshin, si por algo era titular es porque debía ser bueno aunque realmente eso no le importaba mucho, disfrutaba el juego pero no estaba entre sus metas ser el mejor.

— ¿Y por qué lo dejaste? — Volvió a preguntar el futbolista, algo debió haber pasado para que decidiera abandonarlo, y no cualquier cosa, alguna más importante que el fútbol.

—Tenía 20 años, jugaba en la selección de la Universidad, era mi 3er año, cuando llegó un sujeto interesado en que entrara a fuerzas básicas del Kashima Antlers, para ese entonces ya había conocido a tu madre, y si aceptaba tenía que irme de la ciudad. Rechacé la oferta porque creí más importante terminar mi carrera en Administración y porque quería hacer mi vida con Masaki. Después supe que le ofrecieron lo mismo a otro compañero del equipo, él aceptó y fue a jugar al Kashima, le fue bastante bien, muchos campeonatos, luego lo ficharon en Inglaterra, ahí le fue mejor con el Manchester City, jugó en selección nacional y terminó su carrera a los 36 años en el equipo que siempre admiró: Juventus.— Contó Isshin bastante feliz.

—Entonces sí tú hubieras aceptado… Hubieses sido…— Al escuchar la historia, Ichigo se puso suponer, si su padre hubiese aceptado jugar con Kashima Antlers su destino hubiese sido mejor, habría jugado en Europa y codearse con las grandes estrellas de esos tiempos.

—Si hubiera aceptado… me habría ido muy bien pero no me habría casado con Masaki y tú no estarías aquí— Isshin aceptó que en efecto las cosas le habrían salido estupendas, pero siempre hubo algo más importante en su vida que la gloria, el dinero y el fútbol.

— ¿Te arrepientes? — Inquirió a su padre, con un futuro así, le costaba creer que haya rechazado la oferta.

—Para nada— Respondió muy seguro. No se arrepentía de nada, porque los años que pudo haber vivido como futbolista de renombre en el extranjero no se comparaban con su mayor felicidad: Haber formado una familia con la mujer que amaba.

Y entonces Kurosaki se puso a pensar seriamente en lo que venía, sabía desde mucho antes que si lo fichaba el Inter de Milán iba a tener que sacrificar tiempo con su familia y sus amigos para ir a Italia; pero ahora ya no sólo era eso, ahora Rukia estaba a su lado y no quería dejarla. Ahora comprendía lo que Kensei le había dicho hace una semana: Si sería capaz de irse a perseguir un sueño aunque eso implicara dejar a una persona que desde los inicios, desde que no era nadie, estuvo a su lado y le apoyó.

Si bien la morena no había estado desde sus inicios, pero sí estuvo a su lado y le brindó todo su apoyo en los momentos más cruciales, justo cuando nadie creía en él, que lidio con sus nervios y preocupaciones previas a su partido debut, le animó en las gradas durante los partidos, que le levantó el ánimo cuando los medios lo atacaron y criticaron, que le dio la fuerza para demostrar que estaban equivocados y estuvo ahí para celebrar hasta ahora la victoria más grande su carrera: el Campeonato de la J-League con el Gamba Osaka.

No podía darle la espalda.

Si no lo fichaban no tendría que enfrentarse a eso, pero a nivel deportivo estaría dolido.

Pero si lo fichaban, podía hacer 2 cosas:

Dejarla e ir a perseguir sus sueños a Milán ó llevársela consigo a Italia.

Se estaba adelantando a los hechos pero era mejor pensarlo de una vez, así sería más sencillo el decidir, ó al menos eso era lo que Ichigo creía.

**… … * … …**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

- Manchester City, equipo perteneciente a la Liga Inglesa.

- Juventus, equipo de la Liga Italiana.

* * *

><p>Aquí llego con el cap 10. Espero les haya gustado y gracias de antemano por leer y comentar.<p>

Saludos y nos vemos!


	11. Decisiones

Hola :D cof cof otra vez me tardé! caray!

Una mega disculpa, conforme crezco tengo menos tiempo y además que ya empecé a escribir otro xD tengo la maña de que aún no termino de escribir un fic que ya ando con otro jajajajajaja

Agradezco como siempre a** HOTARU SATURN BLACK, alessandra08, kyoko-cha2010, **NeePulgaah-Chan, **Soul Neko-Natsu, Abarai Ebril, ** ruki91**, grey, Tesake, Guest, ALEXZHA, leknyn **y a todas y cada una de las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer y/ó comentar esta historia, y sobre todo por la paciencia. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

Les dejo el capítulo 11, _advirtiendo que contiene **LEMON**_, y soy explícita y no tengo verguenza jajaja, así que si no les agrada ese tipo de contenido pues saltenselo.

Espero les guste el cap :D

* * *

><p><strong>… … * … …<strong>

**Capítulo XI**

**"Decisiones"**

Rukia estaba cepillándose el pelo cuando escuchó la puerta principal del departamento abrir y cerrarse, un gritó llamando su nombre le corroboró que se trataba de Ichigo.

— ¡Estoy en la recámara! — Dijo en voz alta, sin dejar su labor.

El futbolista entró con calma y en silencio, se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba y sin pensárselo dos veces lo dijo.

—Discúlpame por lo de estos días—

—Está bien, no pasa nada— Rukia bajó la mirada mientras seguía pasando las cerdas sobre su cabello. En el fondo agradecía que le pidiese disculpas, eso habla bien de él.

—Eres libre de elegir tus amistades, si Kaien lo es entonces lo respeto, no me meteré— Siguió hablando, esas palabras las había pensando la noche anterior después de la charla con su padre, le costaba trabajo decirlas por que implicaban confiar ciegamente y él era alguien que solía dudar mucho de las personas.

—Gracias— Rukia sintió mayor alivio, no sabía que había pasado anoche que fue a donde su padre, pero él empezaba por entender que había ciertas cosas en las cuales nada ni nadie debía entrometerse.

—Por otro lado… sólo te pido que, el día en que dejes de quererme, que te interese alguien más ó ya no quieras estar conmigo, dímelo, por favor… Así no pierdo mi tiempo— Profirió el chico de cabellera naranja mirándola desde el espejo, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba cada vez más fuerte, no estaba acostumbrado a expresar sus sentimientos de manera tan directa.

Rukia pausó todas sus acciones al escucharlo y clavó su mirada en él a través del espejo. Esas palabras más allá de su verdadero significado escondían otra cosa, lo veía ahí varado, observándola, como si esperara algo, una respuesta quizá a ello.

La morena dio la media vuelta y fue hasta donde él, le sostuvo la mirada y habló.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo—

El ojimiel bajó la mirada, bueno, al menos ya lo había prometido aunque no era eso lo que esperaba escuchar.

—Y… en estos momentos tú eres el único…— Atinó a decir con dificultad, era difícil decírselo de frente, esperaba que con esas palabras entendiera lo que trataba de decirle.

El muchacho volvió a levantar la vista. Sus palabras habían sido un bálsamo para esa inquietud que sentía, con la mirada le agradeció y sin poder evitarlo la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazó. Rukia le correspondió y sonrió.

Alguna vez había escuchado a alguien decir que los hombres fríos y de actitud huraña no tienen corazón y por un momento lo creyó cuando conoció a Kurosaki. Pero se había equivocado, no es que no tengan corazón, es que les cuesta mucho trabajo expresar sus sentimientos, y sólo lo hacen con quienes tiene la confianza y el aprecio. Se sentía afortunada de él viera eso en su persona, con eso bastaba para que sonriera como lo hacía ahora.

* * *

><p>Ichigo se había quedado solo, después de haber hablado con la morena y reconciliarse, prepararon algo para la comida y al término de la misma aparecieron en el departamento Asano y Mizuiro, llevándose a Rukia con ellos. El motivo que le dieron fue que la estilista y maquillista ya estaban esperándola, mala suerte para Rukia, que como toda mujer se llevaría de cajón 2 horas si no es que más en arreglarse. Lo cual le recordó al pelinaranja que esa noche era la fiesta que el dueño del Gamba había planificado en motivo de la victoria. Una hora antes se arreglaría, total que sólo vestiría un traje oscuro.<p>

Decidió relajarse un poco, vaya que le hacía falta, pasar meses y meses bajo estrictos entrenamientos y viajar cada semana de ciudad a otra para los partidos de visita y volver para los de local resultaba extenuante.

Se dejó caer en el mullido sofá y prendió la televisión, fue de canal en canal buscando algo de su interés, hasta que se topó con el canal de deportes y le fue imposible resistirse. Observó con detenimiento la información que presentaban, videos de las ligas más importantes del mundo y los equipos que habían quedado campeones a final de la temporada. El Manchester United había ganado en la liga inglesa, en la alemana el trofeo había quedado en manos del Borussia Dortmund, en la española el título le pertenecía al FC Barcelona, en Italia el título había quedado para el Inter de Milán y fue ahí en ese instante que Ichigo deseó con más ahínco poder formar parte de sus filas y que jugadores como Zanetti, Sneijder, Milito, Chivu, Stankovic, entre otros dejaran de ser ídolos a sus ojos para convertirse en compañeros de equipo.

Pasaron otros videos hablando del previo para la final de la Champions League que se decidiría entre el FC Barcelona y el Manchester United mañana sábado.

Imágenes y comentarios de la liga local, donde su equipo apareció en escena, los mejores goles realizados y finalizando con la imagen tomada de hace días como campeones de la J-League.

Hablaron también del mercado de fichajes, desde los jugadores internacionales hasta los locales. Resaltando el interés del Bayern Munich por el goleador estrella del Gamba Osaka, Muguruma Kensei. También hablaron de su fichaje, los cronistas se notaban muy optimistas, parecía que ya habían olvidado como lo tundieron en sus venenosos comentarios en el penúltimo partido, ahora se desvivían en elogios y le mandaban la mejor de las suertes.

—Hipócritas— Murmuró quedó para después cambiarle de canal.

Siguió buscando algo de su interés en la televisión, hasta que dio sin querer, en el canal de chismes más popular de Japón donde curiosamente hablaban de Rukia.

—Es una chica muy linda, y siempre la vemos bien vestida— Comento la conductora #1.

—Pero no habla con la prensa, no le cuesta nada detenerse a respondernos unas preguntas— La conductora #2 hizo el otro comentario.

—Según dicen fuentes cercanas que no habla con la prensa porque no es una celebridad o algo por el estilo— Le secundó una conductora #3.

—Pero si es novia de Kurosaki Ichigo, y no sólo eso, espero un hijo de él… A como es el chico, lidiar con él todos los días es digno de que hasta la premien y le pongan un monumento— Acotó una venenosa conductora #2 sin reparo alguno.

Las tres conductoras se soltaron a risas y carcajadas, evidenciando la burla hacia el pelinaranja y lo difícil que debía de ser para Rukia el simple hecho de tratarlo.

La conversación siguió entre las 3 conductoras, alternándose cada una.

—No sean malas… Sí es ya bien sabido que Kurosaki es de carácter especial, pero la chica he hecho bien, fuentes cercanas también comentan que le ha cambiado la vida, que se ha vuelto más dócil, ¡ya hasta sonríe!— Seguía comentando la conductora #1, tratando al menos de hacer la buena labor de limpiarle la imagen.

—En hora buena porque digamos que cuando estaba con la modelo Karolina Kurylenko, su actitud era nefasta y ella ni se diga, grosera—

—Muy de acuerdo, usted que nos ha sintonizado desde que inició el programa es testigo de eso—

—Bueno, pasando a nuevos temas, hoy por la noche el dueño del Gamba Osaka dará una fiesta, ya saben, por el campeonato que se llevó el equipo, nuestros compañeros cubrirán parte del evento—

—De hecho, según escuché, Kuchiki Rukia va a ir muy elegante, se le vio de compras en la mejor zona de Osaka entonces la vamos a ver despampanante—

—Y será interesante ver con quien vendrá acompañado el portero favorito de todo Japón, Abarai Renji, que nada más no da una. En cada evento cambia de acompañante—

—Esperemos que la de esta vez sea bonita, porque la ocasión anterior por lo del cumpleaños del dueño, pfff llegó con un esperpento de mujer, no sé si la fue a sacar de Mordor porque estaba igual a un orco—

Y las risas una vez más inundaron el ambiente, evidenciando ahora los malos gustos del pelirrojo para elegir acompañantes.

Ichigo miró y escuchó asqueado cada palabra dicha por esas mujeres. ¿Cómo era posible que transmitieran ese tipo de programa con tal contenido? Peor aún, que hubiese gente que lo viera y hasta cierto punto apoyara esos comentarios. Se ponían a hablar como si te conocieran de toda la vida, además del constante acoso que se recibía por parte de sus reporteros. No toleraba ese tipo de "prensa" si se le podía llamar así, por ser extremadamente impertinentes y husmeadores.

Mejor apagó la televisión y prefirió escuchar música.

Rukia mientras tanto se encontraba en el salón de belleza siendo tratada por las expertas en cabello y maquillaje, siguiendo las indicaciones de Asano quien ya tenía en la mente cómo debía ir todo y para su fortuna, todas sus ideas estaban siendo plasmadas a la perfección en la morena.

Si que se habían llevado bastante tiempo, puesto que no sólo fue el maquillaje y el peinado, todavía tuvieron que pasar a recoger el vestido y los accesorios que el día anterior Rukia había elegido. Llegaron al departamento cargando bolsas, bueno, Asano y Mizuiro las habían cargado todo el camino.

Rukia se asomó buscando al futbolista pero al llegar al baño escuchó la regadera abierta lo cual le hizo suponer que se estaba bañando.

—Dejen las cosas en la sala, ya las pondré al rato en la recámara— Pidió el pelinegra a ambos chicos, quienes acataron sus órdenes sin chistar.

—Bueno, te dejamos para que te cambies. Tengo que ir a arreglarme y por mi mujer antes de que se ponga histérica y comience a marcarme— Explicó Asano una vez dejando las bolsas en el lugar indicado. Él también había sido invitado al evento y tenía que ir a alistarse.

—Los veremos en la entrada— Dijo Mizuiro acordando el punto de reunión.

—Está bien— Rukia aceptó y los vio retirarse.

La morena llevó algunas de las bolsas de compras a la recámara, ahí se dispuso a sacar la caja de zapatillas, las de joyas y otros chunches que Asano había traído. Los acomodó en la cama y eligió las alhajas que más le gustaron. Ichigo salió de bañarse con una toalla rodeando su cintura y entró a la habitación para cambiarse cuando la encontró decidiendo entre dos tipos de aretes.

—2 horas en el salón de belleza para que te vieras igual de fea— Comentó Ichigo con intensión de molestarla aunque sabía perfectamente que se veía hermosa sólo que no era su estilo elogiarla.

—Estúpido, me veo divina— Le contestó con una simulado enfado, echándole una furtiva mirada. Sabía que se veía hermosa.

— ¿No te pesa la cara de traer tanto maquillaje? — Inquirió el ojimiel con burla.

—Me maquillaron como una estrella— Rukia no le hacía mucho caso a sus burlas, estaba convencida de que lucía increíble.

—Si tú lo dices. Ahora quiero cambiarme así que apreciaría mucho si te vas a la sala a elegir tus cosas— Le pidió de forma cortés, quería algo de privacidad para cambiarse, Rukia estando ahí era una distracción.

—De todas formas tengo mayor interés en elegir diamantes que en verte desnudo— Le dijo con toda intención de molestarlo, para después pararse y salir del sitio con ambas cajitas de alhajas en las manos.

Después de unos 10 minutos, la puerta de la recamara se abrió dejando salir a un Kurosaki diferente, con pantalón, camisa y zapatos de vestir, aunque aún despeinado.

La pelinegra al instante fue a meterse a la recámara para cambiarse. Lo primero buscó y se mudó a una ropa interior acorde al color de su vestido, después se adhirió la falsa barriga como lo hacía todas las veces en que recibía visitas o tenía que salir a la calle, luego buscó el vestido y lo quitó del gancho con sumo cuidado. Era un vestido sencillo de ponerse así que no le costó trabajo, una vez enfundada en esa fina tela, se miró al espejo. Era el vestido más hermoso que había visto, de tela suave y vaporosa azul marino, de brillante pedrería que adornaba los tirantes y el cinto debajo del busto. Sólo hubo algo que no pudo hacer e Ichigo era el único que podía ayudarle.

—Ichigo… ¿Me ayudas? — La morena le habló en voz alta, segundos después Kurosaki apareció.

—Que sucede—

—El cierre… ¿Lo subes por favor?— Pidió echándole una coqueta mirada, mostrando su espalda.

El ojimiel no pudo negarme, sin más se acercó e hizo lo debido, tocando con sus dedos la piel de la joven al ir subiendo el dichoso cierre.

—Gracias—

Kurosaki no dijo nada, sólo atinó a darse la media vuelta e ir al armario a buscar una corbata y su saco.

Kuchiki se dedicó a ponerse un brazalete y un par de aretes largos que brillaban con intensidad. Lo último que hizo fue ponerse los tacones plata de tacón bajo. Después observó a Ichigo pelearse con la corbata y sin que él se lo pidiera se acercó y lo ayudó a hacerle el nudo.

Cuando estuvieron al cien por ciento listos, abandonaron el departamento con invitación en mano con destino al The Ritz-Carlton Hotel, donde se llevaría a cabo el evento.

Ya había caído la noche cuando iban en camino y Rukia observaba las luces de la ciudad mientras Ichigo conducía con tranquilidad por las calles. El celular de la morena comenzó a sonar y una vez dándose cuenta de quien le llamaba era Keigo, puso el altavoz.

— ¿Ya llegan? — Inquirió el castaño.

—En 10 minutos estamos ahí—

—Un consejo, hay mucha prensa en la entrada, Ichigo no te desesperes y no los maltrates que es un evento social. Rukia-chan tu sólo tiene que sonreír, saludar, posa para todas tus fotos y sólo responde si te preguntan quién es el diseñador de tu atuendo—

—Entendido—

—Perfecto. Nosotros estamos en el lobby, ahí los vemos— Fueron las últimas palabras de Asano antes de dar por terminada la llamada.

Dicho y hecho, alrededor de 10 minutos después arribaron al dichoso hotel, Rukia pudo ver desde lejos una gran aglomeración de reporteros que buscaban la nota y como gente elegante bajaba de los automóviles con único propósito entrar al evento.

Cuando el hombre del valet parking le abrió la puerta, pasó su mirada a la de la morena.

— ¿Lista para soportar el acoso de la prensa? —

—No, pero tampoco puedo quedarme aquí toda la noche ¿cierto? —

Ichigo sonrió de lado, entendiendo sus palabras, y no le quedó de otra que salir de la seguridad de su automóvil y acomodarse el saco.

Cuando la prensa le reconoció los gritos aumentaron y con ellos los flashes de las cámaras, en medio de la turbulencia trataba de sonreír y con ello fue a abrirle la puerta a su acompañante, igual que la primera vez.

Rukia vio como su puerta se abría y entraba el bullicio, la mano del ojimiel apareció para ayudarla y la aceptó sin más. Salió del automóvil, encontrándose como esperaba, con muchos reporteros alrededor, agradecía que hubiese seguridad apaciguando sus ánimos, escuchaban a gritos su nombre y los flashes aparecían a cada paso que daba.

Y aunque no era de su estilo, al llegar a la alfombra roja que le conduciría al lobby, tuvo que hacer lo que Asano le pidió. Se soltó del brazo de Ichigo y con cierta pena posó para las fotos, ya sea de perfil, de frente, de tres cuartos de perfil, siempre tocando su falsa barriga sonreía y saludaba a unos cuantos, como si fuera de esas grandes celebridades a nivel mundial. Ichigo aguardaba a distancia prudente a que ella terminara su labor, pero la prensa no le ayudaba mucho, le pedía volteara a cierto punto para una foto pero el futbolista no hacía caso, ya hacía suficiente con estar ahí parado como idiota esperando a Rukia.

Una reportera alzó la voz y le preguntó lo esperado: ¿Qué diseñador había elegido para esa noche?. Tal como lo ensayó con Asano respondió, y de esa reportera siguió una tras otra haciendo exactamente la misma pregunta.

Cuando Rukia creyó ya haber hecho su trabajo, fue hasta donde Ichigo y le tomó del brazo de nuevo, la prensa pedía una foto juntos como debía de ser, más a fuerzas que de ganas les dieron gusto. Se quedaron en la alfombra por escasos 5 segundos, suficiente para tener la atención de la mayoría y les tomasen las fotos que quisieran.

Después siguieron con su camino y una vez estando en la seguridad del lobby, se reunieron con Asano, su esposa, Mizuiro y su novia.

—Estuvieron bastante bien, me siento orgulloso— Los felicitó un entusiasmado Keigo al tenerlos frente. Había visto desde ahí su actuar y quedó más que satisfecho, sus dos amigos eran excelentes para eso, mira que jamás pensó Ichigo pudiese controlar su ira cuando de periodistas se trataba.

Después de eso, saludaron a las respectivas parejas y caminaron hasta la entrada del gran salón que les acogería esa noche.

El Presidente del Club y su esposa yacían en la entrada dando la bienvenida a sus invitados.

—Kurosaki-san, le estábamos esperando desde hace rato, que gusto verles aquí— Dijo el dueño del equipo con evidente alegría, haciendo una leve reverencia; y no era para menos, se trataba de uno de sus jugadores ahora importantes en la victoria del equipo.

—Gracias Presidente. Le presento a mi novia Kuchiki Rukia, mi representante Asano-san y su asistente Mizuiro-san junto con sus parejas formales— Kurosaki introdujo a sus acompañantes en esa noche.

—Mucho gusto Rukia-san, caballeros y señoras un placer conocerlos y tenerlos aquí. Ella es mi esposa, Keiko Kanamori— El Presidente hizo lo propio al presentar a su esposa, quien hizo la educada reverencia.

—Un gusto y gracias por el presente de hace días— Intervino la morena con una amable sonrisa, para sorpresa de Ichigo, agradeciendo el detalle de días atrás.

—No hay nada qué agradecer. Bueno, no les demoramos más, el mesero les llevará a su mesa— El Presidente quería seguir charlando pero tenía otros invitados que atender, ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo más adelante.

Al entrar al salón Rukia quedó asombrada, era la única que lo estaba, Ichigo y los demás no repararon en nada, estaban acostumbrados a ese estilo de vida pero ella no. El salón era muy amplio, adornando de blanco y dorado, las mesas estaban distribuidas por el lugar, los centros de mesa eran preciosos, Rukia decidió que se adueñaría de uno, aunque tuviese que pelear con la esposa de Keigo y la novia de Mizuiro por el de su mesa. De observar el sitio al instante se preguntó cuánto había gastado el Presidente Kanamori, pero siendo dueño de un equipo de fútbol y además siendo el que autoriza todo lo relacionado al dinero que se maneja en el club supuso que debía tener demasiada plata al grado de que a fiesta que estaba dando no era más que una 'ganga', algo 'sencillo', nada que desestabilizara sus finanzas.

El mesero les dejó en la mesa que les correspondía, hasta en frente, cerca del escenario principal donde suponía tocaría algún grupo y de la pista para bailar. No les tocaba compartir la mesa con nadie más para su fortuna.

No habían sido de los primero en llegar, de hecho el salón ya estaba ocupado en su mayoría y faltaban algunas 10 mesas más por ser ocupadas.

— ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Fresitaaaa! —

Gritó una vivaracha peliverde al ver a la morena y al pelinaranja, los saludó afectuosamente, como si les conociera de años, bueno a Ichigo sí pero con Rukia se había llevado bien desde la primera vez que la vio en el super mercado. Saludó también a Mizuiro y compañía, con Asano se detuvo a preguntar por su hermana Mizuho. Y tras la peliverde llegó Kensei, quien tenía una cara llena de seriedad y aparente molestia por lo escandalosa que era su acompañante; saludó con parquedad.

—Desde que entramos anda saludando a todo mundo, parece niña en dulcería— Comentó con Kensei, aunque parecía más queja que otra cosa.

—Es sociable— Comentó Ichigo, así era ella siempre, era parte de su forma de ser.

Muguruma le echó una mirada de hastío, sin poder creerle tales palabras.

—Se puede ser sociable sin hacer tanto ruido— Recalcó, a su criterio era dos conceptos diferentes.

— ¡Kensei ahí está Kinomiya-san! — Mashiro llamó a su novio, haciéndole referencia para que fueran a saludarlo.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! — Le preguntó al detener su andar tomándola del brazo.

—A saludarlo y a platicar con su esposa—

—Hazlo después pero por un sólo momento quédate tranquila que me pones de nervios— Le pidió de buena manera, ¿acaso no había un momento en que estuviera quieta?

— ¡Primero no me dejas traer a 'nuestros hijos', luego el vestido y ahora esto! — Y como no le quiso dejar ir a saludar, se puso a reprochar las cosas que le prohibió en el día.

— ¡No puedes traer perros a un evento de este tipo y segundo, el vestido que te querías traer era de un horrendo color! — Y como era la costumbre Kensei se justificó.

— ¡Y seguramente este ha de ser de color bonito, mira, parece que soy parte de la decoración! — Y como no aceptó sus explicaciones se quejó del vestido que él mismo le había elegido, uno dorado con blanco, que a juzgar por Mashiro eran del mismo color que la decoración de los manteles y las sillas.

— ¡Te ves decente! — Le dejó en claro su punto, y después se dirigió a Ichigo —Se quería traer un vestido de color rosa brillante, iba a parecer payaso—

A Mashiro no le agradó para nada el comentario y sin ningún reparo le dio un pisotón con su tacón. Kensei ahogó su grito de dolor, no quería llamar la atención, pero el enojo era evidente en su rostro.

—En la casa… lo pagarás en la casa…— Logró articular entre dolor e ira, advirtiéndole a la peliverde que lo iba a pagar caro.

Pero Mashiro ni se preocupó ni asustó por tal amenaza, no le tenía miedo, además era incapaz de hacerle daño, así que se alzó de hombros y se puso a platicar como si nada con Rukia para mayor enojo del peligris.

Alrededor de las 9:30 de la noche, ya cuando todos los asientos estaban ocupados como debía de ser y ya se había servido el primer plato, el Presidente del Club, Kikuo Kanamori subió al escenario, dio unas palabras de bienvenida al evento a los asistentes y con ello una felicitación por el logro sumado hace algunos días. Con eso dio inicio oficial a la cena y todos dispusieron a degustar mientras uno de los grupos contratados tocaba algunas melodías tranquilas.

El plato fuerte se sirvió media hora después y con ello fue apareciendo el refresco, agua natural, botellas de sake, vino y algún otro licor en las mesas, todo cortesía del Presidente Kanamori, quien por su rostro, era notable lo estupendo que la estaba pasando.

Rukia discutía con Ichigo de nimiedades, aunque a veces alternaba la charla con Asano ó Mizuiro, incluso con las parejas de esos dos que le preguntaban mucho de su embarazo.

Al término del plato principal se dio paso al postre, siendo opcional, pues no faltaba la esposa ó novia que cuidaban tanto su figura que prefería pasar del postre. Ese no era el caso de Rukia, quien a ver la copa de fresas con crema que le había traído las comía con tanto gusto que al término miró con mucho interés la copa que le tocaba a Ichigo.

— ¿Vas a comerte eso? — Preguntó la morena señalando el postre.

—Porqué lo preguntas…— Le echó una mirada seria, quería saber el motivo a tan curiosa cuestión.

—Ohhh nada más… Pero si no te las vas a comer me las puedes dar— Ofreció a comerse su ración si él no la quería, no es bueno dejar la comida ahí, es de mala educación.

—No voy a darte nada, ya comiste tu parte— Ichigo le reprendió, esa mujercita no tenía llenadero.

—Pero estoy embarazada y se me antoja tu copa de fresas con crema— Alzó la voz lo suficiente para que al menos la esposa de Asano y la novia de Mizuiro, que no sabían nada le escucharan. Lo quiso chantajear, ya lo había logrado antes en el súper mercado con el bote de helado, ahora su objetivo eran las fresas con crema.

—No estás embarazada así que no me chantajees— Se acercó a ella y le dijo en voz baja, ambos sabían bien de la situación así que no le viniera con esos dramas de nuevo.

— ¡¿Vas a negarle al bebé unas fresas con crema?! ¡¿Qué clase de padre eres?! — Y alzó un poco más la voz, ahora consiguiendo que las personas que ocupaban las mesas cercanas pudieran su atención en la pareja.

Ichigo al sentirse observado, carraspeó y no puedo evitar maldecirla en su mente.

—Ten y cállate— Le dijo al oído, pasándole la copa del postre, evitando con eso que se hiciera mayor el asunto.

—Gracias— Dijo Rukia muy contenta para después tomar el rostro del muchacho y plantarle un sorpresivo beso en la boca, para luego pasar a comer como si nada las dichosas fresas con crema.

Eso dejó tranquilos a quienes miraban, volviendo de nuevo a sus cosas, mientras Asano y Mizuiro intercambiaban miradas, preguntándose si desde que vivían juntos se llevaban de esa manera ó eso era desde que los habían pillado hace días en el sofá.

Los meseros comenzaron a pasar de mesa en mesa entregando una copa de vino tinto a los presentes, a Rukia no le tocó por su condición, le dieron en su lugar jugo de uva.

El Presidente del Club, Kikuo Kanamori subió al escenario con copa en mano y tomó el micrófono, los flashes de las cámaras comenzaron a aparecer, mientras el dueño del equipo posaba sonriendo y el resto de los presentes fijaban su atención en el escenario.

—Desde el 2005, año tras año al finalizar el torneo veía al equipo quedarse en las mismas. Esta temporada se han sufrido muchos tropiezos, lesiones, expulsiones, riñas sin embargo el trabajo, el esfuerzo, la lucha y el orgullo hicieron que este equipo se impulsara y se convirtiera en el número 1 de Japón. Celebrar el campeonato no hubiese sido posible si no fuera por ustedes los jugadores, el técnico, el equipo que le acompaña, de las mismas familias y la afición. Este brindis es por todos ustedes y por muchos años más juntos formando un equipo. Salud.—

Fuero el breve discurso del dueño del equipo, lo suficientemente emotivo para instar a todos los presentes en levantar sus copas y brindar. Después de ese momento la música volvió a escucharse en el recinto, con lo cual algunas parejas se levantaron a bailar, entre ellas el Presidente Kanamori y su esposa, así como Asano y su esposa.

El fotógrafo que había sido contratado para el evento pasaba de mesa en mesa capturando el retrato de los invitados, la mesa de Kurosaki no fue la excepción, un par de flashes bastaron para que el fotógrafo cambiara de mesa.

En un momento dado, el ojimiel miró a su compañera, encontrándola embelesada en la pista de baile. A Ichigo no le gustaba bailar, sin embargo pensó que sería buen detalle si la invitaba.

—Vamos— Le dijo Kurosaki parándose frente a ella, ofreciéndole su mano y echando una fugaz mirada a la pista.

Rukia sonrió y sin dudarlo le aceptó la mano.

Ya en la pista acoplaron sus cuerpos y comenzaron a moverse al lento ritmo de la música, por momentos sus miradas chocaban y en otras Rukia prefería acomodar su cabeza en el pecho del futbolista y aspirar su aroma. En ese ambiente y con ese vestido se sentía como princesa de cuento de hadas.

Y a poco de finalizar la melodía, el ojimiel hizo caso a sus deseos así que la besó, y aunque la morena se sorprendió un tanto, le correspondió a la par que rodeaba el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos. Era de las pocas veces que se besaban en público y de manera irremediable había llamado la atención de algunos cuantos.

Cuando deshicieron el contacto regresaron a su respectiva mesa ante la mirada cómplice y sonrisa burlesca de Asano, pues creía haber dado ya con lo que pasaba entre esos dos.

Conforme pasaron las horas, mayor se hizo el ambiente en la fiesta, todo gracias al licor que se estaba sirviendo en las mesas, la gente comenzó a levantarse e iba y venía de mesa a mesa saludando a amigos y conocidos, platicando de cosas e inclusive tomándose fotografía con sus celulares o sus propias cámaras digitales.

En un momento de la noche Mashiro junto con Kensei terminaron mudándose a la mesa de Kurosaki. La vivaracha peliverde se tomó un par de fotos con Rukia y luego se la llevó a conocer gente. La morena se sorprendió, le presentaron a otros jugadores y las esposas de estos que no reparaban en felicitarla y hasta darle consejos de maternidad, era curioso que Mashiro estuviese mejor relacionada que el mismo Ichigo. Iban por varias mesas riendo, bromeando, charlando y tomándose fotos como si nada, incluso en la mesa de Hirako a la cual casi nadie se acercaba por lo explosiva que resultaba ser la mancuerna del rubio con Hiyori, quienes no habían parado en pelear gran parte de la noche.

— ¿Recuerdas a Rukia-chan? — Inquirió Mashiro a la rubia de baja estatura y fuerte carácter.

—Sí, me da gusto verlas… Shinji y su estúpida cara espantan a las personas y ni nos saludan— Hiyori respondió en tono neutro y aprovechó para molestar como siempre a su novio.

—Tú cara es la que los espanta— Corrigió el rubio ante el ataque y después recibió un pisotón que lo hizo gritar.

—A ti no te había presentado a la novia de la fresita… ¡Taran! ¡Rukia!— Mashiro hizo la respectiva presentación de la morena al Capitán del equipo, Hirako Shinji.

—Ya sé quién es, hablan de ella en todos los programas de chismes… Aunque es más linda en persona— Para Shinji no era necesario eso, la conocía de vista por los programas, el internet y las revistas; era incluso más famosa que el propio Ichigo.

— ¡No deberías de decirle eso a otra chica mientras yo esté aquí… Idiota!— Renegó Hiyori molesta, y propinándole a Hirako otro pistón que lo arrancó un grito.

— ¡Con tanto pisotón harás que mi carrera termine pronto! — Gritó a voz alta mientras se sobaba el pié, y es que siendo no sólo capitán del club, también delantero y el segundo goleador del equipo, su carrera dependía de sus piernas y Hiyori lo maltrataba.

— ¡Si tu carrera termina te dejo! —

Mientras ese par discutía Mashiro les tomaba fotos, ellos ni se percataban por estar enfrascados en su pelea verbal. La morena y la peliverde se retiraron de la mesa con un 'hasta luego' pero no hubo respuesta, seguían riñendo.

Al regresar de nuevo a su respectiva mesa y ante la cara de seriedad que Ichigo y Kensei se cargaban, la peliverle soltó otro flashazo. Después se sirvió otra copa de vino y la tomó de golpe, para después agarrar de la muñeca a Rukia con firme intención de llevársela de nuevo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas ahora? — Una vez más Kensei la detuvo agarrando su brazo.

—A la mesa de Mizuho— Respondió inocente, preguntándose por qué le detenía el andar.

—Deja descansar a Rukia-san, está embarazada y la traes de un lado a otro— Le pidió en tono serio y hasta molesto, parecía que no se daba cuenta de la situación.

—A Rukia-chan no le molesta— Respondió echándole una mirada a la morena, buscando su complicidad —Además, siempre me limitas y ni me has sacado a bailar— Añadió quejumbrosa, indignada porque en toda la noche no se lo había pedido.

—Si tanto lo deseas, entonces anda, vamos a bailar— Le dijo al instante, con voz ronca, para aferrarse más a su brazo y halarla hacia la pista.

Mashiro ni lo vio venir, pensó que se negaría o algo por estilo, como siempre solía hacerlo pero ahora él la llevaba hasta la pista con la firme intención de que bailaran, y eso la hizo sonreír.

La fiesta continuó, la gente fue yéndose poco a poco, principalmente los del cuerpo técnico que eran gente algo ya mayor para las desveladas, la música se hizo más escandalosa, ya no se tocaban las melodías lentas, ahora se escuchaba la música de antros y discotecas actuales. Ya nadie tomaba vino, ahora era suplantado por botellas de whisky, brandy y vodka con su respectivo complemento ya sea refresco, agua de sabor o mineral. Los desfiguros no tardarían en llegar, bastaba con ver a algunas de las invitadas ya sin tacones bailando en la pista, a algunos de los futbolistas desfajados, sin corbata y el saco vaya a saber donde quedó. Vaya comportamiento, era evidente lo que el alcohol hacía.

Al cabo de las 2:50 de la madrugada, Rukia y el futbolista abandonaron el lugar, Asano, Mizuiro con sus parejas se habían quedado a la fiesta, lo mismo Mashiro y Kensei.

El ojimiel no había tomado mucho, unos cuantos tragos de whisky y vodka, sabía que iba a manejar y no podía exponer a nadie. Rukia en cambio no tomó nada, aunque quería, pero su supuesto embarazo no se lo permitió, ¿que iban a pensar de ella si la veían darle un sorbo a una copa? Seguramente nada bueno.

Las calles de la ciudad en la madrugada estaban casi vacías, uno que otro automóvil circulaba por las calles, no había nada de tráfico, el aire que se colaba por la ventana se sentía maravilloso y las luces de la ciudad les guiaban a su destino.

Llegaron sin contratiempos al edificio que albergaba el departamento, pasando de la media noche seguridad siempre pedía identificaciones y el registro para entrar. Sin problemas ingresaron y aparcaron en el estacionamiento, el lobby siempre tenía iluminación aunque no había nadie atendiendo en recepción, caminaron hasta los ascensores y este se encargó de llevarles hasta el décimo piso. Incluso el pasillo rumbo a su departamento estaba a penas iluminado, pero lo suficiente para ver y caminar sin dificultades.

Una vez estando en la comodidad de su hogar, la morena se quitó las zapatillas y las dejó en la sala, Ichigo por su parte se quitó el saco y se desanudó la corbata, desabrochándose los 2 botones de arriba de la camisola. Rukia fue hasta el baño y ahí se deshizo de la barriga falsa que al regreso la dejó en el mismo sitio que las zapatillas, caminó hasta la habitación y antes de entrar le echó una mirada seductora a un Kurosaki que traía en mano un vaso de agua.

— ¿Vamos a la cama? — Le pregunto surcando una coqueta sonrisa para después entrar en la oscura habitación.

Se tomó rápido el agua al oírla, eso no era una invitación a ir a sólo a dormir, no claro que no. Esos ojos y esa sonrisa lo invitaban a algo más, a algo que desde hace días deseaba hacer y que en esos momentos ella estaba dispuesta a entregarle. Sin perder más tiempo dejó el vaso de agua en el lugar más cercano, se descalzó los zapatos y quitó los calcetines, se deshizo por fin de la corbata dejándola tirada en la entrada del cuarto, y cuando entró la encontró deshaciéndose del vestido, el cual cayó con cierta gracia dejando ver el delgado pero proporcionado cuerpo de la morena en lencería de encaje.

—Fue idea de Keigo— Dijo la morena soltándose el pelo, al notar la expresión de asombro de Ichigo.

—Ha sido la mejor de sus ideas— Comentó Kurosaki, agradeciéndole en su mente al castaño.

— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche? — Le inquirió en tono coqueto, instándolo con una sonrisa a acercarse.

No le contestó, simplemente fue hasta ella y la pegó a su cuerpo, atrapando sus labios, dejándose llevar por las emociones, por sus instintos y sus deseos. Sin abandonar sus labios recorría con ambas mano su espalda, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de la misma. La morena en cambio mantenía sus brazos rodeando el cuello del futbolista, sintiendo sus grandes manos pasearse por su cuerpo incrementando con ello su deseo.

Rompieron el contacto de sus bocas para tomar aire y con ello el siguiente paso, la morena dando esporádicos besos al chico terminó de desabotonar la camisola, tirándola en alguna parte, se detuvo a contemplar ese bien formado torso esculpido por el ejercicio, Kurosaki Ichigo era demasiado incitante en esa condición. El ojimiel sonrió antes de depositar un beso en los labios de la joven, para después pasarlos a su cuello, besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando esa zona. Ante esas caricias Rukia no podía concentrarse en desabrocharle el pantalón, por momento soltaba un leve gemido, y reincidía en su labor, hasta que consiguió que los pantalones del pelinaranja cayeran al suelo y él sólo se encargara de aventarlos con los pies por ahí.

Estando en igualdad de condiciones, continuaron besándose con total calma, sin ninguna prisa pero con mucho deseo que segundo a segundo crecía. Terminaron cayendo en el colchón, sin abandonar sus labios, con sus manos tan ocupadas en acariciar el cuerpo del otro. Las manos de Ichigo circulaban desde la espalda hasta el trasero de la chica, quien encima de él tocaba su duro pecho y su cabello, y con toda intención aún en ropa interior movía lentamente su pelvis sobre la zona baja del pelinaranja.

Ichigo soltó un gemido al sentir esa zona de su cuerpo siendo estimulada de esa manera, sabía que a ese paso terminaría ahí y no quería que Rukia se llevase una especie de mala impresión en cuanto a su desempeño.

La morena despegó sus labios del ojimiel y se incorporó un poco, sin dejar de mover su pelvis, sintiendo como crecía la erección del muchacho y sonriendo al verlo tan agitado.

Sin avisarle, Kurosaki la volvió a pegar a su cuerpo pero con la intención de cambiar la posición, consiguiendo en un sólo movimiento tenerla bajo su dominio. Ese acto a Rukia pareció gustarle, pues sonreía y abría las piernas para recibirlo.

La sesión de besos continuó por otro rato. Los labios del futbolística una vez pasando por la boca llegaron a la añorada zona donde radicaban los senos de la morena, la miró a los ojos, como buscando en ellos el permiso que necesitaba para deshacerse de ese estorboso brassiere.

Y por su propia cuenta, Rukia arqueó un poco su espalda, para que la mano del chico pudiese dar con el broche sin embargo después de palpar y palpar y no encontrar lo que buscaba, pasó su mirada extrañada a la peliengra.

—Tonto… Se desabrocha de en frente— Le dijo con algo de burla.

Ichigo la maldijo por debajo, incluso en esos momentos ella se atrevía a hacerle bromas.

— Me encargaré de que pagues por eso. No te dejaré dormir— Le amenazó, aunque realmente no estaba molesto, lo hacía por diversión.

Y tal amenaza no le causaba ninguna preocupación a la morena, todo lo contrario, ansiaba, esperaba que eso fuese cierto.

El ojimiel se inclinó en esa zona donde el broche y con los dientes se deshizo del segurito que le impedía ver el paraíso. Así que bajó los tirantes de la dichosa prenda. Poco a poco sus ojos fueron descubriendo esa zona conforme quitaba el sostén, la morena ruborizaba trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos, era la primera vez que él la veía así y se sentía algo apenada.

Ichigo sonrió y volvió a buscar sus labios, para hundirse en su sabor, para embriagarse de ellos. Sus cuerpos entraron en mayor contacto pero sin lucir desesperados, mientras la besaba, una de sus manos fue directo a masajear uno de los desnudos senos, y la joven se limitaba a gozar de esa sensación y de acariciar la espalda del chico con total parsimonia.

Dejó a sus labios descansar un rato para bajar y dedicarse plenamente a lamer, succionar y por momentos morder ese par de montículos, arrancándole a su compañera suspiros y ligeros gemidos, mientras sus delgados dedos se enredaban en la naranja cabellera del futbolista.

Ambos sabían que lo mejor estaba por venir, al abandonar los senos de la joven, pasó las manos hacia la última prenda íntima que hacía falta desapareciera. Rukia por cuenta propia levantó un poco sus caderas, el chico con lentitud descendió la penda de encaje hasta que esta fue a dar al suelo. Ahora sí Rukia estaba completamente expuesta, el futbolista se había incorporado un poco para contemplarla en su estado natural, era la primera vez que la veía así, y le hizo saber que le fascinaba, lo cual trajo mayor sonrojo a la morena.

Le dedicó una sonrisa, se volvió a inclinar un poco para darle un suave beso y después estiró la mano hacia el cajón del buró, removió dentro buscando aquello hasta dar con el objeto. Rukia lo identificó, era un preservativo, observó como el muchacho se deshacía de su bóxer y después destapaba el cuadrado envoltorio. Hizo que lo que debía hacer con él y cuando estuvo listo, antes de, se llevó un par de dedos a la entrada de la morena, quien dio un respingo, realmente no había necesidad de nada más, su juego previo sí que había lubricado suficiente.

Ichigo se acomodó entre sus piernas y sin quitarle la vista a la pelinegra, poco a poco, muy lentamente fue entrando en su interior. Rukia percibía un ligero dolor, tenía ya muchos meses desde que no lo hacía, abrió un poco su boca para tomar aire y cerró sus ojos; en unos instante todo se calmó, sólo podía escuchar sus respiraciones y de nuevo abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro del futbolista, quien se inclinó un poco para besarla de nuevo e inició un lento y tranquilo vaivén.

Sus caderas le seguían al compás de sus embestidas y en un momento dado menguaron los besos y Rukia sólo se encargó de soltar uno que otro gemido mientras sus manos se mantenían aferradas a la ancha espalda del pelinaranja.

—M-más… m-más rápido— Entre gemidos y deseosa pidió la ojiazul-violáceo, ahora ya acostumbrada a la invasión.

Ese fue el mejor aliciente para Kurosaki, quien incrementó el ritmo de sus movimientos, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de la chica con mayor rapidez, el efecto del cambio fue evidente. Los gemidos de la pelinegra incrementaron en cantidad, incluso los suyos aparecieron siendo estos más graves, era imposible que los suprimiera, las sensaciones que le producía el interior de la chica eran maravillosas, le abrazaba por completo, simplemente no podía explicar con palabras todas esas conmociones. La besó una vez más, tratando de profundizar ese beso sin dar tregua a lo que hacía su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo, incluso comenzaba a dar estocadas más salvajes y fuertes que sabía arrancaban algunos gritos a la chica bajo suyo pero que por tener su boca pegada a la suya no podía manifestarlos.

La pelinegra le fascinó una vez más ese incremento en el ritmo, tenía que confesar que ese era el tipo de sexo que le gustaba, le hacía sacar su lado más salvaje. Sabía que Ichigo había dado justo en el punto pues las embestidas le provocaban cada vez más deliciosas sensaciones en esa zona, y sabía que si continuaba con ese vertiginoso ritmo terminaría llegando al clímax muy pronto, por eso entre jadeos le pidió que fuera lento de nuevo, el futbolista le hizo caso y bajó el ritmo de manera considerable, dándole oportunidad de poder apresar sus labios de nuevo en un dulce beso y mirarse en sus ojos brillosos, le daba una increíble satisfacción verla de esa manera.

Rukia por su parte veía desde abajo al chico con el sudor mojar su cabello, resbalar por su rostro y su desnudo torso, no sólo por el calor que hacía en esa época, también por el esfuerzo físico que el acto implicaba. De sólo mirarle y notar el placer reflejado en su rostro y ver como se relamía los labios antes cada estocada eso sin duda alguna incrementó su deseo.

—Rápido… — Pidió una vez más la chica, estando segura de cómo le gustaban las cosas.

El ojimiel fue obediente, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse más rápido, y sintió cómo la pelinegra se abrazó más a él, buscando en ello poder sentir más, era una especie de remolino que iba y venía y la plagaba de goce. Sentir su sudor y la tensión bajo su piel mientras le penetraba una y otra vez, con fuerza, sin darle tregua. Gimió y se estremeció al saber que el chico había dado de nuevo con ese punto que la enloquecía, el ojimiel continuaba con su implacable ritmo disfrutando del calor que abrazaba todo su cuerpo y en especial de esa sensación en su virilidad que le avisaba que dentro de poco iba a llegar al orgasmo.

Incrementó más el ritmo, embistiendo con fuerza, siendo testigo de la reacción de la morena, que gemía ante cada roce, con las mejillas rojas y los mechones de pelo que se le pegaban en la frente gracias al sudor, el cual corre por su rostro, su cuello y sus senos que danzaban al compás de sus vaivenes.

Rukia sabía que no va aguantar más, ante cada estocada la sensación en su cuerpo es cada vez más deliciosa, y después de un par de embestidas más, soltó un gemido, sintió su cuerpo tensarse y la inundó esa gloriosa sensación llamada orgasmo justo cuando el pelinaranja rozó por última vez el punto más placentero del interior de la chica.

Ichigo sintió la tensión del interior de la morena y le atrapó por completo, proporcionándole la pizca de placer que le faltaba para llegar también al magnífico clímax, jadea y disfruta esa sensación. Cuando pasa, su cuerpo se relaja y siente el cuerpo de la joven temblar aunque sonreía extasiada después de lo ocurrido.

La pelinegra alzó las manos, buscando el rostro del mayor, que se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante, sintió sus dedos acariciarle y después se inclinó un poco más para alcanzar sus labios y sellar el momento con un beso.

* * *

><p>La luz del día entró por la ventana, ya pasaban de las 11 de la mañana y ese par seguía enredado entre las sábanas, durmiendo, y no era para menos, después del primer encuentro le siguieron otros que terminaron hasta altas horas. El insistente timbre del celular perteneciente a la morena terminó medio despertándolo.<p>

—Rukia… apágalo o contesta pero calla esa cosa— Pidió tirado en la cama, con voz llena de pesadez. Rukia más a fuerzas que de ganas, se incorporó y miró en la pantallita de la tapa del celular.

«Nii-sama»

Leyó en silencio y era tanto lo que su hermano le producía que se despertó de golpe, poniendo cara de susto, mientras buscaba con la mirada alguna prenda para ponerse y salir de la habitación para contestarle.

Cuando Ichigo sintió que ella se levantaba de la cama, se apresuró a prohibírselo, atrayendo su cintura con una mano. Rukia lo maldijo, no iba a contestarle a Nii-sama teniendo a Ichigo cerca suyo, lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue llevarse el teléfono a la oreja y apretar el botón.

—Buenos días Nii-sama— Dijo la chica saludando a su hermano al otro lado de la línea.

Kurosaki al percatarse, la soltó de inmediato, no le parecía buena idea meterse en problemas con su al parecer cuñado, así que se acomodó en la cama dándole la espalda mientras la morena se levantaba, se cubría el cuerpo con la camisola de botones del futbolista y salía del cuarto.

— ¿Porqué tardaste tanto en contestar? — Preguntó el Kuchiki mayor, por lo general y cuando se trataba de su persona, Rukia no se demoraba nada en responder a sus llamados.

—Estaba dormida— Se excusó sin dar más detalle.

— ¿Dormida a las 11:35 de la mañana? — Byakuya era muy estricto, le sorprendió y hasta cierto punto le ofendió la respuesta, al parecer desde que Rukia vivía por cuenta propia había adquirido unos feos hábitos, no dudó en reprenderla.

—Me desvelé, fui a una fiesta, el dueño del Gamba Osaka…— Volvió a excusarse, sabía que había sido un grave error decirle que seguía dormida, Byakuya que ya estaba despierto desde las 6 de la mañana y consideraba una grave falta seguir dormido incluso a las 9 de la mañana.

—Sí, estoy enterado. La prensa trabaja muy rápido— El Kuchiki mayor lo sabía muy bien, prácticamente desde que su hermana era una especie de celebridad sólo se hablaba de ella y de lo que hacía, las secretarías cotilleaban de eso y algunos de sus colegas le preguntaban. Y ese día tan temprano como llegó a sus oficinas en Osaka, encontró en el revistero de la recepción el número que hablaba de la dichosa fiesta.

— ¿Y para que me has llamado Nii-sama? — La morena sintiéndose acorralada cambió de tema y preguntó el motivo de su llamada.

—Tenemos que hablar— Dijo serio, y para Rukia esa frase en el ámbito que sea es equivalente a que algo está mal —Estoy en Osaka, veámonos para comer. Ven sola— Acotó el Kuchiki.

—Claro, dime en donde y ahí estaré— La pelinegra no tenía opción, tenía que estar presente, no sólo por ser su hermano sino también porque seguramente había algo importante que decirle.

* * *

><p>Antes de las 3 de la tarde Ichigo ya había sido invitado por la propia Mashiro a comer a su casa, y eso significaba que debía llevar a Rukia, sin embargo al comentárselo ella se negó, alegando que ya había acordado ver a su hermano, que quizás otro día. Sin ella fue a reunirse con la peliverde y Kensei, se llevó tremenda reprimenda por parte de Mashiro al llegar otra vez sin la morena, puesto que quería enseñarle su departamento, presentarle a sus 'hijos' Binky y el Sr. Babú y mostrarle las fotos que se habían tomado. Con ellos se distrajo un rato comiendo y viendo la repetición de la final de la Champions League, era todo un circo ver a esos dos pelear porque apoyaban a eqipos distintos, aunque era Kensei el que perdía porque era el que se enojaba más cuando a Mashiro todo le hacía gracia. Por instante también se ponía a pensar en dónde estaría Rukia y cómo le estaría yendo con su hermano.<p>

Y en ese preciso instante pero en otra parte de la ciudad, Rukia comía en un fino restaurante junto con el hermano, quien primero tuvo que acostumbrarse a verla con el vientre abultado, sabía que tenía que guardar las apariencias, además ya le había hecho un buen interrogatorio sobre su relación con Ichigo y ella terminó confesándole que le quería y que el sentimiento era correspondido.

—No tiene nada de malo— Murmuró la joven al notar la evidente contrariedad de su hermano.

—No estoy diciendo que esté mal pero piensa en lo que estás haciendo. Si lo fichan y se va a Italia te dejará sola. Por mucho que quieras a una persona no siempre va a ser posible estar a su lado, la distancia va a pesar— Comentó el Kuchiki, dando sus impresiones, a veces el amor no era suficiente, la distancia y otros factores como las responsabilidades propias de un profesión terminarían apagando los sentimientos.

—Lo sé… Pero— Rukia entendía eso, pero quería pensar que lo suyo podía ser distinto.

—Piensa a futuro. ¿Qué harás después de que termine toda esta situación?— Preguntó imperturbable el Kuchiki mayor. Si bien todo indicaba que las cosas terminarían pronto y quería saber sus planes.

—Bueno, volveré a mi vida normal… Seguiré buscando oportunidad en algún periódico local— Dijo con algo de temor, y es que no se había puesto a pensar mucho en eso, pero si de algo estaba segura es que iba a volver a la vida que tenía antes de conocer a Ichigo, lo duro vendría para conseguir trabajo porque hasta ahora estaba viviendo a expensas del futbolista.

—Bien. La situación laboral es difícil, por eso me tomé la libertad de hablar con un contacto de Osaka News, y está dispuesto a darte un trabajo— Byakuya le dio la noticia, realmente eso pudo haberlo hecho mucho antes pero Rukia quiso experimentar lo que era la vida sin ninguna clase de ayuda de su parte y se había encontrado que era complicado.

—Agradezco lo que haces por mí, no te defraudaré—

Para la morena la noticia le vino para bien, no quería que Nii-sama le ayudara, quería encontrar un trabajo por sí misma pero los meses anteriores se las vio negras para dar con algo que le permitiera pagar con los gastos. Esta vez no pudo rechazarle. Una vez terminada la situación y a pesar de que le tenía fuertes sentimientos, si Ichigo se iba a Italia se quedaría sola y tendría que ser autosuficiente. Había tantas cosas de las cuales por ahora no sabía qué hacer pero el tiempo y las mismas circunstancias se encargarían de hacer que tomara una decisión.

Al término de la comida se despidió de Nii-sama y salió del recinto, para ese es entonces al salir Ichigo ya le esperaba en el estacionamiento, minutos antes le había mandado un mensaje pidiéndole que pasara por ella al lugar.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — Le preguntó lleno de curiosidad, despegando su cuerpo del auto aparcado, esperando que la reunión con su hermano hubiese sido agradable.

—Bien, todo bien gracias. Te manda saludar y felicitar por el campeonato— Profirió la joven con gesto tierno, sin mencionarle más detalles de lo demás.

—Gracias…— Atinó a responder para después abrirle la puerta.

De ahí regresaron al departamento sin hacer mayor comentario de la reunión de Rukia con su hermano, sin embargo el pelinaranja le contó lo bien que se la había pasado comiendo con Kensei y Mashiro, además de que esta última le pidió avisarle a la morena que iba mañana a verla.

Ya en casa, vieron un poco de televisión y después por iniciativa del ojimiel terminaron de nuevo haciendo el amor en la habitación, ni siquiera salieron para cenar algo, se enfrascaron en su juego de seducción y fue hasta el día siguiente que abrieron la puerta.

* * *

><p>Y era domingo, el día destinado por muchos para descansar o disfrutar de sus cosas favoritas, aunque en su caso era día para limpiar e Ichigo se encargó de ayudarla en la labor doméstica. Mientras Rukia metía en la lavadora toda la ropa posible, el futbolista limpiaba la sala con la aspiradora, incluso le sirvió de comer a Chappy el gato, pero fue el timbre de su celular el que lo desconcentró de su labor.<p>

— ¡ICHIGOO! — Una vivaracha voz se escuchó, ese tono tan inconfundible pertenecía a Keigo.

—Buen día, ¿Qué sucede?— Saludó con tono neutro a su agente.

—Oficialmente ya estás en la lista de transferibles del Gamba Osaka y acabo de recibir 2 ofertas por tus servicios en el arco—

— ¡¿Qué?! — Soltó sorprendido, no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿en verdad le estaba pasando?

— ¡Lo que escuchaste! ¡Aparte del Inter de Milán, hay otros 2 equipos interesados en ti! — El castaño ratificó la información, al igual que él, estaba sorprendido y muy entusiasmado.

—¡Trae tu trasero aquí ahora mismo!— Le exigió, y es que quería saber con detalle todas las buenas noticias.

— ¡Llego en 15 minutos! —

La llamada terminó ahí, Rukia se apareció en la sala al escucharlo eufórico y se varó a unos metras detrás de él con mirada expectante.

—Lo siento… pero Keigo me acaba de avisar que hay otros 2 equipos interesados—Le contó con evidente alegría.

Rukia sonrío al instante, le daba gusto saber que las cosas en la carrera del chico mejoraban.

* * *

><p>Keigo llegó al departamento junto con Mizuiro, este último cargando un par de folders amarillos, saludando amablemente se instalaron en la sala y ahí entre los 3 se dispusieron a analizar el asunto.<p>

—La primera que recibí fue de parte del club alemán Bayer Leverkussen, según tengo entendido buscan un portero suplente, el titular actual es más joven que tú y tiene 21 años. Después está otro club italiano, el Napoli, su arquero actual está en vías del retiro entonces de los 2 clubs en dado caso que el Inter no te acepte, el Napoli sería tu mejor opción— Comentó Asano muy serio, en el camino analizó la situación y ahora le daba sus impresiones.

—El inconveniente vendría si el Presidente Kanamori no acepta el precio que ellos proponen— Acotó Mizuiro y es que a veces un club quiere pagar menos de lo que en verdad vale el jugador, ó viceversa, a veces el jugador no es tan bueno y quieren recibir por él más de lo que deberían.

— Por otro lado… ¿Y ya han tenido noticias de la directiva del Inter? — Ichigo escuchó atento, sus opciones eran buenas, de cualquier forma era foguearse en el extranjero y adquirir más experiencia, aunque su gran sueño era únicamente el club italiano del Inter.

—Sí… llegan a Osaka el martes por la mañana, esperan reunirse con nosotros entre la de la tarde, pero te confirmo los datos mañana— Keigo le comentó, Moratti y otros de sus allegados estarían pronto en la ciudad para las negociaciones finales y ver en qué quedaba el asunto. No podía negar que estaba entusiasmado y nervioso, si fichaban a Kurosaki iba a probar a todos lo buen agente que era y con ello encaminarlo a los mejores escenario del fútbol mundial.

Rukia escuchaba y los miraba hablar sobre las opciones del ojimiel, al parecer y de acuerdo a lo que se decía, aunque las cosas no se dieran con el Inter, Ichigo tenía la opción de irse a jugar a Alemania o a Italia aunque en la ciudad de Nápoles, de cualquier forma significaba estar lejos de ella y aunque sonara egoísta no le gustaba para nada, pero, era consciente de que Ichigo tenía todo el derecho de cumplir sus sueños, ella no era nadie para prohibírselo y se preguntó si le diera a elegir entre su persona y la carrera en el extranjero, era obvio que ella saldría perdiendo porque para Ichigo lo más importante en estos momentos es crecer como futbolista.

Rato después llegó Mashiro, quien había traído comida y ya no le permitió a la morena seguir escuchando la conversación de Asano y los demás pues se fueron a la cocina a servir.

— ¿Y Muguruma-san? — Preguntó Rukia mientras sacaba unos tazones de los gabinetes.

—Fue a ver a Rose, su agente… Que le marcara cuando saliera de aquí—

Rukia no preguntó más, sólo se dignó en seguir sirviendo lo que la peliverde había traído y entre las 2 terminaron llevando los platos y el zumo de naranja hasta la mesita de la sala.

—Tuvimos que reducir las raciones para que todos alcanzaran ya que no creí que encontraría a Asano-san y a Mizuiro-san—

—Con que te hayas molestado en traer es más que suficiente—

Dejaron de lado por un rato el asunto de los papeles y el fichaje de Kurosaki para poder comer como Dios manda, y aunque los demás también preguntaron por Kensei, Mashiro dio la misma respuesta que a Rukia. En media hora terminaron de comer y se encargaron de levantar los trastos sucios.

Al cabo de un rato Ichigo junto con su agente y asistente salieron del departamento para encontrarse con el Presidente del club y detallar cómo iban a plantear la negociación con los directivos del Inter el martes. Por lo tanto la morena y la peliverde se quedaron solas, se dedicaron a ver televisión, ver las fotos de la fiesta, escuchar música y hablar de cosas de bebés, que Mashiro suponía dado ese abultado vientre debían ser el principal interés de la ojiazul-violáceo.

Cuando Kurosaki regresó a casa, Mashiro ya se había ido y sólo encontró a Rukia viendo la televisión como si nada, mientras acariciaba al gato Chappy. Se sentó a su lado y le pidió le pusiera atención, la joven apagó la televisión y aguardó.

— El martes vienen los Directivos del Inter… ¿Me vas a acompañar? — Le informó de las noticias y de lo importante que era que ella estuviese ahí en unos de los momentos más especiales de su carrera.

—Claro…— Sin pensárselo dos veces le respondía que sí, Rukia quería estar a su lado, acompañarlo en ese largo camino hasta donde le fuera posible.

—Gracias— Respondió, internamente contento de poder contar con ella —Y, bueno…— Acotó, iba a decirle algo más pero no quería adelantarse así que mejor calló —Nada, te lo diré después—

Rukia no le tomó mucha importancia, así que volvió a encender la televisión a mirar el programa en turno.

Lo que restaba del domingo fue entre televisión y comida, no salieron para nada, además de que no era tan recomendable puesto que la fama que tanto Ichigo y la morena se cargaban crecía cada vez más e implicaba se armara todo un caos a donde quiera que fuesen.

* * *

><p>El lunes tampoco hubo mucho por hacer. Limpiaron y desayunaron normalmente, aunque fue Rukia la primera en salir del departamento, diciendo que había quedado de verse con Matsumoto, aunque eso no era del todo cierto, había quedado verse con ella después de su cita en Osaka News. Ahí había quedado de verse con el contacto que Nii-sama le había comentado la vez de su reunión, y con quien tendría la protocolaria entrevista con el fin de que le diera un puesto.<p>

Kurosaki por su parte se había reunido en casa con su agente y su asistente, prácticamente para darle los últimos detalles de lo que sería el gran día de mañana, pues se definiría finalmente si su futuro estaba en Italia con el Inter de Milán. Ichigo estaba ansioso de saber si su trabajo había rendido los frutos esperados ó tenía que esforzarse mucho más para lograr ese sueño, de cualquier forma ese nerviosismo no lo calmaba nada, ni el té que se había preparado y del cual ya llevaba varias tazas.

Incluso después de la partida de Keigo y Mizuiro, trató de calmarse viendo televisión pero fue el error fatal. Al menos en los canales deportivos hablan del mercado de fichajes, no quería escuchar nada acerca de ello, pero la curiosidad era grande y le fue inevitable oír las percepciones de los expertos. Cuando escuchó que le mencionaban y comentaban sobre sus bajas posibilidades de ser considerado por el Inter como refuerzo se sintió desanimado, alegaban que si bien su labor reciente en el arco había sido importante para el campeonato, aún le hacía falta experiencia, pulir más sus habilidades antes de irse a un club acostumbrado a ganar y que no perdonaban errores comunes como el que tuvo en su debut.

Apagó la televisión sin más, no le hacía nada bien oír tanto pesimismo y poca fe, notando la hora, tomó las llaves y salió de casa, tenía una cita con Urahara, su psicólogo, esperando pudiese ayudarle un poco emocionalmente en lo que estaba a horas de ocurrir.

Mientras tanto Rukia ya había salido de su entrevista y había ido a comer con su rubia amiga en una plaza comercial cercana, esperando que la prensa no le cayera de sorpresa y le acosara con era su costumbre.

— ¿Ya te lo tiraste y no me habías dicho nada? — Preguntó en voz alta una sorprendida Matsumoto al escuchar el breve resumen de la situación que su amiga tenía con el futbolista, causando que los comensales de otras mesas les miraran.

—Shhh cállate no tienen que saberlo todos— La reprendió una Kuchiki muy perturbada y con las mejillas rojas.

—Perdón— Se disculpó la rubia —Y a todo esto, como está la situación… ¿Qué vas hacer si se va a Italia?— Preguntó Matsumoto.

—Nada. Me quedaré aquí. Por eso mismo hoy tuve esa entrevista en Osaka News. Firmé contrato por 1 año para trabajar con ellos— Le soltó todo de una vez, había llegado a un acuerdo, aun estando 'embarazada' había sido aceptada y no pensaba cambiar de parecer o renunciar a ello, para lo difícil que era encontrar un trabajo.

—Estás de broma ¿cierto? No puedes dejar escapar un tipo así…— Rangiku no le creyó nada, pero dada la seriedad en los ojos de su amiga, se percató que no había pizca de mentira.

—Ya tomé la decisión— Acotó, y sería una gran mentirosa si dijera que no deseaba irse con Ichigo a donde sea que este fuese, pero él hasta ahora no se había pronunciado al respecto y al parecer no lo haría, porque sus planes era irse solo a Italia y seguir su carrera ahí. Y antes de que el ojimiel le dijese lo que pensaba hacer, ya quería ser consciente de ello, adelantarse a sus acciones para que no le fuese tan difícil aceptarlo, además sentía que lo suyo era quedarse a erigir su carrera como periodista en Osaka.

* * *

><p>Después de su reunión con Matsumoto regresó a casa, encontró a Ichigo tirado en la cama, no estaba dormido, sólo tenía la mirada puesta en el techo y aunque quería preguntar cómo estaba al darse cuenta de que en menos de 24 horas se definiría su futuro, mejor se calló y fue a la cocina a preparar algo para la cena.<p>

Incluso durante esta lo notaba pensativo, tenía que hablarle dos o tres veces para que pusiera atención, en silencio cenaron y lavaron los tratos. Las cosas fueron igual a la hora de dormir, pero Rukia ya no soportó más ese silencio y antes de meterse bajo las sábanas, habló con él.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado callado y hasta parece que me ignoras—

—No para nada… Estoy pensando… ya sabes en qué… pienso en los posibles escenarios de mañana… no quiero ser sorprendido en el momento— Le explicó, si ella no se lo dice ni cuenta se da. No lo había hecho a propósito.

—Deja eso… Todo va a estar bien… Dicen que el sexo tranquiliza— Rukia buscó animarle un poco y para propuesta que le tenía.

—No estoy seguro de ello— Ichigo no le creía mucho, se pueden decir muchas cosas y muchas de ellas no serán más que mentiras. Le daba el beneficio de la duda.

—Entonces vamos comprobarlo— No se inmutó y quiso comprobar que eso era cierto.

Y él se dejó atrapar por sus palabras. Entre besos y caricias, Rukia se encargó de que olvidara por un instante todo lo relativo al fichaje, que entre sus piernas se borrara toda la incertidumbre que sentía y encontrar la dichosa calma. No hubo motivo para alargar más la noche, la morena sabía que el muchacho debía descansar, no quería que fuese desvelado a la reunión con los directivos así que le dejó dormir y ella hizo lo propio.

* * *

><p>El nuevo día apareció con todo su esplendor. Desde el momento que abrió los ojos, Ichigo sabía que era un día especial, sus emociones estaban al límite y para cuando terminó de bañarse y se sentó para desayunar estaba más que ansioso.<p>

—Buenos días… ¿Al final si logré que te tranquilizaras?— Saludó y cuestionó mostrando una sonrisa traviesa.

—Buenos días… Y sí, definitivamente sí…— Le contestó muy seguro, correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

—Me alegro…— Atinó a responder mientras terminaba de poner la mesa para el desayuno.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, Ichigo se encargó encarecidamente en evitar prender la televisión, de navegar en internet y de leer periódicos, no quería que comentarios externos le atrofiaran la mente y le desanimaran como ayer.

Sin embargo conforme pasaban las horas, era evidente que las emociones comenzaban a hacerse presentes en Kurosaki, quien al recibir la llamada de Keigo que le informaba estaba todo listo para la reunión, sintió esa ansiedad apoderarse de su cuerpo. Faltando tan sólo 15 minutos para las 5:00 de la tarde, Kurosaki acompañado de la morena, abandonaron el departamento y abordaron el automóvil con rumbo a las oficinas centrales del club.

En el trayecto ninguno de los dos decía nada, sólo se escuchaba la música de la estación de radio. Al llegar, había toda una masa de reporteros esperando no sólo al futbolista, también a los Directivo del equipo Interista, con la esperanza de tener unas palabras relativas al suceso de las negociaciones. Pero Ichigo nunca bajó el vidrio para hablar, aguardó a que seguridad abriera las puertas para su acceso, dejando a la prensa en ascuas.

Estacionó el vehículo y se quedó un rato en el interior, resopló, trató de calmar su respiración y sus nervios, sentía el corazón repicarle con fuerza y la ansiedad estaba matándolo. Rukia al notar su estado, tomó su mano y por inercia el chico le dirigió una mirada, no eran necesarias las palabras, podía ver a través de sus ojos, como si estos le dijesen que se calmara, que todo estaba bien, que pasara lo que pasara tenía su apoyo total, ese tipo de gestos los agradecía en demasía.

El chico sonrió un poco antes de desbordar el vehículo e ir a abrirle a su compañera. De la mano caminaron hasta recepción donde Asano y Mizuiro aguardaban su llegada, apenas le vieron cruzar la puerta de cristal cuando se acercaron dándole indicaciones.

Por los pasillos podía verse personal, y la presencia del futbolista llamaba mucho la atención, pues sabían que el momento había llegado.

Llegaron al segundo piso donde al final del pasillo ya se encontraba el Presidente Kanamori junto con un par de asesores, así como el dueño del equipo italiano Massimo Moratti, el D.T. Araujo y dos colaboradores más.

Ichigo respiró profundo al estar a unos cuantos metros de ahí, y tratando de estar tranquilo, saludó a todos los presentes con mucho respeto, recibiendo el mismo trato a cambio para él, Rukia y su representante junto con el asistente.

—Bueno, entonces demos inicio— Atinó a decir Asano con el buen inglés que se cargaba, ya que era el lenguaje que la mayoría conocía y con el cual se debatiría lo del fichaje.

Asano pidió a los involucrados que pasaran a la sala de reuniones. Por cuestiones relativas al acto sólo podían estar presentes Kurosaki por ser el futbolísta, Keigo por ser su agente, el Presidente Kanamori por ser el dueño de uno de los clubes, así como Massimo Moratti por los mismos motivos y el D.T. Araujo. Los demás tendrían que esperar afuera.

Antes de entrar, Rukia detuvo a Kurosaki con un débil "Suerte" saliendo de sus labios, el chico volteó tan sólo un poco para responder un quedo "Gracias". Lo último que la morena vio, fue las puertas cerrarse tras la espalda del pelinaranja.

Ese tipo de reuniones según lo que Mizuiro le había dicho se llevaban su tiempo, no había prisa así que no podía estimar un tiempo.

Adentro, el clima era diferente, había cierta tensión, y no era para menos; siempre pensaron que las trabas para fichar a Kurosaki vendrían de D.T. Araujo, puesto que siempre había recalcado la poca estabilidad emocional del jugador, no estaba seguro de que pudiera manejar la presión, guardar la cama y mantener la cabeza fría en momentos intensos; pero quien ahora estaba poniendo obstáculos era el Presidente Kanamori, algo que no debía de ser así porque ya lo habían platicando antes, prometiendo dar facilidades para que Kurosaki pudiese fichar con el Inter y ahora estaba haciendo todo lo contrario.

Ichigo no comprendía que pasaba, porque el Presidente Kanamori decía "no" a las propuestas que formulaba la directiva del Inter. Miró a Asano con ojos asesinos, pidiendo una explicación, así que con todo respeto y tratando de estar calmado el castaño pidió un respiro para hablar con su gente en privado.

Moratti y el D.T. Araujo lo concedieron y comenzaron a hablar en italiano de sus cosas.

Asano y el dueño del Gamba se apartaron un poco de los italianos y del mismo pelinaranja, quien miraba por la ventana tratando de calmarse.

—Señor Presidente ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que…— El castaño se acercó para preguntar, porque en eso no había quedado, quería una explicación.

—Lo siento Asano-san. Hoy por la mañana hablé con mis asesores y con el D.T. del Gamba. Y tienen razón— Desde antes el dueño se disculpó, como antesala a las no muy gratas noticias que le tenía.

—Tienen razón sobre qué—

—Si Abarai y Kurosaki se van el club tendré que traer un portero de fuerzas básicas, ya sabes que no son tan bueno y nunca ha jugado en verdadero partido. Los fichajes se cierran la próxima semana y necesitamos de un portero con experiencia, no hay tiempo— Kanamori le comentó lo que su gente le había planteado, y después de pensarlo supo cuan cierto era.

—Lo de Abarai aún no es un hecho— Asano quería dejar en claro que el fichaje de Renji aún no se cerraba, por lo tanto no podía decir que el club perdería a ese portero pero había cosas que ignoraba por completo.

—Pero lo será— Profirió Kanamori, quien ya había sido notificado del acuerdo con el el Tottenham para llevárselo a Londres, Inglaterra. —Lo mejor es dejar ir a Abarai y que Kurosaki se quede en el Gamba Osaka—

—No puede hacerle esto a Kurosaki, se ha esforzado tanto como para que de un día para otro usted le trunque su sueño— El castaño no se quedó callado, le hizo saber su enfado con el tono de voz más discreto, tampoco quería hacer un caos y dar malas impresiones.

—Lo siento— El Presidente Kanamori estaba decidido.

Asano sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, apenas hace 24 horas tenía toda la confianza en que las cosas saldrían de maravilla pero un balde de agua fría le cayó en esos momentos tan cruciales. Sin embargo no iba a darse por vencido, Ichigo más que su cliente, es su amigo y quería verlo triunfar en Italia, porque se lo merecía y aunque tenía un as bajo la manga, estaba consciente de que lo que iba a decir significaba comprometerse a grandes proporciones pero se las jugaría todas con tal de que Kurosaki cumpliese su sueño.

—Si el problema está en que no quiere dejar al equipo sin portero entonces le propongo esto: Deje a Ichigo partir al Inter de Milán y me encargaré de tenerle un buen reemplazo en la portería— Soltó su propuesta, sin dudar un poco, iba a ser complicado pero lo intentaría.

—Lo pensaré— Atinó a decir el Presidente Kanamori, la oferta resultaba tentadora pero necesitaba consultarlo con sus asesores que aguardaban afuera, así que despistadamente fue al baño y aprovechó para hacerles una llamada.

Mientras tanto, Asano se acercó al ojimiel, quien al verlo cerca le dirigió una mirada intensa, como pidiendo una explicación, el castaño resopló y trató de ser sutil.

—Está confundido— Dijo Keigo sin dar más detalles, no quería alterarlo.

— ¿Qué? — Ichigo se sorprendió, el Presidente no podía estar dudando, y comenzó a molestarse y a preocuparse.

—No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control— Keigo trató de calmarlo, quería transmitirle calma, que todas las cosas iban a salir bien pero Ichigo ya albergaba dentro de sí mismo el enfado.

—Maldita sea— Murmuró quedo. Si Kanamori lo retenía en el Gamba Osaka lo odiaría para siempre y renunciaría al equipo aunque eso le costase multas de miles de yenes.

Después de un rato se reanudaron las negociaciones, los involucrados regresaron a sus lugares y fue el Director Técnico del Inter de Milán el que habló.

—Caballeros no entiendo cual es el problema. Kurosaki Ichigo es un gran elemento que embonará muy bien con el equipo. Su gran actuación en el campo a penas debutando habla de que en un futuro y con más experiencia puede convertirse en uno de los grandes—

—Pero por el momento no podemos aceptar la nueva oferta del Presidente Kanamori. Y con todo respeto, la suma que pide es más de lo que Kurosaki representa en actuales condiciones— Acotó el Presidente Moratti, inconforme con la cantidad de euros que el dueño del Gamba pedía por el pelinaranja, no los valía y de ser así se cancelaba todo, y ese era justo el objetivo de Kanamori.

—8 millones de Euros como compra definitiva. Es la última oferta. Tómelo o déjelo— Fueron las últimas palabras de Massimo Moratti, no estaba en condiciones de dar más.

Las miradas al instante pasaron hacia el Presidente Kanamori, no sólo por ser el dueño si no es único renuente al trato. Asano estaba nervioso, se estaban jugando muchas cosas, e Ichigo lo estaba aún más, las manos le temblaban, tenía una horrible sensación en su pecho, sentía una pesada carga en sus hombros, el corazón le latía a un ritmo acelerado y estaba ese temor de no escuchar lo que tanto anhelaba.

Kanamori levantó la mirada, dirigiéndola primero a un Asano expectante y a un Kurosaki serio, después la pasó a sus dos interlocutores italianos y se pronunció.

—Trato hecho caballeros—

Keigo sonrió y lleno de emoción agradeció a todo mundo, en especial al Presidente Kanamori, aunque sabía que ahora tendría que conseguirle un arquero sustituto, lo importante era el fichaje de su amigo y compañero Kurosaki.

El pelinaranja al oír su respuesta le sobrevino una gran calma, pudo respirar tranquilo, aunque sus manos seguían temblando pero de la emoción, se incorporó para estrechar la mano del Moratti, del D.T. Araujo, del Presidente del Gamba y después abrazar a su agente en un completo acto fraternal y de agradecimiento.

El Presidente fue el primero en salir del recinto, sin decir absolutamente nada, sólo echando una mirada furtiva a sus dos asesores para que le siguieran.

El resto aguardó un poco más, bastante curiosos de saber cómo quedaron las cosas, aunque Rukia supuso que por la expresión del Presidente Kanamori, las cosas no salieron bien y temía.

Sin embargo minutos después, se vio salir a los cuatro restantes. Moratti y D.T. Araujo se notaban más tranquilos y sonrientes, pero quienes rebozaban de alegría era precisamente el dúo del deportista y el agente. Después de despedirse y que Keigo intercambiara algunas palabras con los italianos, se reunieron con la morena y Kojima.

—¡Les presento al nuevo refuerzo del Inter de Milán!— Anunció Keigo muy animado, haciendo circo, maroma y teatro a su representado.

La alegría de Mizuiro y de Rukia no se hizo esperar, de sólo saber que el futbolista lo había logrado se volcaron en albricias. Y además por parte de Rukia recibió un beso y fuerte abrazo que atrajo las miradas cómplices de Asano y Kojima.

—Muchas felicidades— Le dijo al oído la morena, aún pegada al cuerpo del futbolista, siendo sincera en su sentir.

—Gracias… Es una sensación increíble… Gracias por estar aquí— Sin soltarla le hizo saber su reconocimiento, ya que le había inspirado a ser mejor persona.

De repente sonó su teléfono celular, Ichigo se separó de la joven y al ver en la pantalla que se trataba de alguien muy importante, le contestó. Rukia sólo le vio alejarse mientras hablaba por teléfono con su padre, sonriente, dándole las buenas noticias. Soltó un suspiro y sonrió un poco. Estaba feliz y muy orgullosa de él, realmente se lo merecía, pero a la vez, su alma y su corazón se sentían mal, porque sabía que las cosas estaban por cambiar, que él se iría lejos y sólo le quedaría el recuerdo de esos meses juntos.

**… … * … …**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

- Manchester United, Tottenham equipos perteneciente a la Liga Inglesa.

- Bayern Leverkussen (Bundesliga) y Napoli (Liga Italiana)

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado y gracias de antemano por leer y comentar.<p>

Y como ya andamos en las últimas, no queda más que preguntarles: ¿Les gustaría un final alternativo?

Saludos y nos vemos, espero, muy pronto! Ciao! :D


	12. El Montaje

Hola todo(a)s!

Me tardé mil años en actualizar, una disculpa!

Uff todavía recuerdo cuando en mi 1er ifc largo actualizaba cad días huhuhu era joven y con mucho tiempo libre jaja

Bueno, a lo que vengo, a dejarle el penúltimo capítulo del fic y a agradecerles a todas y cada una de las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer el fic, de dejar reviews, de agregarlo a su lista de favoritos etc. MUCHAS GRACIAS! ME DAN MUCHO ÁNIMO! :D

* * *

><p><strong>… … * … …<strong>

**Capítulo XII**

**"El Montaje"**

Después de recibir la noticia, abandonó junto con Rukia, Asano y Mizuiro las oficinas principales del club, con dificultad salieron del inmueble dado al acoso de la prensa que anhelaba fervientemente saber de primera mano la decisión final. Kurosaki por cuestiones internas tenía prohibido hablar de ello aún sin hacerse oficial, hasta que el club Gamba Osaka y el club Inter de Milán publicaran el comunicado oficial él no podía decir nada a los medios, de tal forma que se la pasaron todo lo que quedaba del día especulando.

Regresaron al departamento del futbolista y celebraron con bastante alcohol, y no era para menos, el objetivo número uno se había logrado y eso les daba muchos ánimos para conseguir los demás.

La fiestecita terminó bastante tarde, Mizuiro terminó quedándose dormido en uno de los sofás mientras Keigo terminó tirado en el alfombrado suelo de la sala, acompañado del gato Chappy que se enroscó a su lado. La mesita estaba llena de botellas vacías de cerveza y corcholatas.

En la recámara, dormía el futbolista y la morena, quienes entre tragos y tragos, terminaron haciendo el amor en la cama, sin importarles que el castaño y Kojima estuviesen en el departamento.

El despertar para todos fue difícil, empezando por Asano cuyo celular no dejaba de sonar y que en una de tantas contestó, siendo recibido por un tremendo regaño de la esposa. A los cuatro les dolía la cabeza, la desvelada era evidente en sus rostros y ni hablar de la garganta seca.

Kurosaki les dio permiso a Mizuiro y Keigo de bañarse si querían, pero resolvieron en sólo lavarse el rostro e ir cada quien a sus destinos. El castaño a su casa a resolver el problema con su esposa mientras Kojima a su departamento pero para seguir durmiendo.

Ese día sí que no salieron para nada, y bueno tampoco estaban acostumbrados a tomar, a Rukia porque no era su estilo y a Ichigo por ser un atleta, se dedicaron en curar sus resacas y a limpiar el lugar, poniendo especial atención en la sala que era un desastre, afortunadamente la basura se dejaba en un contenedor y no la pasaban a recoger directamente los encargados de limpieza, que si no vaya a saber qué pensarían a ver en las bolsas tantas botellas de cerveza.

De lo que restó del día vieron televisión, y aunque Ichigo ya era fichaje seguro, la prensa seguía especulando sobre su futuro, pues aún no se sabía nada, ni nadie se había pronunciado al respecto. Incluso vieron en las imágenes, al dueño del club Gamba Osaka y al D.T. ser acosado por la prensa para que dijesen algo, pero el silencio fue siempre la respuesta. También informaban que Kurosaki no se había tomado la molestia de aceptar o rechazar las cosas, incluso pasaban la cápsula donde el edificio donde residía el futbolista estaba siendo asechado por la prensa, automóvil que veían pararse para entrar, era automóvil que se acercaban para saber si era el ojimiel, incluso en seguridad preguntaban pero se negaban a responder ya que no quería verse involucrados en ello.

Ichigo veía y sonreía con burla al ver a toda la prensa vuelta loca y hasta desesperada por tener noticias, fuesen buenas o malas, para dar la nota.

Ya por la noche, la prensa se dispersaba, aunque había algunos que se quedaban hasta altas horas por si acaso se aparecía, pero Kurosaki ya se encontraba más que dormido con la morena abrazándole.

Al día siguiente las cosas fueron diferentes, después del aseo cotidiano tanto en su persona como en el hogar, Asano acordó una reunión de urgencia en el departamento de su cliente, puesto que había aún cosas por resolver y las cuales ya tenía bien planificadas.

Para cuando Rukia se puso a preparar algo de comida, Ichigo miraba la televisión con toda tranquilidad, claro, hasta que en la pantalla saltó el gran titular del día.

_"Kurosaki Ichigo nuevo refuerzo del Inter de Milán"_

Se leía en las imágenes, dando paso a todo el panel de cuatro expertos que estaban dispuestos a opinar sobre el suceso intercalando unos con otros.

—Buenas tardes a nuestro amable auditorio y a mis compañeros. La noticias del día es justamente, Kurosaki jugara la próxima temporada en Europa, no con cualquier equipo, si no con el Inter de Milán, actual campeón de la liga Italiana—

—Así es, hace tan sólo unos minutos se hizo público el comunicado por parte de Gamba Osaka FC por medio de su página web oficial y después fue confirmado por el mismo medio por el club italiano—

—Es una gran noticia para este jugador que le ha costado bastante sobresalir, sobre todo porque en la liga japonesa en cuanto arqueros se trata la competencia en grande, empezando por Abarai Renji en su propio equipo que desbancó de manera sorpresiva—

—Sí, hubo una mejora increíble en Kurosaki, tanto de manera futbolística como personal, porque recordemos que el chico era de aquellos que estando en el banquillo reclamaba y reclamaba por todo al arbitraje. Tan sólo en este torneo, le expulsaron 5 veces y estaba en la banca, cosas así no podían pasarse por alto, hasta tuvieron que mandarle a un psicólogo para ayudarle a controlar su ira—

—Y no olvidemos la sarta de majaderías que soltó al árbitro la última vez, jugaban contra Tokyo FC, hubo por ahí una falta que sin duda era penal y se puso como loco, armó tremendo circo en el campo que hasta tuvieron que escoltarlo a vestidores—

—No queremos ahondar en el tema de su comportamiento pero Kurosaki era todo un show, se peleaba con todo mundo, recuerdo una riña que tuvo con un defensa del Yokohama F. Marinos, y ni hablar de su descarada manera de festejar cuando su equipo anotaba, era de salir del banquillo, gritar, burlarse del D.T. y los sustitutos del equipo contrario, y de paso hacer señas a la hinchada contraria, y hacía enojar a todos…—

—Por eso me sorprendí cuando se filtró la noticia de que el Inter de Milán estaba interesado en ficharlo. No lo podía creer. El Inter es un equipo que maneja una imagen limpia de sus jugadores, e imaginar que un jugador tan problemático como Kurosaki fuese a llegar a sus filas, era de cuidado…—

—Creo que después de esa última expulsión fueron más estrictos con él, cómo que le hicieron ver la realidad, y bueno, sé que no viene al caso, pero creo que enterarse también de su futura paternidad le ayudó en demasía, como que pensó bien y dijo 'Quiero ser un buen ejemplo para mi hijo'—

—Eso también. Le dio fuerzas, la voluntad, el coraje que le hacía falta para reivindicarse y hacer las cosas bien, y en hora buena porque los resultados que ha obtenido le han llevado ahora a ser fichado por el Inter de Milán—

En ese instante el teléfono fijo comenzó a sonar, seguido de su celular, y todo indicaba que se trataban de gente cercana y compañeros de oficio del Gamba Osaka que seguro querían felicitarlo por esa gran noticia.

Kurosaki se levantó del sofá y decidió atender las llamadas del móvil, dejó que entraran las del teléfono fijo a la contestadora, Rukia desde la cocina escuchaba los mensajes de buenos deseos y felicitaciones que dejaban en el buzón, y aunque no conocía a muchas de las personas que dejaban los mensajes, le hacía sonreír que Ichigo estuviese rodeados de amigos, compañeros y conocidos agradables y que le desearan lo mejor.

Después de un largo rato contestando mensajes y regresando llamadas, el ojimiel tuvo un momento de descanso, fue hasta la cocina a ayudar a la morena a poner la mesa, añadiendo platos y vasos extras con la evidente llegada de Asano y Mizuiro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ese par se apareció en el departamento después de soportar la insistencia de algunos medios que seguían instalados afueras del edificio para que hablaran sobre el fichaje del ojimiel y a los cuales no les dijeron nada.

Al primer timbrazo, Ichigo se apresuró en abrir la puerta y recibir a sus compañeros.

—Estos reporteros... Sólo nos vieron llegar y se pusieron como locos, parecen animales salvajes…— Comentó Asano pasando al interior de departamento, secundado por Mizuiro, quejándose del trato recibido por la prensa.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? Después de todo somos los más allegados a Ichigo— Respondió Kojima viendo la lógica de que les asediara la prensa.

— ¿Y eso justifica que se comporten de esa manera? — Asano se comportaba como si él fuera una estrella de cine.

—No es para tanto… Tómalo con calma… Anda a la mesa que vamos a comer— Kurosaki quiso calmarle los ánimos pero a cambio recibió un gran sarcasmo.

— ¿Tú? ¿Kurosaki Ichigo, el rey de los histéricos, pidiéndome que me calme? — Sus palabras estaban llenas de sátira, Asano estaba seguro de que Ichigo era la persona menos indicada para decirle que se calmara, porque lo conocía muy bien y era el primero en estallar cuando las cosas no le gustaban.

—No soy histérico…— El ojimiel negó todo, aceptaba su mal temperamento pero la histeria no era parte de su persona.

— ¿Ah no? Histérico y agresivo ¿Ya se te olvidó cuando golpeabas reporteros, insultabas árbitros y tenías esos episodios de ira en cada partido que en su mayoría terminabas expulsado? — Y Keigo le refrescó la memoria, había tantos episodios así y muchos de ellos los podías encontrar en la famosa página de videos con el título de "grandes riñas del fútbol".

— ¡Cierra la boca! — Algo enfadado Ichigo alzó la voz, no era necesario que le recordara esas cosas.

— ¡Eres tú el que debería cerrar la boca! — Asano también se enfrascó en la pelea verbal.

Rukia y Kojima observaban sentados desde la mesa a ese par discutir por algo tan superficial que a esas alturas ya ni importancia tenía. Parecían un par de chiquillos peleando por que uno había tomado el juguete del otro y no se lo quería devolver.

—A este paso jamás comeremos. Empecemos sin ellos— Sugirió la morena para empezar a servirse de lo que había preparado.

Mizuiro estuvo de acuerdo y comenzó a llenar su plato de arroz y un trozo de carne.

Kurosaki y el castaño dejaron de pelear cuando notaron que el par de morenos platicaban mientras comiendo muy a gusto y con serenidad.

— ¿Porqué no avisan que ya es hora de comer? — Inquirió Asano indignado por la falta de consideración de esos dos, a la par que se acomodaba en la mesa dispuesto a comer.

—Estaban tan concentrados insultándose uno al otro que no le vimos necesidad de interrumpirlos— Respondió la oji-azul violáceo sin reservas, dándole un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

—Pero sí…—

—Ahh ya cállate y come— Atinó a responder Kurosaki, interrumpiéndolo, sentándose al lado de Rukia, dispuesto a comer.

Continuaron disfrutando de la deliciosa comida que la morena había realizado. Era innegable su talento para la cocina, hasta ella misma se sorprendía de las cosas gratas que preparaba, y bueno es que desde que vivía con Ichigo tenía todo a su alcance, una cocina pequeña pero bien equipada, utensilios de cocina de alta calidad y dinero para comprar los ingredientes. De no haber sido por ese incidente que la involucró de esa manera con el futbolista, nunca hubiese descubierto su habilidad para cocinar y seguramente seguiría comprando producto enlatados, instantáneos o comida ya preparada como lo hacía cuando vivía sola.

Mientras daban los últimos bocados, el timbre del celular de Asano comenzó a sonar de manera insistente, después de varias ocasiones, el castaño atendió la llamada.

—Hola. Disculpa, no puedo hablar por mucho tiempo, estoy en medio de algo importante— Dijo Keigo mientras miraba lo que restaba de su plato — ¿Te parece si nos reunimos a desayunar mañana para discutirlo?—

Los presentes sólo escuchaban una vocecilla responder a las palabras de Asano aunque ni una sola era entendible.

—Tú elige el lugar y la hora—

Asano escuchaba sonriente y atento las palabras de la persona al otro lado de la línea.

—Me parece perfecto. Gracias a ti, hasta mañana—

Con tales palabras finalizó la llamada, volviendo a poner el celular en la superficie de la mesa y dándole la última mordida a un trozo de carne.

— ¿Y ahora en que negocios raros estás metido? — Inquirió Kurosaki con ceja en alto, bastante curioso de saber. Y es que Keigo tenía una increíble habilidad para meterse en negocios extraños, ajenos a su profesión, y con los cuales curiosamente le iba bien.

—Es algo que le prometí al Presidente Kanamori a cambio de que cambiara su veredicto en lo de tu fichaje—

—Pues espero no le hayas prometido algo muy difícil pero si no le cumples y me obliga a abandonar al Inter de Milán te juro que sufrirás de graves consecuencias—

—No sólo eres histérico y agresivo, también eres dramático y extremista ¡Hermosas cualidades!— Dijo Asano con tono burlón, aunque a Ichigo no le hacía nada de gracia — ¡Relájate! Tu permanencia en el Inter no está en juego—

— ¿Y de que se trata? —

—Rukia querida… El Presidente Kanamori estaba muy preocupado porque con la partida de Ichigo y la de Abarai del club, se quedaría sin portero. Es medio quisquilloso para alinear como titular a alguno de los porteros de fuerzas básicas, quiere a alguien experimentado y bueno, acordé en que le tendría un buen reemplazo—

— ¿Y lo tienes? —

—Tengo 3 opciones, y las 3 son del agrado del Presidente. Sólo me queda reunirme con los jugadores y sus agentes. Mañana tempano veré a Eiji Kawashima— Asano muy orgulloso dio sus buenas noticias, tenía el presentimiento de que todo saldría bien.

Hasta Kurosaki se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del portero que tenía en la mira, Eiji Kawashima había jugado en clubs como el Nagoya Grampus y el Kawasaki Frontale, siento titular, por lo tanto tenía experiencia en el gran circuito, además había jugado como titular en el Mundial pasado y su buena participación le había valido un fichaje con un equipo de Bélgica, sin embargo ahora parecía estar interesado en volver al balón pié japonés y con el equipo recientemente coronado campeón.

—Es un buen reemplazo. Espero tengas suerte— Acotó el ojimiel sin más, recibiendo a cambio un entusiasta 'Gracias' por parte de Asano.

Después de la comida y de haber levantado los trastos sucios y dejarlos en el fregadero. Asano reunió a todos en la sala, con la firme intención de tratar el tema relativo al embarazo falso.

—Esto tenemos que resolverlo antes de que Kurosaki se vaya a Italia a realizarse las pruebas médicas—

— ¿Y de cuánto tiempo disponemos? — Preguntó Mizuiro.

—Me voy el martes de la próxima semana— Fue la respuesta de Kurosaki, por lo tanto no había mucho tiempo.

—Lo que proponía desde un principio es que Rukia sea intervenida en alguna clínica dando como motivo que se sintió muy mal de salud, teniendo como resultado la pérdida del bebé— Keigo les comentó de su idea, la cual veía más factible y esperaba se convencieran de ello.

—Recuerdo haberte dicho que no quería más personas involucradas, todo esto empezó como un secreto entre nosotros cuatro, que después mi amiga Rangiku tuvo que ser cómplice ya que ella me acompañó a comprar la prótesis; luego el padre de Ichigo y sus dos hermanas, seguido de mi Nii-sama ¿Y ahora pretendes hacer cómplices a toda una clínica?— Pero a Rukia no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, ya estaba cansada de eso.

—Así es ó ¿tienes otra solución que no sea decir la verdad?— A Keigo le molestaron sus palabras, ella quería decir la verdad pero tenía más de perder siendo sincera que mintiendo.

—Pero es mejor ¿no lo crees?— La moral y sus principios le decían que la verdad era la respuesta.

—No lo niego pero piensa, decir la verdad sólo traería más problemas. Empezando con nuestra reputación manchada, a Ichigo le daría la espalda el club por haberles mentido, a mí y a Mizuiro nos harían a un lado, y en lo que respecta a ti, te será más difícil conseguir trabajo, nadie quiere a una persona que engaña para lograr sus objetivos y ni hablar de la reacción en cadena que esto traería para nuestras familias—

Rukia se puso a meditar un poco en las palabras del castaño. Era consciente de que ser honesto respecto a ese tema traería más problemas de los que resolvería. No quería perjudicar a nadie, mucho menos a Ichigo que había luchado tanto por conseguir que lo fichara un equipo de prestigio internacional. Y si soltaba la verdad por toda la vida sería criticada y juzgada, que la gente confiara en ella sería difícil. Y su hermano, cargaría con parte de la culpa y de su mala fama, y no deseaba ser esa clase de persona a sus ojos.

—Supongo que ya has hablado con el personal de alguna clínica— Profirió la morena. Si Asano proponía esa idea es porque algo ya debía tener planeado.

—Sí. Es una clínica pequeña pero es privada y de prestigio— Al instante contestó. Tenía en la mira una clínica, conocía al dueño de la misma y en días anteriores se había comunicado con él planteándole la situación. Como Keigo esperaba, el dueño estaba dispuesto a cooperar aunque bajo un par de condiciones.

— ¿Cuánta gente estaría involucrada en este montaje? — Inquirió Asano, quien no estaba enterado de los movimientos de su amigo y compañero.

— Tres personas. Descuiden, son gente de confianza— El castaño contestó seguro, sabía de la gente con la que trataba.

— ¿Y cuanto nos va a costar? No creo que su silencio sea de a gratis — Inquirió Ichigo, y es que nadie hace las cosas de a gratis, siempre van a buscar algo y como en la mayoría de los casos, la palabra dinero es la respuesta.

—El Dr. Mayuri me dijo que aceptan donativos, que en tu caso el monto mínimo es de 60,000 yenes— Keigo comentó la primera condición que el Dr. Mayuri Kurotsuchi le hizo saber, siendo inteligente en pedir tal cantidad como mínima, no iba a prestarse al montaje por menos de esa cantidad.

— ¿60,000 yenes? — Con las facciones contrariadas Ichigo expresó su incredulidad, se le hacía un abuso —Ese bastardo… ¿No hay algún otro algo más económico? — Acotó.

—Mmmm no… a menos que quieras ir a la clínica de los Ishida — Respondió Asano, además dudaba de que otras clínicas estuviesen abiertas a esas posibilidades.

—No gracias, déjalo así— Ichigo se negó al instante, poniendo cara de enfado. La clínica de los Ishida pertenecía a un amigo suyo pero era tan correcto que de sólo proponérselo le aventaría todo un discurso.

— ¿Entonces para cuando? — Mizuiro participó en la conversación, ya era necesario ponerle fecha.

—No sé… Que Rukia lo decida… Ella es la embarazada y va a ser la protagonista de todo esto— Determinó el castaño, pasando su mirada a la joven, quien aún en su lugar puso cara de horror.

—El sábado por la noche…— Dijo Rukia con cierto desgano.

—Perfecto… Quiero drama, mucho drama… Y lágrimas…— Muy entusiasta Asano contestó, pidiendo actitudes y comportamiento acorde a la situación, parecía director de cine dando indicaciones.

—No puedo creer que haremos esto…— Comentó Rukia, llevándose las manos al rostro, sin poder creerse aún de todo el show que iba hacer.

Asano y Mizuiro permanecieron un rato más charlando con el pelinaranja de asuntos relativos a su fichaje, de los papeles que debía tener listos, de la reservación del vuelo entre otros detalles importantes para su traslado del martes a Milán. Rukia sólo atinó a ir a recostarse a la cama, siendo seguida por su gato Chappy, quien fue a acomodarse a su lado y la morena se encargó de mimarlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ichigo apareció en la habitación, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Voy a salir, regresó como a las 7 p.m.—

—Está bien— Contestó ella sin darle importancia.

Ichigo la notó diferente, rara, por lo regular cuando le avisaba de sus salidas, al instante cuestiona a donde y con quien, pero ahora lo aceptaba sin chistar, algo debía estarle pasando para no ponerse en su actitud mandona y gritona. Con el ceño fruncido se acercó a la cama, se sentó al borde de la misma, cerca de ella y le tocó la frente.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —

—Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?— Le extrañó que le hiciera esa pregunta.

—Estás muy tranquila, por lo general andas de un lado a otro, gritando y esas cosas típicas de ti— E Ichigo le dio sus motivos, no era un conducta normal la que en esos instantes presentaba.

—Ah eso…— Dijo la morena con serenidad, aunque fue inevitable que se le escapara un bostezo —No dormí bien, así que tengo algo de sueño—

—En ese caso, descansa…— Respondió el ojimiel, comprendiendo su actuar para después inclinarse hasta sus labios y besarla con toda tranquilidad.

Rukia no se pudo resistir a ese roce, su boca lo recibió con gusto y disfrutó ese momento, ese hombre hacia que su corazón se descontrolara con sólo tenerlo cerca.

El momento se vio interrumpido por Keigo, quien al ver que Ichigo no regresaba, e ignorando la advertencia de Mizuiro de no ir a buscarle, caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación y a penas se asomó por el marco de puerta y los encontró, se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar.

La pareja se sobresaltó, rompiendo el beso y pasando sus miradas al causante de ello.

—Carajo…— Murmuró muy quedo el ojimiel, maldiciendo al castaño miles de veces.

—Ya vamos atrasados, las oficinas las cierran a las 4:00 de la tarde— Notificó el castaño, como justificando su intervención en plena escena.

—Ya voy…—

Con esa promesa, Keigo desapareció de la vista de la pareja. Ichigo retornó su mirada a la chica y con la mirada se despidió de ella. Rukia le sonrió de lado y lo vio marcharse.

* * *

><p>Al salir los tres del departamento y haber bajado por medio del ascensor los 9 pisos, justo en el lobby Kurosaki se topó con Shiba Kaien, quien sonriente cargaba un paquete y al reconocer al pelinaranja, se detuvo a saludarle.<p>

Asano y Mizuiro se mantuvieron silencio.

—Buenas tardes Kurosaki. Felicidades por tu fichaje, me da gusto que las cosas te salgan bien. Te deseo el mejor de los éxitos— Platicaba el pelinegro de ojos claros, animado y feliz.

—Gracias— Respondió Ichigo en tono serio.

— ¿Cómo está Rukia? — Inquirió el hombre, interesado en saber de la menuda pelinegra que consideraba su amiga.

—Se siente un poco mal pero descuida, alguien está cuidando de ella— El futbolista aprovechó lo que se platicó hacer rato, como para preparar el terreno de lo que acontecería el sábado por la noche.

—Espero no sea nada malo— A Kaien se le borró la sonrisa y mostró un rostro se preocupación, temía que algo fuese a salir mal entorno al embarazo de su joven amiga pero manteniéndose con mente positiva.

—Lo mismo digo— Coincidió en sus palabras el ojimiel, sin dar mayor detalle.

—No te entretengo más. Me dio gusto saludarte— Kaien al notar que no había más por hablar finalizó la charla siendo educado como siempre.

—Igualmente— Ichigo se portó civilizado, aunque Kaien no era de su agrado había prometido no tener celos tontos y tampoco entrometerse en la amistad que Rukia tenía con él; aunque a veces le ganaba el odio por el pelinegro.

Continuaron con su camino, ya en el automóvil y a la salida del inmueble, se arremolinaron alrededor unos cuantos reporteros, pero Keigo quien conducía los pasó de largo y salió directo a la calle.

Desde el encuentro con Kaien, no habían dicho nada, él único que hablaba pero con su teléfono era Mizuiro, quien iba en el asiento de atrás charlando con vaya a saber quién. Mientras transitaban por las vías y aprovechando los altos de los semáforos, Keigo lanzaba curiosas miradas a su copiloto futbolista, quien comenzaba a sentirse incómodo y en unas de tantas explotó.

— ¡Si tiene algo que decir dilo de una vez pero deja de fastidiarme con la mirada! —

—Tranquilo, no tienes porqué gritar… Sólo quiero saber porqué te pusiste en esa actitud rara con el sujeto ese— Inquirió el castaño bastante curioso por la actitud de su compañero, además de que era un gran cotilla y quería saber el motivo.

—No es asunto tuyo— Respondió Ichigo con dureza, no era del tipo que hablaba de sus asuntos personales con otros, a menos que s tratase de su padre, alguna de sus hermanas ó la misma Rukia.

—En una ocasión anterior actuó igual. Está celoso de él porque es amigo de Kuchiki-san— Mizuiro intervino, desenmascarando unos cuantos detalles que Keigo desconocía.

Ichigo le miró con gran odio, Mizuiro nunca se había inmiscuido en su vida privada y justo ahora venía emitir juicios que no le correspondían. Y aunque lo que decía era cierto, no estaba en su haber aceptarlo ante esos dos.

— ¿En serio? — Los ojos de Asano se llenaron de sorpresa y se enfocaron en cuestión de segundos en el rostro del ojimiel.

—¡Claro que no!— Ichigo lo negó todo de manera rotunda, debería estar loco para asumir lo ciertas que eran las palabras de Mizuiro.

—Aunque bueno, no hay motivos para sentir celos ni hacer reclamos ya que Kuchiki-san y tú no son nada— Kojima volvió a soltar otro comentario con mucha naturalidad, y dichas palabras taladraron fuerte en los oídos del futbolista, quien volvió a dirigirle una mirada asesina, no sólo porque estaba revelando cosas que no le concernían, sino también porque resultaban ser palabras llenas de una verdad innegable.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero si cuando te fui a buscar los dos estaban…! — Asano preguntaba sorprendido mientras seguía conduciendo. Juraba que la relación de la morena y su amigo ya era algo oficial, que ya estaba formalizada y se le podía llamar 'noviazgo'.

— ¿Besándose? — Mizuiro completó la frase con cierta duda.

—Entonces Rukia y tú ¿no son novios?—Keigo quería tenerlo muy claro, que el mismo Kurosaki se lo dijera.

—No, no lo somos— El joven futbolista apartó la mirada al responder con la verdad, enfocando sus ojuelos miel en el exterior. Hasta ese instante, no se había puesto a pensar en ello, había estando ocupado pensando en su equipo, en sus posibilidades, en su futuro; que había olvidado por completo la existencia de esos asuntos de índole sentimental. Y es por eso que ahora que lo pensaba, había muchos motivos por los cuales quería a Rukia y era importante en su vida, ya la había abrazado, besado y hasta hecho el amor infinidad de veces; pero nunca le pasó por la cabeza pedirle formalmente que fuese su novia, además a esas alturas no estaba seguro de que fuese una buena idea.

— ¿Por qué? — El castaño quería que respondiera sus dudas. A su criterio, Ichigo y Rukia formaba una muy buena pareja, se complementaban perfectamente y si tanto se gustaban ¿Por qué no darse la oportunidad y convertir en una realidad su relación?

—Carajo Keigo, deja de fastidiar— Molesto el chico mandó a callar a su agente, esa charla comenzaba a resultar cada vez más incómoda y quería tajarla d una vez por todas.

— ¿Entonces sólo la estás usando? — Ignorando sus palabras, Asano volvió a preguntar. Si Ichigo no le había propuesto a Rukia el tener una relación de pareja entonces le resultaba muy ruin de su parte hacer todas aquellas cosas que hacía con ella, le parecía que jugaba con sus sentimientos y no era justo.

Rodó los ojos con desgano y conteniendo toda su furia. No la estaba usando, simplemente estaba viviendo el momento, el presente. Además, si Rukia estuviese inconforme con la situación y si quisiese que formalizaran las cosas ya se lo hubiera dicho.

—No es asunto tuyo y si se te ocurre hacerme alguna otra pregunta ó comentario relativo a eso juro que te rompo los dientes— Ichigo soltó la amenaza a su agente, había sido suficiente y no deseaba se tratara de nuevo el tema —Lo mismo va para ti Kojima— Acotó echándole una mirada al asistente por el retrovisor, por primera vez le llamaba la atención y esperaba no se repitiera.

El par de aludidos no dijeron nada, sólo asintieron estando de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto la morena seguía recostada en la cama, hundida en sus pensamientos mientras sus ojos fijos en el teléfono celular contemplaban las fotografías que se había tomado con el futbolista, de momentos a su lado y de algunas cuantas fotografías que Mashiro le había pasado y otras obtenidas de internet. La nostalgia comenzaba hacer mella, tan sólo en unos cuantos días las cosas volverían a estar en el lugar que debían estar, al lugar del que nunca debieron haberse movido, si hubiera sabido desde el principio que iba a terminar encandilada por el futbolista jamás hubiera aceptado la oferta, por desgracia ese tipo de cosas no se ven venir, llegan de golpe, de sorpresa y está en ti el aceptarlas ó rechazarlas.<p>

Suspiró profundo. Lo mejor era levantarse y ponerse a pensar en otra cosa, así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue llamar a Rangiku y a Mashiro, con la esperanza de que le hicieran compañía; y no resultó tan complicado, ambas mujeres llegaron con la mejor actitud, tratando de mejorar su ánimo. Aunque Mashiro, quién no sabía la verdad respecto a la falsedad del 'embarazo' se preocupó de más al notarla según ella, pálida y decaída, y esperaba que no le trajera graves consecuencias a su bebé. Rangku quien si estaba al tanto, le siguió el juego.

Después de una tarde con ellas, volvió a quedarse sola por dos horas más, ya que Kurosaki resultó llegando a las 8 de la noche con dos raciones de comida china, disculpándose por la tardanza.

Al término de la cena, la pareja se retiró a dormir, Rukia no estaba de ánimos para algo más y eso el ojimiel lo pudo notar cuando intentó llevar un beso a un roce más íntimo. No quiso preguntar, igual y estaba pasando por esos días difíciles que a toda mujer le llegaban en el mes.

Al día siguiente, la pareja como ya se había hecho costumbre, limpiaron el departamento entre otras labores domésticas. Cada cual se bañó y alistó puesto que habían acordado ir a alguna plaza comercial para distraerse un poco y pasar un agradable día.

Llegaron a la plaza pasando desapercibidos, Kurosaki llevaba puestos unos lentes oscuros aunque su colorida cabellera llamaba la atención. Rukia por su parte, había optado por amarrarse el cabello aunque algunos mechones la traicionaban. Y aunque no hicieron mucho por cubrir su identidad, aún así se las arreglaron para no ser molestados. La gente les miraba atentamente mientras el par iba de la mano observando los aparadores de las tiendas ó nunca faltaban los que tomaban videos y fotografías. Cuando se detuvieron en la zona de alimentos para que Rukia comprara un helado varios chiquillos se arremolinaron por ahí para ver al futbolista y uno que otro incauto se atrevió a pedirle un autógrafo, el ojimiel no se negó y se detuvo un par de minutos para firmar camisetas, balones y posters suyos que ni sabía que vendían.

Pero la atención no sólo estaba centrada en el futbolista, Rukia quien desde que se filtró en los medios que estaba 'embarazada' de Ichigo, prácticamente se había vuelto una especie de celebridad y no faltó que en su paseo por la plaza, una que otra mujer se le acercara y le dedicara palabras bonitas para su bebé. Aunque algunas le preguntaban si se sentía bien, que al igual como lo hizo Mashiro, se veía decaída, a lo cual y aprovechando que mañana sábado iniciaba el plan propuesto por Keigo, la morena sólo comentaba sentirse un poco mal, a lo cual recibía consejos y buenos deseos.

Se detuvieron a comer en el área de alimentos, ocupando una de las mesas del rincón, comprando fideos y agua de sabor, y mientras degustaban de esos momentos y de la propia comida, aún en silencio por sus cabezas pasaban todo tipo de pensamientos.

Ichigo se había quedado con las palabras de Mizuiro y Asano, ella le gustaba mucho, pero no podía decir que estaba enamorado, faltaba mucho para eso, sin embargo estaba también que dentro de poco su vida cambiaría radicalmente, abandonaría las calles de Osaka por las de Milán, por lo tanto no tendría la posibilidad de cultivar una relación con Rukia estando en continentes diferentes, aunque la opción de pedirle que se fuera con él estaba aún presente pero no sabía que tan buena era esa opción. No se atrevía aún a insinuarlo, no estaba preparado para su respuesta.

Rukia por su parte, sabía que no había vuelta atrás, en poco tiempo Ichigo se iba a marchar por una larga temporada y vaya a saber cuándo volvería, y aunque lo quería no iba a esperarlo. Por esa misma razón también había contemplado la opción de su Nii-sama en aceptar el puesto en Osaka News y ahora que lo tenía, no estaba en su haber incumplir con ello. Estaba haciendo lo que su razón y la lógica le decían que es lo correcto, aunque su corazón no estuviese de acuerdo, por su salud emocional debía cortar los lazos afectivos que le estaban uniendo a Kurosaki. Lo curioso es que aún teniendo esa mentalidad, le era inevitable rechazar que tomara su mano, que le besara y abrazara, pero se justificaba así misma alegando que debía aprovechar esos últimos días porque después no tendría ni una mirada de su parte.

Terminaron de comer y continuaron deambulando por la plaza, entrando a una que otra tienda pero sin comprar nada; el día planeado para ambos iba transcurriendo tranquilo, francamente lo estaban pasando muy bien, charlando de banalidades, sin tocar temas relativos a lo que se podía decir "su relación".

Sin embargo ese paraíso terrenal de la nada se convirtió en un infierno cuando comenzaron a notar la llegada de periodistas y camarógrafos a la plaza, alguien había corrido la voz de que el futbolista se encontraba ahí y eso significaba para la prensa un buen momento para abordarlo y preguntarle todo tipo de cosas.

El fastidio de Kurosaki era evidente cuando lo abordaron con una Rukia que sin decir nada se mantenía agarrada de su mano, guiándola en una caminata rápida por los amplios pasillos de la plaza con todo el séquito de reporteros lanzando preguntas que no contestaba y cientos de flashes que testificaban su presencia en dicho lugar.

_¡Por lo menos díganos algo!_

Chillaba una de las reporteras de la prensa rosa en su persecución, con la esperanza de que el futbolista o la misma Rukia dijesen algo respecto a lo que se les preguntaba, pero el silencio era la única respuesta.

Para ese entonces su paseo estaba arruinado y tampoco podían esconderse en alguna tienda ó andar por toda la plaza tratando de librarse de ellos, pues era imposible. Así que la mejor opción fue tomar rumbo directo al estacionamiento, siendo perseguidos por toda esa masa de personas, al llegar a su vehículo Kurosaki abrió la portezuela para que la morena entrara y una vez estando ella a salvo de las garras de la prensa, rodeó el automóvil y antes de abordar, finalmente habló.

— ¡Por favor, mi novia no se siente bien y mi intención era animarla viniendo aquí y pasar un momento agradable, pero con ustedes acosándonos, resulta imposible! — Dijo Kurosaki en voz alta, captando la atención de la prensa, que no dejaba de tomar fotografías y de filmar, captando cada segundo. Ichigo esperaba comprendieran la situación y detuvieran su escándalo, pero una vez terminó de hablar se vino una marea de preguntas respecto a la salud de la morena y si estaba teniendo los cuidados adecuados en su estado.

Kurosaki no dijo nada, no iba a gastar su saliva en entablar una conversación tranquila con la prensa, así que abordó el automóvil y arrancó, dejando a los reporteros con las palabras en la boca.

—Son tan impertinentes—

—Lo sé… Supongo que así me veía cuando trabajaba para un periódico local—

—Pero molestabas políticos y gente del Gobierno, esos sí merecen ser acosados—

Rukia se echó a reír, le causaba gracia el comentario por la certeza del mismo, en ese entonces correteaba a servidores públicos con cargos importantes para hacerles preguntas relativas a problemas de índole social ó saber qué medidas tomarían a las demandas de la ciudadanía. Tenía que aceptar que una de sus habilidades era cabrear a sus entrevistados, ya que preguntaba más de lo debido, aunque en su fuero interno la morena pensaba que se lo merecían por no hacer bien su trabajo.

El ojimiel se detuvo en un alto y pasó su mirada hacia la joven.

—Te lo compensaré, antes de irme a Italia iremos a Shirahama— Profirió, haciendo una promesa, mencionando por vez primera en una conversación con ella el tema de su traslado a dicho país europeo.

—Está bien— Aceptó, aunque realmente no le importaba mucho el lugar, siempre y cuando él estuviera a su lado.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rukia abrió los ojos, dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día, no puedo evitar sentirse extraña, es sábado y sabe lo que tiene qué hacer. Desde ayer, después de haber ido con el futbolista a la plaza y conforme más avanzaban las horas, le había comenzado a dar una especie de miedo a que el plan no saliese como se esperaba, y aunque se distrajo un considerable rato viendo televisión y charlando de puerilidades con el muchacho, a la hora de dormir le llevó un rato conciliar el sueño. Miró a un costado, encontrándose a un Kurosaki que sereno dormitaba, podía ver su pecho subir y bajar, con su expresión facial llena de calma, y se preguntó ¿Cómo es que a Ichigo no le preocupaba siquiera un poco que las cosas salieran mal, fuese descubierto el falso embarazado y expuestos al ojo público?<p>

Soltó un suspiro. Ahora, que ya era el día, el miedo y los nervios la torturaban. Por eso, lo que mejor se le ocurrió para tranquilizarse fue un cálido baño en la tina y después de alistarse, tomar una taza de té de manzanilla.

Para cuando Kurosaki finalmente se apareció en la sala con una taza de café con leche, Rukia yacía sentada frente al televisor, observando el programa en turno, le dio el buenos días dándole un beso y después se sentó a su lado.

—Keigo llamó para avisar que llega en un par de horas, quiere repasar todo lo que toca hacer hoy, ya sabes—

Rukia sólo asintió. Sólo hasta ahora era consciente de los efectos secundarios de sus actos, se sentía mal moralmente, habiendo tantas personas en el mundo con deseos de procrear y por distintas causas no poder lograrlo, mientras ella estaba ahí fingiendo tener 4 meses de embarazo, engañando a las personas, y en unas horas con la pérdida de ello, le resultaba una acción cruel, era un tema muy delicado con el cual nadie debía jugar.

Y tal y cómo avisó, Keigo y Mizuiro se aparecieron en el departamento al punto del medio día.

—Acabo de hablar con la hija del Dr. Kurotsuchi, su padre le comentó que ya tiene todo listo, sólo están a espera de nuestro movimiento— Les comentó Keigo listo para dar inicio.

— ¿Y cómo se supone vamos a hacerlo? — Inquirió Ichigo, quería instrucciones concretas.

—Bueno, alrededor de las 11:15 deben hacer la llamada a la clínica, para que envíen una ambulancia aquí. En cuando esta llegue les aseguro llamara la atención de las personas del edificio así que quiero drama, lágrimas…— Pidió Keigo encarecidamente, lo más real que se pudiera.

La pelinegra escuchaba atentamente sin evitar reprobar en su mente lo que iba a hacer. ¿Quería lágrimas? Si lloraba, no serían lágrimas de tristeza, si no de vergüenza por lo que estaba haciendo.

—El personal involucrado ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, llegando a la clínica entraran por el área de urgencias, y después de dos ó cuatro horas, llevaran a Rukia al cuarto piso. El Dr. Mayuri hará su parte médico, mencionara algunas cosas relevantes y ya por finalizar Keigo hará su mi parte hablando en nombre de ustedes dos respecto a su lamentable situación— Explicó en resumen Mizuiro, se escuchaba sencillo pero era más difícil de lo que se imaginaba.

—Van a tener que hacer una buena actuación, sé que lo harán bien— Acotó Asano, confiada en el éxito del plan.

—Es lo más bajo que he hecho en mi vida— Por fin habló la morena, cruzada de brazos, con evidente molestia en su actuar.

—Sabías desde la primera vez que esto iba a requerir de hacer cosas en contra de tus principios, a veces las cosas son así pero tranquila que para mañana esto ya se termina— Soltó el comentario el castaño, Rukia les hablaba como si fueran los completos culpables, la culpa también era suya, por aceptar formar parte de la farsa, por aceptar dinero.

La ojiazul-violáceo resopló y aún de brazos cruzados, dio la media vuelta y se fue a la habitación.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu mujercita? — Inquirió Asano al futbolista, echándole una mirada de asombro, como pidiéndole explicaciones.

El ojimiel no le dijo nada, sólo le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza y después se fue tras ella. Cuando entró a la habitación, la encontró de espaldas, mirando por la amplia ventana el panorama donde yacía el azulado cielo, los rascacielos y edificios en los alrededores.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres— Dijo el ojimiel mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia ella. Quería que Rukia estuviera bien consigo misma.

—Pero si no lo hago y digo la verdad, te traeré problemas— Respondió la morena, si se negaba a seguir el plan estaría siendo egoísta y lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era acarrearle más problemas al futbolista, menos ahora que había conseguido lo que más deseaba a nivel profesional.

—Lo sé, pero también fue culpa mía, al permitir que esto siguiera, por no poner un alto cuando aún era tiempo— Se sinceró, quedando a una corta distancia detrás de ella, la culpa de todo era suya por no desmentir en su momento algo que sabía iba a ponerse cada vez más complicado.

—No quiero que tu carrera se vea afectada por un escándalo así— Acotó, viendo por el chico, no se quería imaginar lo terrible que la pasaría si se atrevía a revelar todo, no era justo.

—Me lo busqué…— Ichigo era consciente de sus propios errores, y si Rukia quería dejar todo y hablar con la verdad, los efectos secundarios de sus errores le cobrarían grande a factura.

—Me hace sentir mal todo esto, pero yo también pude frenarlo y no lo hice… Pudo más mi necesidad económica que… en fin, todo estará bien— Pero Rukia también era consciente de sus fallas, en aquel entonces su necesidad de pagar sus deudas era tan grande que era capaz de todo, y ahora estaba inmersa en un problema del cual debía salir a como diera lugar, pero cuya principal premisa era no arruinar lo que Kurosaki había logrado.

Con tales palabras Rukia había dejado claro que lo haría, seguiría con el plan propuesto y rezando porque todo saliera bien. Kurosaki sonrió para sus adentros, acortó la distancia que le separaba de su cuerpo y sus brazos rodearon la cintura de la joven, acomodando su mentón en el hombro de la pelinegra, uniéndose a ella en un acto de apoyo y el de contemplar la hermosa vista que tenían desde el décimo piso.

* * *

><p>La tarde había transcurrido con mucha calma, sin embargo al caer la noche y conforme el reloj marcaba la llegada de las 11 de la noche, los nervios en la morena eran más que evidentes así como su preocupación. Sabía que si pasaba más tiempo así se volvería loca por lo tanto quiso que todo se diera de una vez.<p>

—Por favor…— Dijo al morena echando una mirada a Ichigo, quien al oírla pasó saliva y después tomó el teléfono, marcó al número que Asano le proporcionó y al entrar la llamada dijo 'Es hora'.

Su interlocutora que se trataba de la hija del Dr. Kurotsuchi, quien había pedido encargarse de la recepción por esa noche, entendió el mensaje y haciendo uso de sus dotes actorales, dio el llamado para que saliera de manera urgente una ambulancia a la dirección de la residencia del futbolista.

Poco después de finalizar su llamada a la clínica, Kurosaki mandó un par de mensajes, uno a Mizuiro y otro a Asano, informándoles de que había dado inicio el dichoso plan.

Rukia mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundo, calmando sus nervios mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su barriga falsa. Al cabo de unos 15 minutos pudo escuchar a lo lejos, las sirenas de la ambulancia que a cada minuto eran más estridentes. Ichigo se asomó por la ventana de la sala, observando las luces estroboscopicas de la ambulancia y cómo en la entrada abrían las puertas con suma rapidez y le daban la entrada libre para que atendiera el asunto de urgencia.

Vigilancia ni recepción dijeron nada, el trío que habían mandado a atender la emergencia les había informado que iban al piso 10, con Kurosaki Ichigo y como todo mundo ahí sabía de la situación en la que se encontraba el futbolista con la morena, al instante se preocuparon.

Para cuando llegaron los paramédicos al décimo piso, ya había varios vecinos observando curiosos en el pasillo, pues decían escuchar gritos femeninos del departamento perteneciente a Kurosaki.

Entraron y cerraron la puerta, sin decir nada, como si se tratara de una situación real, cargaron a la morena y la acomodaron en la silla ruedas, en voz alta le pidieron respirara profundo y pasaron a hacerle preguntas, a las cuales Rukia respondía como mejor le parecía y por momentos pasaba su mirada al futbolista.

Los vecinos del piso se mantenían expectantes afueras del departamento, murmurando, charlando entre ellos, preocupados por la salud de la chica y fue precisamente Kaien quien aguardaba lo más cerca posible de la puerta para ofrecerle su ayuda y apoyo al futbolística.

Al cabo de 20 minutos vieron la puerta abrirse y salir al grupo de paramédicos con la pelinegra en la silla de ruedas, la notaron pálida, en su rostro se reflejaba dolor y angustia, con los ojos llorosos, pudieron ver como se llevaba las manos al vientre y pensaron lo peor. Tras ellos apareció Kurosaki, lo notaban muy preocupado y lo único que Kaien consiguió fue darle su tarjeta añadiendo que cualquier cosa que necesitara, le llamara, en silencio Ichigo le agradeció asintiendo y siguió con su camino.

El elevador les llevó rápido a la planta baja, donde yacían más vecinos curiosos y preocupados por la situación.

Con agilidad llegaron hasta la ambulancia, a la cual subieron y partieron a la clínica.

* * *

><p>A toda prisa entraron por el área de urgencias, al llegar los paramédicos hicieron su trabajo al informar de la paciente, que problema presenta, y al instante la atendieron. Cómo era debido, Kurosaki tuvo que permanecer en la sala de espera, mientras otras personas le miraban con cierta sorpresa, algunos presentes tenían cara de preocupación, no sólo por la salud de su propio paciente que yacía ahí, sino también por la de la morena. Por la delicadeza del asunto nadie se atrevió a preguntar el motivo de su presencia, pero más de uno ya tenía la respuesta, y no era apropiado decir nada.<p>

Ichigo esperó ahí, sentado en alguno de los sillones, con la cabeza gacha y pensativo, realmente fingir ese tipo de cosas era muy difícil, se sentía incómodo, sabía que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Al cabo de media hora se apareció Asano, quien no tenía remordimiento alguno e hizo su propio papel l llegar corriendo, buscando como loco a Kurosaki, brindarle su apoyo y preguntando por la morena. 15 minutos después llegó Mizuiro, siendo más discreto y poniéndose en el papel que le correspondía.

Pasaron otros 20 minutos y se apareció Isshin Kurosaki, a quien Ichigo le había pedido ir y fungir su parte de apoyo familiar que ese tipo de situaciones requiere. Y aunque Isshin tiene la característica actitud escandalosa para tantas cosas, sabía que esta era diferente y no se iba a poner dramático, sólo saludó y habló con su hijo un rato mientras seguían esperando.

Sin embargo, al cabo de la 1 de la madrugada, se apareció alguien que nadie esperaba, mucho menos el futbolista, puesto que mientras yacía sentado en unos de los sofás de la sala de espera, se postró ante él un hombre alto, delgado y cabellera oscura, era alguien que ya había visto una sola vez.

—Kuchiki Byakuya— Murmuró el futbolista lleno de sorpresa, mientras se levantaba y con mucha educación le saludaba estrechando su mano.

— ¿Cómo está mi hermana? — Inquirió el hombre con suma seriedad.

El ojimiel se quedó de piedra, estaba a punto de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo ahí, pero dada la cuestión que le lanzó, supuso que Rukia le había pedido venir y le ayudara en todo este montaje.

—No nos han dicho nada… hasta ahora— Contestó con la misma seriedad que se le preguntó, ante Kuchiki Byakuya no tenía que fingir pero tenía que guardar las apariencias para con el resto de las personas ajenas al asunto.

—Iré a preguntar a recepción— El pelinegro dio aviso de sus acciones y después se dio la media vuelta.

Kurosaki le vio caminar rumbo a mencionado lugar de la clínica.

Isshin, bastante sorprendido y un par de de dudas en su cabeza se acercó a su hijo y con ceja en arco le inquirió.

— ¿Quién es ese hombre? — Cuestionó mientras observaba a lo lejos al esbelto hombre que había llegado ahí.

—El hermano de Rukia— Atinó a responde con total seguridad, con su mirada puesta en el Kuchiki mayor.

—¿En serio?— Asano, también se unió a la charla, incrédulo de lo que Ichigo afirmaba, aunque ahora que lo inspeccionaba bien encontraba ese parecido, tanto Rukia como ese hombre tiene esos aires de grandeza.

—Sí, lo que escuchaste— Afirmó el ojimiel.

—Se ve algo… imponente— Mizuiro también dio su impresión mientras miraba al hermano de la chica — ¿Sabe que realmente estás con su hermana?—

—No lo creo… Y espero no me pregunte nada— Con voz neutra pero expresión de horror respondió el futbolista, si había algo para lo que podía decir no estaba preparado ó tuviese una táctica, era precisamente para un largo cuestionario en vivo por el hermano mayor de la chica que le gusta.

El pelinegro regresó a donde el resto se encontraba y con total seriedad los observó.

—Aún no tiene noticias— Dijo el hombre para después pasar su fría mirada a los otros tres sujetos que desconocía su identidad — ¿Son conocidos tuyos Kurosaki? —

—Sí, mi padre Kurosaki Isshin, mi agente Asano Keigo y mi asistente Mizuiro Kojima— El pelinaranja fue educado y presentó a 3 de sus personas más cercanas, una de ellas la que le vio crecer y los otros dos, más que sus empleados, sus amigos.

—Kuchiki, Byakuya, el placer es mío— Respondió el Kuchiki mayor estrechando sus manos para después atender una llamada telefónica que entró en el momento justo en que Ichigo sentía el ambiente más denso.

—Va a sonar mal pero si él va a permanecer aquí lo sensato es que decidamos de una vez quien va a compartir su sofá y va hablar con él— Habló Isshin, quien aunque no quería ser grosero, era evidente que la presencia del pelinegro resultaba algo incómoda y era mejor que se decidiera quien debía aguantarlo.

El área donde aguardaban el parte médico de Rukia, se conformaba por 4 sofás para dos personas, frente a ellos había una mesita con revistas y al lado de uno de los sofás una máquina expendedora de bebidas. Cada uno había ocupado un sofá pero ahora con la inesperada llegada de Byakuya, uno tendría que compartir.

—Dejémoslo a la suerte, un par de volados lo decidirán ¿Cara ó cruz? — Propuso Kojima sacando una moneda del bolsillo, esperando la respuesta de sus compañeros.

Era evidente que nadie quería entablar una conversación con el hermano de Rukia, no sabía si era debido a la seriedad con la que se comportaba, por el temor que enfundaba ó la imponencia innata que el hombre mostraba.

—Elijo Cara— Decidió el Kurosaki mayor, muy seguro.

—Cruz— Se apresuró a elegir Asano.

—Cara— Eligió Kojima sin pensarlo.

—Cruz— Atinó a responder el ojimiel.

Kojima lanzó la moneda al aire, los cuatro la siguieron la mirada y cuando esta cayó al piso al instante fueron a observar su suerte.

—Sí… He ganado— Isshin alzó sus brazos en señal de victoria.

—Yo también— Secundó Kojima al instante, al saber que no tendría que soportar al hermano de Rukia.

Sin embargo los rostros desencajados de Asano y el futbolista no estaban para nada contentos, pues ambos habían elegido cruz y por desgracia había salido cara, dejando a Isshin y Kojima fuera de la contienda.

—Un último volado ¿Listos?— Propuso Kojima, a lo cual el castaño y el pelinaranjaa sintieron.

Kojima lanzó una vez más la moneda y en el aire dejaron escapar sus predicciones.

—Cara— Dijo muy seguro el castaño.

—Cruz— Expresó el futbolista al unísono que su amigo.

La moneda cayó a la superficie. Ya estaba decidido.

— ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! — Se quejó el castaño a ver su mala suerte.

—Acéptalo— Kurosaki se cruzó de brazos, orgulloso de su resultado.

— ¡No es justo! — Chilló Keigo a ver que nada le favorecía.

—Claro que lo es—

—No, no lo es… Después de todo tú eres el que anda con su hermana por lo tanto es tu cuñado y por eso tú debes ser quien comparta su lugar— Asano se soltó en acusaciones, no se merecía algo así.

—Carajo Keigo, no seas llorón— Si había algo que le molestara a Kurosaki es que no aceptara las cosas e hiciera un escándalo por eso, debía aceptar que había perdido y con ello cumplir con su responsabilidad.

— ¿O ustedes que opinan? No tengo nada emocional ni sexual con su hermana y ¿tengo que aguantar al hermano? ¿Me lo merezco? ¿Soy el indicado? No lo creo— El castaño se puso dramático y usó buenos argumentos para no hacer su parte.

—Pero acordamos dejarlo en un volado, y tú perdiste… entonces cumple tu palabra— Kojima estaba de lado de Ichigo, la suerte lo había decidido.

—Pero tiene razón en eso, igual perdió el volado pero no tiene obligación alguna, después de todo Ichigo es quien anda tras Rukia-chan— Isshin que se supondría debía apoyar a su hijo, estaba a favor de los argumentos del castaño.

—De haber sabido que saldrías con estas estupideces mejor ni perdía mi tiempo con lo del volado, eres un llorón— Ichigo estaba molesto, y se lo echó en cara, en ese caso mejor ni hacían el volado porque de todas formas Keigo no iba a cumplir.

—Ay por favor, sabes que a ti te corresponde tratar con Kuchiki Byakuya…— Pero no fue el único en reclamar, Asano le hizo saber sus responsabilidades.

El Kuchiki mayor finalizó la llamada y pudo ver como el castaño y el pelinaranja discutían sobre algo pero no alcanzaba a escuchar, así que calmo regresó a la sala de espera y justo cuando llegó a ellos escuchó la peor de las confesiones.

—Pero no quieres cumplir con tu responsabilidad porque no quieres decirle que te acuestas con su hermana— Dijo Asano en voz alta, sin saber lo que sus palabras habían desencadenado, cuando se percató, se llevó las manos a la boca. Habían estado tan enfrascados en su pelea verbal que olvidaron por completo que Kuchiki Byakuya existía y en cualquier momento podía aparecerse.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Cuestionó Kuchiki Byakuya después de tal revelación, estaba contrariado y rápidamente sus ojos se posaron en el futbolista. No se sorprendía por ello, después de todo su hermana ya estaba grandecita, a su edad esas experiencias ya resultaban comunes, parte de lo normal pero tampoco le agradaba que se lo ratificaran de tal manera, tan tosca y de mal gusto.

—Mierda…— Profirió Ichigo quedo, para sí mismo, en esos momentos quería matar a Keigo por hablar tan deliberadamente de su vida íntima y además sentía los asesinos ojos de Byakuya.

—Yo, yo, yo… Lo siento— Asano muy nervioso hizo mil reverencias, estaba tan apenado y tan temeroso de lo que ese hombre pudiera hacer ó decir que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue correr al baño.

Isshin y Kojima al notar la tensión en el ambiente muy disimuladamente despejaron la zona, para cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta estaba solo, frente a frente al implacable Kuchiki Byakuya, sin saber qué decirle.

—Rukia y yo… en este tiempo…— Habló con cierto nerviosismo, queriendo dar a entender algunas cosas.

—Ya sé que hay algo más que pasional entre ustedes, ella me lo confesó hace tiempo— Para Byakuya no era necesario escucharlo, ya lo sabía, Rukia se lo confesó esa vez que se vieron para comer y aunque no le agradaba, después de todo era la vida de su hermana y podía estarse metiendo.

— ¿Y qué opinas al respecto? — Preguntó curioso.

—Rukia me pidió venir como parte del montaje, he accedido para aprovechar y conocer personalmente al hombre que cambió su vida. Detesto el fútbol, y no te apruebo en lo más mínimo, y no es porque seas futbolista; si no porque eres inestable e indeciso— Byakuya no tuvo consideración alguna, fue cien por ciento sincero y poco le importaba si el chico se ofendía. No le agradaba para su hermana.

—No puedes decir eso. Acepto que en el pasado tenía mucha inestabilidad, pero poco a poco he ido tomando el camino correcto y no pienso volver a lo de antes. Por lo otro, sé lo que quiero en mi vida y me esfuerzo por conseguirlo de una u otra forma— El ojimiel se defendió, sus palabras le había traído mucha sorpresa y enfado, no podía opinar de él tan libremente sin conocerlo.

— ¿Y Rukia? ¿La quieres en tu vida? — La pregunta del Kuchiki mayor fue corta y directa, aguardado imperturbable su respuesta.

—Por supuesto— Mirándole a los ojos Kurosaki contestó, lleno de seguridad.

—Mentira. Tú mismo lo has dicho, cuando realmente quieres algo encuentras la manera de conseguirlo, cuando no, sólo hay excusas. Si hubieras querido hacer bien las cosas, le hubieras pedido una relación formal desde el primer momento que te diste cuenta que la quieres. No puedes decir que no tuviste oportunidad, vives con ella, te aseguro hubo muchas. Si no lo hiciste es porque no la quieres realmente y sólo estás jugando, como dijo tu agente, sólo se trata de sexo fácil, sin compromisos— Byakuya tenía argumentos y unos muy fuertes. No quería que se burlara de su hermana.

—Tengo motivos algo complicados por los cuales no se lo he pedido formalmente— Para Ichigo, la cosa no era tan sencilla como Byakuya pensaba.

—Lo que te dije, sólo hay pretextos tontos. Sólo te pido que seas un caballero y dejes de jugar con sus sentimientos y de hacerla perder el tiempo; así podrá enfocarse en su carrera en Osaka News. Con permiso— Con tono serio dijo sus últimas palabras, esperando fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y tomara la mejor decisión.

Kuchiki Byakuya se marchó, dejándolo ahí varado, sin palabras, dolido por tan duras palabras y molesto por la forma en que se le dirigió, como si supiera su verdadero sentir, sin darle oportunidad a una última réplica. Le enfada que se atreviera a hablar por él, tomar la decisión de tenerla en su vida para siempre no era sencilla y no porque no la quisiera, si no porque para cultivar una relación fuerte requería de más, no deseaba pedirle que fuese su novia formal para después en unos cuantos días irse a Italia y no poder llevársela, que su único medio de contacto por meses sea el teléfono, correo electrónico o mensajes al celular. Quería hacerlo bien, de la misma forma que lo habían estado haciendo en este tiempo y sí, había planteado la idea de pedirle que se fuera con él a Milán, que no se preocupara por asuntos económicos, pero ahora que Byakuya había mencionado lo de Osaka News sus ánimos de pedírselo se vinieron abajo.

* * *

><p>Pasaron 4 horas más, en la sala de espera aún se concentraba gente a espera de noticias de sus propios familiares y sin decir nada, alguna en silencio pendientes de la situación que tenía al futbolista y compañía en la parte más escondida de la sala.<p>

El Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Doctor en jefe y dueño de la clínica que según el plan se había encargado de 'atender personalmente' a Kuchiki Rukia, se encontraba en su oficina, en el segundo piso, mirando atreves de la ventana.

—Ha sido cuestión de horas para que la prensa se presentara. Mira nada más toda la atención que estamos recibiendo de los medios gracias a esa chica y Kurosaki— Comentaba Mayuri muy orgulloso a su hija Nemu, quien se encontraba a un costado tras él.

Y es que conforme fueron pasando las horas, los mismos vecinos habían filtrado a los medios que aguardaban afueras del condominio residencial la noticia de que la morena había sido llevada de emergencia a una clínica. Uno que otro de la misma clínica corrió la voz y poco a poco los medios de comunicación se arremolinaron a las afueras del sanatorio a espera de noticias y poder dar la nota.

Por fortuna el acceso era restringido, la clínica de Kurotsuchi era muy meticulosa en ese aspecto, para poder pasar debían registrarse y dejar su identificación en caseta de vigilancia.

Los medios de comunicación se conformaban con tomar fotografías de la clínica, la cual estaba alejada dado el estacionamiento, fotografía que servirían para adornar su nota periodística.

Para Kurotsuchi era un gran negocio, no sólo recibirían la bonita donación de 60,000 yenes de Kurosaki; el nombre de su clínica como marca registrada aumentaría su valor, y que la mencionaran, fotografiaran y filmaran para salir en diversos medios de comunicación era una publicidad gratuita y estaba aseguro que efectiva. Claro, a cambio pisoteaba su ética profesional, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, era un Doctor con una increíble doble moral y el faltar a los valores y principios de su profesión no era cosa tan grave comparada con otras que había hecho, después de todo nadie se enteraba de nada por lo tanto todo estaba bien-

—Es usted un genio Mayuri-sama— Lo halagó la joven, era evidente que el Dr. Kurotsuchi sabía manejar las cosas y verse siempre beneficiado.

—Lo sé— Acotó muy sonriente y satisfecho el temible Doctor —Creo ya es momento de dar la lamentable noticia—

Al cabo de uno 10 minutos, el Dr. Mayuri se apareció en la sala de espera, caprado la atención de los presentes, y con pasos decididos se dirigió a donde Kurosaki y compañía.

El resto de las personas ajenas, observaron la escena del Dr. Kurotsuchi hablando con el futbolista y las personas cercanas a la pareja. Notaron como el rostro se desencajaba, sin habla, mirándose unos a otros, incrédulos, sorprendidos, afligidos. Esas expresiones dieron pié a que la gente ahí murmurara, y una que otra que se llevaba la mano a la boca dada la sorpresa de lo que resultaba una terrible noticia para una joven pareja que en cuatro meses habían albergado los más hermosos momentos, la más dulce espera y emoción, el de ser padres, y ahora por causas aún ajenas a sus oídos todo eso se desvanecía. Muchas mujeres ahí presentes en la sala de espera no podían evitar preguntarse cómo debía estar anímicamente Kuchiki Rukia, y en sus adentros le mandaban las mejores bendiciones y fortaleza para ese duro momento.

Después de un rato, vieron a Kurosaki dejar su identificación en recepción y después subir las escaleras que lo llevarían al cuarto piso, donde habían instalado a la morena, en una habitación grande y apartada de los demás pacientes.

Al abrir la puerta, la encontró sentada en la camilla, con las sábanas cubriéndole hasta la cintura, con la reglamentaria bata para pacientes y alrededor típicos aparatos clínicos pero sin estar conectada a ellos.

— ¿Ya lo anunció a la prensa? — Inquirió Rukia al verlo entrar. Prácticamente desde que la abordaron los paramédicos en la clínica la enclaustraron un rato en una zona de la planta baja por horas y luego la pasaron al cuarto donde también la recluyeron sin permitirle tener algún medio para comunicarse.

—No, aún no. Tenías razón… No se pueden fingir estas cosas sin sentirte mal al respecto— Le informó y además le hizo saber su sentir respecto a la situación. A Ichigo no se le hizo fácil llegar y actuar como si la situación fuera real, pero ya estaba ahí y lo único que le quedaba era acoplarse.

—Y… ¿Cuándo podremos irnos? — La morena no quería ya hablar de eso, total que ya están ahí y haciendo su parte, lo único que deseaba era volver a casa y no saber del mundo por algunos días.

—A las 3 de la tarde te darán de alta y como al parecer ya se filtró la noticia, darán un comunicado oficial— De acuerdo a lo que el Dr. Mayuri le informó, esa era la hora acordada, quería ser congruente con las cosas y hacer un diagnóstico médico impecable de tal forma que no quedaran dudas.

—Bien. ¿Si vino mi hermano? — Rukia estaba de acuerdo, después de todo ese asunto ya era cosa del Doctor y sabría qué decir. Prefirió preguntar por su hermano, a quien había pedido su presencia horas antes de que llamasen la ambulancia, aunque no sabía si realmente había venido.

—Sí, de hecho es el segundo que pasará a verte— Respondió en tono serio. El hecho de que le mencionara a su hermano, le hacía volver a recordar su charla de hace horas, y aún estaba molesto por sus palabras.

Rukia se alegró al saberlo, el saber que estaba ahí, apoyándola en ese enredoso asunto la hacía feliz. Pero de un instante a otro su rostro cambió al recordar que no todo terminaba ahí, había persona que seguramente querrían saber a detalle lo sucedido.

—No sé cómo voy a manejar esto cuando volvamos a casa… Ya sabes, Mashiro, Kensei, Hiyori, Shinji, Kaien querrán venir a verme y no sé si podré fingirlo…— Rukia le compartió su preocupación, no estaba segura de ser capaz de mentirles a sus personas cercanas.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, si no quieres recibirlos ó hablar con ellos yo lo haré por ti— El futbolista la apoyo, entendía que era difícil pronunciar palabras falsas hacia personas que nunca lo había sido con él, pero iba a tener qué hacerlo, después de todo ambos estaban metidos en eso y lo mínimo que podía hacer era ayudarla.

A Rukia eso le quitó un peso de encima, así que estiró su mano, pidiéndole en un gesto que se acercara y el muchacho obedeció acortando la distancia y tomando su mano, se acomodó para quedar a la altura de la joven y miró detenidamente su rostro, que le parecía mucho más hermoso cada día que pasaba.

—Gracias— Murmuró la pelinegra sonriendo un poco.

Kurosaki le correspondió el gesto y besó su frente.

* * *

><p>Al punto de las 3 de la tarde la morena fue dada de alta y para ese entonces el rumor de la pérdida del bebé ya estaba expandido por todo Japón, y en Italia, donde ya era conocido por ser el nuevo fichaje del Inter de Milán.<p>

Antes de salir, su representante Asano Keigo y asistente Mizuiro se aparecieron ante los medios, quienes ya los esperaban desde las 5 de la madrugada. Pidieron silencio y buena conducta ya que iban a dar un comunicado importante.

El castaño empezó por anunciar, sin dar detalles, mientras los medios de comunicación tomaban fotografía y graban tanto en audio como en video. Asano les informó que Kurosaki Ichigo y su novia Kuchiki Rukia por desgracia se encontraban sobrellevando la sensible pérdida de lo que sería su primer hijo. Y rogaba respetaran su privacidad dada la delicadeza de la situación y finalizó agradeciendo a los medios por su atención.

Al instante comenzaron a surgir las preguntas, de cómo, cuando, porqué a las cuales Asano y Mizuiro no contestaban, y les aclaraban de nueva cuenta que era un tema delicado y no era prudente decir nada más.

Mientras los medios seguían con su atención fija en el representante del futbolista; Kurosaki Ichigo ya se encontraba junto con Rukia en la parte trasera del automóvil de Kuchiki Byakuya, y de copiloto iba Isshin.

Cuando salieron del lugar, los medios se arremolinaron para captar el momento y uno que otro desconsiderado gritaba con micrófono en mano, pidiendo unas palabras, pasándose por el arco del triunfo el pedimento de que se respetara su privacidad en esos instantes. Mientras los medios hacían sus intentos, Asano y Mizuiro fueron directo a abordar el otro vehículo y salieron tras donde iba el futbolista.

El destino fijo es el condominio residencial en donde vive Kurosaki. El trayecto fue tranquilo, nadie dijo nada, sólo se encargaron de disfrutar de la música que sonaba en la radio.

Diez minutos después, llegaron al citado lugar, y como era de esperarse había otro contingente de periodistas afueras del condominio, esperando. A penas vieron el automóvil y se abalanzaron para cerciorarse de que fuera, pero sólo alcanzaron a ver a Byakuya, y dejaron de hostigarle; y en vigilancia pidió su acceso en nombre de Kurosaki.

Asano y Mizuiro también se vieron rodeados por la prensa, pero a ellos ya los tenían identificados, comenzaron a bombardearlos de preguntas y con dificultad les dejaron llegar hasta la reja. Seguridad se encargó de dispersar y les abrieron las rejas para que el auto pudiese pasar.

Para el trayecto a su departamento fue en silencio, con cierta incomodidad y ante las miradas de algunos vecinos, ya dentro de su hogar las cosas se pusieron más serenas y a los 10 minutos, Kuchiki Byakuya se despidió. Minutos después Isshin Kurosaki y al último Asano y Mizuiro, dejando a la pareja a solas. Tan pronto y comenzó a sonar el teléfono móvil de Kurosaki y el fijo. Rukia no contestaba, no quería hacerlo, en cambio Ichigo atendía las llamadas que provenían de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo como Abarai, Shinji, Muguruma, del Presidente Kanamori, incluso del Presidente Moratti y del técnico Araujo, todos al estar enterado de la 'pérdida' de su primogénito se volcaron a él y en Rukia, brindándoles palabras de aliento para la situación que estaban pasando en esos momentos y todo su apoyo. El futbolista agradecía sus palabras y después se despedía.

Al cabo de las horas fueron llegando a su departamento arreglos florales con sus respectivas notas tanto de propios como de extraños, con la misma intención de ofrecer sus condolencias y brindar algo de ánimo. Para las 8 de la noche la sala tenía alrededor de 15 ramos de diversas flores y 3 canastas con algunos productos. Inclusive en los programas de farándula y en los de deportes aparecía la noticia, donde mismos conductores y cronistas deportivos mandaban sus bendiciones y pronta resignación a la pareja.

El efecto que la noticia había tenido fue más de lo que esperaron, más de lo que creyeron y las molestias que las personas se habían tomado tan de buena fe hacían sentir mal tanto a Ichigo como Rukia ya que todo había sido un invento. Había sido mala idea, pensaron que sería fácil fingir algo así y ahora no podían retractarse, todo estaba tan avanzado que sólo les quedaba continuar y esperar que al cabo del tiempo la gente lo olvidara y jamás se volviese a tocar el tema.

****… … * … …****

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llegamos! Ya en la recta final del fic, le resta otro capítulo y su correspondiente epílogo :)<p>

Espero este les haya gustado! Haré todo lo posible por actualizar lo más pronto!

Saludos a todos, un beso!


	13. La Promesa

Hola de nuevo!

Una disculpoa enorme por la demora, hago lo que puedo ;)

Ya respondí sus reviews, aunque para los que no andan registrados: I love shiro, mayy & Loen. Muchas gracias por leer y ya verán lo que sucede con esta pareja.

Les dejo el último capi del fic y a agradecerles a todas y cada una de las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer el fic, de dejar reviews, de agregarlo a su lista de favoritos etc. MUCHAS GRACIAS!

_**Notas:** Contiene una escena chiquita subidita de tono pero nada más, si no le gusta ese tipo de contenido, saltenselo._

* * *

><p><strong>… … * … …<strong>

**Capítulo XIII**

**"La Promesa"**

Después de que se dio el anuncio oficial, Rukia buscó la manera de no ser captada por los medios, por eso prefería no salir, no sabía qué cara dar, incluso se preguntaba si había alguien en todo Japón que sospechara un poco de la veracidad de la situación. Con la única persona ajena al embrollo con la que habló, fue con el dueño de Osaka News, quien le daba prórroga para presentarse a trabajar cuando se sintiera mejor emocionalmente; de ahí en fuera Ichigo se encargó de dar la cara por ambos, de las ocasiones que salía y regresaba a casa, el chico le comentaba que la prensa lo siguió y sólo comentó que agradecía a las personas sus muestras de afecto y solidaridad, que cuando le preguntaba por la morena se dignaba en decir que estaba bien, recuperàndose y nada más.

Las cosas con Kurosaki estaban igual que antes, aunque él le prestaba menos atención a Rukia ya que estaba ocupado con sus trámites para viajar a Italia a hacerse sus pruebas médicas. Esa noche del lunes, después de la cena, la morena le ayudó a empacar las cosas que el muchacho se llevaría.

— ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? — Inquirió la morena con curiosidad, hasta el momento no habían hablado de su viaje al viejo continente.

—A las 8 de la mañana, pero tengo que estar 2 horas antes en el aeropuerto— Le explicó siendo breve, mientras metía un par de playeras a su maleta.

— ¿Asano te acompañará? — Nuevamente preguntó, le preocupa en parte que fuera sólo, no se sabe que clase persona se pueden encontrar en otro lugar, y mayor es el peligro siendo extranjero, eres blanco fácil para asaltantes.

—Sí, es mi agente, es su deber pero no te preocupes, Mizuiro se quedara y si necesitas algo sabes que puedes pedírselo— Le comentó mientras doblaba un par de pantalones.

— ¿Cuando vuelves? — Soltó su nueva duda. Ya se había acostumbrado que estuviera ahí.

—Probablemente el sábado en la noche— Le dio una fecha aproximada, el viaje era de 13 horas aproximadamente, si es que salía el viernes por la mañana, ya en la noche del sábado habría regresado.

—Bien, no sabes el gusto que me da verte cumplir tus sueños— Rukia comentó contenta, sobre todo por fue fiel testigo de lo mucho que le costó en esos últimos meses.

—A mí también me dará gusto verte convertirte en una gran periodista en el Osaka News— Ichigo le quiso retribuir sus buenos deseos pero sin querer se le salió algo que no debía decir.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? — La expresión de Rukia cambió al instante, se suponía que eso no debía saberlo, ¿Cómo es que se había enterado?

—Tu hermano, la madrugada del domingo en la clínica… ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?— El tono del futbolista cambió a uno más serio, y le dirigió una mirada de molestia.

—No creí que fuera importante, después de todo es cosa mía, no tienes nada que ver— La morena dio sus explicaciones, así lo creía, después de todo son sus decisiones y él no tenía porqué enfadarse por eso.

— ¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que no me importa? ¿Qué no es asunto mío? — La molestia de Kurosaki aumentó al escucharla decir semejantes palabras. No sabía si lo decía a propósito ó es que en verdad era tan egoísta como para hacerlo de lado.

—Ichigo, se trata de mi carrera… y no, en definitiva no tiene nada que ver contigo— Le explicó en tono neutro y muy convencida. Sus asuntos románticos son una cosa muy independiente de los laborales.

—Claro que tiene que ver, tus decisiones me afectan. ¿No te das cuenta de que…?— Ya fastidiado por la actitud desinteresada de la muchacha, le dijo la mayor de las verdades. Y estaba por soltar algo muy profundo, algo que pensaba que Rukia ya intuía pero no lo hizo, se lo guardó. No quería quedar como un imbécil si le confesaba lo que planeaba para ambos y ella lo rechazaba —Olvídalo… Vete…— Acotó, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

— ¿Qué? — Rukia arqueó una ceja cuando prácticamente le corría, no entendía que rayos le pasaba.

—Que te vayas, largo de aquí…— Con voz más fuerte y grosero le reiteró sus palabras.

—Pero…— La morena ya no entendía que mosco le había picado y quiso reprochar pero el futbolista se le adelantó.

— ¡¿Eres sorda? Vete que me molesta tu egoísmo y tu descaro! —

Por el tono, la actitud y las palabras que le dirigía, la ojiazul-violáceo no se calló.

— ¡No sé qué mierdas te pasa, estos días a penas me hablas, me has tratado como si no te importara y luego de la nada me reclamas lo de mi contrato con Osaka News, tratas de decirme algo, te arrepientes y te lo callas… Eres un indeciso y no tienes valor suficiente para decirme las cosas tal cual y no quiero a alguien así ni ahora ni nunca! — Rukia le reclamó a viva voz, sacando de su pecho todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Al termino salió y azotó la puerta del cuarto, con rapidez y limpiándose las lágrimas, tomó su bolso, su móvil y salió del departamento. En el pasillo se encontró a un par de vecinos que la saludaron y con dificultad les devolvió el gesto, su llanto no pasó desapercibido y comenzaron a cuestionar sobre qué puedo haberle pasado.

Tomó el elevador, el cual por fortuna estaba vacío y llegó hasta la planta baja, cuando las puertas se abrieron salió sin tomarle mucha importancia a la gente que la miraba preocupada y con varias interrogantes en su mente.

Kaien la había visto desde lejos así que puso la mejor de sus sonrisas y la saludó de buen humor pero lo único que sus ojos vieron fue a la joven con el rostro lloroso.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —

Pero Rukia no articulaba palabra alguna, sólo dejaba que de sus ojos escaparan las lágrimas y hablaran por ella.

— ¡Rukia! — Kurosaki gritó su nombre, apareciéndose, se sintió culpable por tratarle así hace rato. Quería disculparse.

Kaien entendió quien era el causante del llanto de la ojiazulvioláceo y sintió como la sangre le hervía de ira. Rukia no merecía a su sujeto como él que la hacía llorar, menos ahora que es cuando más necesitaba de su apoyo.

—Lo lamento…— Profirió el futbolista, siendo sincero, a espera de que ella hablara.

Rukia lo miró detenidamente, después pasó su mirada al pelinegro y le pidió un favor.

— ¿Kaien podrías llevarme a mi casa? —

—Claro— Sin titubeos Kaien aceptó, ignorando por completo la presencia de Kurosaki y acompañándola al estacionamiento para llevarla a su destino.

Por mucho que el pelinaranja gritó, nada surtió efecto, sólo se quedó mirando como ella partía con Kaien. Fue tanto su enfado consigo mismo que incrustó el puño en la pared más cercana, ni dolencia sintió porque el dolor más grande estaba en su pecho, maldijo varias veces sin importarle que la gente que también vivía en el edificio lo viera.

* * *

><p>Por primera vez en meses, Rukia se apareció en el anterior edificio donde vivía, lo cual causó gran sorpresa en algunos de sus vecinos, que al verla recorrer los pasillos la saludaban y luego cuchicheaban entre ellos. Aunque más allá de eso, lo que les sorprendía en demasía era su alto acompañante, pero que no era quien esperaban, no era el famoso futbolista.<p>

La morena sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta, en el marco se detuvo y miró al pelinegro.

— ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo? —

—No gracias. Lo mejor es que descanses, has tenido días difíciles— Kaien fue condescendiente, suficiente había tenido su amiga con la pérdida de su bebé y ahora con lo que sea que haya pasado con Kurosaki, que lo mejor para ella en esos instante es estar tranquila y dormir.

—Está bien, como gustes—

Kaien le sonrió y en acto nacido de su corazón, la abrazó, manteniéndola en sus brazos por un rato, la morena no hizo nada, sólo se quedó ahí percibiendo su calor.

—Lo que sea que necesites, llámame ¿de acuerdo?— Le murmuró al oído para después mantener su distancia de ella.

—Claro… y gracias por las flores— La morena aceptó su ayuda, y aprovechó para agradecerle el detalle de hace días. Cuando le llevó un gran ramo esperando animarla después de la fatídica noticia de su bebé.

—No fue nada. Cuídate y nos vemos— Kaien sonrió de lado y se despidió de ella con tranquilidad.

Rukia le vio marcharse y cuando desapareció de su vista, finalmente se encerró en su departamento.

* * *

><p>Desde las 6 de la mañana junto con Asano y Mizuiro estaba en el aeropuerto, y todavía le quedaba una hora más por delante en que abordaba su vuelo a Milán. Era temprano para marcarle a la morena, pero quería, necesitaba hablar con ella, que lo escuchara y perdonase su mal trato de ayer en la noche. Por eso prefirió mandarle mensajes de texto, así no la molestaba y esperaba que en su ausencia, las cosas cambiaran y poder hablar en su regreso.<p>

Keigo no paró en preguntarle porque Rukia no los había acompañado y porque enviaba tantos mensajes de texto. Ichigo no quería mencionarle nada, no eran asuntos suyos.

Los medios ya estaban citados en el aeropuerto y con decencia fotografiaban al futbolista y sus movimientos, sin hacerle ninguna pregunta.

Por fortuna y de tanto pensar se le pasó la hora rápido. El altavoz mencionó que era la hora de abordar, así que Kurosaki y compañía se dirigieron a la puerta indicada.

Antes de abordar. El ojimiel mandó un último mensaje a la joven y dio un par de indicaciones a Mizuiro.

—Lo más probable es que Rukia no regrese al departamento, así que te encargo por favor le lleves sus cosas y a Chappy, también dejé en la cama un sobre con el dinero que se acordó desde el principio, entrégaselo— El pelinaranja le hizo saber a su asistente todas las cosas que debía en unas cuentas horas más.

—Claro que si— Mizuiro se aprendió de memoria la encomienda que le tenía aunque se preguntaba por qué la pelinegra no iba a regresar.

—Si necesita algo, lo que sea, ayúdala por favor— Kurosaki le pidió esto último con mucho ahínco, no quería que le faltase nada.

—Bien. Que tengan excelente viaje, cuando aterricen márquenme— Mizuiro asintió y también les dejó un encargo sencillo.

—Por supuesto—

Mizuiro los vio desaparecer por el largo pasillo de la puerta de embarque.

Asano, al haber escuchado las indicaciones de Kurosaki al joven asistente, no tuvo reparo en querer saber lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—Escuché eso de que Rukia no va a volver, al final ¿decidiste dejarla marchar ó te rechazó?— Inquirió Asano lleno de curiosidad.

—Tuvimos una pelea, la corrí, luego me arrepentí, le pedí disculpas, pero no quiso escuchar y se fue— Ichigo no quería ahondar en detalles, simplemente le dio un breve resumen de lo acontecido.

—Tienes un 'don' para joder las cosas…— Comentó el castaño al escucharlo, sólo a él se le ocurría actuar de esa manera y después pedir disculpar y esperar que todo estuviera como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Cállate— Ichigo ya veía venir todo un monólogo de cómo tratar a las mujeres, y no quería oírlo, ya sabía que había arruinado las cosas y no necesitaba de más.

—No sé porqué lo piensas tanto. Sólo debiste pedirle que se fuera contigo a Italia, si te rechazaba, al menos no quedó en ti— Asano le hizo saber sus impresiones, realmente le parecía que su amigo estaba siendo muy inseguro, que no se estaba arriesgando lo suficiente. Si Rukia le decía que no, al menos lo intentó y no se quedó con la duda del 'que hubiera pasado'.

—Ese es el problema… No quiero que me rechace, pero eso ya no importa, aunque se lo pida ella no vendría— De una forma sutil, el futbolista confesó su miedo de ser rechazado, no es algo que le fuese sencillo de tolerar, menos por parte de ella.

— ¿Por qué no? No tiene nada que perder— Preguntó Asano, después de todo Rukia no tenía trabajo que la mantuviese arraigada a Japón, no veía motivos por los cuales rechazarlo.

—Su hermano me dijo que ya había aceptado un puesto en Osaka News, que lo que más le importa ahora es su carrera. Y ahora que está enfadada conmigo, con mayor razón querrá ocuparse de sus cosas— Ichigo no es muy dado a contarle sus cosas, pero esta vez se vio con confianza de hacerlo y le comentó lo que hasta ahora sabía y creía es la razón de que ella permanezca en Japón. Y sí, le ponía algo triste saberlo, que ella estaría a kilómetros de distancia y sólo tendría que conformarse con la imagen que guardaría de Rukia en sus recuerdos.

—No tienes mucho a tu favor, pero si deberías pedirle disculpas por lo de anoche— Asano lo notó lógico y lamentaba que eso le pasase a su amigo, sin embargo por lo menos, debía pedirle perdón a la morena.

—Ya lo sé… Por el momento, sólo me enfocaré en las pruebas médicas, y espero que cuando regrese, ella esté más calmada y quiera escucharme— Ichigo quiso darle tiempo a las cosas, con la esperanza de que dentro de unos días cuando estuviera de vuelta, Rukia le diera una oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Se había pasado gran parte de la mañana en cama, simplemente mirando el techo mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que le habían pasado desde la primera vez que conoció a Kurosaki en ese tonto lugar de citas. Y cómo fue que poco a poco se fue encandilando con él y cómo pasaba de ser una completa desconocida, a una mujer célebre sólo por estar a su lado.<p>

Prendió el celular y ya le esperaban en bandeja 15 mensajes del futbolista entre las 5 de la madrugada y las 8 de la mañana. Así como registradas 10 llamadas perdidas del mismo número.

Por pura curiosidad, leyó cada uno de los mensajes, en los primeros 7 le pedía disculpas y su perdón seguido de una breve explicación. En los otros 5 que seguían le habla de que Mizuiro iría a entregarle unas cosas, entre varios detalles y los 2 últimos se despedía porque iba a abordar.

La morena lo creía sincero, era evidente que estaba arrepentido de su actuar ayer en la noche, pero no iba a perdonarle tan pronto, también estaba herida. No le costaba nada decirle las cosas tal cual, sin esconder nada, se supone que confiaban uno en el otro y él sólo se callaba las cosas cruciales, las que más le importaban a Rukia saber, las de sus sentimientos.

También era consciente de que su error fue no decirle nada de su futuro trabajo en Osaka News, y que él se hubiese enterado por medio de su hermano fue lo que más le molestó al futbolista, cuando se suponía tenían la confianza para decirse ese tipo de cosas, Rukia también había quebrantado el pacto de confianza.

Estaba tan ensimismada pensado en esas cosas que no escuchó cuando tocaron la puerta, claro, hasta que la insistencia fue mayor y los toques más fuertes. La ojiazul-violáceo se apresuró en salir de la cama, ponerse los zapatos y abrir la puerta.

Ahí varado frente a ella estaba una sonriente Mizuiro que le dio los buenos días. Rukia le invitó a pasar y el chico accedió muy amable.

—Ichigo me pidió te trajera tus cosas— Anunció el pelinegro entrando con una valija y la transportadora donde yacía Chappy el gato.

—Sí, recibí su mensaje. Muchas gracias— La joven agradeció su molestia mientras le ayudaba con la transportadora y le indicaba donde dejar su valija.

—No tengo nada que ofrecerte, sólo agua embotellada— Rukia no quiso ser descortés y le ofreció lo poco que tenía en su nevera.

—No te preocupes, así estoy bien— Kojima no necesitaba nada. Dejó en un espacio vacío la maleta y después se acercó a la morena.

—Lo que sea que haya pasado y te haya llevado a tomar esta decisión, espero te sea para bien. Espero tampoco te hayas enfadado conmigo ó con Asano— Mizuiro se solidarizó con ella, de una forma u otra se había encariñado con ella, le resultaba una chica muy agradable y que había traído grandes y maravillosas cosas a la vida del pelinaranja, por eso, a pesar de lo que sea que haya pasado, esperaba seguir contando con su devoción.

—Gracias. Y no, Keigo y tú no tiene nada que ver, descuida— Quiso quitarle esa impresión, aunque trabajasen para el futbolista, ellos no estaban involucrados y no tenían porqué cargar con culpas o cosas por el estilo.

—Es bueno saberlo. Por otro lado, este sobre es para ti, me pidió te lo entregara— A Kojima le dio mucho gusto. Después sacó el sobre de unos de los pliegues de su saco y lo entregó a manos de la chica.

—Gracias— Rukia lo recibió pero no lo quiso abrir aún.

—Me tengo que ir, espero vernos pronto. Que tengas buen día— Mizuiro ya no tenía motivos para permanecer ahí, así que se despidió.

Rukia le acompañó hasta la puerta y le dedicó unas últimas palabras de ahí hasta su próximo encuentro.

—Lo mismo digo, hasta luego—

Cuando cerró de nuevo la puerta, Rukia fue al sofá y sentada miró dentro del sobre y ahí estaba el dinero que habían acordado desde el principio. Tenía suficiente para pagar sus deudas, incluso para mudarse a un departamento con mejor ubicación pero se sentía vacía, que algo le hacía falta, no era nada material, era algo más importante y fuerte.

—Ichigo…— Murmuró y se recostó en el sofá, pensando en él.

* * *

><p>No había pasado ni 48 horas cuando la prensa del corazón comenzó a especular sobre la relación del futbolista y la chica. Ya se mencionaba de un distanciamiento no sólo geográfico también en el aspecto sentimental. Como no la habían visto acompañar al jugador al aeropuerto, supusieron que algo debió haber pasado entre ellos, luego llegó la nota que según vecinos y testigos, habían peleado y ella se había marchado de casa. Luego apareció la nota de que la vieron llegar a su anterior casa en compañía de otro hombre, cuya identidad era desconocida. Todos hablaban que la detonante había sido la pérdida de su bebé, que igual eso era lo único que los mantenía unidos y ahora no había nada que estrechara esos lazos, se hablaba de la desconsideración y maltrato psicológico que Ichigo pudo haberle causado a la morena como para que ella se fuera, y que Rukia era una desgraciada por irse con otro hombre. La separación ya era cuestión de días.<p>

A pesar de que Rukia ya no vivía en el departamento del futbolista, la prensa se las arregló para dar con ella, y no dejó de acosarla ni un momento. Le tomaban fotografías, a veces le hacían preguntas sobre su relación y como estaba emocionalmente después de la pérdida que tuvo, pero el silencio era la respuesta a sus interrogantes. No iba a decirles nada, no quería alimentar su curiosidad.

Cuando Ichigo arribó al Aeropuerto Internacional de Linate, en Milán, la prensa ya le esperaba. Entre empujones y gritos el futbolista se movía, sin decir nada, sólo siendo víctima de los flashes de las cámaras y con un Asano pidiendo en el poco italiano que hablaba que abrieran el paso siendo ayudado por un par de guardias de seguridad.

El futbolista se reunió en privado con Massimo Moratti para charlar de algunas cosas, preguntándole sobre el vuelo, si le había resultado pesado, sobre qué opina de la ciudad, entre otras cosas aunque tratando de manera muy delicada su vida privada, sin hacer cuestiones profundas ó que creyera podían lastimar al futbolista, sobre todo por los recientes acontecimientos relativo al embarazo perdido.

Al regresar al hotel, Ichigo supo de las versiones que manejaba la prensa del corazón por el internet y como era de esperarse, no pensaba confirmar ni negar nada. La prensa italiana parecía estar también interesada en el tema, ya que en su habitación miraba la programación local, apareció un panel de mujeres charlando, no entendía nada de lo que decían pero sabía que hablaba de su persona y Rukia por las imágenes que presentaban.

Antes de dormir marcó un par de veces, olvidando por completo las diferencias horarias y siendo esto causante de que Rukia no contestara. Optó por mandarle un mensaje de texto, diciéndole que había llegado con bien a Milán, y que la ciudad es muy agradable.

Cuando Rukia despertó a las ocho de la mañana, ya le esperaba un mensaje de texto, lo leyó con cuidado y una media sonrisa surcó sus labios, pero no le respondió. Se apresuró a bañarse y arreglarse, necesitaba ir al banco y lo mejor era llegar temprano para evitar las interminables filas.

Y aunque quería apresurarse a llevar a cabo sus pendientes, las prensa no ayudaba mucho, al contrario, le obstaculizaba a cada paso, si no era para tomarle fotos era para abordarla y cuestionarla. Agradecía que Mizuiro estuviera con ella para ayudarle, ya que él se encargaba de manejar y esperarla a la salida.

Terminó de realizar sus pagos pendientes y al cabo de las 5 de la tarde pudo detenerse a comer en una plaza cercana a casa. Mizuiro comía tranquilamente, en silencio, mientras la morena se mantenía en la misma situación. En un momento dado, Mizuiro recibió una llamada y salió a contestar.

La pelinegra se quedó sola en la mesa, siendo el blanco de las miradas de los comensales y los propios trabajadores del local donde comía pasta. Cuando estaba probando otro bocado de suave pasta, en la televisión se dio paso a la transmisión de la sección de deportes, aparecieron las imágenes de Kurosaki llegando al aeropuerto en Italia. La gente alrededor echaba un vistazo a la pantalla y otro a la morena, contemplando su reacción. Pasaban otra toma cuando entraba a las oficinas del club, y las últimas recientes al ingresar al hospital donde le realizarían las pruebas médicas. Rukia seguía mirando atenta, Ichigo sonreía y saludaba, estaba feliz y cumpliendo sus sueños, como debía de ser.

La pelinegra regresó a casa y se dejó caer en el mullido sofá, el celular sonó y sonrió a ver en la pantalla que se trataba de Matsumoto.

— ¡¿Dónde te has metido?! — La rubia ni le saludó, se apresuró a cuestionarla.

—Estoy en casa— Calmada, la morena le respondió con toda sinceridad.

—Deberías hablar con Mashiro, está preocupada por ti, dice que no le regresas las llamadas— Rangiku le hizo saber el estado de la peliverde, y por lo menos tuviese algo de consideración y se comunicara con ella porque la pobre estaba de nervios al no saber nada de ella, salvo lo que decían los medios.

—Le llamaré, no te preocupes— Rukia se sintió culpable por eso, nunca había sido su intensión preocupar a Mashiro, pero ya le regresaría sus llamadas.

— ¿Entonces es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Ya no vives con Ichigo? — Rangiku no se fiaba de la prensa, por eso se lo preguntó directamente.

—No— Respondió con un dejo de tristeza, una que la curvilínea notó.

— ¿Estás bien? —

— Sí ¿quieres venir mañana? — Había muchas cosas que deseaba decir, alguien de suman confianza que la escuchara, que le dijera si estaba haciendo bien ó haciendo mal.

—Claro, nos veremos entonces— Y Rangiku lo intuía, siempre estaría para su amiga.

* * *

><p>Temprano en la mañana se dio cita en el lugar indicado para realizarse exámenes médicos deportivos que le exigen. Los médicos estuvieron al tanto de su historial, midieron su estatura y le pesaron, le realizaron unos test de antropometría para controlar ese peso y el porcentaje de grasa de su cuerpo. También le realizaron un examen de la vista. La primera parte fue una revisión general para tenerla dentro del expediente y esta terminó alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, Ichigo creyó tendría que volver a las 5 de la tarde para sus siguientes valoraciones pero le comentaron que las restantes serían para mañana temprano<p>

Junto con Keigo, el resto de la tarde la dedicaron en deambular por las calles de Milán, conociendo los lugares más emblemáticos de la ciudad, tomando fotografías y yendo a comer en algún sitio interesante. No por ello se libró de la prensa, a cada paso había uno ó dos tomándole fotografías, sin embargo ninguno le hacía preguntas, y aunque las hicieran no las respondería, ni aunque le hablaran en japonés.

Vio el atardecer desde el techo del Duomo di Milano, una grande y hermosa catedral en el centro de la ciudad. En ese instante, mientras veía el sol ocultarse lentamente deseó que fuese Rukia la que estuviese ahí, con él, y no el idiota Keigo.

— ¡Qué! — Exclamó el castaño al sentir las pertinaces y fastidias miradas del futbolista

—Sólo pensaba que no eres la compañía que desearía tener en estos momentos— Le dijo sin miramientos, sin importarle si lo ofendía.

Keigo puso expresión de indignación.

—Favor que te hago, no con cualquiera veo un atardecer— Acotó cruzado de abrazos, dándose su lugar.

La expresión calma de Kurosaki cambió a la ceñuda de siempre.

—Ay por favor, ahora resulta que te cotizas cuando siempre has sido un fácil— Le dijo sus verdades, cambiando por completo el ambiente.

—Cierra la boca— El castaño no quería escucharlo porque sabía que era cierto pero no iba a aceptarlo, nunca —Mejor vayamos a otro lugar— Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y caminó en dirección contraria.

Kurosaki sonrió de lado al conseguir molestarlo y después lo siguió. Era bueno tener amigos como Keigo.

* * *

><p>El día no fue tan diferente al anterior, Rukia se levantó temprano y ya tenía ese mensaje de buenos días esperándola. Le dio gusto saber que el futbolista la tenía muy presente pero de nueva cuenta no le contestó, quería hacerle sufrir un poco más. Se limitó a desayunar y después en limpiar su hogar con total calma. Al medio día se metió a bañar y se puso guapa para recibir a Matsumoto, quien había quedado en llegar a las 1 de la tarde para comer juntas.<p>

Para su sorpresa, la curvilínea llegó con comida para las dos y después de servir, se sentaron en la mesita sencilla que la morena usaba como comedor.

— ¿Y qué pasó? — Cuestionó la rubia a penas probando el primer bocado.

—Me corrió de su departamento— Dijo muy tajante la morena, acordándose de toda la escena, pero sin que ese recuerdo no le doliera tanto.

— ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Ese idiota…! ¡¿Pero por qué?! — Una sorprendida y enojada Matsumoto le inquirió. Le asombraba que el futbolista haya tenido esa reacción tan insolente para con la mujer que según él tanto quiere.

—Básicamente, supo por Nii-sama que me voy ir a trabajar a Osaka News, me lo reclamó, que cuando iba a decírselo y sólo le contesté que mis decisiones no son algo que le importasen, que no tiene nada que ver— Le contó los motivos que lo llevaron a esa pelea, esperaba solidaridad de su parte, su único error había sido callarse lo de su futuro trabajo y nada más.

—No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso… ¿Qué no te das cuentas o te haces tonta? — Pero cuando la rubia la escuchó se quedó atónita. En verdad ahora sí no entendía que rayos le pasaba su amiga como para responderle ese tipo de cosas al futbolista.

— ¡¿Perdón?! — Rukia preguntó contrariada, con el ceño fruncido, ¿ella está del lado de Ichigo?

— ¿No te das cuenta que él quiere algo a futuro contigo? Es obvio. Igual y ya tenía algo planeado para ambos y tú le sales con eso… Sí que lo jodiste, con razón se enojó— Rangiku le explicó, muy segura de ello. Cuando Kurosaki pensaba en regir su vida tomando en cuenta a la morena para todo, Rukia estaba siendo muy egoísta en ver sólo por ella misma, sin tener al ojimiel en sus planes, eso había sido el motivo de su enojo.

Rukia se quedó unos instantes meditándolo. No lo había visto de esa manera, no había dicho esas palabras con esa interpretación, pero al parecer Ichigo si notó ese egoísmo oculto en sus palabras y desencadenó lo demás.

— ¡Haber, haber, haber… Si eso es cierto ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Cree que soy adivina?! ¡Si lo jodí fue por su culpa, por no tener el valor de decirme las cosas! — Rukia alzó la voz, siendo las cosas así aceptaba su error pero la culpa era también de él por no tener agallas.

—Y entonces… ¿Qué vas hacer? Regresa en algunos días— Para Rangiku la cuestión no es quien tiene o no la culpa, si no que se va hacer para resolver las cosas.

—No sé. Además eso no justifica que me haya tratado mal— La ojiazul-violáceo en definitiva no sabe que va hacer con respecto al futbolista, sabe que deben hablar y aclarar su situación antes de que él se vaya pero no está segura de poder tolerar cual sea la decisión.

—Tienes razón, pero piensa bien lo que quieres hacer. Se va a ir dentro de muy poco a Italia, volverá claro que sí, pero dentro de 6 meses ó 1 año, y en ese tiempo pueden pasar muchas cosas— Matsumoto le dio su mejor consejo. Debía tomar un decisión, una decisión que la haga feliz, es todo ó es nada.

* * *

><p>Como era debido, por la mañana se dedicó a continuar con las pruebas médicas faltantes: una ecocardiografía, un electrocardiograma, una prueba de esfuerzo y podológica. Tiene que garantizar su estadía obteniendo resultados favorables en sus exámenes, sabía que no sería problema.<p>

Mientras esperaba al doctor que le realizaría el electrocardiograma, se puso a pensar en lo que iba hacer regresando a Osaka. Teniendo luz verde con el cuerpo médico y el equipo, sólo le darían un par de días para hacer lo que sea que necesitara en su natal Japón. El Inter de Milán necesitaba que estuviese de vuelta antes del 18 de julio para hacer su presentación oficial y luego se incorporara a la escuadra para entrenar y después iniciar la pretemporada. Por eso debía saldar algunas deudas como los gastos de electricidad, agua, gas y teléfono; empacar algunas de sus cosas importantes para que personal las enviara a su nuevo departamento en Milán, debía estar con su familia, pasar tiempo de calidad con sus hermanas, con sus amigos, y con Rukia, si es que ella se lo permitía; esperaba que sí porque no la volvería a ver hasta final de temporada, si bien le iba.

Los médicos le dejaron libre al cabo de las 3 de la tarde, Asano pasó por él y le llevó a comer a un restaurante tradicional del lugar, en medio de la comida Keigo hablaba y hablaba pero Kurosaki no le escuchaba, estaba pensando en otras cosas.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Inquirió Asano al verlo con la mirada perdida.

—Nada… ¿Qué me decías? — Ichigo sacudió la cabeza.

—El itinerario de mañana, darán resultados de tus exámenes médicos al medio día, de ahí tenemos una cita con la inmobiliaria para que vayamos a ver nuestros departamentos y a las 8 de la noche debemos estar en el aeropuerto— Repitió de nueva cuenta el castaño de las cosas que hay por hacer para el siguiente día.

—Está bien— Respondió el ojimiel, en tono neutro y volviendo a poner su mirada en algún punto sin importancia.

Keigo lo notaba más raro que de costumbre, pero no le hizo comentario alguno, mejor siguió comiendo y mandándose mensajes con Mizuiro, ya que tenían cosas que tener en regla y además una pequeña sorpresa se estaba gestando.

* * *

><p>En esos días Rukia se enteró de lo poco que vivía Kurosaki en tierras italianas por medio de la televisión, y entre otras cosas por la prensa. Sólo sabía que le había ido muy bien en sus pruebas y que se lo había pasado tranquilo mientras turisteaba, esto de acuerdo a lo que la prensa rosa comentaba en sus columnas. También hablaban de ella, hasta cierto punto ya se había acostumbrado a estar en el ojo del huracán, de ser blanco de elogios pero también de críticas destructivas, que muchas de las veces le sacaban canas verdes del enojo.<p>

Era viernes y como los días anteriores no tenía mucho por hacer, le restaban un tres más más antes de entrar de lleno a trabajar a Osaka News. Era una tarde tan aburrida pero se le ocurrió llamar a Kaien y este sin negarse le invitó a tomar un café en la plaza comercial más cercana.

Al punto de las 6 la tarde llegaron al local e hicieron su respectivo pedido. La prensa, que no la había dejado tranquila desde que se había marchado del departamento de Ichigo, seguía acechándola, como cazador a su presa. Mientras estuviera dentro del local no habría ningún problema, pero cuando se marcharan ahí estaría el inconveniente.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido? — Inquirió Kaien a su acompañante, estaba preocupado por ella, por su estabilidad emocional después de haber pasado un momento duro.

—Bien gracias, aunque ya sabes, duele— Dijo la morena con todo quedo, refiriendose a la pérdida reciente, haciendo su papel.

—Sí lo sé, pero me alegro de que estés mejor. Y respecto a… ya sabes… se dicen tantas cosas— Kaien sonrió al escucharla bien, aunque sus dudas respecto a Kurosaki seguían ahí.

—Él… ha marcado y mandado mensajes pero no he contestado. Sólo eso— La pelinegra no quiso ahondar más en el tema.

—Me da gusto verte mejor, tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad. Te admiro— El muchacho se sinceró, para las situaciones complicadas que había sufrido hace apenas unos días le llenaba de asombro su fortaleza.

—Gracias—

En su reunión no hablaron de mucho. Kaien no quiso hacerle más preguntas privadas, no quería incomodarla con eso, así que mejor le platicó un par de anécdotas curiosas que le habían ocurrido días atrás, con ello por lo menos le sacó unas cuantas risas a la morena.

Cuando fue hora de partir, Rukia ya veía venir el alboroto de los medios al verla salir con Kaien tomándola de la muñeca, sin ninguna actitud romántica, sólo la guiaba entre la vasta masa de reporteros hasta el automóvil. Los flashes de las cámaras la cegaban y las estridentes voces pidiéndole unos minutos de su tiempo ó unos ya de plano preguntándole si el hombre que la acompañaba es su nuevo galán; y no había respuesta de su parte, dejándolos con la duda.

* * *

><p>El cuerpo médico del equipo había recibido los resultados de los exámenes médicos de Kurosaki, había salido bastante bien, su estado es saludable y favorable, aunque hubo la observación de que debía trabajar un poco más en su rendimiento, puesto que la liga italiana era más demandante que la japonesa. Básicamente había cumplido con lo esperado y ahora sólo restaba que se asentara oficialmente en la ciudad para iniciar su carrera en el balompié europeo.<p>

Pasando las 2 de la tarde, y por petición del propietario del equipo, Kurosaki acudió a un fino restaurante junto con Keigo, ahí se reunión para comer con Massimo Moratti. Sostuvieron una conversación tranquila, en la cual le comentaba del buen ambiente que manejan el club internamente, de la emoción de los aficionados por los nuevos fichajes y le hizo saber su gusto por tenerlo en la plantilla de esta temporada. De cosas personales no se habló mucho, Moratti platicó un poco de su familia e Ichigo trató de compartir algo de la suya; el dueño del club hubiese deseado cuestionarlo sobre la morena, pero los hechos de la pérdida de su bebé eran un tema sensible y no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato. Al finalizar la comida, se despidió no sin antes pedirle que le enviara sus saludos a Rukia.

Como se había acordado, Asano y el futbolista se citaron con la agente de la inmobiliaria que se les asignó para conocer lo que sería su hogar en los próximos 12 meses, y si las cosas mejoraban, igual po años más.

Su futuro hogar estaba ubicado en un edificio de 10 pisos en la zona centro de la ciudad. El primer departamento que se visitó fue el que Keigo compartiría temporalmente con Mizuiro, en el noveno piso y tenía una increíble vista a la ciudad. Keigo tomó algunas fotografías con el móvil y las mandó a su compañero a espera de su aprobación. Después de unos minutos se acercó a la agente y le confirmó.

El que ahora tocaba visitar es el de Kurosaki, en el décimo piso, era el mejor de los departamentos del condominio, es espacioso, moderno, con muy buena luz, y un ventanal enorme, casi tan grande como la pared, que daba una vista increíble. No fue necesario que lo pensara, a penas terminó de analizarlo cuando lo aceptó.

Una vez finalizada la elección de su vivienda, regresaron al hotel donde se hospedaban para empezar a empacar, tenían el vuelo programado a las 10 de la noche pero como se lo indicaban, debía estar 2 horas antes en el aeropuerto.

Como era de esperarse, la prensa los acompañó en todo momento. Cuando hubo momento de abordar, le tomaron las últimas fotografías y el futbolista se despidió de tierras italianas.

Como en la ida, tuvo que aguantar de vuelta 13 horas de vuelo hasta el Aeropuerto Internacional de Kansai en Osaka. Keigo como su compañero le resultaba hasta cierto punto molesto, porque no paraba de hablar y es en extremo escandaloso para pedir bebidas, sin mencionar que tuvo que aguantar sus constantes y fallidos intentos de ligarse a la sobrecargo. Le recordaba acérrimamente que dejara en paz a la pobre chica que sólo buscaba hacer su trabajo, ó si no tendría que decirle a su esposa.

Keigo ponía cara de susto, y es que sí, la mujer con la que Asano se había casado 2 años atrás es una mujer hermosa que no le gusta que le anden con medias tintas y aunque el castaño se da la fama de que él es el que manda en su casa es más que sabido por Mizuiro y Kurosaki que esa mujer lo sometía a como diera lugar. Por momentos Ichigo se cuestionaba si es que acaso Keigo es masoquista.

Conforme fueron pasando las horas, los ánimos de Asano por seguir charlando se vinieron abajo y terminó quedándose dormido, lo cual Ichigo aprovechó para hacer lo mismo.

Despertaron una hora antes de su arribo y llegaron a la terminal a las 2 de la madrugada, cansados por el largo viaje, debía ser un delito permanecer tanto tiempo sentado, y con el único deseo de llegar a sus respectivas casas y tirarse en la cama.

A lo lejos el ojimiel pudo ver a la dominante esposa de Keigo esperándole, y en ese momento por lo menos deseó no haber tenido esa pelea con Rukia, ya que así ella también estaría ahí para recibirlo.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana del sábado se llevó el mayor de los disgustos cuando alguien del edificio le dejó afuera de su puerta una publicación donde era visible una fotografía suya con Kaien, exactamente tomada ayer por la tarde que le vio, lo peor era su escandaloso titular "Se consuela en los brazos de otro", asqueada abrió la revista y leyó lo que se dice de su persona, y era evidente que la tachaban de una mala mujer, una inconsciente que a días de haber sufrido una pérdida fuerte y de haberse separado del futbolista, ahora ya andaba en brazos de otro, como si nada hubiera pasado. Le enfada mucho que todo se manejara por suposiciones, por teorías de lo más estúpidas, que no tuvieran el profesionalismo para evitar publicar ese tipo de artículos si no estaban seguros de los hechos ó por lo menos por el respeto que se merecía como todo individuo, cada vez se convencía más que la prensa sensacionalista poco le importa la integridad de las personas quienes le daban la nota.<p>

Tiró la revista a la basura y se dedicó mejor en prepararse algo de comer. Se hizo un par de sándwiches con su respectiva agua de sabor y se sentó en el sofá frente al televisor para entretenerse.

Cambió a varios canales, buscando algo interesante, sin embargo detuvo todo cuando vio en uno de los canales una nota de Ichigo regresando a Osaka por la madrugada, lo escuchó dar algunas declaraciones respecto a su nuevo club y de sus impresiones de la ciudad de Milán.

En ese entonces ya no sabía qué hacer. No estaba segura de querer verlo en persona y que hablasen de su situación. De cualquier forma sus sentimientos hacia él según ahí, intactos, no se puede dejar de querer a alguien en unos cuanto días, pero su orgullo seguía herido a pesar de que le pidió perdón, pero de algo estaba segura es que no es lo mismo decir 'lo siento' por un mensaje de texto, que decirlo frente a frente.

Cambió de canal al instante y mejor se dispuso a comer, le dejó en el canal de videos musicales para evitar pensar en cosas que no deseaba por ahora.

Una hora más tardes recibió la llamada de Asano, y aunque algo le decía que no debía contestarle, tuvo que hacerlo. Ese loco castaño es capaz de que si no le responde el teléfono, va directo a buscarla a su domicilio y no deseaba hacer una escena ante sus vecinos.

—Buenas tardes Keigo—

— ¡Rukia-chan! ¡¿Cómo está eso de que ya andas con otro?! — Un enérgico Keigo inició la conversación creyendo lo que los medios estaban diciendo.

—Eso…— Murmuró la morena, en verdad no quería dar explicaciones de nada a nadie.

—No lo niegues, lo leí en una revista— Con un falso enojo el castaño le hizo saber la fuente de dicha información, aunque sabía muy bien que todo era mentira, Rukia no es de ese tipo de mujeres.

—No creas nada, es sólo un amigo— Aclaró al instante.

—Eso espero porque hoy tienes un compromiso muy importante— Keigo pasó al instante al tema primordial de su llamada. Su presencia en un evento es de suma importancia y a pesar de las cosas desagradables que se habían suscitado recientemente, tenía que madurar y presentarse.

—No tengo nada que ver— La ojiazu-violáceo supuso que debía ser algo relacionado a Ichigo y era muy pronto para verle, por eso buscó la manera de deslindarse de lo que sea que le fuese a pedir.

—Claro que sí. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ichigo, y le organicé una cena y siendo tú su interés romántico debes de ir— Keigo le hizo saber los planes, estaba entusiasmado con el festejo y sólo hacía falta Rukia para que este fuese inolvidable para el ojimiel.

A la morena se le había olvidado por completo que hoy es 15 de julio.

—No creo que sea buena idea— Con desgano dio sus motivos, suponía que debía estar enterado del altercado y no creía prudente su presencia.

—¿Sólo por esa pelea no quieres verlo? ¡Patrañas! Las parejas pelean constantemente, no pasa día que no pelee con mi esposa, pero al final las cosas las resolvemos. Es normal. No por una pelea vas a mandar a la basura lo demás— Keigo sonó reflexivo, le parecía tonto que por detalles que se pueden resolver sin tanto drama, ahora ella no quisiera ni ver al futbolista en pintura. Quiso hacerle entender que las dificultades existen en toda relación y si es que en verdad se quiere a esa persona se debe hacer todo lo posible por resolverlas y seguir adelante.

Rukia le escuchó atenta. Estaba siendo algo caprichosa. Estaba rehuyendo al problema cuando debía enfrentarlo. Lo pensó un par de minutos y después dio su respuesta.

— ¿A qué hora es la cena y en donde? —

—A las 9:00 de la noche en Tavola36, está en el último piso del Swissotel Nanka Osaka ¿Quieres que mande alguien por ti?— El castaño sonrió victorioso al escucharla, eso significaba que iría, sus palabras surtieron el efecto que esperaba.

—No gracias. Llego por mi cuenta— Acotó una vez enterada.

—Perfecto. Nos vemos hasta la noche—

—Hasta la noche— Con esas palabras se despidió, ya comprometida con su presencia en dicha cena y entonces se puso a pensar en que podía ponerse para la ocasión, por el mencionado lugar es un lugar con prestigio y lujo y no deseaba desencajar.

Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue pedirle ayuda a Matsumoto, ella sabía más de esas cosas, así que le encargó a la curvilínea todo lo relacionado a su apariencia.

* * *

><p>Después de descansar por unas cuantas horas y de un reparador baño, Kurosaki se levantó con todos los ánimos. Mizuiro llegó al departamento con algo de comida y junto con el futbolista repasaron las cosas pendientes antes de su traslado a Italia. En mitad de su comida y sus asuntos profesionales estuvo recibiendo mensajes y llamadas por parte de amigos, de sus ex compañeros en el Gamba Osaka y familiares para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, a las cuales agradecía por tomarse la molestia, aunque Rukia ni se había tomado la molestia de enviarle un mensaje, ya a esas alturas daba por bien recibido un "HBD" de su parte.<p>

En toda la tarde trató de no tocar el tema de ella con nadie ni de demostrar que le afectaba que le ignorara en su cumpleaños y sobre todo que estaba enterado de lo que decían los medios de ella y el imbécil ese de Kaien.

Una hora antes se encargó de su look personal para un evento que Asano le había hablado en el Tavola36. Por lo que le había comentado el castaño, se trataba de un evento especial y dada la reputación del lugar, debía ir lo más presentable posible pero sin verse tan elegante, así que se enfundó en una camisa de vestir de manga larga y cuello, un pantalón oscuro y zapatos del mismo color, además de un saco y peinado como siempre.

Salió del edificio media hora antes de la hora acordada. Condujo por las largas calles de la ciudad, tan transitadas por mismos automóviles y por las personas. Osaka de noche es aún más bella y le daba nostalgia que dentro de poco ese ya no sería su hogar y no estaba seguro si algún día volvería.

Continuó conduciendo con tranquilidad hasta llegar el Hotel Swissotel Nakai Osaka y en la entrada encargó su vehículo al valet parking. Uno de los empleados le abrió la puerta y en recepción preguntó por el restaurante.

Con toda amabilidad la mujer de recepción le indicó donde estaba el elevador y cuál era el adecuado para su comodidad. Ya dentro del reducido espacio indicó el último piso aunque de repente el elevador se detenía en otros pisos, subiendo inquilinos tanto japoneses como extranjeros.

Al llegar a su destino, a mitad del pasillo alcanzó a escuchar la música que provenía del Tavola36 así como un tumulto dentro. Observó su reloj, ratificando que eran las 9:00 en punto y Asano no se encontraba, pensó que igual había empezado antes el evento y lo que se le ocurrió fue entrar.

Kurosaki se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al entrar por la puerta del restaurante y ser recibido por familiares y amigos en medio de tanto bullicio.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Fresita! — Gritó una emocionada Mashiro, abalanzándose para ser la primera en felicitarlo por su natalicio.

De ahí le siguieron el resto de los invitados, amigos como Kensei y el mismo orquestador del plan, Keigo; y sus ahora ex compañeros más cercanos como Abarai, Madarame, Hisagi, Hirako entre otros. Y por supuesto su padre, que dada su naturaleza dramática lo abrazó muy efusivo, siendo su hermana Yuzu la más emocionada al respecto porque tenía tiempo de no verlo, aunque Karin también lo estaba sólo que dada su personalidad no es tan expresiva, pero evidenciaba estar contenta por estar ahí. Observó a las personas congregadas en el lugar y no estaba ella, la única persona que le faltaba para tener un cumpleaños perfecto.

* * *

><p>Llegó al Swissotel a las prisas, apenas le dio tiempo de contemplar la elegancia y magnificencia del edificio, tan alto y luminoso como los otros rascacielos que se encontraban alrededor.<p>

En el interior era aún más increíble, decorado de forma tan preciosa, los tonos blancos, dorado y platas del interior daban la apariencia de que todo ahí estaba hecho de metales preciosos.

En recepción pidió orientación para llevar al restaurante italiano que Keigo le comentó, y atentamente le indicaron a que piso y qué ascensor tomar.

Caminando con cierta prisa arribó el elevador, por fortuna le tocó un traslado en soledad, así que aprovechó para ver su apariencia en un reflejó de las metálica paredes. Rangiku había hecho un gran trabajo, le había conseguido un vestido corto sencillo sin mangas de color blanco pero que se veía elegante para el lugar, le maquilló lo más natural posible, resaltando sólo sus labios de un tono coral, no le hizo un gran peinado, sólo le alació la melena y le puso un broche plata, quizá de lo que se quejaba eran de los altos tacones, no estaba acostumbrada a usarlos, pero Matsumoto casi la obligó a usarlos puesto que se veían bien y le estilizaban la figura. A eso sólo le añadió un bolso pequeño, del tamaño de una cartera larga, de esos que puedes llevar en mano.

De verse Rukia sonrió, lucía bien, encajaba en el perfil.

Las puertas se abrieron cuando llegó al último piso, tratando de lucir segura caminó por el pasillo, aunque los nervios comenzaron a hacer mella cuando escuchó la música y leyó en su mente "Restaurante Tavola36" que anunciaba un letrero en la entrada.

* * *

><p>La morena entró con sigilo y cierto temor, apenar asomó su cabeza y pudo ver que ya todos estaban ahí, incluso el festejado. Se maldijo en sus adentros, ahora por llegar tarde sería el centro de atención, pero tomó aire y después salió de su escondite y habló con evidente nerviosismo.<p>

—Buenas… noches, disculpen la demora—

— ¡Rukia-chan llegas tarde! — Asano fue el primero en alzar la voz y echarle en cara su retardo.

En ese instante, de escuchar su nombre Ichigo detuvo su charla con Abarai y enfocó la mirada en la entrada y ahí estaba ella, la persona que le faltaba, el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, y la contempló de pies a cabeza, se veía tan bonita, parecía una muñeca.

La observó sonreír con timidez mientras Keigo la regañaba por llegar tarde y después la vio sonreír más cuando Mashiro la abrazó efusivamente mientras le contaba vaya a saber qué cosas.

Guiado por su sentir, se disculpó y se levantó de su lugar; caminó con pasos decididos hacia ella, sin dejar de mirarla. Rukia lo vio venir y los nervios se intensificaron, el corazón palpitaba tan rápido que sentía que se le salía del pecho. Cuando estuvo frente a frente, la miró a los ojos, Rukia no le rehuyó la mirada, no le sonrió ni nada, abrió a penas los labios, soltando un "Feliz cumpleaños" lleno de seriedad y audible sólo para el futbolista.

Kurosaki sonrió al oírla y sin poder evitarlo la abrazó, muy efusivo, enredando sus brazos en la cintura de la joven, aspirando el aroma de su cabello, feliz por tenerla cerca. La ojiazul violáceo se sorprendió en el momento, no esperaba una bienvenida de ese tipo, pero después le correspondió el gesto y cerró sus ojos, mientras apreciaba su aroma, su calor, escuchando su corazón.

Los asistentes miraban complacidos la escena y algunos cotilleaban, parecía que al final, cuales fueran que hayas sido sus problemas, estaba la posibilidad de que se resolvieran.

Después del momento, Kurosaki la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la mesa, ocupando el lugar a su costado.

La cena dio inicio sin complicaciones y continuaron con la misma acompañando de amena música, en medio de copas y de charlas de todo tipo pero nunca mencionando los malos momentos, mucho menos el más reciente que a los oídos de varios de los presentes fue real.

A la hora del postre, llegó un pastel a la mesa, cortesía del restaurante y que un algo avergonzado Kurosaki tuvo que soplar las velas, siendo después arropado en aplausos. Después de saborear el delicioso pastel, volvieron a llenarse las copas de vino y la charla siguió fluyendo con naturalidad.

—Kensei y yo estábamos preocupados por ti, por lo menos me hubieras mandado un mensaje con un 'estoy bien'— Mashiro que se había acercado a charla con la morena le hizo saber de su angustia en días pasados.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención. Quería estar sola— Justo ahí la morena se maldijo por no haberle marcado ó algo, aún cuando Matsumoto se lo había pedido, pero estaba tan ensimismada en sus problemas y sus sentimientos que lo olvidó. Ahora sólo le restó pedirle disculpas por ser tan descortés.

—Entiendo ¿Y ahora como te sientes?— Mashiro la escuchó sincera y no le dijo más, aunque deseaba saber cuál es su estado emocional actualmente.

—Mejor, gracias pero cuesta mucho— Rukia hizo su papel,aún siendo la peliverde alguien que apreciaba mucho, no deseaba dar detalles de nada, sólo quería disfrutar la velada.

—Lo que sea que necesites cuentas conmigo— Mashiro sonrió y le ofreció su apoyo incondicional.

—Gracias— Rukia le correspondió el gesto.

Ichigo se apareció interrumpiendo su charla, no quería hacerlo pero había algo importante que deseaba hablar con la morena y tenía que hacerlo ya, antes de que a otro de los invitados se le ocurriera acaparar su atención.

—¿Bailamos?— Inquirió a la ojiazul-violáceo con tono sereno, ofreciéndole su mano.

Rukia sonrió a penas y después de disculparse con Mashiro, tomó la mano del muchacho. En silencio caminaron hasta la pista, siendo víctimas de las miradas cómplices del resto, y una vez ahí, en medio de la pista con la mano izquierda la tomó de la cintura y con la derecha su mano, guiando sus cuerpos al compás de la canción, a un ritmo tranquilo y lento.

No se decían nada, sólo disfrutaban de mutua compañía, de su serena danza, de la armoniosa música, sin detenerse a ver que había otras parejas bailando a su alrededor. Sintiéndose seguros uno con el otro, convenciéndose cada vez más que están en lo correcto y pertenecen a los brazos del otro.

_"Si esto __es amor__, es __todo lo que __esperaba que fuera"_

Casi al finalizar de la melodía, Kurosaki habló quedo al oído de la morena, sin soltarla, sin dejar de bailar.

—Siento mucho haberte tratado mal—

—Es bueno saberlo. Espero me disculpes por haberte dicho todas esas cosas— Respondió ella, clamando también perdón. Reconociendo que se había equivocado al no considerar sus sentimientos.

—Está bien… ¿Sigues molesta? — Inquirió, aún dudando, quería asegurarse de haber obtenido su perdón.

—Si lo estuviera, no estaría aquí— La pelinegra se lo dio a entender con tales palabras. Todo estaba bien. No tenía nada que reprocharse.

—Gracias por venir— Acotó aferrándose un poco más a su cuerpo, estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado.

Continuaron con su tranquila danza, envueltos en el bonito ambiente, sin prisas, disfrutando de cada momento hasta el final de la pieza.

—Hay algo importante que quiero decirte, ven— Anunció el ojimiel a la morena, siendo discreto. Rukia sólo asintió, curiosa por lo que sea que fuese a decirle.

Sin soltarla de la mano y siendo observados por los presentes, Kurosaki cruzó del centro del salón hasta el balcón. Al estar en la intemperie los recibió el agradable clima de verano y con ello la preciosa vista de la ciudad entera y sus luces resplandecientes.

El futbolista se puso al costado de la joven, contempló su expresión maravillada ante el hermoso panorama y sonrió al verla feliz. Tomó aire y escondió las manos en los bolsillos.

—El lunes tomo el vuelo de regreso a Milán. Pero no quiero irme sin pedirte que vengas conmigo— Finalmente habló el pelinaranja, sincerándose por completo pero con el temor de ser rechazado.

—Yo…— Murmuró la morena, dudando si continuar con la oración, no quería lastimarlo pero es mejor ser sincero —No puedo… Aquí está mi familia, mis amigos y mi nuevo trabajo… No puedo dejarlo de un día para otro, lo siento— Acotó, sintiéndose fatal, no se atrevió a mirarlo.

Kurosaki no dijo nada, ya se había imaginado un escenario así, con esa respuesta negativa a su propuesta, su mayor temor se hizo presente y vaya que dolía, mucho.

La ojiazul-violáceo se preocupó al no oír una respuesta de su parte, giró su cabeza para mirarlo y encontró su rostro observando al frente, con expresión seria.

—No quiero que te molestes— Murmuró la morena, acercándose al futbolista para tocar su brazo. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

—No lo estoy, comprendo que quieras permanecer aquí— Kurosaki refutó sus creencias, tampoco deseaba que se sintiera culpable. Rukia está en su derecho de decidir qué hacer, entendía que como todo mundo tiene sueños, tampoco quiere ser un obstáculo, una distracción entre ella y esos sueños.

— ¿Y entonces? — Rukia inquirió, deseaba saber si había otra opción para su situación.

—Entonces nada, iremos por caminos separados— Pero Ichigo se encargó de romper esa ilusión al instante. Al final, las cosas no habían salido como esperaba.

El corazón de Rukia comenzó a palpitar cada vez más rápido y el miedo empezó a tomarla presa. Ahí estaba lo que Rangiku le había dicho antes. Al rechazarlo ya no tendría nada, y eso en definitiva no la hacía feliz, le dolía mucho, estaba dejando ir lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

—Bueno, ya aclarado esto, te diré algo muy curioso que hice en Milán— Habló el ojimiel con cierta gracia, quería compartirle algo. Aunque Rukia se preguntaba cómo podría actuar de esa manera cuando 'su relación' acababa de darse por terminada.

—En una joyería compré esto…— Acotó Kurosaki, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una cajita de terciopelo negro, abriéndola y mostrándole a la joven un anillo —Pensaba pedirte matrimonio para demostrarte que no estoy jugando, que no soy un indeciso, para que te fueras conmigo pero…— El ojimiel no terminó de contarle cuando ella habló.

—Sí— Exclamó la morena sin pensarlo, con sus titilantes ojos puestos en el futbolista, temiendo una mala reacción de su parte.

—Sí que…— Ichigo enarcó una ceja, no entendía lo que trataba de decirle.

La morena tomó aire y con completamente ruborizada le respondió.

—Acepto casarme contigo, aunque no pueda acompañarte a Milán por el momento— Eso es lo que Rukia podía ofrecerle en esos momentos, la promesa de estar a su lado en el futuro.

Las facciones del muchacho se suavizaron y pasó de seriedad, a un estado de shock. Muchas emociones aparecieron de golpe, estaba tan sorprendido por sus palabras, pero a la vez contento de saber que ella está dispuesta a intentarlo, a alcanzarlo en un futuro en donde sea que estuviera.

—Es una promesa— Profirió el ojimiel, formándose en su rostro una sonrisa, una que Rukia correspondió.

Cuando la pareja regresó de nuevo al salón, la morena ya lucía en su mano izquierda ese hermoso anillo de compromiso e Ichigo no tuvo reserva en anunciarlo, causando una gran sorpresa, el ojimiel supuso que no esperaban que se fuera a dar tan pronto, aún así recibieron felicitaciones por parte de todos los presentes, en especial de su padre y sus hermanas.

La velada terminó al filo de las 2 de la madrugada. Aunque la morena y el futbolista no tuvieron reparo alguno y pasaron la noche juntos en el departamento del ojimiel, demostrándose con besos y caricias todo el amor que se tenían.

* * *

><p>El domingo fue un día agradable pero pesado, ya que Ichigo le ofreció a la morena mudarse a su departamento, aceptando la oferta sin pensarlo y con ello trajo 4 horas de mudanza, y eso que eran pocos los muebles que Rukia tenía en su anterior departamento. Ver a la chica de vuelta por los pasillos del condominio resultó una sorpresa para los demás inquilinos, en especial para Kaien, aunque en su caso le daba tremendo gusto verla feliz.<p>

Por la tarde la pareja compartió momentos con la familia del ojimiel, comieron juntos en la casa de los suburbios donde Ichigo creció y antes del anochecer, regresaron de nueva cuenta a la ciudad.

Rukia le miró terminar de empacar, le traía un sentimiento de nostalgia, aunque las cosas entre ellos estaban más que bien, aún así le costaba pensar que para mañana a esa hora él ya no estaría en Osaka, a su lado, y comenzaría la gran prueba de saber si esa relación sobreviviría al tiempo y a la distancia. Por su parte haría todo en su haber para que fuese posible.

Esa noche la aprovecharon lo suficiente. Sin prisas se besaron y acariciaron. En un momento dado, Kurosaki sonrió ante la desnudez de la joven que yacía bajo suyo, y sin tregua alguna se inclinó de nuevo para devorarla a besos. Rukia se sentía plena, feliz, siendo amada; sus manos rondaban por la desnuda espalda del futbolista, en medio de sus besos soltó un gemido al sentirlo en su interior y le siguieron suspiros y más jadeos ante el exquisito placer que le provocaba el vaivén de sus caderas.

En esa habitación, más que deseo, estaba una conexión emocional, un momento único con la persona amada.

Cuando Ichigo despertó ya pasaba del medio día. La morena seguía dormida a su costado, frente a su cuerpo. La contempló en su dormitar, ella es una de las personas más valiosas que tiene y en pocas horas iba a despedirse temporalmente de ella.

La paz que reinaba en la recámara se vio interrumpida por el tono de celular del futbolista, quien rápidamente atendió la llamada para no perturbar el sueño de la morena.

Minutos después Rukia despertó, pero ya no estaba el futbolista a su lado, así que se puso un largo camisón y se levantó. Al llegar a la sala lo encontró hablando por teléfono y terminando de apuntar algunas cosas en una libreta.

La morena se sirvió un vaso de agua y luego fue a sentarse a uno de los sofás, sin quitarle la mirada al ojimiel. Cuando este finalizó la llamada, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a su prometida y darle más que los buenos días, las buenas tardes con un sutil beso.

—Tengo que estar en el aeropuerto a la 4 de la tarde así que arréglate y vamos a comer con Mashiro y Kensei—

La morena asintió mostrando una sonrisa y después fue directo a tomarse una ducha.

* * *

><p>Ya iba a viajar en unas cuentas horas, prefirió que fueran en taxi a donde Mashiro y Kensei, así que el ojimiel subió su equipaje restante al auto puesto que no le alcanzaría el tiempo para regresar por él. Una vez terminado, subieron al taxi con rumbo fijo.<p>

Por fortuna no tuvieron contratiempos con la prensa, la cual desde hace días estaba deseosa de saber qué sucedía tanto en la vida profesional de Kurosaki como en la privada, sobre todo porque en este rubro la historia parecía haber sufridos varios vuelcos inesperados y no tenían nada claro. Pero Kurosaki no se iba a detener en darles explicaciones, no tenía porqué y no quería.

Al llegar a donde Mashiro, la peliverde los recibió con un gran entusiasmo, y Kensei siendo toda seriedad, les saludó con normalidad.

—En lo que Kensei termina de hacer la comida te presentaré a mis hijos— Dijo muy feliz la peliverde, tomando el brazo de Rukia y llevándosela al área que sus perritos ocupaban.

Muguruma rodó los ojos y antes de volver a la cocina pasó su mirada a Kurosaki.

—Persona que nos visita, persona a la que le presenta los perros—

—Déjala ser—

—Si lo que digas—

Mientras tanto Mashiro agarró uno de los dos perros y se lo mostró a la morena.

—Este es el Sr. Babú— Dijo Mashiro con una sonrisa dejando a la vista al Cairn Terrier gris con blanco de Kensei. El perrito sólo traía alrededor del cuello un moño negro cortesía de la misma Mashiro.

—Es muy bonito el Sr. Babú— Profirió la ojiazul-violáceo mirando con ternura al canino y acariciando su cabeza.

—Claro que sí, el Sr. Babú es muy guapo— Dijo muy orgullosa Mashiro, abrazando al peludo con mucho cariño y después lo dejó en el suelo.

—Y esta princesa es Binky ¿verdad que es hermosa?— Mashiro ahora cargó un Pomeranian color beige, que vestía un suetercillo rosado, mostrándoselo a su amiga con mucho orgullo.

—Demasiado— Rukia a quien siempre le había gustado los animales, se acercó al canino y acarició su pelaje en repetidas ocasiones.

Después de haberle presentado a lo que considera como sus 'hijos'. Mashiro le dio un tour por el departamento, el cual de principio es grande. Tiene 2 recámaras pero sólo ocupaba una y la compartía con Kensei, y la otra la peliverde la había acondicionado para los perros. Estaba su cuarto de lavado, un baño completo, la cocina bien equipada, su comedor, un amplio espacio para la sala, libreros y la televisión. Además su departamento contaba con un balcón con una vista muy agradable y una especie de patio para los perros.

Posteriormente, Kensei avisó que ya estaba la comida y el par de mujeres acudió a la mesa. La charla mientras comían era amena, sin filosofar en nada, sin mencionar cosas del pasado que podían herir a la pareja invitada, después de ello pasaron a la sala, dejando algo de música de fondo y trayendo a la mesita de enfrente cuatro cervezas.

—Tu anillo es tan bonito…— Dijo en un momento Mashiro, tomando la mano de la morena para contemplar la vistosa joya símbolo de su compromiso.

—Sí, gracias— Profirió la morena con una tierna sonrisa, ese anillo significaba mucho para ella.

La peliverde estaba feliz por ella, aunque no dudó ni un segundo en agarrar uno de los cojines y aventárselo a Muguruma.

— ¡Kensei eres un idiota! — Le gritó enfadada mientras veía como el cojín iba a dar en la despistada cara de su novio.

Kensei ni lo vio venir, sólo escuchó su grito de queja y después sintió el golpe del almohadón, ese acto le molestó y replicó.

— ¡Hey que te pasa! —

Mashiro puso cara de puchero y se cruzó de brazos, después le soltó toda su inconformidad, esperando que hiciera lo correcto.

—Fresita y Kia-chan no tienen ni 5 meses juntos y ya están comprometidos. Y nosotros que llevamos ya 7 años ni siquiera me has regalado un anillo— Mashiro estaba indignada, le parecía ridículo que ya tanto tiempo juntos y el tonto ese no se haya atrevido a pedirle matrimonio, al menos de su parte estaba cien por ciento segura de que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Kensei la escuchó con cierto fastidio y le parecía extraño que a estas alturas le viniera con ese tema, ya que nunca lo había tocado. Y no es que no deseara casarse con ella, pero en esos momentos su carrera lo tenía al cien.

—No seas dramática… Algún día te daré uno— Atinó a responderle, esperando que sus palabras menguaran su enfado.

—Tonto…— Murmuró la peliverde no conforme con su contestación —Anda Rukia-chan tengo algo que mostrarte— Mashiro se levantó con su cerveza en mano y con la otra, agarró la muñeca de la morena y la guió a su recámara.

Dejaron a solas a ambos futbolistas, se quedaron en silencio. Ichigo tenía la mirada gacha mientras Kensei con su cerveza en mano miraba a un costado.

—El Bayern Munich no me contrató— Finalmente dijo el peligris, con tono y expresión seria.

Ichigo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y levantó la mirada para posarla en su amigo. Tratando de entender porqué no lo habían fichado siendo tan gran jugador, un delantero increíble que podría caerle bien haciendo dupla con un jugador como Thomas Muller.

—Le informaron a Rose que habían cambiado los planes. Que no era necesario reforzar la delantera, que era mejor reforzar el mediocampo. Contrataron a un tal Mario Götze— Le informó de cómo sus planes habían cambiado de un instante a otro y eso de alguna forma u otra le había decepcionado.

—Lo lamento— No sabía que más decirle —¿Pero qué hay de los otros clubes que te buscaban?— Inquirió, a lo que le había platicado había otros dos clubes por ocupar sus servicios.

—No quiero jugar con ellos— Respondió tajante, no era su sueño jugar con esos clubes.

— ¿Entonces qué harás? — A Kurosaki le preocupaba el futuro de su amigo, teniendo tanto talento no podía quedarse sin equipo.

—Lo obvio. Estoy de vuelta con el Gamba Osaka, tengo contrato por 2 años más— Esa era la buena noticia, tenía trabajo asegurado por dos años más.

—Ya vendrán mejores oportunidades— Quiso consolar con tales palabras, aunque sabía que no eran suficientes para cuando te interrumpen tus sueños.

—Lo sé. Hubiera sido genial que nos enfrentáramos en la Champions League ¿no crees? Tú jugando con el Inter de Milán y yo con el Bayern Munich— Muguruma se permitió fantasear un poquito, le hubiese gustado enfrentarse a él en un torneo tan importante.

—Algún día…— Murmuró Kurosaki. Tenía la confianza de que eso sucedería tarde o temprano y estaría feliz de que sucediese.

* * *

><p>Mashiro pasaba una por una las fotografías que mostraban los momento más felices en su vida y con las personas que más quiere. Iban desde que era una niña de tan sólo 3 años hasta hoy en día con 24 años cumplidos. Pasó otra fotografía y en esa era visible una sonriente Mashiro con uniforme agarrando del brazo a un alto peligris que mantenía rostro serio.<p>

—Él es… ¿Muguruma-san?— Inquirió la morena señalando al chico de la fotografía.

—Así es—

—Entonces es verdad que tienen 7 años juntos…— Murmuró la joven, sin poder creerlo.

—Sí, ¿te sorprende?— Preguntó la peliverde con alegría.

—Es la primera pareja que conozco— Le fue sincera, nunca antes había conocido a una pareja así, debía de tener mucha confianza mutua y paciencia.

—Le conocí cuando tenía 15 años, Lisa, una amiga nos presentó. Kensei tenía 18 años, estudiaba y jugaba con el equipo de la preparatoria. Dos años después comenzamos a salir formalmente, yo estaba en el último año y Kensei había dejado de estudiar para probar suerte en el fútbol. Le fue bastante bien y su carrera se fue arriba— Mashiro le contó a grandes rasgos la historia con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

— ¿Y en ese tiempo no se separaron? Ya sabes a que me refiero— La pelinegra preguntó.

—No, aunque él estuviera en una ciudad y yo en otra seguíamos manteniendo la relación a pesar de las bajas. Aunque conforme iba ascendiendo, no faltaba quien se interpusiera, ya sabes, mujeres interesadas y esas cosas, pero aún así nunca me dejó y nunca lo dejé. Lo demás viene de sobra, desde hace 4 años que estoy aquí y estoy feliz— Mashiro fue realista y aceptó que no todo fue miel sobre ojuelas, como en toda relación habían tenido sus mejores momentos pero también unos bastante malos que en más de una ocasión la hicieron llorar. Pero nunca se dejó vencer.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, tienes mucha suerte— Rukia fue sincera, no todas las parejas superan ese tipo de obstáculos y comenzaba a preguntarse si su caso sería uno de éxito ó de fracaso.

—Gracias— Dijo la peliverde con felicidad, aunque después observó a Rukia, quien parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos —Te preocupa lo que pueda pasar ¿cierto? —

—Un poco, se va a ir a otro país y estoy segura que conocerá grandiosas personas, y no sé si podré con ello— La ojiazu-violáceo sacó a relucir sus temores, el más grande es que conociera alguien increíble que le hiciera replantearse su compromiso.

—Si aprecia lo que tiene contigo no se atreverá a cometer estupideces que te hieran. Si hace una tontería seré la primera en apalearlo—Mashiro quiso amortiguar sus penas.

Rukia soltó una risita, le causó gracia el comentario, imaginándose a Mashiro maltratando al ojimiel por hacer cosas que no debe, aunque claro, por su bienestar emocional esperaba que no sucediera nada.

Después de un rato regresaron a la sala. Ichigo se encontraba en el baño, mientras Mashiro había ido a atender a los perros, que desde hace rato exigían de ración de croquetas. De tal forma que Rukia se quedó a solas con el peligris.

La morena sentía sus miradas y lo peor es que Kensei no tenía reparo siquiera en disimularlo.

—Voy a ser sincero contigo Kuchiki-san— Dijo con tono duro el peligris, dándole después un gran sorbo a su botella.

Rukia se sorprendió y no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada.

—No me agradabas. Pensé que eras igual a esas mujeres que a Ichigo siempre se le acercan, de esas oportunistas e interesadas. Pero me equivoqué, eres buena persona y me caes bien, si no fuera por ti Ichigo no habría logrado tantas cosas— Soltó el peligris, sin apartarle la mirada, sin temor a nada.

—Lo que ha logrado ha sido por su esfuerzo— La morena al princio se molestó, pero después ese enfado se desvaneció y sólo atinó a responder lo sensato.

—Pero tú estuviste ahí, lo apoyaste y creíste en él. Gracias por ayudar a mi amigo. Y lo que sea que necesites, puedes contar conmigo— Finalizó Kensei esbozando una sonrisa.

—Gracias— Rukia le correspondió el gesto, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír y se sentía feliz de poder contar con personas como él y Mashiro.

* * *

><p>Al punto de las 4 de la tarde Kurosaki arribó al aeropuerto con un par de maletas y con la morena acompañándolo, sin mencionar que la prensa ya estaba postrada desde antes para recibirlo y cuestionarlo. Para su fortuna la seguridad tuvo que desalojar a algunos medios puesto que estaba dificultando el tránsito de otros usuarios del servicio.<p>

Ahí se reunió con Asano, quien desde hace minutos había llegado acompañado de su esposa. Poco después llegó Mizuiro con un par de valijas. Después hicieron los trámites reglamentarios para viajar y luego no les quedó más que esperar a la hora de abordaje.

La espera era terrible, tuvieron que entretenerse con algunas revistas ó periódicos. Mizuiro platicaba como si nada por el teléfono, Asano y su mujer charlaban de vaya a saber que cosas, mientras Ichigo yacía sentado, con Rukia a su lado apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del futbolista, sin decirse nada. La pelinegra quería aprovechar esos último momentos para estar cerca de él, ya que hasta dentro de 6 meses volvería a verlo y le iba hacer bastante falta.

Unos minutos después apareció Isshin Kurosaki junto con sus dos hijas para acompañar al ojimiel y despedirse de él. Ichigo se enganchó en una charla con sus hermanas, por lo tanto Isshin tuvo una plática amena con Rukia, mera intención de conocer más a su futura nuera de tal forma que sólo confirmo la sospecha de lo mucho que la morena quiere a su hijo.

_"Pasajeros con destino a Milán, Italia favor de abordar por la puerta número 5"_

La voz de una mujer retumbó en los altavoces, y al instante los presentes que tiene ese destino fueron levantándose de sus asientos para abordar.

Mizuiro sólo se despidió agitando las manos, además nadie le había acompañado. Por otro lado, Keigo abrazó y besó a su esposa antes de partir y le dirigió una sonrisa a los Kurosaki y a Rukia, para después formarse tras Mizuiro, quien ya entraba a la puerta.

El ojimiel soltó un suspiro al ver a las personas que más quiere. Como no iba a verlos por una larga temporada, primero se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó. Se quedó ahí un rato, diciéndole algunas cosas, aunque luego fue el mismo Isshin quien rompió el abrazo. No le gustaban las despedidas. Después pasó a donde sus dos hermanas, quienes se acercaron a abrazarlo a desearle mucha suerte en su carrera. Yuzu quien de las dos era la más sentimental, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, las cuales el mismo futbolista le limpió, pidiéndole que no llorara, que la llamaría todos los días.

Y al final se detuvo en Rukia, la contempló detenidamente, para no olvidar su rostro. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle pero no sabía cómo, así que quiso hacerle saber con acciones. Sin miramiento, la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazó, reteniéndola en sus brazos. La morena le correspondió y por última vez se llenó de su calor y de su esencia, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo tranquilo y en ese instante le llegó tanto sentimiento, le iba hacer bastante falta.

Se volvió a escuchar la llamada para abordar. Así que Kurosaki se separó un poco de la joven y guiado por sus sentimientos, atrapó sus labios, probando por última vez el sabor de su besos y al romper el contacto de sus bocas, sólo se limitó a tomar su mano, la apretó ligeramente y finalmente algo salió de sus labios.

—Algún día estaremos juntos de nuevo—

—Es una promesa— Dijo la morena surcando una sonrisa, creyendo fielmente en ello.

—Nos vemos, Rukia— Y después de ello soltó su mano sutilmente y echó la última mirada.

Rukia le vio perderse tras la puerta número 5, sintió como la nostalgia la invadía, pero no quiso irse de la terminal. Esperó a ver el avión despegar y cuando lo hizo soltó una profundo suspiro, y mirando el azulado cielo a través de los grandes cristales sonrió débilmente, con la esperanza sembrada en su pecho. Tarde o temprano estarían juntos de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Pasaron un par de días, al principio Rukia creyó que le resultaría bastante difícil no tenerle cerca, pero la carga que tiene en su trabajo en Osaka News le hizo olvidar por un momento. Aunque en las noches al volver a casa, se encontraba un espacio silencioso, si no fuera por Chappy estaría completamente sola ahí, aunque a la hora de dormir no se acostumbraba a no tener al ojimiel ocupando el espacio de al lado.<p>

Pero de una forma u otra Ichigo se las había ingeniado para estar presente. Dada la diferencia horaria de 7 horas, Kurosaki le mandaba constantemente mensajes en la noche hora de Italia, y Rukia terminaba recibiéndolo a la hora de levantarse. Además si no fuera por la tecnología, las video-llamadas no serían posibles, y era algo que agradecían bastante. No era lo mismo pero es lo más cercano.

Lo único con lo que Rukia aún no podía lidiar, era la prensa, la cual a pesar de que Ichigo ya no estaba en el país, sus colegas en la profesión se las ingeniaban para perseguirla. Los tenía completamente locos ya que hasta el momento no había dado ninguna declaración sobre el anillo de diamantes que lucía en la mano izquierda. La morena no le veía sentido, no es ni cantante, ni actriz ni socialité, no es una celebridad pero el hecho de estar vinculada con el futbolista de alguna forma u otra le había acarreado una inesperada y para su gusto molesta fama.

Respecto a su nuevo trabajo, laborada para la versión impresa de Osaka News. Le habían ofrecido en puesto en el canal de televisión, pero lo rechazó dado a que eso le arrastraría mayor problema con los medios, por eso optó por el periódico. Trabaja para el departamento de redacción, auxiliando al jefe del mismo para dar forma y estructura a la información proporcionada por los reporteros, colaboradores, agencias y otras fuentes.

En su segundo día acabando de llegar encontró a varios de sus compañeros de trabajo reunidos en la cafetería. Todo estaban atentos a la televisión, Rukia llena de curiosidad observó la pantalla y ahí estaba Kurosaki en su presentación oficial ante los medios con el Inter de Milán.

Rukia miró atentamente, las cámaras lo enfocaban aunque las palabras las pronunciaba el dueño del equipo. Después de unos minutos escuchó el nombre del ojimiel y después hubo muchos aplausos, a la par que el futbolista se incorporaba y se postraba tras el pódium, mientras su sonrisa y sus ojos miraban contento a los presentes, la mayoría aficionados, que se habían congregado para darle la bienvenida.

—Estoy muy contento de estar aquí, es un sueño hecho realidad y estoy muy agradecido con el club por darme la oportunidad. Trabajaré duro y daré lo mejor de mí para conseguir junto con mis compañeros el octavo título consecutivo de la Liga Serie A y además conseguir la 4ta Champions League— Pronunció muy seguro en japonés, a la par que el traductor hacía su trabajo trasladándolo al italiano.

Al finalizar sus palabras la afición congregada soltó vitoreos y aplausos para el nuevo refuerzo mientras la prensa italiana no paraba de tomar fotografías y de filmar el momento. Ichigo se sentía en la gloria, estaban encantado con todo, tan entusiasmado de demostrar su valía y ganarse la titularidad.

Poco después, Massimo Moratti, dueño del equipo apareció de nuevo en escena con la camiseta oficial del jugador. De color gris con rayas negras en la parte de los hombros y brazo, con el escudo del club a un costado y el dorsal con su apellido "Kurosaki" y el número 1. El jersey distintivo del portero. Posaron sosteniéndola cada uno de una manga y se llenaron de flashes.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, la morena contempló al ojimiel en la pantalla, lo veía tan feliz y ese sentimiento se lo transmitía. Sus demás compañeros la observaban por momentos, contemplando su reacción al ver a su novio en la televisión y con uno de los mejores equipos a nivel mundial.

Después se pudo ver a Kurosaki poniéndose la camiseta en frente de los medios y la afición, recibiendo más aplausos y posando de nueva cuenta para las cámaras.

Massimo Moratti llamó su atención y le estrechó la mano, dedicando un par de palabras de aliento. Kurosaki se despidió saludando a su público y tras bambalinas fue abordado por una entrevistadora de Inter Channel, el medio oficial del equipo, queriendo saber sus impresiones.

—Como dije, estoy muy contento y entusiasmado de formar parte de este equipo. Gracias al Señor Moratti, a mi agente Asano, mis amigos, mi familia y a mí prometida por todo su apoyo— Profirió Kurosaki aún con esa sonrisa en el rostro, mientras la entrevistadora escuchaba atentamente la traducción del italiano.

A Rukia se le subieron los colores al rostro al escuchar la palabra 'prometida' y automáticamente las miradas se posaron en su persona. No podía creer que ese tonto la hubiese menciona sabiendo su situación con la prensa. Ahora haber cómo le iba hacer para lidiar con la turba de reporteros que seguramente le esperarían a las afueras del edificio de Osaka News para cuestionarla sobre esas declaraciones. Sin embargo ese pequeño detalle de mencionarla en un evento relativo a su trabajo le llenó de alegría y se convenció mucho más de que en su relación, habiendo confianza y cariño no importaba la distancia ni el tiempo.

**… … * … …**

* * *

><p>Ahora sí! jajaja disculpen mi cursilería... Sólo falta agregar el <span><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>, osease lo que acompleta este final pero años más adelante.

Un saludo a todo y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, de comentar y la paciencia.


	14. Epílogo

Hola de nuevo!

Por fin me he dignado a pasar, me he tardado horrores lo sé.

Agradezco mucho a las personas que dejan sus reviews y sus inbox, tmb lo que le han agregado a lista de favortos y gracias por su lectura y seguimiento a este fic que bueno lleva tiempo aquí inconcluso.

Les dejo el epílogo, no es muy largo pero tiene lo que falta para darle fin a esta historia.

El epílogo maneja 2 tiempos diferentes. El primero, abarca 7 meses después del fichaje de Ichigo; y el segundo es de años después.

* * *

><p><strong>… … * … …<strong>

**EPÍLOGO**

Rukia había acomodado los brazos sobre su escritorio de tal forma que le sirvieran de almohada, y ahí estaba acomodada su cabeza mientras respiraba tranquila y dormía. Desde hace dos semanas que se sentía más cansada de lo normal, y es que el trabajo se había incrementado, incluso había ocasiones que se llevaba algo del mismo a casa para avanzar un poco, y una de las consecuencias es justo esa, en la que los últimos 15 minutos de la hora del almuerzo, los ocupaba para tomarse una siesta. Sin embargo, esa tarde el sueño estaba tan delicioso que se le pasó el tiempo y alguien tuvo que ir a llamarle la atención.

— ¡Despierta Kuchiki-san! — Gritó Nanao a la par que daba un fuerte golpe a la superficie del escritorio de su compañera.

La morena se despertó en automático con un sobresalto, mientras el corazón le latía rápidamente.

—No era necesario que hicieras eso, sólo me di un pequeño descanso—

— ¿Pequeño descanso? Son las 4:35 de la tarde, te dormiste media hora extra… Agradece que aún no haya llegado el jefe si no vaya a saber que te habría dicho si te hubiera visto durmiendo en horas de trabajo—

—Lo siento—

—Deberías ir al sanitario por lo menos a mojarte la cara, te vez muy mal— Puntualizó Nanao mientras echaba miradas furtivas a su compañera. Y es que la morena a parte de despeinada, en su rostro era notable el adormilamiento, por lo menos si se echaba agua en el rostro podría despertarse y estar más activa.

—Sí, gracias— La morena hizo caso al consejo así que se levantó de su lugar y fue directo al sanitario, que se encuentra cruzando al fondo del pasillo principal.

Entró tranquilamente y fue directo a la loseta donde están los lavabos, abrió el grifo, mojó sus manos y después echó considerable agua en su rostro, tomó papel y se limpió el rostro. Mojó sus dedos un poco y después se los pasó por el cabello a modo de peine, se miró en el espejo para comprobar que ya no lucía tan desaliñada. Sin embargo cuando estaba por irse, lo sintió de nuevo, esa sensación de la mañana, de cómo algo surgía desde el fondo de su estómago y sin querer llegaba a su garganta, Rukia no pudo evitar el asco que le provocó y se inclinó en el lavabo, arrojando todo aquello un par de veces.

— ¿Rukia qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? — Inquirió Hinamori muy preocupada al entrar al sanitario y verle recargada en el lavabo.

La morena sólo negaba con la cabeza mientras lavaba su boca con el agua del grifo. La castaña le pasó un trozo de papel para que limpiase su boca. Rukia aguardó unos segundos más en su lugar, como cerciorándose de que esa sensación no volviese de nuevo. Después soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

Hinamori le abrió a puerta, estaba preocupada ya que la chica se veía pálida desde hace unas semanas, cansada y ahora tenía vómitos.

— ¿Te habrás intoxicado con algo? ¿Qué fue lo último que comiste? — Preguntaba Momo mientras cuidada a Rukia a cada paso.

—Sólo un par de rollos de sushi que me regaló Senna— Respondió la morena con cierto desgano, a penas podría mantener abiertos los ojos.

— ¿Senna? Es capaz de habértelos regalado echados a perder a propósito— La castaña se sorprendió y soltó acusaciones rápidas, ya que a Senna no le simpatiza a Rukia debido su condición de 'celebridad' sólo por andar con un futbolista y creía que la chica no estaba capacitada para el puesto en redacción.

—No lo sé…— Dijo la morena abatida, no tenía ganas de ponerse a pensar, sólo deseaba ir a casa y descansar, no se sentía para nada bien.

Cuando llegó a su cubículo acompañada de Momo, Nanao de sólo verla se le acercó.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? El jefe ya regresó y ya van dos veces que me pregunta dónde estás —

—Lo siento—

Sin embargo mientras estaban en eso, apareció de nuevo el jefe de redacción y con voz autoritaria les llamó la atención.

— ¡Tenemos mucho trabajo y ustedes están ahí platicando! —

Sin embargo Momo se armó de valor y llamó la atención de su jefe.

—Señor—

El aludido se giró para verla y luego se acercó, a espera de que hablase.

—Kuchiki-san no se siente bien. La encontré devolviendo en el baño. Creo que debió intoxicarse con unos rollos de sushi que Senna le regaló— Acotó la castaña con expresión preocupada.

El jefe de redacción escuchaba atentamente mientras miraba a la morena, se veía cansada y pálida, debía estar a penas empezando a enfermarse.

—Aclaro, se los regalé porque se le antojaron, así que no hagas creer que fui yo la que la enfermó— Senna al escuchar que Momo la mencionaba, se apareció para limpiar su nombre y aclarar que no había sido su culpa.

—Eso no lo sabemos, Rukia nunca te ha caído bien— Nanao no le creía nada, y se lo dijo en su cara, olvidando por completo que el jefe seguía ahí.

—Ya escuché suficiente— Intervino con voz autoritaria el jefe de redacción. Los involucrados se callaron y Senna volvió a su lugar a trabajar.

El jefe dirigió su vista a la chica de lentes y con tono serio le habló.

—Nanao, acompaña a Kuchiki al médico y después llévala a su casa— Fueron las órdenes del jefe, consintiendo que la morena se marcharse a ser revisada por un médico.

—Claro que sí— Nanao acató la orden y después de tomar el bolso de Kuchiki, se fue con ella a la clínica donde está inscritos los trabajadores de Osaka News.

* * *

><p>No tardó mucho en que la atendiera un médico general, entró sola y Nanao esperó afuera. Le hizo saber al doctor todos sus malestares, empezando por dolor de cabeza, siguió con el cansancio que tenía muchas ganas de dormir, seguido de los vómitos y uno que otro mareo que le daba. Todo esto desde hace tres semanas semanas, y todo lo asociaba al trabajo, y quizá a alguna gripa o algo así.<p>

El médico después de escucharla le hizo un par de preguntas relacionadas a su salud.

Después hizo una revisión rutinaria, le hizo una auscultación para checar sus ruidos cardiacos, revisó su garganta a espera de que no tuviese una infección, checó su presión así como su estatura y peso, pero todo estaba normal. Podría tratarse de alguna bacteria en el estómago lo que le estaba causando todo eso, así que escribió en su receta que le hicieran un examen de laboratorio para eso y con cierta duda, anotó un análisis extra, poniéndolo como el primero en realizarse.

La morena salió del consultorio y Nanao se acercó para saber que le había dicho, Rukia sólo atinó a entregarle la receta, la chica de gafas leyó con detenimiento y arqueó una ceja en sorpresa al ver el examen que sugería el médico se hiciera primero.

Caminaron por los pasillos de la clínica hasta llegar al área indicada para ese análisis. La morena se sentía tan cansada que no se dio cuenta que había entrado al área de ginecología, sólo fue a tomar asiento a la sala de espera mientras Nanao hablaba con la encargada. Después de uno minutos la vio regresar y sentarse a su lado.

Unos cuantos minutos después, salió del consultorio una paciente y acto seguido nombraron a Kuchiki para pasar a su revisión. Nanao esperó en su lugar echa un manojo de nervios.

La pelinegra ya entre las cuatro paredes fue recibida por un doctor con bonita sonrisa y trato muy amable. Rukia le entregó el papel que indicaba el motivo de su visita con él.

—Muy bien Señorita Kuchiki. Le pido de favor que se cambie y ponga esta bata en lo que prendo este aparato—

La ojiazul violáceo comenzó a preocuparse, a lo mejor lo que tenía era más grave, y requería un análisis de cuerpo completo, así que fue a mudarse de ropa a un pequeño cuartito al costado del baño.

Cuando regresó, la maquina estaba encendida y lista para trabajar.

—Muy bien Kuchiki-san. Me indican que le haga un ultrasonido transvaginal, así que recuéstese y suba las piernas acomodándolas aquí, de lo demás yo me encargo— Comentó el ginecólogo con tono afable, tratando de darle confianza a la chica.

Con media sonrisa la morena acató, se acomodó en esa camilla, aunque quedando medio sentada y acomodó las piernas en esas cosas extrañas. Le dio vergüenza darse cuenta como sus partes quedaban expuestas, y aún seguía preguntándose porque le había mandando a hacerle un ultrasonido innecesario.

—Perfecto. Respire profundo, va a sentir algo de frío pero no se preocupe—

Rukia desde su lugar observó al médico ponerse un par de guantes de látex, aunque no pudo negar que le causó cierto miedo ver ese largo y blanco aparato que llevaba en la mano, lo cubría con un gel transparente y después sintió el frío del que le comentó al principio.

Después un ratito, el ginecólogo comenzó a hablar mientras veía la pantalla de la izquierda, lo cual en automático llevó a la morena a hacer lo mismo.

—Kuchiki-san ahí está el cuello y ahí está el útero— Continuaba diciendo mientras observaba la pantalla y Rukia sólo asentía estando de acuerdo aunque sólo veía imágenes con borrones.

El médico parecía buscar una señal que le indicase algo, buscó por un rato más mientras Rukia miraba al techo.

—Señorita Kuchiki, ¿ve eso? —

La morena al escuchar su apellido, pasó la mirada a la pantalla y asintió al ver un unas manchas y quedó a espera de que le explicase que era.

—Esas dos bolsitas oscuras que ve ahí una cerca de la otra son de líquido amniótico. Y ese puntito que está dentro de cada una es el embrión, aún es muy pequeño por eso no se puede apreciar bien— Comentaba el ginecólogo con una sonrisa, Rukia se incorporó todo lo que pudo con los ojos bien abiertos mirando pasmada esas dos manchitas oscuras.

—Tiene alrededor d semanas de embarazo. Muchas felicidades— Acotó el médico, confirmando de una vez por todas y resolviendo la duda a todos esos síntomas.

Rukia sólo murmuró un gracias, estaba impactada, el corazón le latía rápidamente y sus manos temblaban, los ojos se le hicieron acuosos, la invadió un gran sentimiento no sabía si de gusto, de miedo ó de tristeza. Esta vez no se trataba de un embarazo falso, de algo inventado, esta vez era 100 por ciento real y venía por partida doble.

—Puede irse a cambiar, saliendo le doy las imágenes de su ultrasonido y hablamos ¿De acuerdo?— Anunció el médico para después la pelinegra bajar de la camilla e ir a mudarse con sus ropajes.

Cuando se terminó de cambiar, el ginecólogo le explicó unas cuantas cosas, entre ellas que su embarazo (y como muchos otros similares al suyo que había tratado) las probabilidades estaban a que fueran mellizos dado a que hay dos sacos gestacionales; y dio varias recomendaciones, entre ellas que podía comer todo lo que se le antojara ya que es algo que sus bebés le piden, que es normal el tener mucho sueño. También le comentó de su fecha aproximada de parto y le agentó citas mensuales para ver el progreso de su embarazo. Mientras le escuchaba Rukia luchaba por no llorar, no quería que el médico le viera en ese estado.

Al cabo de 10 minutos la puerta del consultorio se abrió, saliendo Kuchiki del mismo, en completo estado de asombro, llevando en una sola mano el sobre de sus resultados y encima del mismo la imagen de su ultrasonido.

Nanao estaba impaciente desde el primer momento que la vio entrar, ya había dado varias vueltas y cuando la vio salir se acercó de manera prudente a su amiga.

— ¿Qué paso? — Inquirió al verla tan ensimismada y con cierta angustia.

La ojiazul-violáceo levantó la mirada y la enfocó en la chica de gafas.

—Nanao…— Murmuró, tratando de mantener la calma — Estoy embarazada— Acotó mientras estiraba su mano y le mostraba la imagen.

La de gafas se llevó una mano a la boca y con la otra sostuvo la imagen mientras la veía.

—Rukia… Es precioso— Finalmente dijo Nanao, sonriendo amablemente mientras iba y abrazaba a la morena, quien no sabía cómo sentirse, a penas estaba asimilándolo, no esperaba una noticia así.

Había acudido al médico porque se sospechaba que estaba enferma y ahora salía de la clínica con la noticia de que sería mamá.

* * *

><p>Cuando Nanao la dejó en su nuevo departamento, la morena le pidió no dijese nada, que se encargaría de informar de su estado al jefe mañana temprano, a lo que Nanao asintió, después de todo no le correspondía dar una noticia así.<p>

Cuando estuvo en la seguridad de su hogar, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue llamar a Rangiku y a Mashiro, a quienes considera grandes amistades y sentía que podía confiar en ellas para hablar abiertamente del tema.

Cuando la rubia y la peliverde se enteraron fue una gran sorpresa, con ciertas reservas le felicitaron, no esperaban recibir una noticia de ese tipo, al menos no en esos momentos en lo que la relación de Rukia con el futbolista parecía enfriarse a causa de la distancia.

—Vas a estar bien— Dijo Mashiro con una gran sonrisa, posando su mano encima de la de la morena, brindándole su apoyo.

—No lo sé…—

—Claro que vas a estar bien, sólo tienes que llamarle y decírselo…—

—No quiero llamarle—

—Tienes qué hacerlo—

—No—

—Tus bebés no tienen nada que ver con las dificultades que existen entre ustedes—

—Mashiro tiene razón… Llámale y díselo—

—Está bien…— Finalmente dijo, tomó su celular y buscó el nombre del futbolista entre su lista de contactos, cuando lo encontró con temblor en sus dedos apretó el botón y se llevó el móvil a la oreja.

Aguardó en silencio, esperando a que contestara, respirando profundamente como método personal para calmar sus nervios y su miedo.

Pasados 2 minutos, sólo escuchó el buzón de voz que le daba la opción de dejar un mensaje después del tono, así que no le quedó de otra.

_«Hola Ichigo, habla Rukia… tengo algo que decirte, regrésame la llamada cuando tengas algo de tiempo libre, es importante.»_

Y con eso finalizó, para después dejar el celular en la mesita de enfrente.

—No sé que vaya a pasar… A lo mejor y ni le importa—

—No digas eso—

—Ánimo, todo va a salir bien—

—Gracias—

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba las 4:30 de la tarde cuando Kurosaki se encontraba en el vestuario del Centro Deportivo Angelo Moratti, donde el equipo entrena. Acababa de darse una ducha y cambiarse, así que cuando recogía sus pertenencias de su locker lo primero que hizo fue ver su celular y se topó con un mensaje pendiente en el buzón de voz aunque no mencionaba de quien era.<p>

Tomó sus cosas del locker y fue al pasillo de salida mientras llevaba el teléfono pegado a la oreja, así que aguardó a que buzón de voz le dijera las opciones disponibles, y poco después marcó una tecla para escuchar la grabación.

Su expresión tan tranquila cambió radicalmente cuando identificó la voz, tenía un par de días de no escucharla a causa de su ajetreada agenda y le causaba una gran sorpresa saber que le buscara a esas hora, no era común que le marcara por la tarde, sin embargo le causaba preocupación puesto que la escuchaba apesadumbrada y esperaba nada malo le hubiese ocurrido.

Marcarle fue su prioridad, así que detuvo su andar a poco de salir del centro deportivo y espero en la línea a que ella le contestara.

Mientras tanto, la morena yacía tirada en su cama, mirando al techo mientras paseaba sus manos por su vientre, el cual aún no evidenciaba su embarazo pero la pelinegra sabía que dentro crecían un par de criaturas preciosas. Le ganó el sentimiento y soltó un par de lágrimas, nada de eso estaba planeado y no sabía que esperar del futbolista. Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar el timbre de su celular y ver en la pantalla que se trataba del pelinaranja.

Pasó saliva con dificultad y después de un par de tonos más decidió contestarle.

—Rukia, acabo de escuchar tu mensaje ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?—

—Gracias por devolver la llamada y sí, estoy bien gracias— Dijo con dificultad, sintiendo ese nudo en la garganta que no la quería dejar hablar.

—Qué sucede, dime…— Pidió, le preocupaba lo que le pasara.

—Bueno… yo… he estado sintiéndome mal desde hace unas semanas y… hoy me he enterado que… estoy embarazada— Rukia soltó la noticia llena de dudas, de nervios y de miedo.

Hubo silencio en la otra línea. Ichigo se había quedado sin palabras, estaba anonadado, no esperaba una noticia de ese tipo y menos ahora que su relación con ella se iba en declive. Además ¿Cómo había pasado? La última vez que se encontraron fue hace aproximadamente un mes y dos semanas, y se habían estado cuidando, a menos que, un condón roto y no se dieron cuenta.

—Ichigo… ¿Sigues ahí?— Preguntó la joven al no escuchar nada del otro lado.

—Sí, sí aquí estoy… Sólo que ya te imaginarás… Me ha tomado por sorpresa—

— ¿Qué haremos? Esto cambia las cosas, los dos tenemos carreras por delante y…— De alguna forma debían decidir qué hacer y Rukia estaba dispuesta aque llegaran a un acuerdo.

—Iré para allá. Pediré permiso e iré a Japón…—

—Pero…—

—No está a discusión. Hasta luego—

Kurosaki terminó la llamada y tan rápido como pudo salió del centro deportivo, se encontró con Asano en el estacionamiento, el castaño al verlo tan apresurado se atrevió a preguntar qué le sucedía, pero Ichigo no dijo nada, sólo le pidió que le llevara a las oficinas del club ya que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con el dueño.

Para su fortuna y dada la insistencia que puso en recepción, Massimo Moratti lo recibió sin problemas y sin mayores rodeos pidió su permiso para viajar, alegando que se trataba de un asunto familiar urgente. Por lo general no se da ese tipo de permisos ya que estaban en la segunda mitad de la temporada pero se lo concedió añadiendo que no le pagarían esos días ausente. A Kurosaki el dinero es lo que menos le importaba, así que aceptó y una vez fue a su departamento a recoger unas cuantas cosas, de ahí se fue directo al aeropuerto.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Rukia se había presentado a trabajar como siempre, y aunque había dormido sus reglamentarias 8 horas, se sentía cansada y ni hablar de sus ganas de comer que eran inmensas. No dijo nada a su jefe, al menos no todavía, primero necesitaba hablar con Ichigo. Trató de poner su mejor cara en las horas laborales, aunque por momentos sentía el mareo. Ya pasada más de la mitad de la jornada, y mientras organizaba información, escuchó el teléfono de la oficina de su jefe.<p>

—Licenciado. Buscan en recepción a Kuchiki Rukia—

—Dígale que está en horas de trabajo, que no puede atenderlo— Dijo en seco el jefe directo.

—Señor, se trata de Kurosaki Ichigo, dice que es urgente y que no piensas irse hasta hablar con ella— Con voz lastimosa la asistente personal.

El jefe rodó los ojos y después salió de su oficina, al localizar con la mirada a la morena, le hizo un gesto de aprobación para que saliera a ver al jugador.

Rukia tomó un sobre de su bolsa antes de salir, y con paso firme caminó por los pasillos, pasando por cada departamento que compone el periódico. Los nervios la invadieron cuando cruzó la puerta que conectaba a recepción, la mujer encargada le señaló al muchacho y su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza cuando lo vio varado cerca de la ventana.

—Ichigo…— Murmuró a penas, caminando lentamente hacia él.

El muchacho se sobresaltó al oír su voz y luego se giró para encararla. La saludó cordialmente con un beso en la mejilla.

—Disculpa por interrumpirte— Se disculpó el futbolista al instante, lo que menos deseaba era acarrearle problemas.

—No pasa nada, gracias por venir desde tan lejos— Y al contrario Rukia se sentía terrible, su noticia lo hizo viajar en tiempo record de un continente a otro.

—Tenía qué hacerlo…—

— ¿Te parece si vamos a la cafetería y lo hablamos? — Sugirió la chica, el área de recepción no le parecía muy cómoda para hablar.

—Si claro, como tú quieras—

Juntos se dirigieron a la cafetería del edificio en la planta baja. Había poca gente en los alrededores, pero aún así las miradas recayeron en ellos de manera inevitable, no todos los días podías ver al famoso futbolista del Inter de Milán sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería donde trabajas.

La morena puso el sobre en la mesa y lo deslizó hacia el futbolista, quien lo tomó y sustrajo la papeleta y la fotografía. Ichigo no le hizo mucho caso al papel, simplemente sostuvo la imagen entre sus manos y observó dos pequeñas bolsas oscuras una cerca de la otra y dentro de cada una especie de punto a penas visible. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que iba ser papá no de uno, si no de dos hermosos bebés.

Rukia contempló su rostro detenidamente mientras el futbolista seguía con la mirada fija en las imágenes. La ojiazul violáceo estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo de que el futbolista rechazara su embarazo y no la apoyara como debía.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? — Cuestionó sin más el arquero.

—5 ó 6 semanas—

Kurosaki sólo asintió y siguió observando el ultrasonido, grabando cada detalle en su mente.

El silencio comenzaba a resultar incómodo para la pelinegra, le ponía nerviosa y exteriorizó sus miedos soltando una pregunta al aire.

— ¿Y… qué piensas al respecto? — Murmuró con cierta duda, pero necesitaba saber su opinión.

El ojimiel al escucharla, dejó de contemplar la imagen de la ecografía y posó su mirada en la joven periodista.

—Es…— A penas profirió con calma, como si buscara la palabra adecuada para describir cómo se sentía —maravilloso…— Acotó mostrando una sonrisa cálida y tierna, para después alcanzar una de sus manos y entrelazarla con la suya.

Sus palabras y esos gestos calmaron por completo a la morena, aminorando sus miedos, y de repente todo estaba bien. Le correspondió la sonrisa y en silencio quedó acordado su compromiso y apoyo para lo que venía.

Harían lo que fuese necesario para que las cosas salieran de la mejor manera posible. Es increíble como dos seres tan pequeños empezaban por cambiar sus vidas para bien y para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Años Después<strong>

12 de Julio del 2014, Estadio Mané Garrincha, Brasilia.

Kurosaki respiraba pesadamente, su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor a causa del gran esfuerzo físico y por el clima de la zona, que aún pasando de las 6 de la tarde, era caluroso para lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Pero a pesar del cansancio, su esperanza e ilusiones se mantienen intactas, está jugando uno de los partidos más importantes de su carrera y un solo gol hace la diferencia. Se está enfrentando a la Selección de España, en el juego por el tercer puesto, el marcador est en el minuto 80.

Ichigo sabe que en las instancias actuales la Selección Japonesa ya ha hecho historia, jugar por el tercer puesto en la competencia es todo un logro, el mayor que ha obtenido Japón a lo largo de sus participaciones. Aunque claro, hubiesen deseado no estar ahí disputándose el tercer lugar cuando hubieran podido estar al día siguiente en el estadio Maracaná, en Río de Janeiro jugando la final contra 'La Albiceleste'. Por desgracia, en su partido semifinal contra Alemania no hubo mucho que pudieran hacer ante un equipo muy bien plantado y aunque dolía decirlo, superior. Sólo pudieron hacerles un gol a los teutones, Hirako Shinji fue el autor, pero Alemania a cambio les asestó cinco, tres de ellos cortesía de Thomas Muller, y los otros dos de Miroslav Klose.

Y con tal derrota en semifinales, ahora se encuentran disputando el tercer puesto ante España, y contra todo pronóstico, su equipo está jugando al tú por tú contra la selección aún campeona del mundo y no ha dado tregua en atacar y defender.

El ojimiel tiene una mezcla de emociones y sensaciones, está contento por los logros pero a la par ansía con todo su ser ganar este partido; sin embargo sabe que se está enfrentando a grandes estrellas del balón pié mundial, y lo pone tan nervioso ver a Iniesta ó a Xavi Hernández acercarse a gran velocidad al arco que defiende, son una dupla de asistentes increíble y eficaz, no puede evitar que su corazón dé un sobresalto cuando alguno de los dos saca un disparo fuerte y directo.

El reloj sigue corriendo y no se hacen daño, está en el minuto 85 y si la tendencia continua se irá a tiempo extra, lo cual sólo incrementa sus nervios, ya que como portero titular de la selección quiere evitar a toda costa los temidos penales, y aunque su mentalidad debe mantenerse positiva ante un escenario así, sabe que jugadores como Torres, Fábregas, Busquets ó Ramos no fallan en cuanto a penales se trata.

Desea con todo su ser que sus compañeros logren un efectivo contragolpe en los últimos instantes y anoten el gol que les hace falta para obtener el tercer puesto. No puede hacer más que un buen despeje del área, uno preciso que logre aventajar.

Ichigo ve la acción desde su área, ha hecho el saque de meta lo suficientemente largo y lo más exacto posible, puede ver como la pelota es bajada de manera magistral por su compañero Endo, y después de hacer un par de gambetas a dos defensas de la Furia Roja, hace el pase en diagonal a Muguruma Kensei, quien al recibir el balón corre todo lo que puede, en su camino deja atrás a Arbeloa, está cercándose a la meta pero es consciente de que lleva atrás a Jordi Alba así que levanta la vista y Kensei logra ver en la otra banda a Keisuke Honda completamente solo, sin marca, así que hace el cambio de juego y el pase llega sin problemas y contratiempos a Honda, quien conforme se acerca puede ver a Casillas preparado para lo que venga. No se precipita a lanzar el balón a la portería, Casillas intuye que tirará el balón así que sale, pero se ve sorprendido por una finta de Honda, quien saca el disparo por encima del portero y finalmente llega al fondo de arco.

La reacción instantánea es de celebración, de una gran euforia por parte del equipo, de los suplentes, del entrenador, de los aficionados japoneses que viajaron hasta tierras cariocas para ver magnánimo evento futbolístico y de aquellos que apoyan al equipo siendo de otra nacionalidad. Kurosaki que siempre es reservado en la vida, no puede evitar saltar de la emoción, de gritar y sacar toda esa alegría, desde su arco hace una lejana seña de felicitación a su compañero Honda y luego voltea a ver a las tribunas, contemplando lo maravilloso del escenario. El gol que lleva a su Selección a la delantera en el marcador lo llena de energía y de fuerza.

Quedan tan sólo un par de minutos en el cronómetro, están a dos minutos de ganar el tercer puesto en el Mundial de Brasil 2014, de obtener su mejor resultado en la historia. Esos últimos minutos se esfuerzan al máximo, cierran los espacios para evitar que los españoles filtren balones, no les permiten pasar de media cancha

Un par de errores y descuidos, Iniesta roba el balón y logra filtrarlo a Torres, Ichigo tiene a unos metros delante suyo al español, sabe que ahora es su misión ponerle un alto, no quiere echar a la borda todo el trabajo de sus compañeros, anhela mantener la ventaja. Torres dispara, pero el balón se queda en manos de Kurosaki, quien trata de hacer tiempo y después el árbitro central le llama la atención, pidiéndole que reanude el juego pronto. El ojimiel hace el despeje lo más lejos posible, pero no es lo suficientemente certero para ser otra oportunidad de gol. Japón tiene la pelota y hacen pases con el fin de filtrarse, España lucha y roba el balón, consiguen un contragolpe, el balón va de Ramos a Piqué, de este último a Iniesta; de Iniesta a Fábregas y de este a Pedro, quien corre acercándose a la portería, imprimiendo toda su cualidad en burlar a las defensas japonesas. Una vez más el miedo a perder atrapa a Ichigo, desde ahí ve a Pedro haciendo todo lo posible, sospecha de que hará un cambio de juego por ello centra más su atención en David Villa que está en la otra banda. Ve al balón cambiar, de Pedro a Villa, quien recibe el balón con buen control y luego lanzar el disparo fuerte y directo, Kurosaki corre a su costado izquierdo, sólo alcanza a estirar la mano y las yemas de los dedos protegidas por los guantes logran rozar el balón, cambiando su trayectoria y sacándolo del peligro.

El árbitro dictamina tiro de esquina y quedan sólo unos cuantos segundos, toda la selección española sube al área, entre empujones los japoneses marcan, Ichigo cerca del poste izquierdo de la meta calcula la trayectoria del balón. Segundos después Xavi cobra el tiro, en el área los jugadores de ambas escuadras luchan entre sí por hacerse del balón, y es Puyol quien salta y cabecea a portería. Ichigo con trabajos logra hacerse del balón, tan rápido como lo tiene en sus manos, hace el despeje largo y segundos después se escucha el silbatazo final.

Marcador final, España 1 – 2 Japón, el equipo japonés celebra un gran logro en su historia, los jugadores de la Furia Roja hacen lo debido e intercambian un saludo disfrazado de felicitación, algunos intercambian camisetas y se les ve después marchase del campo; dejando a los japoneses disfrutar de su momento. Se puede ver a los jugadores brincar, cantar y abrazarse, felicitándose entre sí por el gran trabajo y gozando juntos de la recompensa. Los aficionados japoneses y los foráneos que apoyaron al equipo celebran en las gradas hondeando banderas y lanzando cánticos a los que consideran sus 'héroes'.

Ichigo al escuchar el silbatazo final lo primero que hizo fu dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas y alzar los brazos hacia el cielo, sintiéndose agradecido por estar en ese escenario tan soñado para muchos y conseguir junto a sus compañeros un nada despreciable tercer lugar en la Copa del Mundo Brasil 2014.

Sigue sobre sus rodillas cuando baja los brazos y se quita los guantes, respira con dificultad, se le ve cansado pero en su rostro se asoma una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, una sonrisa llena de júbilo. Se incorpora cuando ve al arquero rival, Iker Casillas acercarse para felicitarlo en inglés y dar unas palabras emotivas, Ichigo apenas responde "Thanks" cuando Casillas le pide intercambiar guantes, a lo que Kurosaki acepta sin chistar.

Cuando Casillas se retira, Kurosaki sigue en su área, contemplando la magnificencia del estadio lleno, de los gritos, de toda la emoción y pasión que envuelve un evento tan importante como el Mundial. Se siente maravilloso, todo por lo que estuvo luchando todos esos años, todos los sacrificios desde que inició su carrera en fuerzas básicas hasta ahora habían valido la pena. Hizo una retrospectiva mental de su carrera profesional, gran parte de la popularidad de la que hoy en día gozaba se la debía de una forma especial al Inter de Milán, su aún club, sabía que impulsar su carrera futbolística en Europa teniendo ligas tan competitivas no iba a resultar fácil, pero trabajó fuerte cada minuto para lograr hacerse lugar en su equipo. Y aunque muchas veces flaqueó y tenía tantas ganas de volver a casa, al final había merecido la pena porque a tan sólo 3 meses de haber emigrado al Inter de Milán, finalmente le dieron la oportunidad de defender el arco de la escuadra Neroazzura en un partido de liga, y paulatinamente convertirse en el titular indiscutible en los partidos de la Champions League. Con ellos había cosechado dos campeonatos de liga y uno de la Copa de Italia.

Ser el portero número 1 para el D.T. Araujo en el equipo le abrió las puertas, una de ellas fue su primera convocatoria a la Selección Nacional de Japón, esto cuando apenas tenía 8 meses de radicar en Italia, y su convocatoria era para la eliminatoria mundialista. Y de ahí se volvió indiscutible su presencia en los llamados, aunque el puesto de titular no seguía definido ya que a veces lo ocupaba Renji, otras veces Kawaguchi y otras él; por fortuna tanto cambio en la portería no trajo ningún inconveniente a la Selección, ya que fueron el primer equipo en calificar a la justa mundialista e Ichigo se sentía orgulloso de haber conseguido algo como tal.

Y después de los juegos de preparación al magnánimo evento futbolístico finalmente había conseguido hacerse del jersey con el número 1 y por consiguiente de la titularidad con la selección japonesa.

Se podría decir que sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo, y conforme más tiempo pasaba estos sueños se hacían cada vez más grandes. Ganar la Copa del Mundo era el máximo de todos, y aunque todo eso conllevaba un proceso de trabajo duro y un poquito de suerte, en este siendo su primer mundial, había tenido una grata experiencia, para sorpresa de muchos habían vencido en el Grupo C a Costa de Marfil y a Colombia, y empatado con Grecia; vencido a Uruguay en los Octavos de Final, en los Cuartos de Final eliminó a Brasil y el sueño se acabó en semifinales, al ser derrotados por Alemania.

Pero la ahora el triunfo por el Tercer Lugar le había traido esperanza y alegría después del amargo trago ante Alemania. Su primer Mundial y estaba contento con lo que había obtenido, y si en este 2014 no había conseguido alzar la dorada copa con su selección, tenía la oportunidad de ir por ella en el 2018 en Rusia ó en el 2022 en Qatar, seguiría intentándolo hasta que su cuerpo le permitiera continuar el en la profesión del balón pié.

El ojimiel se reunió con sus compañeros de equipo para celebrar en conjunto su merecido tercer lugar mientras aguardaban a que las autoridades de la FIFA dieran inicio con la ceremonia protocolaria para la entrega de sus medallas y el reconocimiento. La prensa mundial estaba abarrotada documentando los acontecimientos, los jugadores más asediados daban entrevistas respecto al suceso mientras el resto era víctima de los flases de las cámaras profesionales de fotografía.

Minutos después, el Presidente de la Fifa: Joseph Blatter junto con otras autoridades del organismo entregaron las respectivas medallas y en una foto grupo quedó el reconocimiento del equipo japonés. De ahí continuó con música a todo volumen en el estadio mientras los hinchas festejaban con gusto y orgullo, los fuegos pirotécnicos aparecieron adornando la noche.

Los jugadores y cuerpo técnico continuaban en la cancha, festejando, mientras la prensa les seguía a cada paso.

Si había algo que Kurosaki estaba esperando era el acceso a las familias a la cancha, así que cuando fue posible esto, Kurosaki fue directo al túnel que llevaba a vestidores y esperó ahí la llegada de sus dos mellizos de apenas 3 años enfundados en sus camisetas de Japón y a su esposa, pero en vez de Rukia, estaba Keigo.

— ¿Y Rukia? —

—Por allá, dijo que en 5 minutos terminaba— Acotó el castaño señalando a la par metros más adelante, donde la morena estaba haciendo su labor de reportera, hacía un enlace especial después del partido.

La morena se desenvolvía bien ante las cámaras, y gozaba de una imagen fresca para la televisión, se había dejado crecer el cabello de tal forma que ahora lo llevaba unos 10 cm debajo de los hombros, seguía siendo negro ya que tampoco era del tipo de mujer que le gusta teñírselo. Su cuerpo seguía siendo delgado aún después del embarazo. Vestía unos jeans ajustados, zapatos de piso y una blusa blanca de tela ligera. En su cuello aún colgaba su gafete que la identificaba como parte de la prensa, puesto que hoy en día era una reportera al cien por ciento, la habían asignado para los sucesos en el mundo de la política de Japón y la internacional, aunque en esta ocasión Osaka News le había ofrecido incursionar en el área deportiva, se presentaba a las ruedas de prensa y grababa capsulas informativas del Mundial de Brasil. Aceptó el reto con la única condición de que le permitieran traer a sus dos hijos y le facilitaran medios para cuidar de ellos durante su estadía en Brasil.

Su presencia en el país sudamericano como enviada especial causó un revuelo enorme en Japón y en Italia, la prensa rosa le siguió los pasos a cada momento, vigilaba a donde iba y con quien, y curiosamente aún estando en el mismo país y hospedados en un hotel cercano del otro, Kurosaki y la morena nunca se vieron ó se reunieron, él por política interna de continuar en la concentración y ella porque era un viaje de trabajo. Sin embargo, la comunicación continuó de forma regular por medio de llamadas o mensajes, esa separación no significaba nada si la comparaba con los 7 meses que no le tuvo cerca mientras el ojimiel impulsaba su carrera en Italia.

El haberse comprometido con él, y posteriormente dado a luz a los mellizos, le dio una popularidad increíble, su embarazo lo vivió rodeada de muchas atenciones no sólo de Byakuya, quien la cuidaba como si estuviese hecha de cristal, también de la familia del ojimiel, sobre todo de su suegro Isshin quien estaba fascinado con la idea de ser abuelo. Amistades cercanas también estuvieron apoyándola en esos nueve largos meses de espera. Y por obvias razones de Ichigo, quien al tercer mes decidió llevársela con él a Milán, quería pasar ese proceso cerca de ella, poder posar su mano en su abultado vientre, disfrutar de cada minuto que ese par de criaturas y su madre le brindaban.

Los pequeños Hiroshi y Himeko nacieron la madrugada del 23 de septiembre del 2010 en un hospital de Milán, para ese entonces Ichigo ya era referente cuidando la portería del Inter de Milán y jugaba tanto la Liga como la Champions League. Y a tan sólo un año de que los mellizos nacieran, en las vacaciones del verano, el futbolista y la morena se casaron por el civil en una discreta ceremonia en Osaka. A su regreso a Italia, Rukia para su sorpresa, tuvo el mismo destino que en Japón, se volvió en una celebridad por ser la pareja de un futbolista, de ahí en adelante comenzó a gozar de más popularidad.

Kurosaki al verla que aún seguía trabajando, suspiró, y sin pensarlo dos veces, fue hasta donde ella.

La joven no lo vio venir, estaba terminando su participación para el segmento para un noticiero cuando escuchó una voz llamándola, la sonrisa se le fue al identificar esa voz y los presentadores del programa en vivo al que estaba enlazada no tardaron en preguntar qué pasaba, el camarógrafo percatándose dirigió su atención en el recién llegado y después enfocó la cámara para la pareja.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que para la morena fueron eternos, eso había sido muy inesperado y no hallaba qué hacer, sentía que sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza, y lo peor de todo es que estaba en vivo para todo Japón. Tomó aire y carraspeó, debía comportarse de manera profesional así que tomó con fuerza en micrófono e inició una pequeña entrevista.

—Estoy con Kurosaki Ichigo, arquero titular de la Selección Japonesa… ¿Cómo te sientes después de este triunfo ante España?— Inquirió la morena en tono formal, tratando de que sus emociones no se vieran reflejadas, esta era la primera vez que entrevistaba a su esposo.

—Bastante orgulloso y contento, es un logro significativo— Ichigo le siguió la corriente y contestó lo más normal posible, su mirada inquisitiva lo ponía nervioso a pesar de ya llevar varios años juntos.

— ¿A quién dedicas este triunfo? — Rukia no pensaba en sus preguntas, sólo las soltaba como estas le vinieran y sabía que esta pregunta fue la peor que puedo haber hecho.

—A la afición que siempre nos ha apoyado, a mi padre, mis hermanas, a mi agente, mis compañeros, por supuesto a mis dos hijos— Dijo sin problemas y aunque la situación era demasiado incómoda de alguna forma, pasó su mirada hacia ella antes de terminar —y a ti Rukia—

La morena se le quedó mirando, su corazón latía muy rápido y estaba poniéndose nerviosa.

—Ahh sí… Gra-gracias— Atinó a decir para bajar la mirada y no saber qué hacer.

Y quedaron así al aire durante unos segundos, los presentadores con quienes estaba enlazada estaban tratando de comunicarse con la morena pero ella parecía estar en otro mundo.

—Bueno, si ya acabó nos vamos, con permiso— Fueron las palabras de Kurosaki que llegaron a toda la nación, para después devolver el micrófono, tomar la mano de la pelinegra y llevársela.

El camarógrafo les enfocó a donde se marchaban, después otro compañero del equipo de la morena la cubrió en el momento y siguió hablando frente a la cámara, justificando a su colega y haciéndose cargo de la parte final.

Cuando llegaron a donde Asano y los niños, Rukia no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

—Gracias, en verdad no sabía qué más hacer… Van a regañarme regresando—

—No pasa nada, estarás bien… Anda, vamos—

Entre los dos se llevaron a los niños de regreso al campo, la prensa nacional e internacional al reconocerlos se arremolinaron alrededor para tomar fotografías o lograr una entrevista, Keigo se encargó de abrirles paso.

Caminaron hasta estar adentrados a la cancha, que era zona segura puesto que prensa no podía pasar, y donde seguían reunidos jugadores acompañados de sus familias ó de amigos celebrando el triunfo y disfrutando de tan agradable escenario.

—Felicidades, lo hicieron muy bien, estoy orgullosa— Profirió la morena, siendo la primera en romper el silencio.

—Gracias, estar en una Copa del Mundo es algo que hace años dudé jugar—

—Te esforzarte por ello, te lo mereces—

—Sabes que parte de eso es gracias a ti y a Himeko y Hiroshi por supuesto— Dijo el futbolista, pasando su mirada a su esposa, después al pequeño Hiroshi y luego a la linda Himeko que seguía en sus brazos. Realmente parte de ese agradecimiento se los debía a ellos, a su familia, por ellos lucha día a día para ser una mejor persona y poder ofrecerles un próspero futuro.

Rukia le ofreció una cálida sonrisa, para después regalarle un cálido beso a su esposo, el roce no duró mucho ya que poco después sintió en tirón en su mano, Hiroshi llamaba su atención y balbuceaba, pasaba después sus ojitos azul violáceos a un balón y lo señalaba. Su madre se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del pequeño y puso debida atención a lo que quería decirle.

— ¿Quieres jugar con el balón? — Inquirió la morena a su primogénito, que se parece tanto a su padre, tiene su cabello y su naríz, y es tan necio como él ya que está haciendo un gran puchero al ver que no le lleva a donde el balón.

—Cuida de Himeko mientras juego con Hiroshi— Dijo el futbolista, bajando a la pequeña niña, quien se mantuvo de pié por unos segundos y después tomó la mano de su mamá.

Himeko guarda también un gran parecido a su madre, tiene el cabello oscuro agarrado en dos coletas y los ojos grandes pero amielados como los de su papá, y tiene una fijación grande por el conejo Chappy. Rukia contempla a dos de las personas más importantes en su vida jugar a los penalties, Hiroshi tan pequeñito está frente al balón y un poco más adelante está Ichigo cuidando la portería, animándolo a que patee la pelota. El chiquillo sonríe y aunque su pie pega con poquita fuerza, Ichigo simula hacer la atajada yendo al otro lado de tal forma que la pelota entra a la portería, Hiroshi ríe y celebra su gol levantando sus bracitos en señal de victoria, Ichigo le aplaude y en un acto lleno de instinto paternal va hacia su pequeño hijo y lo mima. La niña ve a su papá y a su hermano, parecen divertirse porque los ve sonreír y ella también quiere forma parte de eso, así que jala la mano de su mamá y le señala donde su papá y Hiroshi. Rukia asiente y se va con la chiquilla a la reunión familiar.

El futbolista recibe a su hija y a su prometida con un beso y un abrazo, los cuatro se sientan en el herbaje y contemplan el panorama tan agradable.

En ese momento es como si todos los demás desaparecieran y sólo existiesen ellos, a pesar de que hay una gran fiesta alrededor, con fuegos pirotécnicos y miles de papelitos de colores cayendo, están ahí frente a la portería gozando de sus propias presencias, compartiendo un momento de dicha y gloria, nada falta, todo está en su lugar, ahora son una familia y es perfecto.

**… … * … …**

* * *

><p>Bueno, con sto concluyo esta historia que me gustó mucho escribir y espero ustedes hayan disfrutado leyendola.<p>

Muchas gracias por todos y aquí seguimos, espero pronto tener un fic largo nuevo que extraño mucho el IchiRuki.

Saludos!


End file.
